Fanfiction Wrestling Awards 2012
by Fanfiction Wrestling Critic
Summary: After a year of waiting, the Awards are back! Watch as your favorite Fiction Wrestling companies are featured in this event! Who will be the Superstar of the Year? Which company is the best? Find out here! It's Over Folks! Rated TV-14 for lulz
1. FWA 2012 Episode 1 Pre-Show

This is it gentlemen!

After a year of waiting… the (Fan)Fiction Wrestling Awards is back!

More awards, more matches and more episodes plus update delays! (wait what?)

Alright! Let's go to the show!

Disclaimer: All companies belong to their respective authors except WWE which is owned by Vince McMahon and all characters belongs to their respective owners.

…

(Pre-Show)

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome to Fiction Wrestling Awards 2012! However we're currently on our pre-show match. Oh and by the way we're your hosts for this time slot representing AWE, AJ and Jimmy Neutron!" AJ announced.

"I can't believe whoever organized this show insults our high IQs by having us commentate a pre-show! Still, at least we got paid extra money unlike those from CWF and CASZ." Jimmy said.

"And right now it's time for our pre-show match featuring Taiki Kudo and Megaman Starforce, two rookies with no goal in mind: Exterminating Legends." AJ explained.

("Legacy" by Adelita's Way plays)

"This is our pre-show match set for one fall! Introducing first, they are the Legend Killers, Taiki Kudo and Megaman Starforce!" CWF's Ring Announcer announced as the crowd boos.

"If you're asking who did they took out to be labeled as Legend Killers, allow us to answer! While Taiki took out Dragon Ball Characters one by one, Megaman took out UCA Legend Starfox." AJ explained.

"And it looks like Taiki isn't happy right now." Jimmy observed.

"Aside from being booked in a pre-show of all things, he's also not happy after losing the AWF World Championship to Simon the Digger at AWF Anime Mania." AJ explained.

After entering and standing in the middle of the ring, Taiki demands a mic from the Ring Announcer in which he gives the mic to Taiki.

"What a happy day for all of you losers! Us being booked in a pre-show of all things! Yeah, go ahead and laugh at us because after we kicked our opponents asses, you'll be amused in no time. And before you guys could bring up my lost to Simon at Anime Mania, allow me to shut you mouth by saying I don't care! So what if I lost my title? I can do things better than chasing that title! Like destroying every single DBZ Fighters one by one, one after another! Hell, I even managed to recruit an AWF Superstar to join us! Needless to say, thanks to my lost at Anime Mania, the Rookie Revolution just keep stronger and stronger and it will only be a matter of time before the RR becomes very strong, very strong that not even Chuck Norris can stop us! Now shut up and watch as we're going to kick our opponents asses." Taiki said before giving the mic back to the RA.

"I think Taiki's head might have been damaged. That promo doesn't sound like his average promo in Animated." Jimmy said.

"He got destroyed into oblivion at Anime Mania, of course he's damaged right now!" AJ replied.

"And introducing their opponents, representing CWF…"

"Great, self promotion. What to go Mr. RA." Jimmy said is sarcasm.

(Super Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! Theme Plays)

"What?" Jimmy shouted in shock.

"… first, making his return for this night only, Chiro!" CWF's RA Announced as the crowd cheers.

"But but but… I thought Bart Simpson ended this guy's career?" Jimmy asked while still being shocked.

"Apparently thanks to Bart, Chiro is now inducted into the CWF Hall of Fame which means Chiro is now a CWF Legend. And we all know the Legends want to kick RR's collective asses." AJ explained.

"Okay. So who's going to be Chiro's partner?" Jimmy asked.

(Tennage Mutant Ninja Turtles Theme Plays)

"Once again, what?!" Jimmy shouted in shock again.

"And his partner, also a CWF Hall of Famer, Raphael!" CWF's RA Announced as the crowd cheers.

"Are you serious? The CWF Hall of Famer famous for his undefeated streak is in this match?" Jimmy asked while still being shocked.

"I think we're mistaken him for another turtle. Still, it's the Legend Killers vs 2 CWF Legends. Let's see how it goes." AJ replied.

(Bell Rings)

Taiki and Raph starts first, with Taiki tagging himself to Megaman using his injury as an excuse. Megaman charges towards Raph only to get easily tackled down by Raph. Raph picks Megaman up and slams him onto the turnbuckle before tagging to Chiro. After Raph Battering Rams Megaman's spine several times, Chiro sends Megaman crashing onto the middle of the ring with a Monkey Flip. As Megaman slowly gets up, Chiro quickly plants him with a Tilt-a-Whirl DDT before going for a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Megaman kicks out.

Chiro picks Megaman up only to get a Thumb to the Eye instead before Megaman grabs Chiro and slams him face first onto the turnbuckle. After tagging to Taiki, Megaman slams Chiro onto the turnbuckle before he and Taiki kicks his gut multiple times until he's sitting on the corner. The two went to their respective corners before nailing Chiro with 2 Baseball Slides at the same time. After dragging him to the middle of the ring, Taiki goes for a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Chiro kicks out.

Taiki raises his arms to the air, showing his 'RR' armband before going for a Lionsault, but Chiro rolls away as Taiki crashes onto the mat. Chiro then quickly tags himself to Raph as Raph enters the ring and stops Taiki from making a tag by grabbing his leg and pulled him away from the corner. He picks Taiki up and slams him onto the ropes before ripping Taiki's shirt off and then slaps his chest. Megaman enters the ring and tries to Clothesline Raph out of the ring only to get thrown out of the ring by a Back Body Drop instead. As Megaman gets up, Chiro knocks him down with a Flying Crossbody from the ring apron! Raph picks Taiki up and gets an Uppercut before Taiki plants him down with a surprise RKO and goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Raph kicks out!

"The posibility of Raph losing is like the posibility of 'Will Pigs Fly In The Future?' which is impossible!" AJ explained.

As Raph is crawling to the corner, Taiki went to another corner and goes for the Punt Kick. But Chiro pulls Raph out of the ring, causing Taiki to kick the lower turnbuckle instead. Chiro enters the ring and nails Taiki with his Lightning Kick. Raph, after Irish Whipping Megaman onto the ring post, enters the ring, picks Taiki up and knocks him dead with a Powerbomb before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"And the rookies got schooled!" Jimmy taunted.

"Here are your winners, Chiro and Raphael!" CWF's RA Announced.

"Tonight, two Legends has kicked two rookies' cocky asses! I don't care if it's a pre-show because this will be remembered in everyone's minds!" AJ said in excitement.

"What a pre-show to kick start the first Episode of Fiction Wrestling Awards! And coming up next in 10 Minutes and 60 Seconds, the show will begin and we'll be joined by CWF and CASZ's Commentators!" Jimmy announced.

"Thank you for watching our pre-show which is free on TV and Online! Now please order this show or you'll miss all the fun which is coming up next!" AJ advertised as the pre-show ended.

…

A/N: There you have it, the pre-show to the first episode of the Awards! Sorry if the match is a bit lackluster but the main focus for the Awards aren't the matches. The main focus are 'Who Wins What Award?'. If you want a X-Over PPV with long and detailed matches, go and pay 10 Dollars per match/promo to Asheel, toonwriter or whoever on their level in terms of writing. (Wait? You have to pay them to write long matches/promos? Of course you have to! They're humans too you know!)

….

Just Kidding. Fanfictions are free so there's no need to pay them to write a long match.

Next chapter will be the First Episode of the Awards! Until then, please review!

Oh and sorry if I make Megaman and Taiki looked weak here. I mean come on! Taiki is damaged after what happened at Anime Mania! Of course he's weak! Plus, if I had CWF Legends losing this match, JC might kick my ass…. Via Satelite.


	2. FWA 2012 Episode 1 Part 1

Without futher ado, here's the first episode of Fiction Wrestling Awards!

Disclaimer: All characters and companies belongs to their respective owners.

…

(insert opening promo here)

(Tonight is The Night by Jim Johnston Plays as the intro to Fiction Wrestling Awards as Fireworks goes off on the Titantron with the camera circling around the arena showing many cheering fans)

"It's here ladies and gentlemen! This is the big show to all companies! Fiction Wrestling Awards! Good evening everyone we're your hosts representing CWF, Bender and Iroh!" Bender introduced.

"It's electric here in Madison Square Garden as 8 to 11 Companies shall duke it all out for 32 Awards!" Iroh continued.

"That's right! But which company shall end up winning majority of those available awards?" Hikage asked.

"Oh and we're your hosts representing CASZ, Bumblebee and Hikage!" Bumblebee introduced.

"And if you didn't reconized my partner's huge head, then you're a moron. We're your hosts representing AWE AJ and Jimmy Neutron!" AJ introduced.

"Sure. Of course everyone reconized me as a huge headed kid. I mean look at me!" Jimmy replied to AJ.

"And now without any futher ado, let's present the first award for the evening!" Bender announced as we go to the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome to present the Talk Show of the Year Award, CWF's General Manager, JC!" CWF's Ring Announcer Announced.

(I'm Comin' by Will Smith Plays)

"What is this an Episode dedicated to CWF? I mean CWF won the pre-show and now the GM gets to present an Award first!" Jimmy complainted.

"Respect us big headed kid. We've been running strong for years." Iroh replied as JC is about to talk.

"What's up New York!?" JC asked as the crowd cheers. "Alright. Glad to see the Big Apple still strong and alive. Anyway let's get to our first Awards, the Talk Show of the Year Awards. And I sincerely hope that CWF will win their first award here." He continued.

(Promo)

Narrator: _FWA Talk Show of the Year!_

_(shows SOS Chat)_

_SOS Chat by Haruhi Suzumiya! (Crowd Boos)_

_(shows The A-List Aftermath)_

_The A Lift Aftermath! (Crowd Cheers)_

_(shows The Disco Ball)_

_The Disco Ball! (Crowd Boos)_

_(shows The Ed Factor)_

_The Ed Factor! (Crowd Cheers)_

(Ring)

"And now, let's see which show shall become the best show among the others!" JC said before th camera points to the Titantron.

(Titantron)

After a few seconds of drum roll, it shows:

_3__rd__. SOS Chat by Haruhi Suzumiya: 16 Percent_

_3__th__. The A-List Aftermath: 16 Percent_

(Ring)

"Oh dear. The A List Aftermath lost and tied with SOS Chat. So that leaves The Ed Factor and the Disco Ball. Who's going home with the Award?" JC asked.

(Titantron)

After another few seconds of drum roll, it shows:

_2__nd__: The Ed Factor by D-Generation Ed: 32 Percent_

_1__st__: The Disco Ball by Disco Ball: 36 Percent_

(Ring)

"What?" the commentators yelled in shock.

"What a shocker! Your winner with a small advantage is The Disco Ball!" JC announced as the crowd boos.

(Shake Yo Tail by Billy Lincoln Plays)

"I can't believe it! Among all of the shows, a show hosted by a jobber wins the Award?" Hikage complainted.

"Who on earth or Cybertron is insane enough to vote for Disco Kid anyway?" Bumblebee asked.

"Don't look at me. I have a big head and my insanity is in there." Jimmy answered. After Disco Kid shakes hands with JC, he went to the podium.

"Woohoo! See guys! Told ya Disco Ball's going to win an Award! Screw those haters! They're nothing but fat uncharismatic slobs who can't host a show even if it's for their own life! And the fact that I defeated The Ed Factor by 4 Percent, that means I'm bigger than those Peach Creek indy trashs! As for me winning this award, I would like to thank God for giving me charisma and looks, Woody for signing me, Chris Jericho for making the Highlight Reel, thus inspire me to make the Disco Ball, Brodus Clay for destorying Disco by dancing with his fat body, myself for reviving Disco after Clay ruins it, Tokusha from being with me and to everyone who votes for me! Thank you! Future CCW Champion baby woo!" Disco Kid said before leaving the stage.

"I swear whoever voted for Disco Kid are on meth. And I'm not talking about Meth Hardy." AJ said.

"Maybe it has something to do with Tokusha's hot apperance?" Iroh guessed.

"Hot? She looks like a horse bro! Eewwwww!" Bumblebee mocked.

"I'm willing to bet a 100 Dollars to see him winning the Internet Championship with 'Radio' by Jim Johnston as his new theme song in the future." Jimmy said.

(Falling Apart by Zebrahead Plays)

"This is a Tag Team Match set for one fall! Introducing first, respectively representing WWT and AWE, the team of Captain Youngblood and Yang!" AWE's Ring Announcer Announced as the crowd boos.

"While Yang still have problems with AWE's GM, Youngblood on the other hand got himself embarassed after losing to Naruto at Televmania." Bender explained.

"Those two are angry young mens right now and will beat up anyone who are in their way to calm theirselves down." Iroh continued.

**Show No Fear!**

(Line in the Sand by Motorhead Plays)

"And their opponents, respectively representing CWF and XCW, the team of CWF Rumble winner Sokka and Bugs Bunny!" CWF's RA announced as the crowd cheers.

"While those two are angry, these two on the other hand are happy." Hikage said.

"While Sokka won the CWF Rumble, Bugs on the other hand is happy on his new workplace which is XCW." Bender explained.

"Looks like both teams has bunnies. All we need is a girl in a Bunny Suit and this match would be perfect." Jimmy observed.

(Bell Rings)

Bugs and Yang starts first as the two bunnies circle around the ring before locking each other up on a Collar and Elbow Tie Up until Yang manages to push Bugs onto the ropes. After several punches onto the head, Yang Irish Whips Bugs bouncing off the ropes before planting him with an Arm Drag. After another Arm Drag, Yang knocks Bugs down with an European Uppercut before tagging to Youngblood. Yang picks Bugs up and Irish Whips him onto Youngblood before Youngblood plants Bugs down with a Free Fall Drop and goes for a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Bugs kicks out.

Youngblood puts Bugs on the corner in a Tree of Woe position before tagging to Yang. After the two Foot Chokes Bugs, Yang nails a Baseball Slide onto Bugs before dragging Bugs to the middle of the ring and slams his back with several Knee Drops. After yelling 'I'm the best Bunny!' to Bugs, Yang picks him up and sets for the Woo-FU (Attitude Adjustment). But Bugs slips away from the Woo-FU before heading to the ropes. As Bugs stands there, Yang goes to Clothesline Bugs out of the ring only to get pushed away after eating Bugs' legs. After Bugs Elbow Tackles Youngblood down, he quickly tags himself to Sokka.

Sokka enters the ring and quickly knocks Yang down with a Lou Thesz Press before picking him up and plants him with a Fisherman Suplex. After a cutter onto Yang, Youngblood enters the ring and knocks Sokka out with The Pirate Clothesline (Clothesline From Hell). Youngblood picks Sokka up and sets for The Pirate Bomb (Powerbomb), but Bugs from behind grabs Youngblood and slams him with a Belly to Back Suplex. While Sokka Clotheslines Youngblood out of the ring, Bugs turns around and receives a Woo-FU by Yang. Yang turns around and receives a Scoop Slam by Sokka. Sokka then sets Yang on the ropes and nails him with an Ice Breaker (Original Sin) before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here are your winners, Sokka and Bugs Bunny!" CWF's RA Announced as the crowd cheers.

"The CWF Rumble winner has picked up a victory against AWE's No.1 Enemy! And… wait a minute!" Bumblebee gets interupted as Nelson Muntz enters the ring… and smashes Sokka's face with a Skateboard!

"What the… what the hell is Nelson doing?" Hikage asked in shock.

"Remember when Nelson accuses Sokka for cheating to win the CWF Rumble? I think that's the reason why Nelson attacks him." Bender answered.

"Can Sokka retain his Wrestleversary Title Shot against Nelson at Final Hour? We might find out sooner or later." Iroh asked to the audience.

(GM(s) Office)

We can see the GMs, minus Steve (AWE) and Connor (UWE) talking to each other.

"I can't believe this. Steve got destroyed by the Nation of Animation while Connor got destroyed all because of some Twitter posts!" Force the Fox said.

"Yeah. I believe those are proofs that current rosters are getting uncontrolable." JC said.

"Anyway JC I hope you're alright after CWF failed to win their first awards earlier." Space Ghost said.

"Nah. I'm fine. What about you? XCW got defeated by a CCW Jobber of all things." JC asked.

"I'm fine either. Besides, even me and D-Generation Ed enjoys the Disco Ball. Don't believe me? Ask Woody." Space Ghost answered as the camera shows Woody nodding.

"So what singers did we pay to perform for our companies?" GB asked. "Apparently TW has booked Kanye West to represent Animated." He continued as the other GMs seem to be laughing. "Yeah yeah I know Kanye West sucks but hey, it's TW. What else do you expect from him?" he continued.

"Alright then. What about you Space Ghost?" Zack asked.

"Awaken by Dethklok." Space Ghost answered.

"Dude you're nuts! Using a Metalocalypse song? This isn't some Heavy Metal Consert." Nazirul said.

"What? I like metal you know." Space Ghost said.

"What about you Woody? I'm expecting something great coming from you." JC said.

"If I answer, don't laugh okay?" Woody asked.

"What should we laugh at? It's your music of choice." Force answered back.

"Alright then… (Ahem) Faint by Linkin Park." Woody answered as everyone laughs. "I knew you guys would laugh!" Woody shouted in anger.

"Sorry man but… (laughs) choosing an emo rock band with a million DBZ AMVs? I prefer Kanye West than that!" GB mocked as Woody seem to be sulking.

"I think Woody's crying." Nazirul said.

"Nah. He'll get better once he won an award." Mr TV said. "So Zack I heard some of your PCUW Kids are performing a song. What song is it?" he asked.

"Hunt You Down by Saliva. God I miss WWE in 2009." Zack said.

"I miss it too man." Nazirul said. "By the way Mr TV, what song did you book for WWT?" he asked.

"My Way by Limp Bizkit. I swear everytime I heard that song, I'll scream 'ATTITUDE ERA!' on top of my lungs." Mr TV answered.

"Will you scream that if that song plays during your date with a girlfriend?" JC asked as Mr TV seemed to be embarassed. "Looking at your face, I'll say yes." He answered to his own question.

"Alright Nazirul. Knowing you and your status as an otaku, you're booking a J-Pop Band to perform for AWF right?" Jean asked.

"(Nods) Yep! And I choosed… Bravelue by Flow!" Nazirul answered.

"Flow…. Isn't that the band who sings one of Naruto's opening theme songs?" JC asked.

"_We Are Fighting Dreamers!_ Yes they did." Nazirul answered.

"Didn't they're the ones who keep yelling 'JIBUN WO!' every 30 seconds in a show called oh what it's called…. Code Grass?" Zack asked.

"It's Code Geass." Nazirul corrected. "And yes that's the one. And they're currently sing the Ending Theme to Eureka 7 AO." He continued.

"Alright. The song that I booked for CWF is Walk This Way by RUN-DMC/Aerosmith." JC said.

"Aerosmith? Man you have good taste." GB said.

"Thanks. What about you Jean?" JC asked.

"I'm not answering." Jean answered.

"Why not? We have a guy who choosed a black rapper, a guy who choosed an emo band and a guy who choosed a Japanese Band of all things. What would you be embarassed of?" Force asked.

"(sigh) Fine. I booked… Live to Rise by Soundgarden." Jean answered as everyone laughs. "I knew you guys would laugh at me!" he yelled.

"Of course we're laughing! You're an evil boss yet you choosed a song from a Super Hero Movie!" Nazirul explained as Jean started to sulk.

"Okay. I've received a message from Connor that he booked Rob Zombie's Never Gonna Stop to perform for UWE." Force said.

"Rob Zombie? God I miss Edge already." Space Ghost said.

"Me too." Mr TV added. "By the way Force, what song did you choose to represent UCA?" he asked.

"Today by Digital Summer." Force answered as the room went silent. "What?" he asked.

"What's Digital Summer?" Zack cluelessly asked.

"Don't know. A Digimon World?" Nazirul guessed.

"Oh come on! Can't a guy use a song by an unknown band to represent his company?" Force shouted.

"Sorry dude. We never heard of Digital Summer. At least we know Kanye West by his rap and skin colour and we know Flow by Naruto's opening song." JC said.

"(sobs) I'm walking alone in this world…" Force said in a sad tone before sulking on the corner.

"Great. Three grown men sulking." GB said in disgust. "And who the hell booked Floods by Pantera and I Come Alive by The Used?" he asked.

"I've no idea man." JC answered.

"Whoever booked it, let's hear whether those songs are good or not." Space Ghost said. "Now shall we see who's going to win the next award?" he asked as everyone nods. Space Ghost then opens the TV.

(Ring)

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome to present the Mid-Card Title Match of the Year, CWF Hall of Famer, Peter Griffin!" CWF's RA Announced as the crowd cheers.

(Family Guy Theme Plays)

"Great. Another CWF guy to present an Award. There's a conspirecy here!" Jimmy complainted.

"Don't be a Little Jimmy dude. Besides, our company has been around for years while you're still on your mom's wombs." Iroh replied to Jimmy as Peter's on the podium.

"Um duh… is this thing on? Alright. For years Mid-Carders has offen being treated as future Main Eventers. And guess what? Many Mid-Carders around the world would end up being a Main Eventer. How does that possible? Well even an idiot like me knows how. Hard work, busting your ass and giving the fans a Four to Five Star performances, that's how you'll be a Main Eventer. Unlike some brute who got pushed into the Main Event quickly because a company's top guy is injured (refering to Ryback). So let's see what are the nominees for the Mid-Card Match of the Year!" Peter said.

(Promo)

_Narrator: FWA Mid Card Match of the Year!_

_(shows Ben Tennyson vs TD Kenelly at WWE Animated Survivor Series)_

_TD Kenelly vs. Ben Tennyson at WWE Animated Survivor Series! _

_(shows Claude Speed vs. Bugs Bunny vs. Arthur at XCW Endgame)_

_Claude Speed vs. Bugs Bunny vs. Arthur at XCW Endgame!_

_(shows Tom Brady vs Dan Kuso at CCW Jackpot)_

_Tom Brady vs Dan Kuso at CCW Jackpot!_

_(shows King of the Mountain Match at AWF One Night Star)_

_King of the Mountain Match at AWF One Night Star!_

_(shows Thomas Ambrose vs. Alexander "Abel" Belison at UWE Bad Blood)_

_Thomas Ambrose vs. Alexander "Abel" Belison at UWE Bad Blood!_

_(shows Zuko vs. El Tigre vs. Danny Phantom at CWF Full Contact)_

_Zuko vs. El Tigre vs. Danny Phantom at CWF Full Contact!_

(Ring)

"What a nomination list! And now to the results!" Peter said.

(Titantron)

After a few seconds of Drum Roll, it shows:

_6th. Zuko vs El Tigre vs Danny Phantom: 5 Percent_

(Ring)

"Ouch. CWF is dead last." Peter said while in small pain.

(Titantron)

_4__th__. King of the Mountain Match: 10 Percent._

(Ring)

"How did a match concept which is considered one of the worst match concepts gets more votings than CWF?" Peter wondered while sratching his head.

(Titantron)

_4__th__: Claude Speed vs Bugs Bunny vs Arthur: 10 Percent_

(Ring)

"Egads." Peter gasped. "Now on Top 3!)

(Titantron)

_3__rd__: TD Kenelly vs Ben Tennyson: 23 percent_

(Ring)

"WWE's on 3rd? Even though they're the biggest Wrestling Company? That's odd. So who wins the award? UWE for it's first awards or CCW with another win?" Peter asked.

(Titantron)

_2__nd__: Thomas Ambrose vs. Alexander "Abel" Belison: 23 percent_

_1__st__: Tom Brady vs Dan Kuso: 29 percent_

(Ring)

"And your winner is CCW Jackpot's Tom vs Dan!" Peter announced as the crowd cheers.

("Becoming the Bull" by Atreyu Plays)

"Not CCW again!" Hikage complainted.

"Well they deserve it. I watched a CCW match and needless to say, if they were magic in this world, I would had grown a hair after watching that match." AJ said as Dan is now on the podium after shaking hands with Peter. Before he could even speak, 'Kuso!' chants can be heard.

"God…. Hearing you guys chanting my name makes me cry tears of joy!" Dan said happily as the crowd cheers. "I went from being an underdog to a legimate No.1 Contender for the CCW Universal Championship, breaking Broly's record and almost winning the Royal Rumble. And now look at me ladies and gentlemen! I'm your new CCW Universal Championship! I've ended Tom Brady's unholy title reign! After this there's one more thing to do… handling Broly and possibily Brady as well. Speaking of Bra…"

All the sudden Tom Brady attacks Dan from behind before throwing him off the stage! He grabs Dan's award trophy and smacks Dan's head with it before throwing Dan back to the stage. He throws the trophy onto Dan's back before picking up the podium and sets to ram it onto Dan. But then…

"It's Naruto! Brady's opponent for tonight's show!" Bender shouted as Naruto charges towards Brady as Brady quickly runs away to the audience seats. After Brady is no longer can be seen, Naruto checks on Dan before grabbing the mic.

"Way to go Brady! Hitting a weaken award winner from behind! How professional for an athlete! How the hell did you get more publicity than me is beyond me, but one things for sure is that tonight, I will make a mark in Fiction Wrestling by defeating you at this show's Main Event! Believe It!" Naruto said before dropping the mic.

"Looks like Naruto wants to shut Brady's mouth! But can he do so at our main event?" Jimmy asked to the audience.

"There's no way a ninja who's no longer popular in Fiction Wrestling can beat a guy who has the longest CCW Universal Championship title reign and a briliant career in the NFL." Hikage said.

"Anything's possible with the Will of Fire. I'm sure Naruto can win this not only for WWT, but also for CWF." Iroh said in confidence.

(Backstage)

"John Santoni here, representing CWF and allow me to welcome my guest at this time, CWF's Rumble Winner of Year 2, Rojo Bat!" John announced as the crowd cheers. "Rojo tonight you're going to face UWE's former Omega Champion, 'The Highest' Tyson Blake. What do you think?" he asked.

"What do I think? Simple! He calls himself 'The Highest' right? Well here's some facts for taughts. Who defeated Mr Eddy and Power Inc's Highest Power Sideshow Bob? Me! Who won the Rumble from No.1? Me! If I can take on Power Inc and their tricks, then Tyson would be a piece of cake for me. Tonight, I will prove that CWF Superstars are nothing compared to UWE's! And Tyson if I were you, I would stop crying after losing the Omega title at Bad Blood and start being serious at fighting me. I'm expecting a challenge from you Tyson and if you didn't live up to that expectations, then it's a proof that UWE Top Stars are nothing compared to CWF Top Stars." Rojo said before leaving the scene.

(Ring)

"What an interview by Rojo Bat, one of CWF's Finest Stars." Bender said.

"This will be an interesting match. UWE's Top Dog vs CWF's Top Dog. That'll put butts in the seats." Bumblebee said.

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome to perform for Animated, Kanye West!" CWF's RA Announced.

"You've got to be kidding me?" Jimmy asked in shock.

"Aside from AJ and the black guys in the crowd who seems to be interested in Kanye West, I don't think anyone would enjoy this." Bender explained.

"Dude. Don't be a racist. Be a star!" Bumblebee scolded.

"Mah bad." Bender apologized as West, with his sidekicks Big Sean, Pusha T & 2 Chainz sets to perform.

"What's up New York City?!" West called as the crowd gives mixed reactions. "Ready for some rap?" he asked as mixed reactions popped once more. Then 'Mercy' starts to play. (I suggest Go to YouTube and listen the song while reading the lyrics)

_**Well  
It is a weeping, and a moaning, and a gnashing of teeth  
It is a weeping, and a moaning, and a gnashing of teeth  
It is - when it comes to my sound which is the champion sound  
Believe! Believe!**_

_**Lamborghini Mercy  
Your chick she so thirsty  
I'm in that two seat Lambo  
With your girl she tryna jerk me**_

_**OK, drop it to the floor  
Make that ass shake  
Woah make the ground move, that's an ass quake  
Built a house up on that ass, that's an ass state  
Roll my weed on it, that's an ass tray  
Say Ye, say Ye, don't we do this err' day-day?  
I work them long nights, long nights to get a pay day  
Finally got paid, now I need shade and a vacay  
And niggas still hatin', so much hate I need an AK  
Now we out in Paris, yeah I'm Perrierin'  
White girls politicin' that's that Sarah Palin  
Gettin' high, Californicatin'  
I give her that D, cause that's where I was born and raised in**_

_**Lamborghini Mercy (swerve)  
Your chick she so thirsty (swerve)  
I'm in that two seat Lambo (swerve)  
With your girl she tryna jerk me (swerve)**_

_**It is a weeping, and a moaning, and a gnashing of teeth (swerve)  
It is a weeping, and a moaning, and a gnashing of teeth (swerve)  
It is - when it comes to my sound which is the champion sound (swerve)  
Believe! Believe! (swerve)**_

_**Yeah, it's prime time, my top back, this pimp game hoe  
I'm red leather, this cocaine, I'm Rick James hoe  
I'm bill droppin', Ms. Pacman is pill poppin' ass hoe  
I'm poppin' too, these blue dolphins need two coffins  
All she want is some heel money  
All she need is some bill money  
He take his time, he counts it out  
I weighs it up, that's real money  
Check the neck, check the wrist  
Them heads turnin', that's exorcist  
My Audemar like Mardi Gras  
That's Swiss time and that's excellence  
Two door preference  
Roof gone George Jefferson  
That white frost on that pound cake  
So your Duncan Heinz is irrelevant  
Lambo, Mercy-lago, she go wherever I go  
Wherever we go we do it pronto**_

_**Lamborghini Mercy (swerve)  
Your chick she so thirsty (swerve)  
I'm in that two seat Lambo (swerve)  
With your girl she tryna jerk me (swerve)**_

_**It is a weeping, and a moaning, and a gnashing of teeth (swerve)  
It is a weeping, and a moaning, and a gnashing of teeth (swerve)  
It is - when it comes to my sound which is the champion sound (swerve)  
Believe! Believe! (swerve)**_

_**Well it is a weeping, and a moaning, and a gnashing of teeth  
In the dance hall, and who no have teeth will run pon them gums  
Caw when time it comes to my sound, which is the champion sound  
The bugle has blown the many times, and it still have one more time left  
Caw the amount of stripe weh deh pon our shoulder**_

_**Let the suicide doors up  
I do suicides on the tour bus  
I do suicides on the private jet  
You know what that mean, I'm fly to death  
I step in Def Jam building like I'm the shit  
Tell 'em "Give me fifty million or I'mma quit"  
Most rappers taste level ain't at my waist level  
Turn up the bass 'til it's up in your face level  
Don't do no press but I get the most press, kid  
Plus your my bitch, make your bitch look like Precious  
Something' 'bout Mary she gone off that Molly  
Now the whole party is melted like Dalí  
Now everybody is movin' they body  
Don't sell me apartment, I move in the lobby  
Niggas is loiterin' just to feel important  
You gon see lawyers and niggas in Jordans**_

_**Now catch up to my campaign  
Coupe the color of mayonnaise  
I'm drunk and high at the same time  
Drinkin' champagne on the airplane  
Spit rounds like the gun range  
Beat it up like Rampage  
100 bands, cut your girl, now your girl need a band aid  
Grade A, A1,  
Chain the color of Akon  
Black diamonds backpack around me  
Cosigned by Louis Vuitton**_

_**Horse power, horse power  
All this Polo on I got horse power  
Pound of this cost 4 thousand  
I make it rain, she want more showers  
Rain pourin',  
All my cars is foreign  
All my broads is foreign,  
Money tall like Jordan**_

_**Lamborghini Mercy (swerve)  
Your chick she so thirsty (swerve)  
I'm in that two seat Lambo (swerve)  
With your girl she tryna jerk me (swerve)**_

_**It is a weeping, and a moaning, and a gnashing of teeth (swerve)  
It is a weeping, and a moaning, and a gnashing of teeth (swerve)  
It is - when it comes to my sound which is the champion sound (swerve)  
Believe! Believe! (swerve)**_

_**It is a weeping, and a moaning, and a gnashing of teeth  
It is a weeping, and a moaning, and a gnashing of teeth  
It is - when it comes to my sound which is the champion sound  
Believe! Believe!**_

As the song ended, the crowd cheers with AJ marking out like crazy.

"Dude calm down! Are you losing your mind?" Jimmy tried to calm AJ down.

"Don't you dare insert a racist joke here Bender. Be a Star damnit!" Bumblebee interupted Bender before he could even say a word.

(Backstage)

We can see Souichi Sagano yelling at Taiki and Megaman.

"You dickheads! You guys were surposed to beat those CWF Legends and end Raph's streak! But you guys blew it!" Souichi yelled angrily.

"Dude relax! I got destroyed at Anime Mania! How in the hell can I compete with my current condition?" Taiki asked.

"Yeah yeah. Use Anime Mania as an excuse instead of you know… LET MEGAMAN DO ALL THE WORK! As for you Megaman, why the hell didn't you fight along with Taiki? Are you lazy on something?" he asked back as Megaman can't give an answer. "(sigh) Fine. I want both of you to watch my match which is next. I'll show you how a RR member takes out the trash." He said before leaving them.

(Ring)

(Break The Walls Down by Fozzy Plays)

"This is a Fatal 4 Way Match set for one fall! Introducing first, representing the Rookie Revolution and Animated, Souichi Sagano!" CWF's RA Announced the crowd boos.

"Looks like the leader of RR is pissed after Taiki and Megaman's lost against Chiro and Raph during the pre-show." Hikage reminded.

"And now Souichi sets to take out the trash as he faces Sheen, El Blaze and Snap in a Fatal 4 Way. Who book this weird match anyway?" Jimmy wondered.

(Crash by Decyfer Down Plays)

"Next, representing WWT, from Chalkzone, Snap!" CWF's RA announced as the crowd boos.

"Oh look! A WWT has-been!" Hikage mocked.

"Yeah. I guess you're right. No one seems to talk about him these days. Let's hope he can make himself relevant again by winning this match." Iroh said.

(Ultralord Theme Plays)

"Next, representing AWE, from Retroville, Sheen Estavez!" AWE's RA announced as the crowd cheers.

"At Injustice Sheen loses his title to Johnny Test, which is why Test is scheduled to face Domon, Dan and Abel at Episode 4." Jimmy explained.

"So we have a has been, a rebeling rookie and a Super Hero fanboy. Up next we have…"

("Put it in the Air" by Mash Out Posse Plays)

"… a Luchadore who botches less than Sin Cara." Hikage said.

"And lastly, representing CCW, 'The Virtua Luchadore', El Blaze!" AWE's RA announced as the crowd cheers.

"I believe El Blaze is in no condition to compete tonight." AJ observed.

"He got his body destroyed by the likes of your partner and Ben Tennyson. Of course he looks destroyed right now." Bender explained.

"Thank you for mentioning my CCW Career. Sadly I'm representing WWT on the next episode and AWE for tonight." Jimmy said.

(Bell Rings)

The four stands at their corner before Souichi gets himself ambushed by the other three as the other three gives him a Beatdown on the corner. After Irish Whipping Souichi onto the corner, El Blaze nails him with a Corner Backflip Kick before Snap Irish Whips Sheen crashing onto Souichi. As the two are on the corner, Snap nails a Running Battering Ram onto both of them before turning around and receives an Enzuigiri by El Blaze. As Snap rolls out of the ring, El Blaze nails Sheen with a Monkey Flip before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Souichi stops the count.

Souichi picks El Blaze up and throws him out of the ring. He turns around and receives multiple kicks onto his lower body by Sheen. Sheen then bounces off the ropes and sets for a Tilt-a-Whirl DDT, but Souichi grabs Sheen's arm and nails him with an Arm Drag. After pushing Sheen onto the ropes with a Dropkick, Souichi sets to Clothesline him out of the ring. But Sheen pushes Souichi away after kicking him to the face as Snap enters the ring, lifts Souichi up and plants him down with a Snappy Bomb (One Shoulder Power Bomb) before going for a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…"

Sheen stops the count after hitting an Elbow Drop onto Snap's back. Sheen goes for an Ultra Twist of Fate, but Snap pushes him away to the ropes before grabbing him on a Wrist Lock and sets for a German Suplex. As Sheen avoids himself from the German Suplex by grabbing the ropes, El Blaze from behind Dropkicks Snap, pushing him and Sheen out of the ring. Fortunately from Sheen he manages to hold on the ropes. El Blaze turns around and receives a Codebreaker by Souichi as Souichi goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…"

Sheen stops the count after hitting Souichi with a Slingshot Sommersault Senton. As Souichi rolls out of the ring and El Blaze still lying, Sheen climbs the top turnbuckle and nails El Blaze with the Ultra Leap of Faith (Swanton Bomb… I think). As Sheen goes for the cover, Snap picks him up and throws him out of the ring. As Snap turns around, Souichi nails him with a Codebreaker before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here's your winner, Souichi Sagano!" AWE's RA announced as the crowd boos.

"Souichi manages to take advantage of a critical situation and picks up an impressive victory here!" Hikage observed.

"And with that win, I think Rookie Revolution's leader has become more stronger than ever." Iroh said.

"Stronger? He pinned a WWT has been! That only makes his weaker!" Jimmy rejected.

"He also defeated a Former AWE Intercontinental Champ and a No.1 Condenter for CCW Magnus Championship. Of course this victory shall make him stronger and more feared." Bumblebee explained.

(Backstage)

We can see Charlie Araya and Psymon Stark warming up for their match.

"Up next, two insane guys shall make each other bleed! But who will bleed first?" Bender announced.

"Plus, who shall win the Non-Title Match of the Year Award? Find out after this break!" Bumblebee added.

(Commercial Break)

(Ring)

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome to present the Non-Title Match of the Year Award, Captain Falcon!" CWF's RA announced as the crowd cheers.

(Cult of Personality by Living Colour)

"Great. A guy who think he's the best in the world because of his memetic Falcon Punch." Hikage said sarcasticly.

"Captain Falcon is, for all purposes, puts on great matches in CCW. Which we could see more of him." AJ said as Falcon's on the podium with 'Falcon Punch!' chants can be heard from the crowd.

"Alright guys. I know I'm your hero with my casual punch. You guys can stop now. (chant stops) Now on business. Maybe these matches are not for the titles, but these matches can be rated 5 Star too if you put your heart and soul into it. And tonight, we shall find out which match shall win the Non-Title Match of the Year Award." Captain Falcon said.

(Promo)

_Narrator: FWA Non-Title Match of the Year!_

_(shows Alucard vs Deadpool at Animated X-Roads)_

_Alucard vs Deadpool at Animated X-Roads!_

_(shows Spongebob Squarepants vs Patrick Star at WWT Televmania)_

_Spongebob Squarepants vs Patrick Star at WWT Televmania!_

_(shows Ed vs Vegeta at Animated-PCUW Supershow)_

_Ed vs Vegeta at Animated-PCUW Supershow!_

_(shows Rojo Bat vs Naruto Uzumaki at CWF Heavy Impact)_

_Rojo Bat vs Naruto Uzumaki at CWF Heavy Impact!_

_(shows Ash Ketchum vs Takeru Takaishi vs Daisuke Motomiya at AWF Anime Mania)_

_Ash Ketchum vs Takeru Takaishi vs Daisuke Motomiya at AWF Anime Mania!_

_(shows Kratos vs Wolf Hawkfield at CCW Jackpot)_

_Kratos vs Wolf Hawkfield at CCW Jackpot!_

_(shows Aries Austin vs TD at Animated-PCUW Supershow)_

_Aries Austin vs TD at Animated-PCUW Supershow!_

_(shows Hope the Hedgehog vs Chaos the Hedgehog at UCA)_

_Hope the Hedgehog vs Chaos the Hedgehog at UCA!_

_(shows Crash Bandicoot vs Super Mario at UWE)_

_Crash Bandicoot vs Super Mario at UWE!_

_(shows Taichi Yagami vs Tommy Vercetti at XCW March Majesty)_

_Taichi Yagami vs Tommy Vercetti at XCW March Majesty!_

(Ring)

"What a list we got here! Now let's see the results!" Captain Falcon said.

(Titantron)

(a small drum roll later…)

_10__th__: Taichi Yagami vs Tommy Vercetti: 2 Percent_

_9__th__: Kratos vs Wolf Hawkfield: 4 Percent_

_6__th__: Hope the Hedgehog vs Chaos the Hedgehog: 6 percent_

_6__th__: Rojo Bat vs Naruto Uzumaki: 6 Percent_

_6__th__: Alucard vs Deadpool: 6 Percent_

(Ring)

"And not a single double digit percentage is available right now. On to the 4th and 5th!"

(Titantron)

_4__th: __Ash Ketchum vs Takeru Takaishi vs Daisuke Motomiya: 8 percent_

_4__th__: Crash Bandicoot vs Super Mario: 8 percent_

(Ring)

"Well, there goes UCA and AWF folks! So what match takes the 3rd place?"

(Titantron)

…

_3__rd__: Ed vs Vegeta: 17 percent_

(Ring)

"Are… are you serious? A match with massive buildup gets a 3rd place? … (ahem) And now the winner of the Non-Title Match of the Year Award is…."

(Titantron)

(drum roll)

…

_2__nd__: Spongebob Squarepants vs Patrick Star: 17 percent _

_1__st__: Aries Austin vs TD Kenelly: 26 percent_

(Ring)

"… with a huge gap, Aries Austin vs TD Kenelly!" Captain Falcon announced.

(Monster by Skillet Plays)

"Oh come on! That's not fair! That guy has a legion of Internet smarks voting for him!" Hikage complainted.

"I believe Hikage is right. I mean that guy has a quarter of the IWC voting for him all because of his name! Cheater!" Jimmy jumped the bandwagon.

"Hate him or not, his match against TD were amazing. If I'm a girl, I would've turned into a man after watching that match." AJ said as Aries went to the podium after shaking hands with Captain Falcon.

"Woah. I've won? I've won an award? With a huge gap and a quarter of the entire IWC population voting for me? Best Night Ever!" Aries said excitingly as the crowd cheers. "I remember my match with TD and it was amazing! You won't see it anywhere else, RAW, Smackdown, Impact, ROH, nowhere else other than Animated-PCUW Supershow! I put everything on the line and TD tries to throw them away. But in the end, I remain victorious! Thank you to all of my fans, outside and inside the Internet, for voting and surporting me! I respect you all! And since my match against TD defeated Spongebob vs Patrick, let me remind you that Sponge vs Pat is like the Bobby Roode vs James Storm of Fiction Wrestling. And I've defeated them with a 9 percent advantage! This proves to everyone, haters and fans, that I'm a bigger star than Spongebob! I'm a bigger star than Patrick! I'm also a bigger star than Ed and Vegeta! This also proves that I'm the 'Greatest OC That Has Ever Been Created'!" he continued before leaving the stage.

"What a speech from the Internet Darling Aries Austin." Bumblebee said.

"If he keeps this up, he'll be a future World Champion in no time." AJ said.

(Du Hast by Rammstein Plays)

"This is a First Blood Match set for one fall! Introducing first, representing UWE, from Hellview, New York, 'The Hellview Devil', Charlie Araya!" Onpu Segawa (CASZ) announced as the crowd cheers.

"This guy is a maniac. Making people bleed left and right just like the rest of the UWE Roster. What are they asylum patients?" Jimmy complainted.

"UWE is basicly one of the most violent companies on earth. If you don't have a pair of balls at least, you're dead. Period." Iroh explained.

(Undead by Hollywood Undead Plays)

"And his opponent, representing CCW, Squamish, British Columbia, Canada, 'The Maverick' Psymon Stark!" Onpu announced as the crowd cheers.

"Did anyone here know that Psymon and Charlie are friends?" AJ asked.

"That's a surprise. Didn't knew these two guys would be friends." Iroh replied surprisingly.

So now we have two friends, both are maniacs, duking each other to make each other bleed. We'll see how would this go." Hikage said.

(Bell Rings)

Charlie and Psymon went to the middle of the ring before Charlie offers a handshake to Psymon. Psymon accepts it before Psymon pulls Charlie towards him, lifts him up and sets for an early Psymonizer (F5). Charlie slips away from Psymon, stand behind him and plants him down with a Hair-pull Backbreaker. He then picks Psymon up and lifts him on his shoulders before going to ram him face first onto the top turnbuckle. Psymon manages to escape from Charlie before pushing him to the corner with a stiff chop onto his chest.

Psymon climbs to the top turnbuckle and punches Charlie's face several times until Charlie pushes him down onto the mat. As Psymon charges towards Charlie, Charlie nails him with a Drop Toe Hold, sending Psymon face first onto the turnbuckle. Charlie went to the other side of the corner and removes the turnbuckle pad, planning to use the exposed turnbuckle to make Psymon bleed. As Psymon gets up and charges towards Charlie, Charlie throws him face first onto the exposed turnbuckle with a Flapjack!

"Does that work?" AJ wondered as… Psymon didn't bleed!

"It takes more than an exposed turnbuckle to make Psymon bleed." Jimmy explained.

"How about a steel chair? That might work!" Bender suggested as Charlie is in the ring with a chair in hand.

After getting up, Psymon turns around and manages to block a chair shot by Charlie with his arms before rolling out of the ring. He then re-enters the ring with another steel chair before the two swings their chairs onto each other until Psymon strikes Charlie's spine and plants him with a DDT face first onto the chair. As Charlie didn't bleed at all, Psymon places a chair on Charlie's head before picking up another chair and delivers a one man Con-Chair-To onto Charlie's head!

"Good God of Science! That might shake Charlie's head for eternity!" Jimmy exclaimed.

"You believe in God? That's a shocker." Bender asked.

"That's my way of yelling 'Good God Almighty!'. I can't copy JR's words!" Jimmy answered.

"It still doesn't make Charlie bleed." Hikage said.

Psymon wedges a chair on the corner before picking Charlie up and tries to Irish Whip him crashing onto it. But Charlie reverses the Whip, sending Psymon crashing face first onto the wedged chair! With Psymon didn't bleed at all, Charlie picks Psymon up and sets for the Welcome to Hellview until…

**Sorry! About your Goddamned Luck!**

("Longnecks And Rednecks" By Serg Salinas plays)

"Wait a minute! That's Michael Armington! Charlie's nemesis!" Bender exclaimed and as Charlie looks at Michael… his eyes turned red as he goes after Charlie.

"There's a rumour that Michael fucked Charlie's wife! And now Charlie's gonna kill him!" Hikage added.

"Charlie's gonna kill you!" Bumblebee chanted as Michael and Charlie rips each other('s shirts) apart. As Charlie grabs Michael, Psymon went towards them with a Steel Chair.

"Hit him! Kill this son of a bitch!" Charlie ordered to Psymon.

"Why does that remind me of when Stone Cold asking Benoit to kill Eric Bischoff at One Night Stand 2005?" Hikage asked.

"Don't remind us of that." Jimmy said.

Psymon raises the chair and goes to smack Michael's face with it. But Michael slips away, causing the Chair Shot to hit Charlie instead! And what a surprise! Charlie's bleeding!

"Here's your winner, Psymon Stark!" Onpu announced.

Back to the scene: As Michael runs away, Psymon checks on Charlie who is (obviously) bleeding before helping him to get up.

"I think Michael has screwed Charlie right there!" Bender said.

"No shit sherlock. God helps if that rumour about Michael fucking Charlie's wife is true…" Jimmy said.

"If that rumour is true… we might have a Fued of the Year Award Winner for FWA 2013!" Bumblebee said.

(Backstage)

We can see Souichi talking with Taiki and Megaman.

"See my match? That's how you take out the trash." Souichi said.

"We get it. You're the greatest leader we could ever had. And the way you beat them are amazing. Praise to you dude." Megaman said. Then Jason Krueger and Red Murdock appears.

"What the? Aren't you guys surposed to show up at the next episode?" Souichi asked.

"New schedule. It says we're going to face Peter Griffin and Homer Simpson tonight instead of the next episode." Jason answered.

"I see. I'm giving you two a warning. Lose to those CWF Has-beens or face dire consequences." Souichi threatens before leaving his teammates.

"Don't worry guys. We'll avenge ya." Red said to Taiki and Megaman.

(Ring)

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome to present the Hardcore Brawler of the Year Award, Patrick Star and Sandy Cheeks!" CWF's RA announced as the crowd cheers.

("Out of my Way" By Seether Plays)

"Well folks it's WWT's turn to present an award." Bender said.

"Eversince Spongebob turne on everyone's back, why do I have the urge to pair Patrick and Sandy together?" Hikage asked.

"Don't give them ideas Hikage. You might trigger a shipping war." AJ warned as Patrick and Sandy are on the podium.

"Yee-haw! Howdy Texas!" Sandy called as the crowd boos. "I mean Howdy New York!" she corrected as the crowd cheers. "Glad I managed to fix my line. Anyway this award is dedicated to those who are so Hardcore that they can easily be an ECW Champion. Not WWECW Champ, but the Original ECW Champ." Sandy explained.

"Before I continue I would like to congratulate Aries Austin since his match surpasses mine in terms of votes. Now that I destoryed Spongebob at Televmania, allow me to present the Hardcore Brawler of the Year Award." Patrick said.

"Make sure you didn't break the Trophy." Sandy warned as the crowd laughs.

(Promo)

_Narrator: FWA Hardcore Brawler of the Year!_

_(shows Claude Speed)_

_Claude Speed! (Crowd Cheers)_

_(shows Ichigo Kurosaki)_

_Ichigo Kurosaki! (Crowd Cheers)_

_(shows Senji Kiyomasa)_

_Senji Kiyomasa! (Crowd Cheers)_

_(shows Tommy Vercetti)_

_Tomm Vercetti! (Crowd Cheers)_

_(shows Deadpool)_

_Deadpool! (Crowd Boos)_

_(shows Charlie Araya)_

_Charlie Araya! (Crowd Cheers)_

(Ring)

"Man those guys are tough. Even tougher than Larry the Lobster!" Patrick said in amusement.

"Sure damn right Patrick. Now let's see the results!" Sandy said.

(Titantron)

_6__th__: Senji Kiyomasa: 4 percent_

"_Four percent? Not even the revived Toonami can give Senji a chance." Sandy said._

…

_5__th__: Ichigo Kurosaki: 11 percent_

"_So Deadman Wonderland's in last place while Bleach is on top of it? What the…" Sandy wondered._

…

_4__th__: Charlie Araya: 16 percent_

"_Sorry Charlie. No trophy to fix your wound from earlier." Patrick apologized._

…

_3__rd__: Tommy Vercetti: 20 percent_

"_Now that leaves Claude Speed and Deadpool! Let's see who's the lucky man!" Sandy said._

…

_2__nd__: Deadpool: 24 percent_

_1__st__: Claude Speed: 25 percent_

(Ring)

"Your winner with a gap smaller than a flea, Claude Speed!" Sandy announced as the crowd cheers.

("No Mercy" by Pharaoh Monche Plays)

"I believe this guy deserves this small gapped victory! I mean he's the Tommy Dreamer of Fiction Wrestling!" Iroh praised.

"Yeah. Now where the hell is Deadpool? I want to hear him breaking the 4th Wall." Hikage asked as Claude is on the podium after shaking hands with Patrick and Sandy.

"Man… man oh man! From killing people and shove guns up people asses in Liberty City, I'm not only the current XCW TV Champ and Toon Hardcore Champ, but also won the Hardcore Brawler of the Year! See kids? That's what you get when you eat your veggies. I put of great matches, bloody matches, bone breaking matches and other type of matches that I could even think of! When I lose a match, I vowed to myself to win it if given a second chance. And I'm damn satisfied everytime I win a match. Thank you XCW for hiring me and paying me more than what I could get in Liberty City, ECW for being my and the company's inspiration, Tommy for being my bro for life and to all of you fans for surporting me during my entire career run! Thank you so much I love you guys!" Claude said before leaving the stage.

"Well folks. 4 Awards are gone, another half to go." Bender said.

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome to perform for XCW, Awaken by Dethklok!" CWF's RA announced.

"We already saw the Hardcore Brawler award gone, but now we're going to hear some Hardcore Music!" Bumblebee cheered.

"These guys from Metalocalypse are insane…. And I liked it!" Iroh said as the song starts. (YouTube search the song goddamnit!)

"The song starts already? They seemed to be not talking to much." AJ observed.

_**Musta-Krakish,  
Musta-Krakish,**_

_**The time has come, to awaken him.  
**_

_**I call upon the ancient lords of the underworld,  
To bring forth this beast and,**_

_**Awaken, awaken, awaken, awaken,  
Take the land, that must be taken.  
Awaken, awaken, awaken, awaken,  
Devour worlds, smite forsaken**_

_**Rise up from your thousand year-old sleep,  
Break forth from your grave eternally.**_

_**I command you to rise, rise, rise, rise,  
rise, rise, rise, rise.**_

_**I'm the conjurer of demons,  
I'm the father of your death.**_

_**I bring forth the ancient evil,  
I control his every breath.**_

_**I instigate your misfortune,  
With the birth of killing trolls.**_

_**I awaken armageddon,  
Feeding on a thousand souls.**_

_**Awaken,  
Awaken,  
Awaken,  
Awaken,**_

_**Musta-Krakish, (musta)  
Musta-Krakish, (musta)  
Musta-Krakish, (musta)  
Musta-Krakish, (musta),**_

_**Musta-Krakish, (musta)  
Musta-Krakish, (musta)  
Musta-Krakish, (musta)  
Musta-Krakish, (musta)**_

_**Awaken, awaken, awaken, awaken,  
Take the land, that must be taken.  
Awaken, awaken, awaken, awaken,  
Devour worlds, smite forsaken**_

_**Rise up from your thousand year-old sleep,  
Break forth from your grave eternally.**_

_**Weak will die and land will all be burned  
Musta-Krakish king and death to worlds.**_

_**I command you to  
Rise, rise, rise, rise, rise, rise, rise, rise,  
Rise, rise, rise, rise, rise, rise, rise, rise,  
And awaken**_.

As the song ends, the crowd cheers loudly to Dethklok.

…

A/N: There you have it, the first half of FWA 2012 Episode 1!

Any errors/mistakes/racist jokes/OOCness? I'm sorry! I'll promise I'll fix it! (maybe...)

As for the Award winners, hey. You voted for them. Any complaints will not be replied. (maybe...)

I might be able to upload Part 2 before TNA Final Resolution aka this Sunday. So please wait until then!

For now, please review!


	3. FWA 2012 Episode 1 Part 2

"… I think my ears just bleed." Bender said.

"Quit lying. You don't have ears." Jimmy said.

("Mama Said Knock You Out" By LL Cool J plays)

"This match is set for one fall! Introducing first, representing UWE, from Washington DC, 'The Highest' Tyson Blake!" CWF's RA announced as the crowd boos.

"At Bad Blood Tyson got destroyed. I'm not talking about your average destroyed to pieces, I'm talking about total destruction." Jimmy said.

"Destroyed by Charlie and Chaos of all people. That's worse than Taiki getting destroyed by Simon the Digger." Bumblebee said.

"Or Tom Brady getting destroyed by Dan Kuso. Or Slade getting destroyed by Kenshiro." Bender added.

(Stand Up by Flobots Plays)

"And his opponent, representing CWF, from San Jose, California, Rojo Bat!" CWF's RA announced as the crowd cheers.

"Rojo makes his debut at the Second CWF Rumble. Winning it at No.1 and ended the Power Inc Dictatorship by defeating Mr Eddy at Wrestleversary." Iroh explained.

"And now this Top Star of CWF goes head to head withone of UWE's finest. That's going to glue my butt in the seats." Bumblebee said.

(Bell Rings)

Tyson and Rojo locks each other up on a Collar and Elbow Tie Up until Tyson manages to push Rojo onto the turnbuckle. He then delivers several Knee Strikes onto Rojo's chest before planting him down with a Fisherman Suplex. As Rojo is on a crawling position, Tyson nails a Running Kick onto Rojo's ribs, sending Rojo rolling out of the ring. As Rojo gets up while grabbing his ribs in pain, Tyson knocks him down again with a Baseball Slide.

"Looks like Tyson's dominating here! What's Rojo's chances to win this?" Bender asked.

"Judging by my calc with no bias, I'll say 25 percent." AJ answered.

Tyson leaves the ring and sets to Irish Whip Rojo crashing onto the steel steps. But Rojo reverses the Whip, sending Tyson crashing shoulder first onto it instead. He then picks Tyson up and slams him onto the ring apron before delivering several Knife Edge Chops onto Tyson's chest. After throwing him into the ring, Rojo climbs the ring apron and goes for a Slingshot Leg Drop. But Tyson rolls away, causing Rojo to crash painfully onto the mat. With Rojo on a sitting position, Tyson quickly nails a Running Knee onto Rojo's face before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Rojo kicks out.

Tyson drags Rojo in the middle of the ring and locks him on the Tyson Special (Figure-4 Leglock And Dragon Sleeper Combination).

"Oh no! Not The Tyson Special!" Bumblebee exclaimed in horror.

"Come on Rojo! Crawl! Reach the ropes!" Bender begged as Rojo can be seen using all of his strength to crawl to the nearest rope while Tyson continues to apply more pressure. After a minute (or 2) of pain, Rojo manages to grab the ropes, freeing himself from the submission.

"(sighs in relief) And I thought Rojo's a goner." Bender said.

Tyson, not happy with what happened, Foot Chokes Rojo with the lower ropes until the referee pulls him away. He picks Rojo up and Irish Whips him onto the ropes. After Rojo bounces off the ropes, Tyson goes for a Running Clothesline. Rojo dodges it, slides out of the ring, climbs the ring apron and punches Tyson away before using the top rope to plant Tyson down with a Springboard Hurricanrana. He then knocks Tyson down with a Sliding Forearm Smash before catching Tyson and plants him down with a Rojo Demise (Super Tigerbomb) followed with a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Tyson kicks out.

"Tyson kicks out! Rojo's so close to making a huge upset!" Iroh exclaimed.

Rojo then climbs the top turnbuckle and goes for a Frog Splash, but Tyson raises his knees, sending Rojo to crash gut first onto it. Tyson then gets up and nails Rojo with The Highest Drop (Leg Lariat/Rough Ryder) before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here's your winner, Tyson Blake!" CWF's RA announced as the crowd boos.

"Rojo put on a good fight, but he is not good enough to hang out with a star like Tyson." Hikage said.

"It looks like UWE has better stars compared to CWF. And I can't believe I admited it." Iroh said.

"We're now half way through the show. 2 Matches left and 4 Awards to be presented." Jimmy said.

(GM(s) Office)

"Well guys, what do you think of the show so far?" Space Ghost asked.

"So far so good. Although I'm expecting something better at the next episode." Woody said.

"And so far CCW got 2 Awards, XCW got 1 whie PCUW got 1." Nazirul said.

"Wait? PCUW got 1? When?" Jean asked.

"Since Aries won his match against TD, that means he has the right to win the award and the trophy." Nazirul answered.

"Yes! Told ya PCUW's going home with 1 Award!" Zack cheered.

"But we have 4 Awards left. Let's see which company shall win those remaining awards." Force said as the GMs goes back to watching TV.

(Ring)

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome to present the Hardcore Match of the Year Award, CWF Hall of Famer, Homer Simpson!" Tripp Gordman (CWF's RA) announced as the crowd cheers.

(The Simpsons Theme Plays)

"How many CWF Legends are we going to see tonight? First Chiro and Raph, then Peter and now this?" Jimmy asked.

"CWF has a lot of legends. We've been running for a long long time just like the National Wrestling Alliance." Iroh answered as Homer's on the podium.

"Testing testing… is this thing on? Is Peter's saliva's here? No? Okay then. (ahem) Before I lost my IQ again after refilling it, I would like to say that this Award is dedicated to all the matches which if it was real, could be a match that will be fit in the Original ECW. Or the Attitude Era, whatever you choose." Homer said.

(Promo)

_Narrator: FWA Hardcore Match of the Year!_

_(shows Senji Kiyomasa vs Chaos the Hedgehog vs Shadow the Hedgehog vs Sly Cooper at UCA)_

_Senji Kiyomasa vs Chaos the Hedgehog vs Shadow the Hedgehog vs Sly Cooper at UCA!_

_(shows Ichigo Kurosaki Vs Hernan Ortiz at UWE)_

_Ichigo Kurosaki Vs Hernan Ortiz at UWE!_

_(shows Renji vs Matt at AWE Injustice)_

_Renji vs Matt at AWE Injustice!_

_(shows Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Red X vs. Meowth at CWF Dark Horizon)_

_Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Red X vs. Meowth (CWF Dark Horizon)_

_(shows Psymon Stark vs Moby Jones at CCW Jackpot)_

_Psymon Stark vs Moby Jones at CCW Jackpot!_

_(shows 8 Man Hardcore Battle Royal at AWF Anime Mania)_

_8 Man Hardcore Battle Royal at AWF Anime Mania!_

_(shows Claude Speed vs. Deadpool Falls Count Anywhere at Animated)_

_Claude Speed vs. Deadpool Falls Count Anywhere at Animated!_

_(shows 7 Way Match for the Hardcore Championship at XCW Endgame)_

_7 Way Match for the Hardcore Championship at XCW Endgame!_

(Ring)

(drools stupidly before waking up) And now let's see which match shall be crowned the winner!"

(Titantron)

_8__th__: Renji vs Matt: 2 Percent_

"_I'm sure this match is not worthy for ECW. Hell, not even WWECW!"_

_5__th__: Senji Kiyomasa vs Chaos the Hedgehog vs Shadow the Hedgehog vs Sly Cooper: 9 percent_

_5__th__: 7 Way Match for the Hardcore Championship: 9 percent_

_5__th__: Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Red X vs. Meowth: 9 percent_

"_CWF's on Bottom 4. Even though I'm sad by that fact, let's move on!"_

_3__rd__: Psymon Stark vs Moby Jones: 13 percent_

_3__rd__: 8 Man Hardcore Battle Royal: 13 percent_

"_CCW tied to AWF… of all companies? Now that's something you don't see everyday. And now the Hardcore Match of the Year goes to…"_

_(drum roll)_

…

_2__nd__: Ichigo Kurosaki Vs Hernan Ortiz: 15 percent_

_1__st__: Claude Speed vs Deadpool: 30 percent_

(Ring)

"… with the biggest gap in a vote so far, Claude Speed vs Deadpool!" Homer announced as the crowd cheers.

("No Mercy" by Pharaoh Monche Plays)

"This guy won two Awards at once! This isn't Tommy Dreamer, this is…."

"Sparta?" Bender interupted.

"No! He's the Mick Foley of Fiction Wrestling!" Bumblebee exclaimed.

"You have to wonder if every pain that Claude has gone through pays off. Now he won 2 Awards instead of 1!" AJ said as Claude's on the podium again after shaking hands with Homer.

"Claude! Claude! Claude!"

"E-C-DUB! E-C-DUB! E-C-DUB!" the crowd chanted.

"Wow. I'm… speechless. I won an award earlier and right now I've won another. I don't think I've anything left to say to you guys after what I said earlier. So allow me to make it short and say thank you for surporting me and cheering for me during my match with Deadpool! Once again, thank you so much I love you all!" Claude said before leaving the stage.

"Thanks for the speech Claude. Even though it's short. Now it's time for me and Peter to give a pair of young brats some spankings!" Homer said as he heads to the ring for his match against Jason and Red.

"This is a Tag Team Match set for one fall! Introducing first, representing CWF, the team of Homer Simpson and Peter Griffin!" Tripp announced as the crowd cheers. Peter however… didn't appear?

"What the? Where's Peter surposed to be?" Bender wondered.

(Backstage)

We can see the medics checking on an already beaten up Peter lying on the cold floor.

(Ring)

"Who on earth did that?" Jimmy asked.

"As a genius, you're quite a moron. Of course it's Jason and Red! Those cowards…" Iroh answered.

"And now that leaves Homer alone in a Handicap Match. This is not going to be good." AJ said.

(Down With the Sickness by Disturbed Plays)

"And their opponents, representing PCUW, Jason Krueger and Red Murdock!" Onpu announced as the crowd boos. The two however didn't show up on stage. Instead….

…. They appeared from the audience seats and ambushes Homer from behind!

"Oh come on! What are they cowards or something?" Bender complainted.

"2 young guys beating up an old man! Good thing FWA isn't Rated PG or a WWE Show!" AJ said.

After delivering a beatdown, Jason picks Homer up and plants him down with a Killing Intent (Vertabreaker). Red then locks Homer on the Reaper Lock (One Legged Boston Crab) until…

"Here comes Reinforcements! Chiro and Raphael!" Bender exclaimed as Chiro and Raph enters the ring and rescues Homer by attacking Jason and Red. But the reinforcement didn't last long as…

"Oh no. Oh God no." Bumblebee said as fellow RR Members Taiki Kudo, Megaman Starforce, Souichi Sagano, Greg Heffley, Rowley Jefferson and Hotsuma surounds the ring.

"I don't like the Legends chances right about now." AJ said as Jimmy leaves the announced table and takes off his shirt, revealing a shirt that says 'Fuck AWE!' with a 'RR' Armband with it. "Traitor! You surposed to be my broadcast partner!" AJ screamed as Jimmy spits on his face before turning to the ring.

"It's 9 on 3. I don't care if Raph is Goldberg. There's no way in hell the Legends can survive!" Bender said hopelessly.

After a few seconds, the RR members enters the ring and gives Homer, Chiro and Raph a Nexus-like Beatdown. As Greg and Rowley picks Chiro up, Hotsuma murders Chiro with the Akujiki (RKO) while Souichi tortures Homer with the Walls of Souichi. Taiki then grabs the mic.

"2 one, 1 to go. Hey Raph? You said you're the Goldberg of CWF right? Well here's my taught." Taiki said before smashing Raph's head with the mic, went to the corner…

"I seen this before. This is what makes Randy Orton an amazing heel!" Hikage said as Taiki… PUNTS RAPH ONTO THE SKULL!

"A punt to the skull! It's official! Raph's career is over forever!" Bender exclaimed as Souichi, after releasing Homer from the submission, picks up the mic.

"Hey Bart! You won't mind if I punt your dad onto the skull right? You don't? Why thank you!" Souichi said before Taiki PUNTS HOMER ONTO THE SKULL!

"A 11 Year Old kid just kicked an old man's head! This is not going to be shown on WWE!" Hikage exclaimed.

"And I can't believe Bart allows the RR to destroy his own father! What an ungrateful son of a bitch!" AJ ranted.

"Can you kick another head?" Souichi asked to Taiki as Taiki nods. "Okay good." He then walk towards a lying Chiro. "Well well well. Chiro, the guy who were surposed to retire for good. Instead, you came back. What a waste! You're irrelevant to Fiction Wrestling anymore! Why won't you just retire already? What? You think you still got it? Don't make us laugh! You're nothing compared to us! Now allow us to give you a ticket to retirement!" he continued as… you guessed it… Taiki PUNTS CHIRO ONTO THE SKULLS!

"It's official. CWF has been destroyed by RR, period." Bender said in a hopeless tone as the RR stands in the middle of the ring in sheer dominance.

"They had already took out 3 Legends. God Forbid if they're going to invade again at the next episode." Iroh said.

(Commercial Break)

(Ring)

(shows replay from RR's ambush on CWF Legends earlier)

"Ladies and gentlemen before the commercial break it was surposed to be Homer and Peter vs Jason and Red in a Tag Team Match." Iroh explained.

"Instead, it turns into a massacre for the CWF Legends as Rookie Revolution not only destroy Peter and Homer, they also destroyed Chiro and Raph who won their match during the pre-show." Bender continued.

"And during the commercial break the RR has been thrown out of the building by Security in order to avoid any chaos during our main event, Naruto vs Tom Brady." Bumblebee finished.

"And following the reveal that Jimmy is now a part of RR, AJ, heartbroken as hell, is no longer with us. Which leaves CASZ and CWF to do the commentary.

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome to present the Tag Team Match of the Year Award, HiHi Puffy AmiYumi!" Onpu announced as the crowd cheers.

("Urei" by Puffy AmiYumi Plays)

"Alright! CCW's one and only Japanese Tag Team are going to present an award!" Hikage cheered.

"I wish Cartoon Network bring them back. Sadly they don't care and Puffy AmiYumi has dissapeared from J-Pop." Bender said as the two girls are on the stage.

"Hello New York!" Yumi called as the crowd cheers.

"Glad to have some fans who still remember us. And it's a honour to present the Tag Team Match of the Year Award." Ami said.

"This award is dedicated to all the Tag Team Matches that are so awesome it makes every single WWE Tag Team Matches in 2011 look like a joke. Let's see the nominees!" Yumi said.

(Promo)

_FWA Tag Team Match of the Year!_

_(shows The Gangstas vs. The Bikini Bottom Boyz at CWF Ultimate Showdown)_

_The Gangstas vs. The Bikini Bottom Boyz at CWF Ultimate Showdown!_

_(shows Team 2D (Tom & Jerry) Vs Ed & Gin shows UWE Bad Blood)_

_Team 2D (Tom & Jerry) Vs Ed & Gin at UWE Bad Blood!_

_(shows Muscle Man and Kevin Levin vs Peach Creek Playas vs Slam and Duck vs Rev and Ace at AWE Injustice)_

_Muscle Man and Kevin Levin vs Peach Creek Playas vs Slam and Duck vs Rev and Ace at AWE Injustice!_

_(shows D-Generation Ed vs Ren and Stimpy at XCW March Majesty)_

_D-Generation Ed vs Ren and Stimpy at XCW March Majesty!_

_(shows 4 Way TLC Match at AWF Anime Mania)_

_4 Way TLC Match at AWF Anime Mania!_

_(shows The F-B-N vs the Angry Beavers at WWT Televmania)_

_The F-B-N vs the Angry Beavers at WWT Televmania!_

(Ring)

"Now those what I call Tag Team Matches!" Yumi said.

"And now we're going to see which match shall take home the Award!" Ami said.

(Titantron)

_6__th__: The F-B-N vs the Angry Beavers: 6 percent_

_Yumi: Ouch. No love for WWT._

_5__th__: The Gangstas vs. The Bikini Bottom Boyz: 9 percent_

_Yumi: Good thing those are CWF;s Gangstas. If that was ECW's Gangstas…. (gulps)_

_4__th__: Muscle Man and Kevin Levin vs Peach Creek Playas vs Slam and Duck vs Rev and Ace: 12 percent_

_Ami: And no love for AWE either. I feel their pain._

_3__rd__: D-Generation Ed vs Ren and Stimpy: 18 percent_

_Yumi: You kidding… XCW's on third?_

_Ami: That means AWF or UWE is going to win their first awards! And your Tag Team Match of the Year goes to…_

_(drum rolls)_

…

_2__nd__: 4 Way TLC Match: 24 percent_

_1__st__: Team 2D (Tom & Jerry) Vs Ed & Gin: 30 percent_

(Ring)

"… Team 2D vs Ed and Gin!" Ami and Yumi announced as the crowd gives mixed reactions.

("Drop the Bombshell" by Powerman 5000)

"Apparently Team 2D are good guys in UWE, but are bad guys in UCA." Hikage explained.

"Looks like they're using their UCA Personas for tonight. Which is weird because their award winning match is on UWE." Bumblebee said as the two are on the podium.

"Hell yes! We don't it Jerry! We done it! We showed them that we're the Best Tag Team in the World! How did we did that? Simple! Putting on an amazing match at Bad Blood, putting opponents through tables like crazy! Serves them right for messing with us Team 2D! 'Thank You' aside, the results proves that we're bigger stars that the Elrics who won a 4 Way TLC at AWF's Grand Dojo! That you heard us! Our match, which is on a non-important UWE PPV, defeated The Elrics' match at AWF's version of Wrestlemania! Admit it Elrics, we're bigger than you! Espacially you Edward! Good night and thanks for watching!" Tom said before leaving the stage.

"Alright. And coming up next we have… Linkin Park performing for CCW!" Ami announced as the crowd gives mixed reactions after Linkin Park shows up.

"Looks like the crowd are torn into two sides." Iroh observed.

"The fans and the haters. Let's see if there are tomatos thrown during the song." Hikage said as the song is about to begin. (Go to YouTube and listen)

_**I am a little bit of loneliness a little bit of disregard  
Handful of complaints but I can't help the fact that everyone can see these scars  
I am what I want you to want what I want you to feel  
But it's like no matter what I do, I can't convince you, to just believe this is real  
So I let go, watching you, turn your back like you always do  
Face away and pretend that I'm not  
But I'll be here 'cause you're all that I got**_

_**I can't feel the way I did before  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored  
Time won't heal this damage anymore  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored**_

_**I am a little bit insecure a little unconfident  
'Cause you don't understand I do what I can but sometimes I don't make sense  
I am what you never wanna say but I've never had a doubt  
It's like no matter what I do I can't convince you for once just to hear me out  
So I let go watching you turn your back like you always do  
Face away and pretend that I'm not  
But I'll be here 'cause you're all that I've got**_

_**I can't feel the way I did before  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored  
Time won't heal this damage anymore  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored**_

_**Now  
Hear me out now  
You're gonna listen to me, like it or not  
Right now  
Hear me out now  
You're gonna listen to me, like it or not  
Right now**_

_**I can't feel the way I did before  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored**_

_**I can't feel the way I did before  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored  
Time won't heal this damage anymore  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored**_

_**I can't feel  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored  
Time won't heal  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored**_

As the song ends, the fans cheers while the haters boos.

"No tomatos? Aw…" Hikage said in dissapointment.

(Backstage)

"Hey yall! Leshawna here representing AWE and allow me to welcome your guests for this time, one of the nominees for Former Tag Champs of the Year, The Freeman Boiz!" Leshawna announced as the crowd boos. "Tonight both of you are nominated for the Awards? Do you think you two can win the whole thing?" she asked.

"Can we win the whole thing? What are you smoking! Hell, what are the organizers of this event smoking? Nominating us for an award? With the rest of the nominees being low classed Former Champs! Those niggas has nothing on us, one of the most decorated and the best Tag Teams in Animated!" Huey Freeman said.

"Tonight, we'll win the whole thing and not only that, thanks to our rap skills and many rap fans out there, we're going to win the Award with the biggest voting gap in history! We're sure of it!" Riley Freeman said in confidence before leaving.

(Ring)

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome to present the Former Hardcore Champion of the Year Award, CASZ General Manager, Jean Kazuhiza!" Onpu announced as the crowd boos.

(Eye of The Tiger by Survivor plays)

"Oh there he is, the guy who screwed the Elrics out of the CASZ Tag Team Championship. Traitor!" Bender said.

"In all my years I can't believe Jean has backstabbed us all by screwing the Elrics. If I had a heart, I would have been heartbroken by now." Bumblebee said as Jean's on the podium with the crowd ridiculously chanting 'You Screwed Them!'.

"Damn right I did!" Jean shouted as the crowd boos. "Forget about the Elrics! We should be talking about this Award instead! Here we're dedicating an award to former Hardcore Champions in various companies… why does that sounds stupid? Whatever! On with the Nominations!" he ordered.

(Promo)

_FWA Former Hardcore Champion of the Year Award!_

_(shows Deadpool)_

_Deadpool! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)_

_(shows Guntep Min)_

_Guntep Min! (Crowd Boos)_

_(shows Meowth)_

_Meowth! (Crowd Cheers)_

_(shows Hooligan)_

_Hooligan! (Crowd Cheers)_

_(shows Tommy Vercetti)_

_Tommy Vercetti! (Crowd Cheers)_

_(shows Matt)_

_Matt! (Crowd Boos)_

_(shows Mason Stone)_

_Mason Stone! (Crowd Cheers)_

(Ring)

"Alright. Cut the chatter and let's see who is in the bottom!"

(Titantron)

_7__th__: Matt: 2 percent_

_Jean: Yeah. Serve him right from gaining weight thus evolving himself into Fatt Hardy…. Oh wait this is Eddy's brother. But whatever!_

_6__th__: Hooligan: 5 percent_

_Jean: What the hell Hooligan? Why are you on 6__th__ Place! That's it! After the Awards, you're dead!_

_5__th__: Mason Stone: 8 percent_

_4__th__: Guntep Min: 14 percent_

_Jean: Don't care and whatever. Now let's see the Top 3._

_3__rd__: Tommy Vercetti: 20 percent_

_Jean: What a surprise! Claude's bro is in 3__rd__ place! Which leaves us with Deadpool and Meowth! And your winner is…_

_(Drum Roll)_

_2__nd__: Meowth: 21 percent_

_1__st__: Deadpool: 30 percent_

(Ring)

"… The Merc with The Mouth, Deadpool!" Jean announced as the crowd gives mixed reactions. Deadpool however didn't appear. "Hey Deadpool! Are you going to bring the Awards home with you?" Jean asked.

"I'll bring it… via Satelite!"

Deadpool appears on the Titantron live… via Satelite.

"Sorry for not being able to get into the Awards! I'm currently redrawing myself! But still, glad to hear me winning the Award! See this Paul Heyman? If you hired me for ECW, that company will not die! And now look what happened! You ended up being Punk's lackey while I've won an award! And now I want to thank Stan Lee and Marvel for creating me, God for creating Stan, Fanfiction Wrestling Critic for writing this show, toonwriter for writing WWE Animated where I worked for and all you my fans for voting for me! This proves that I don't need to intimidate an ECW Star to be Hardcore, because I'm already Hardcore! Now will you excuse me, I'm going to bang myself some Hardcore Country's ass!" Deadpool said as the Titantron went black.

"Congrats to Deadpool but what does he mean by banging some Hardcore Country's ass?" Iroh wondered.

"He's going to have sex with Mickie James?" Bumblebee guessed.

"Oh God no. Him and Piggy James will give birth to a fat pig." Hikage said.

"Don't pull fat jokes Hikage. Remember…

"… Don't be a Bully, Be a Star. Yeah yeah I know." Hikage interupted Bender.

"Isn't there a girl from PCUW being nicknamed Hardcore Country as well?" Iroh asked.

"You mean Mandy Wells? Well…. Oh God the image of Deadpool and her…"

"Don't finish it! We're rated TV-14, not MA!" Bumblebee interupted Hikage.

**AWESOME!**

(I Came To Play by Downstait Plays)

"This match is set for one fall! Introducing first, representing CCW, from San Mateo, California, 'The MVMVP' Tom Brady!" Tripp announced as the crowd boos.

"At Jackpot Brady's replutation were ruined after losing his title to Dan Kuso." Iroh explained.

"But on the good side, Tom is nominated or Former Mid Card Champion of the Year Awards!" Hikage said in hope.

"If he lose to Naruto tonight, his title of MVMVP might be gone within an instant." Bender said.

("Haruka Kanata" by Asian Kung-Fu Generation Plays)

"And his opponent, representing WWT and CWF, from Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki!" Tripp announced as the crowd cheers.

"This future CWF Hall of Famer has defeated Captain Youngblood at Televmania, shutting that pirate's loud mouth for good." Iroh explained.

"Tonight, can Naruto shut Tom Brady's mouth?" Bender asked to the audience.

(Bell Rings)

The two are on their corner before heading to the middle of the ring. Naruto throws a kick, but Brady catches it before pulling Naruto towards him and knocks him down with a Clothesline. Naruto gets up and receives an Over the Shoulder Arm Drag followed by an Inverted Atomic Drop once Naruto gets up. Brady grabs Naruto from behind and nails him with a Russian Leg Swwep before bouncing off the ropes and plants Naruto with a Double Knee Drop onto his chest. After dragging Naruto to the middle of the ring, he goes for a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Naruto kicks out.

Brady rubs Naruto's face with his boots before hitting several Elbow Drops onto Naruto's chest. He picks Naruto up and Irish Whips him onto the turnbuckle before going for a Running Clothesline. Naruto however manages to push Brady away after kicking him to the face before climbing the top turnbuckle and knocks him down with a Flying Double Axe Handle onto Brady's face. He then dodges Brady's Clothesline, kicks him to the gut and plants him down with a STO before going for a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Brady has his foot on the ropes.

Naruto went to the ring apron and goes for a Slingshot Leg Drop, but Brady rolls away, sending Naruto crashing painfully onto the mat. As Naruto is sitting, Brady gets up and nails a Running Knee onto Naruto's back before picking him up, lifts him up and plants him down with a Flea Flicker (Argentine Backbreaker Rack spun into Samoan Drop). As Naruto crawls to the corner, Brady went to another corner before going for the PAT (Punt Kick). Naruto manages to roll himself out of the ring, causing Brady to kick the lower turnbuckle instead. Naruto grabs Brady's leg and pulls him out of the ring before nailing him with the Cursed Seal (Over the shoulder Piledriver).

"Cursed Seal! Naruto might pick up a huge victory here!" Iroh exclaimed as after Brady is thrown into the ring, Naruto goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Brady kicks out!

"Brady kicks out? How the hell can a broken man kicked out of the Cursed Seal?" Bender asked in shock.

Naruto, in an attempt to destroy Brady, climbs the top turnbuckle and goes for a Moonsault Leg Drop. But Brady rolls away, causing Naruto to crash painfully onto the mat. After the two recovers, Brady grabs Naruto and plants him down with a Personal Foul (Dream Street) before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here's your winner, Tom Brady!" Tripp announced as the crowd boos.

"Naruto has failed. And… oh come on! That's enough!" Bender said in disgust as Brady's going for the PAT on Naruto. But then…

"Dan to the rescue folks! Dan to the rescue!" Bumblebee cheered as Dan rushes to the ring while Brady leaves the ring and went to the audience seats. After entering Dan checks on Naruto.

"I think we're going to see Dan and Brady duking it out again in the future." Hikage said.

"And let's hope Dan is ready for Brady in the future." Iroh said.

(Backstage)

We can see the Former Tag Champs of the Year Nominees waiting for the results.

"Up next, which team shall win the Former Tag Champs of the Year Award? Find out after these commercials!" Bender announced.

(Commercial Break)

(Promo)

_It happens once a year…_

_(shows Four Crest of Destiny )_

_A PPV which gather all companies…_

_(shows Clash of the Titans)_

_This time…_

_They will collide…_

_To become…_

…

_THE BEST IN THE WORLD!_

_(Cult of Personality by Living Colour Plays)_

_Watch as your favorite companies duking it out on each other on this yearly X-Over PPV spectacular!_

_Total Wrestling Championship and other companies presents…_

…

_Best In The World 2013! Coming Soon to your local listings!_

…

_Old Bloods will dissapear…_

_Replaced by the young ones…_

_It will happen… in the future._

(Ring)

"Alright! Another X-Over PPV in the future! Can't wait!" Bumblebee cheered.

"What's up with the final 3 words which is about Old Bloods dissapearing?" Hikage asked.

"Might have something to do with Rookie Revolution. Whatever it is, we might find out in future FWA Episodes." Iroh answered.

"And now ladies and gentlemen please welcome to present the Former Tag Team Champions of the Year Award, XCW General Manager, Space Ghost!" Tripp announced as the crowd cheers.

("Hit Single" by Sonny Sharrock Plays)

"Look at this guy. Smiling like a mad man." Iroh said.

"No doubt. Thanks to Claude Speed, his company has won 2 Awards." Bender said.

"Will D-Generation-Ed gives him another? But then again, there are other Tag Teams that could give those Peach Creek guys a run for their money." Hikage said as Space Ghost is on the podium.

"Okay okay. I'm not going to brag on how XCW won 2 Awards. Instead, I will move straight to the point. This award, which is going to be the final award for this episode, is dedicated to the former Tag Champs who tried and tried and tried to retain their belts only to met failure. And now let's see the nominees." Space Ghost said.

(Promo)

_Narrator: FWA Former Tag Champs of the Year!_

_(shows The Freeman Boiz)_

_The Freeman Boiz! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)_

_(shows The Sohma Dynasty)_

_The Sohma Dynasty! (Crowd Cheers)_

_(shows The Bikini Bottom Boyz)_

_The Bikini Bottom Boyz! (Crowd Cheers)_

_(shows Mario and Luigi)_

_Mario and Luigi! (Crowd Boos)_

_(shows D-Generation-Ed)_

_D-Generation-Ed! (Crowd Cheers)_

_(shows Rolf and Kevin)_

_Rolf and Kevin! (Crowd Boos)_

_(shows The X-Factors)_

_The X-Factors! (Crowd Cheers)_

_(shows Norbert and Sasquach)_

_Norbert and Sasquach! (Crowd Cheers)_

_(shows Peach Creek Playas)_

_Peach Creek Playas! (Crowd Cheers)_

_(shows Ed & Gin)_

_Ed & Gin! (Crowd Boos)_

_(shows Danny Phantom and Jimmy Neutron)_

_Danny Phantom and Jimmy Neutron! (Crowd Boos)_

(Ring)

"And now, let's see which team shall win this award!"

(Titantron)

_11__th__: The Sohma Dynasty: 4 percent_

_Space Ghost: Egads… Does everyone here hate Fruits Basket or something?_

_10__th__: Danny Phantom and Jimmy Neutron: 5 percent_

_9__th__: Ed and Gin: 5 percent_

_Space Ghost: A pair of unknown Tag Team gets more votes than Fruits Basket? Damn those UWE Mutants sure hate Shoujo Mangas. As for Danny and Jimmy, since they're WWT's Sean Waltman and Scott Hall…_

_8__th__: Norbert and Sasquach: 8 percent_

_7__th__: Mario and Luigi: 8 percent_

_Space Ghost: They got twice more votes than the Sohma Dynasty despite having less movesets? Man these voters are weird…_

_6__th__: Peach Creek Playas: 9 percent_

_5__th__: The X-Factors: 9 percent_

_4__th__: Rolf and Kevin: 9 percent_

_Space Ghost: Tight competition right there folks! Now on to the Top 3!_

_3__rd__: The Bikini Bottom Boyz: 10 percent_

_Space Ghost: And that leaves the Freeman Boiz and… ('X-C-DUB!' chants can be heard) D-Generation-Ed. (Crowd Cheers at the mention before chanting 'Yes!' multiple times) And the winner for the Former Tag Team Champions of the Year Award goes to…._

_(drum roll please!)_

…

…

…

_2__nd__: The Freeman Boiz: 10 percent_

_1__st__: D-Generation-Ed: 23 percent_

(Ring)

"… D-GENERATION-ED!" Space Ghost announced as the crowd cheers loudly.

**Are You Ready?**

**If you think you can tell us what to do….**

**You think you can tell us what to wear…**

**You think that you're better…**

**You better get ready…**

**Bow to the masters…**

**BREAK IT DOWN!**

(Break It Down by Chris Warren Plays)

"There they are folks, the most popular former Tag Team Champions of 2012, also known as the Erupting Eds, XCW's very own D-Generation-Ed!" Bumblebee announced as DGE appears in full DX Gear.

"They're quite sucessful in other companies as well! Ed the former PCUW Champ and Edd the current X-Division Champ!" Bender added as DGE grabs their trophy, shakes hands with Space Ghost and heads to the ring.

"I believe the podium isn't big enough for the two of them!" Hikage said as the three Eds enters the ring. After that Edd grabs a mic.

"My… I'm flattered after hearing our team's name being announced as the Former Tag Team of the Year. Good thing Eddy's not in XCW though because if he's here, he'll brag for sure." Edd said as the crowd laughs. "Since I'm the mouthpiece of DGE, allow me to thank all of you for surporting us, whether we're in XCW, CWF, PCUW, or anywhere else. If you guys weren't here, so aren't we. And I promise that we will keep on enjoying you guys!" he continued.

"Double D! Let's do that!" Ed called.

"Oh yeah. That thing. Um okay. (ahem) For the thousands in attendence and millions watching around the world…" before Edd could finish, the Rookie Revolution surounds the ring again.

"Not them again!" Bumblebee complainted.

"And now D-Generation-Ed are going to celebrate their victory in a hospital. That is if Peach Creek has a hospital." Hikage said.

As the RR ready to strike with Ed and Edd defending theirselves…

(Feedback by Dale Oliver Plays)

"Oh look! It's Eddy! The shortest of the Eds!" Bender exclaimed.

"Hold on there Rookie Revolution! Before you touch my friends, why don't you pick on someone you own size?" Eddy asked as the RR laughs at Eddy. "Laugh at me all you want because once you see what I got for ya, you'll run away for sure!" he said as…

(This Is Extreme by Harry Slash and The Slashtones Plays)

"I brought some friends to deal with ya!" Eddy said as Asheel Din, Claude Speed, Tommy Vercetti, Phill Hardy, Spike Spiegel, Solid Snake, Colt Anderson and Christian Hardy shows up wearing an anti- Rookie Revolution shirt. with the crowd cheering like crazy while 'E-C-DUB!' chants can also be heard. "Fellow extremists, CHARGE!" he ordered as they charged to the ring with the RR quickly retreating as fast as possible. Ed gets up and picks up the mic.

"Now that proves that the RR are nothing but cowards! Believe it folks!" Ed mocks as the crowd cheers before giving the mic to Eddy.

"Wait… I'm not in DGE!" Eddy said.

"Come on Eddy… please?" Ed begged.

"(sigh) Alright. I always wanted to say that for years. AND IF YOU'RE NOT DOWN WITH THAT, WE GOT TWO WORDS FOR YA!"

**SUCK IT!**

After that, DGE, Eddy and the rest of the Extremist enters the ring for some cold beer party.

"RR can beat up Legends, but there's no way in hell they are going to mess with these Extremists!" Bender said.

"Looking at these guys, we can build a new ECW with them! All we need is Paul Heyman and we're set to go!" Hikage said.

"Ladies and gentlemen thank you for joining us on the First Episode of Fiction Wrestling Awards! Tune in to the next episode to find out who shall win the remaining 24 Awards! See ya in the next episode!" Bumblebee announced as the show came to close.

…

(Promo)

_You think this is over for us?_

_Think again…._

…

Match Results:

Chiro and Raph def. Taiki and Megaman (Pre-Show)

Sokka and Bugs def. Youngblood and Yang

Souichi def. Sheen, El Blaze and Snap

Tyson Blake def. Rojo Bat

Peter and Homer vs Jason and Murdock ends in no Contest

Tom Brady def. Naruto

Award Results:

Talk Show of the Year: Disco Ball (CCW)

Mid Card Title Match of the Year: Dan Kuso vs Tom Brady (CCW, Dan keeps the Trophy due to winning the match)

Non-title Match of the Year: Aries Austin vs TD Kenelly (PCUW/Animated, Aries keeps the Trophy due to winning the match

Hardcore Brawler of the Year Award: Claude Speed (XCW)

Hardcore Match of the Year Award: Claude Speed vs Deadpool (Animated/XCW, Claude keeps the Trophy due to winning the match)

Tag Team Match of the Year Award: Team 2D vs Ed and Gin (UWE)

Former Hardcore Champion of the Year: Deadpool (Animated)

Former Tag Team Champions of the Year: D-Generation-Ed (XCW)

Scores:

XCW: 3 Awards

Animated: 3 Awards

CCW: 2 Awards

PCUW and UWE: 1 Award

WWT/AWF/UCA/CWF/CASZ/AWE: 0 Award

A/N: There you have it, another half of Episode 1! (Great. Now can I take a break?)

If you're wondering why the RR and beating the fuck out of CWF Legends? Simple! I'm going to use FWA as a buildup to Asheel's upcoming X-Over PPV and I want that PPV to host several matches which involves Rookie Revolution vs Legends/Anti-RR. Will we see Jason and Red vs Peter and Homer rematch at Asheel's X-Over PPV? It… depends on him. He's the author, not me.

Next episode will feature 8 more awards, music performance by Limp Bizkit, Saliva and Flow (JIBUN WO!), and more matches with a Ladder Match as the episode's Main Event! How awesome was that? And it's going to be commentated by Mr Commentator, Desire, Sandy (WWT), Andy W Hole, Lavi (XFWA), Agumon, Veemon and Guilmon (AWF)!

Any mistakes/OOCness/Racist Jokes/Mickie James weight jokes/etc? I'm sorry!

Right now I'm going to take a break and I'll promise I come back to write Episode 2 before WWE TLC. Until then, please review and enjoy TNA Final Resolution!

P.S: FIRE 'MR. NEPOTISM MATTERS' AKA GARRET BISCHOFF NOW!


	4. FWA 2012 Episode 2 Pre-Show

Alright! After a good break to add some fuel, I'm back to continue FWA!

And now it's time for Episode 2!

Disclaimer: All companies belongs to their respective owners.

…

"Welcome everyone to Fiction Wresting Awards 2012, the Second Episode! We're your hosts representing the newly build XFWA, Andy W Hole and Lavi!" Andy introduced.

"You're currently watching FWA Episode 2's pre-show, and we got paid extra to commentate this match unlike the WWT and AWF Commentators!" Lavi continued.

"And what a match we're going to see featuring two female Tag Teams who are their respective company's Female Tag Team Champions!" Andy finished.

("No More Words" by EndeverafteR Plays)

"This is a Tag Team Match set for one fall! Introducing first, they are the current CCW Women's Tag Team Champions, Mystique Sonia and Jenny 'XJ9'!" Agent L (XFWA's Ring Announcer) announced as the crowd cheers.

"One from a Nickelodeon series whie another from… I don't know where Sonia's from." Lavi explained.

"I'm not expecting 'Big Bangs' from these two since they're American Cartoon Characters. But hey, those two are talented as a team." Andy said. (For those who didn't watch Aquarion EVOL, Big Bangs means Big Boobs)

(Lovefurypassionenergy by Boy Hit Car Plays)

"And their opponents, they are the current PCUW Women's Tag Team Champions, Ashley Williams and Jenny Smith!" Agent L announced as the crowd cheers.

"They don't have 'Big Bangs', but damn they're pretty." Andy praised.

"Almost every PCUW girls are pretty. But don't mess with them because they can kick your ass until next Sunday." Lavi explained.

(Bell Rings)

Jenny and XJ9 starts first as the two girls shakes hands until XJ9 pulls Jenny towards her, lifts her up and slams her back first onto the turnbuckle. After hitting several Battering Rams onto Jenny's gut, XJ9 Foot Chokes her until the referee pulls her away. As XJ9 move towards Jenny, Jenny manages to grab XJ9's neck with her legs before sending her face first onto the lower turnbuckle with a Headscissors Takedown. With XJ9 sitting on the corner, Jenny nails her with a Bronco Buster.

"If XJ9 was a human, we might see a potential Lesbian Sex in the makings!" Lavi said.

"A Lesbian Sex that's so good it blows every porn scenes of Chyna out of water!" Andy continued.

Jenny went to another corner and as XJ9's still sitting on the corner, she nails her with a Cannonball. After dragging her to the middle of the ring, Jenny tags to Ashley as Jenny nails XJ9 with an Extreme Leg Drop while Ashley nails Jenny with a Slingshot Leg Drop before Ashley goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" XJ9 kicks out.

The two picks XJ9 up and Irish Whips her onto the ropes. After XJ9 bounces off the ropes, the two goes for a Double Clothesline. But Jenny dodges it before bouncing off the ropes and Clotheslines both Ashley and Jenny down. After hitting a Fall Free Drop onto Ashley, XJ9 nails Jenny with a Flapjack before tagging to Sonia. As XJ9 goes after Jenny, Sonia grabs Ashley's hair from behind and plants her down with a Hair-pull Backbreaker. XJ9, after kicking Jenny out of the ring, picks Ashley up while Sonia goes to the top turnbuckle. After the two nails Ashley with Operation Mockingbird (Vertical Suplex, with a Top Rope [Diving or Springboard] Cross Body onto the victim as well), Sonia goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Ashley kicks out.

"How the hell did she kick out?" Andy asked in shock.

"These are PCUW Knockouts folks! Pretty and can kick anyone's asses!" Lavi said.

As XJ9 saw Jenny getting up outside the ring, she bounces off the ropes and goes for a Baseball Slide. But Jenny moves away, grabs XJ9's leg and pulls her out of the ring head first onto the floor. As Jenny throws XJ9 crashing onto the barricade, Sonia picks Ashley up only to get several punch to the gut before Ashley Uppercuts Sonia onto the corner. After hitting a Clothesline followed by a Bulldog onto Sonia, Ashley tags herself to Jenny as Jenny climbs the top turnbuckle and nails Sonia with an Ice Crash (Double Rotation Moonsault). While Ashley nails XJ9 with Suicide Dive, Jenny goes to pin Sonia.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here are your winners, the PCUW Women's Tag Team Champions, Ashley Williams and Jenny Smith!" Agent L announced as the crowd cheers.

"Man these CCW and PCUW girls are amazing! They don't have Big Bangs, but they have tons of moves!" Andy praised.

"What a way to kick start the Awards, and what a way to end the match with a Handshake!" Lavi said as Ashley shake hands with XJ9 while Jenny shake hands with Sonia.

"Ladies and gentlemen stay tuned because a few minutes after this, we will be joined by WWT and AWF Commentators as the Awards: Episode 2 begins!" Andy announced.

…

A/N: There you have it, the preshow featuring PCUW and CCW Women's Tag Champs! What? Too short? Well duh! I'm not an expect in long matches! If you want long matches, ask Asheel! He'll write this match longer for free! (Sorry man. Fanfics are free so no luck to you)

Fun fact: I almost botched while writing this match. What did I botch? Simple! I accidently write Raven and Mandy Wells as PCUW Women's Tag Champs instead on Ashley and Jenny! Good thing I realized my botch in the middle of writing this match and replaced Raven and Mandy's name with respectively Ashley and Jenny. And it's another good thing that Ashley and Jenny are light heavyweights like Raven and Mandy (even if Ashley isn't a high flyer, I'm sure she's a Heavyweight that can fly like Shelton Benjamin). If not, I have to re-write the whole damn thing and you people might call me the Sin Cara of for botching a lot! (OOC Freeman Boiz? Eddy didn't show up as D-Generation-Ed member despite being one?)

Ranting aside…

New episode will feature the first three matches of Episode 2!

Oh and I've decided that Theme Song, PPV Theme Song and Musical Performance Awards are filler because no company can own the Award that the band won (Example: PCUW can't keep the trophy because Shinedown won it and therefore they own it) So here are the results for the Awards! (since these awards are fillers, it doesn't count to your company's record)

**Show Theme Song of the Year Award**:

1. Across the Nation by Union Underground: 19 percent

2. The Beautiful People by Marilyn Manson: 16 percent

3. To Be Loved by Papa Roach: 15 percent

4. This Is Extreme by Harry Slash and the Slashtones: 13 percent

5. Headstrong by Trapt: 12 percent

6. Adrenaline by Shinedown: 9 percent

7. Tonight by Seether: 7 percent

8. Rise by Flobots: 4 percent

9. Better Believe It by Veer Union: 1 percent (no love at all?)

Judging by this result in which Across and Nation and The Beautiful People at on Top 2, you guys miss the good old Ruthless Agression Era right?

**PPV Theme Song of the Year Award:**

1. Ladies and Gentlemen by Saliva: 24 Percent (either Saliva is great/popular or there's a conspiracy on the votings/bias for PCUW…)

2. Hero by Skillet: 20 Percent

3. This Means War by Nickleback: 12 percent

4. Step Up by Drowning Pool: 10 percent

5. Stand Up by Trapt: 10 percent

6. California Love by 2Pac feat. Dr. Dre: 8 percent

7. There Will Be Blood By Aiden: 6 percent

8. From Heads Unworthy By Rise Against: 4 percent

9. You Know My Name by Chris Cornell: 4 percent

**Music Performance of the Year Award:**

1. Shinedown: 26 percent (Shinedown is popular/great or bias for PCUW)

2. Hollywood Undead: 20 percent

3. Ranka Lee (Megumi Nakajima) and Sheryl Nome (May'n): 16 percent (an anime song on 3rd Place? What a surprise!)

4. Sick Puppies: 13 percent

5. The Party Posse featuring AmDrag Jake Long: 13 percent

6. Seether: 10 percent.

Now, please review!


	5. FWA 2012 Episode 2 Part 1

Without futher ado, here's Episode 2!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

…

(insert opening promo here)

_If you think the boys are the ony ones who can play in this show…._

_You're wrong…_

_Tonight…_

_We, the girls, shall make an impact!_

…

(Tonight Is The Night by Jim Johnston Plays as the intro to FWA 2012 Episode 2 Fireworks goes off on the Titantron with the camera circling around the arena showing many cheering fans)

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the second episode of Fiction Wrestling Awards! For those who didn't watch the pre-show, we're your hosts representing XFWA, Andy W Hole and Lavi!" Andy introduced.

"As said earlier in the pre-show, it's an honor for us, a pair of commentators from a new born company, to commentate in this event!" Lavi continued.

"Yeah right. Hope your company goes backrupt in the next few years." Desire said in disgust.

"You hear that folks. Along with Desire are us, Mr Comanatator and Sandy Cheeks, representing the WWT Broadcast Team!" Mr Comanator introduced.

"Sorry about what Desire said guys. Her mouth is as uncontrolable as a mad cow." Sandy apologized to the XFWA Commentators.

"No prob. At least she's less annoying than Michael Cole." Lavi said.

"No one is worse than Michael Cole…. Except Mike Adamle of course." Andy said.

"How can you guys hog the screen for yourselves while forgeting us!" Guilmon interupted as the camera shows the AWF Commentators.

"We're your hosts, representing AWF, the Digimon Trio Agumon, Veemon and Guilmon." Agumon introduced.

"And what a great show we're going to see! Although I'm kinda feel disturbed after hearing that promo in the beginning." Veemon said.

"The part where 'The Girls Are Coming'? As long as they have 'Big Bangs', I don't care." Andy replied.

"Pervert." Desire said in disgust.

(Moonlight Densetsu (Rock Remix) Plays)

"This match is set for one fall! Introducing first, representing Animated, from Crystal Tokyo, she is the Toon Women's Champion, Sailor Moon!" WWT's Ring Announcer announced as the crowd boos.

"Tonight, Animated's Toon Women's Champion sets to take on Anime's No. 2 Most Popular Magical Girl from AWF, Sakura Kinomoto." Agumon explained.

"Hey guys, check out what's on Sailor Moon's Twitter. It says: Sakura think she's better than me? I'm going to get a 2013 Anime Remake while you're still stuck on the bookshelf! If I ever see you Kinomoto, Hide Bitch!" Sandy said.

"That sounds like that same post where Kurt Angle bashes CM Punk." Agumon said.

"Did someone hacked Sailor Moon's Twitter account?" Lavi asked.

"More like she has a weak password for her account." Mr Comanator said.

"Well at least there's one thing Sailor Moon and Kurt Angle had in common." Veemon said.

"What's that?" Andy asked.

"They suck at making passwords." Veemon answered.

(Catch You Catch Me by Gumi Plays)

"And her opponent, representing AWF, from Tomoeda, Japan, Sakura Kinomoto!" Doraemon announced as the crowd cheers.

"I'm not surprised that Andy didn't rant about how small Sakura is." Guilmon said.

"I have a loli (Yunoha) for a classmate. I'm not going to rant about how small one of your female stars is." Andy said.

"Here we go folks! Sailor vs Sakura, dream match! Wish we're in Texas instead of New York though." Sandy said.

(Bell Rings)

Sailor and Sakura circles around the ring for a while before locking each other up on a Collar and Elbow Tie Up until Sailor pushes Sakura onto the corner. She then kicks Sakura's gut several times with her knees until Sakura is sitting on the corner before hitting her with a Running Knee onto her face. She then grabs Sakura's legs and Catapults her crashing onto the middle of the ring. As Sakura quickly rolls out of the ring, Sailor goes after her only to have Sakura grabs her legs, pulls her down and pulls her out of the ring.

Sakura picks Sailor up and slams her face onto the ring apron before going to slam her onto the ring post. Sailor however manages to Elbow Tackle Sakura before grabbing her and slams her face first onto the ring post instead. As Sakura gets up using the barricade, Sailor move towards her only to get tackled away, crashing her onto the ring apron. Sakura then goes for a Monkey Flip, but Sailor pushes her away before quickly enters the ring. As Sakura slides into the ring, Sailor quickly stomps her multiple times before dragging her to the middle of the ring and goes for a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Sakura kicks out.

Sailor picks Sakura up and Irish Whips her crashing onto the turnbuckle before going for a Running Clothesline. Sakura however manages to move away, sending Sailor crashing onto the turnbuckle. Sakura then charges towards a cornered Sailor only to get pushed away after Sailor gives her kick to the face before grabbing Sakura from behind and plants her with a Russian Leg Sweep. She then went to the ropes and sets for the Senshi Boot (Brouge Kick). As Sakura gets up near the ropes, Sailor goes for the Senshi Boot. But Sakura dodges the kick, causing Sailor to get her leg stuck on the ropes. After freeing her legs, Sailor turns around and receives an STO by Sakura before she goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Sailor kicks out.

Sakura picks Sailor up only to get pushed away, bumping her onto the referee before receiving an Inverted Atomic Drop followed by an Inverted DDT. She then went to the ropes and sets for another Senshi Boot. As Sakura and the referee gets up at the same time, Sailor goes for the Senshi Boot. But Sakura dodges it, hitting the referee instead! Sailor turns around and receives a kick to the gut by Sakura before Sakura plants her down with the Cardcaptor Release. (K2/Kelly Kick)

"Cardcaptor Release! But the referee's down!" Guilmon exclaimed.

"Come on, wake him up!" Sandy ordered.

While Sakura tries to wake the referee up, Sailor went to the corner before removing the turnbuckle pad. Sakura turns around and charges towards Sailor only to have Sailor moving away, crashing her face first onto the exposed turnbuckle. Sakura turns around and eats a Senshi Boot before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here's your winner, Sailor Moon!" WWT's RA announced as the crowd boos.

"Sakura tried her best, but in the end, she failed to beat a much superior Magical Girl." Guilmon said.

"Ding Dong that little girl's got what she deserves! Leave wrestling and go back to kindergarden!" Desire mocked.

"Oh come on! Can any of you praise her performance instead of bashing her?" Andy asked.

"Ignore them. They're Sailor Moon fanatics more than anything." Mr Comanator answered.

(Backstage)

"Man teamming up with Matou Sakura from Fate/Stay Night in backstage interviews is great! Best day ever! (looks at camera) Oh shi… (ahem) Bob Jones here, representing WWT and allow me to welcome your guests at this time, former WWT Tag Team Champions, Danny Phantom and Jimmy Neutron!" Bob Jones announced as the crowd boos. "Tonight you two shall compete in a 6 Team Gauntlet Match. What are your thoughts on your opponents?" he asked.

"Our thoughts? Simple! First there's Greg and Rowley. Okay, aside from being RR Members, does anyone know anything about them? Like what series that they come from? And why are they in this Gauntlet? God this is stupid! Next there's Ren and Stimpy. News flash, you two are irrelevant to Nickelodeon and Cartoons in general! Today, in the 21 Century, it's all about us! Tonight, we're going to sent you to your retirement home! Next there's Team Twilight. Seriously? Twilight? What the hell is Woody on while hiring them? RVD's Marijuana? Those guys are talentless bland hacks. Hell, calling them bland hacks are an insult to bland hacks everywhere! Next there's The Sohma Dynasty. Hey Jimmy? When did Tyson Kidd has orange hair? Or when did DH Smith become a pretty boy with a girl's name like Yuki of all things? (Jimmy shrugs) And lastly there's the Second City Saints. Those guys are nothing but Indy trash! Guess what you two, I've an advice: Go to ROH! I'm sure they'll chant 'CM Punk' and 'Colt Cabana' like crazy while the real Punk and Cabana left ROH because ROH is a garbage piece of shit ike the rest of the indies! In short terms, all of them are nothing compared to us, the F-B-N! Tonight, we'll win the Gauntlet and show the world what should they fear the most! Not The Builles, not the RR, not Destiny Empire, but the F-B-N!" Danny said before he and Jimmy leaves Bob.

(Ring)

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome to present the Former Midcard Champion of the Year Award, PCUW Intercontinental Champion, 'The Dark Angel' Azure Lee!" Agent L announced as the crowd cheers.

(Say It To My Face by Downstait Plays)

"Oh look! PCUW's very own Alex Riley! When will we see him getting pushed?" Desire mocked.

"You madam are a horrible joker." Andy criticized.

"This guy is the future of PCUW and there are still idiots like you comparing him to A-Ry? Excuse me while I laugh." Veemon said as Azure is on the podium.

"(sweats) Well… first of all, it's an honor to present an award dedicated to my fellow former Mid Card Champions who, even without their titles now, are better than me in every shape and form. Second… let's see who are the nominees for this award." Azure said.

(Promo)

_Narrator: FWA Former Mid Card Champion of the Year Award!_

_(shows Eric Cartman)_

_Eric Cartman! (Crowd Boos)_

_(shows Elicura Havoc-Readman)_

_Elicura Havoc-Readman! (Crowd Cheers)_

_(shows Ryo Akiyama)_

_Ryo Akiyama! (Crowd Cheers)_

_(shows Tom Brady)_

_Tom Brady! (Crowd Boos)_

_(shows Danny Phantom)_

_Danny Phantom! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)_

_(shows TD Kenelly)_

_TD Kenelly! (Crowd Cheers)_

_(shows Sheen Estavez)_

_Sheen Estavez! (Crowd Cheers)_

(Ring)

"So many big names…. Well almost. And now let's see who's the lucky guy who shall walk home with the awards!"

(Titantron)

_7__th__: Elicura Havoc-Readman: 8 percent_

_6__th__: Sheen Estavez: 8 percent_

_5__th__: Danny Phantom: 8 percent_

_Azure: Looks like these guys are around my level._

…

_4__th__: Ryo Akiyama: 12 percent_

_Azure: Sorry bro. You are not on the list…. Oh wait. Wrong gimmick. Sorry, you're not in the Top 3! Woo Woo Woo, You Know It!_

_3__rd__: Eric Cartman: 16 percent_

_Azure: A fat guy's on third while Ryo's on 4__th__? Something's wrong here. And now the winner of this award goes to…_

_(drum roll)_

_2__nd__: Tom Brady: 24 percent_

_1__st__: TD Kenelly: 24 percent_

(Ring)

"It's a two way tie!" Azure announced as the crowd gives mixed reactions. "However, since Tom Brady has more memorable title matches than TD, looks like we have no choice but to give the Awards… to Tom!" he announced as the crowd boos.

**AWESOME!**

(I Came To Play by Downstait Plays)

"That guy, ladies and gentlemen, is one of the best heels today! He's bigger than our roster combined!" Desire praised.

"Burying your own company. Way to go Desire the Idiot Genie." Lavi said sarcasticly.

"What? This guy is what WWT need to be the best company in the world!" Desire continued.

"God she's worse than Michael Cole! Even I'm not THIS annoying!" Guilmon complainted as Brady, after shoving Azure away, heads to the podium.

"See this? That's the prove that even if you hate me, you still love me because I'm the best Mid Card Champion ever in Fiction Wrestling! No Mid Carder in Fiction Wrestling that could reach my level! TD? He can move a lot like me but can't talk for shit! Ryo? He can give me a good mic contest but his move set sucks as a whole! Cartman? What the hell would that fat fuck do to me? Fart at me? As for the other guys, you're not worthy to be mentioned in front of my face. To me, the rest of the former Mid-Card Champs are nothing but pure cardboard garbage. Enjoy the title I gave to you guys because I'm going to regain my title or go futher all the way to the Main Event BECAUSE I'M TOM BRADY AND I'M (awful!) AWESOME!" Tom said before leaving the stage.

"As much as I liked Brady, at least I'm not going to yell he's awesome and burying my workplace at the same time." Guilmon said.

"Yeah. Can you please shut up Desire?" Lavi demanded.

"Never. I'm a commentator damnit!" Desire shouted.

"Well then watch your mouth. We got ourselves buried thanks to you." Mr Comanator warned.

(Voices by Rev Theory Plays)

"This is a Fatal Four Way Match set for one fall! Introducing first, representing CCW, 'The Legend Slayer' Kratos!" WWT's RA announced as the crowe boos.

"For a guy who slays Legends, he's huge!" Andy said in amusement.

"Kratos is one of the strongest guys in CCW that you don't want to mess with. And I feel sorry for those who are going to face him tonight." Desire said.

(Cult of Personality by Living Colour Plays)

"And his opponents first, representing AWF, Sawada Tsunayoshi!" Doraemon announced as the crowd cheers.

"Hold on a minute! Where's Tsuna?" Agumon asked as Tsuna didn't appear on stage. Then the Titantron shows him getting beaten up by the Bullies.

"I can't believe it! They're attacking Anime Characters despite what happened to them last year?" Lavi wondered before Brad Buttowski went towards the camera and says, "Hey RR, you guys aren't the dominant force of Fiction Wrestling, we are! Oh and someone paid us to get rid of this anime trash just in order to participate in the next match."

"Paying the Bullies to attack Tsuna and then replacing him for this match? Who on earth would done that?" Veemon asked.

**Sorry! About your damn luck!**

("Longnecks And Rednecks" By Serg Salinas plays)

"What?" Veemon said in shock as Michael Armington shows up.

"This is the guy who paid the Bullies to take out Tsuna? Looks like a drunk guy in a trailer park!" Sandy said.

"Allow me to speak for a moment! The reason why I paid the Bullies to take out Tsuna Is that I can participate in a match in this award show! I'm sick of not getting nominated in anything and didn't have a freaking match in this show! And tonight, I will make an impact not for UWE, but for myself…."

Michael gets interupted as Charlie Araya attacks him from behind. As the two gets in a brawl which leads to referees trying to pull them away. While that happens…

(We Are One by 12 Stones Plays)

Wolfgang rushes towards the brawl and rescues Michael by attacking Charlie. As the two gives Charlie a 2 on 1 Beatdown while Kratos just stood there watching the chaos…

(Slay Me by Dale Oliver Plays)

"Here comes the top dog of PCUW, Ed!" Andy exclaimed as Ed rushes towards the scene and whacks Wolfgang to the spine with a Baseball Bat. He turns around and gets a kick to the gut by Charlie as Charlie throws Ed crashing onto the Steel Steps.

"The match isn't started and we're now watching a wild brawl!" Sandy exclaimed.

As Michael beats the living shit out of Ed with the Baseball Bat, Charlie turns him around, grabs him and throws him into the Audience Seats before going to brawl in there. Wolfgang picks up the already weaken Ed and throws him into the ring before entering the ring and, along with Kratos, gives Ed a vicious 2 on 1 Beatdown. As the bell rings, the two then Irish Whips Ed onto the turnbuckle before Kratos Irish Whips Wolfgang crashing onto Ed. Wolfgang moves forwards and gets himself pushed to the corner by Kratos, crashing him onto Ed. Kratos then crashes himself onto both Wolfgang and Ed and as the two are sitting on the corner, Kratos nails a Running Knee onto both of their faces.

"Looks like there is a benefit for not interupting in a brawl for Kratos." Guilmon said.

"Yeah I mean look at him. Fresh as a daisy while the other two are already wrecked." Lavi said.

Kratos picks Wolfgang up and puts him on the ropes before ripping his shirt and gives him a stiff chop onto his chest. He then picks Ed up and slams him onto the turnbuckle before hitting the same stiff chop onto Ed's chest, sending him sitting on the corner again. He turns around and saw Kratos slowly getting up before setting for the Wolf's Kick (Brouge Kick). As Kratos turns around, Wolfgang goes for it, but Kratos catches Wolfgang's leg, pulls him towards and nails him with a STO before going for a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Wolfgang kicks out.

Kratos went to the ropes and waits for Wolfgang to get up. As Wolfgang gets up, Kratos goes for the Bike Kick (Brouge Kick), but Wolfgang moves away as the kick knocks the referee down instead. Kratos turns around and receives the Wolf's Kick by Wolfgang before leaving the ring to pick up the Baseball Bat. Once he enters the ring with it, he smacks Ed's spine with it before planting him down with a Russian Leg Sweep. With the referee still knocked out, Wolfgang takes the advantage by beating the hell out of Kratos and Ed with the Baseball Bat.

"Wolfgang is sending a message not only to the RR, but to everyone that the Bullies are still a force to be reckoned with!" Guilmon exclaimed.

"And… wait a minute! I thought he's dead!" Desire gets interupted as…

"Tsuna's still alive! And with Michael's gone, he's going to kick Wolfgang's ass instead!" Agumon exclaimed.

Tsuna slides into the ring and knocks Wolfgang down with a Lou Thesz Press before picking up the Baseball Bat and destroys Wolfgang with it. He then picks Wolfgang up, lifts him up and knocks him out with a GTS. Tsuna turns around and receives a Low Blow by Kratos before Kratos locks him in the Gogoplata (Hell's Gate). Ed gets up and nails a Double Axe Handle onto Kratos, forcing him to release Tsuna from th submission as Tsuna quickly leaves the ring. As the referee slowly recovers using the barricade, Ed quickly picks up the Baseball Bat and smacks Kratos to the head with it before locking him on the Scorpion Death Lock. As the referee finally recovers, Kratos taps out.

"Here's your winner, Ed!" Agent L announced

"PCUW's very own hero has picked up a win here tonight! Congrats to Ed!" Andy cheered.

"Picked up a win? There are so many run-ins in this match! It's pathedic!" Desire disagreed.

"Well, at least Tsuna gets his revenge after the Builles screwed him, Michael and Charlie ready to kill each other and the PCUW Universe are happy with Ed's victory." Agumon explained.

(Backstage)

We can see the High Flyer of the Year Award Nominees waiting for the results.

"Up next! Who among these guys that shall walk home with the Award? Find out after this break!" Andy asked to the audience.

(Commercial Break)

…

(Ring)

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome to present the High Flyer of the Year Award, Kingdom Hearts' very own Sora!" WWT's RA announced as the crowd cheers.

**When You Walk Away…**

**You Don't Hear Me Say…**

(Simple and Clean by Utada Hikaru Plays)

"It's been a long time since we last heard from Sora." Agumon said.

"With VGW and VGWA, his workplaces suffers backruptcy, he's now a hot free agent already being hired by a new company called XCF." Mr Comanator explained.

"Plus, his newest game has been released this year. What it is called again? Dream Drop Distance?" Lavi asked.

"That one I think. And I'm sure once KH III has been released, many companies will hire him for sure." Andy said as Sora's on the podium.

"Wow. However thought that I've the honor to present an award despite being a free agent? I'm so lucky. Thanks to however organized this event for asking me to present this award! You guys rock! And I'm glad that there are still people who knows me despite no longer available on any companies! Okay, 'Buy my latest KH Game' aside, let's see who are the nominees for this Award." Sora said.

(Promo)

_FWA High Flyer of the Year Awards!_

_(shows Aries Austin)_

_Aries Austin! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)_

_(shows Timmy Turner)_

_Timmy Turner! (Crowd Boos)_

_(shows Gon Frecess)_

_Gon Frecess! (Crowd Cheers)_

_(shows Aang)_

_Aang! (Crowd Cheers)_

_(shows Majin Buu)_

_Majin Buu! (Crowd Cheers)_

_(shows Sheen Estavez)_

_Sheen Estavez! (Crowd Cheers)_

_(shows Raimundo Pedrosa)_

_Raimundo Pedrosa! (Crowd Cheers)_

_(shows Herman Ortiz)_

_Herman Ortiz! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)_

_(shows El Blaze)_

_El Blaze! (Crowd Cheers)_

_(Ring)_

"What a list. I wish I could compete with any of them…. And now, (points Keyblade to the Titantron) show us the results!"

_(Titantron)_

_9__th__: Sheen Estavez: 3 percent_

_8__th__: Aang: 4 percent_

_Sora: I know no one knows much about Aang but he's higher than Sheen? That's weird._

_7__th__: Raimundo Pedrosa: 6 percent _

_6__th__: Gon Frecess: 6 percent_

_Sora: That's it for the Bottom 4. Now for the Top 5!_

_5__th__: Herman Ortiz: 7 percent_

_4__th__: El Blaze: 14 percent_

_Sora: El Blaze has defeated Herman with twice the votes that he receives! Now who's on third? Let me guess, Majin Buu right?_

_3__rd__: Timmy Turner: 15 percent_

_Sora: What? How could this happened? I thought the voters would only vote for Timmy and Aries for the top 2? Alright… and the winner for the High Flyer of the Year goes to…_

_(drum rolls)_

…

_2__nd__: Aries Austin: 19 percent_

_1__st__: Majin Buu: 22 percent_

(Ring)

"… beating two smark favorites, Majin Buu!" Sora announced as the crowd cheers.

("Blooddrunk" By Children Of Bodem plays)

"I can't believe this! That WALKING BUBBLE GUM of all people beats Timmy, our top star, in the votings? How stupid can these voters be?" Desire complainted.

"Complain all you want, but all of his matches are brutal and filled with excitement and blood. He's indeed better than Timmy." Lavi said.

"Hell, he's better than the rest of the nominees combined in terms of taking risks!" Sandy praised as Buu shakes hands with Sora before grabbing the trophy and went to the ring.

"Looks like the podium isn't big enough for Buu to make his speech." Mr Comanator observed. After a minute, Buu enters the ring.

"Firstly, Buu want to thank you for voting Buu to win this award and trophy thingy. Second…"

(Monster by Skillet Plays)

"Hold it hold it hold it!" Aries Austin interupted. "You the winner of that award? YOU, of all living things in this world? YOU? A pink walking Bubble Gum? No wonder DBZ fans are idiots! Same thing applies to however that voted for you instead of me, the greatest OC that has ever been created!" he continued before entering the ring.

"You complain a lot. Buu no like you." Buu said.

"Oh yeah, primitive talk. Way to go you idiots. You give an award to a brainless walking Bubble Gum who talks like a caveman! Good thing you're not Fat Buu though because if you are Fat Buu I would have compare you with Brodus Clay right now!" Aries joked as the crowd aren't laughing. Yeah yeah ignore my jokes because you guys are dumber that the IMPACT Zone Crowd!" he mocked as the crowd boos. "Listen Buu, allow me to explain why you didn't deserve that award. One, you talk like a caveman while I talk like a perfection. Two, do you even know about wrestling? All I se is fly, smash things on your opponent, fly, smash, fly, smash until they're tired and bleeding. Have to ever try to wrestle without relying on violance and weapons like me? No! You're not a High Flyer! You're nothing but a shit Garbage Wrestler! I deserve this award instead because I'm the Greatest OC That Has Ever Been Created and the Best X-Division Wrestler in Fiction Wrestling today!" he finished.

("The Showstoppa" by Tobymac Plays)

"Oh yes! The REAL winner for this award!" Desire cheered.

"Excuse me? You? The Best X-Division Wrestler in Fiction Wrestling? Don't make me laugh!" Timmy said as he walks to the ring. "Here's some food for your thoughts: Who won the X-Division title so many times? Me! How many time you won it? Oh yeah, only a few times and that's it! And you have the guts to say that you're the best? You're a joke!" he continued before sliding into the ring. "I won so many times that I'm even been crowned the 'Heart and Soul' of the X-Division while you and you (points at Buu for a while) are nothing but mortals who can't fly to the heavens!" he finished.

"You? The Heart and Soul of the X-Division?" Aries asked as Timmy nods. "Well in that case why aren't you die yet? Last time I heard, your GM killed your company's X-Division because you won the ttle too many times it's not even funny!" he mocked as the crowd boos.

"Says the guy who's name is the same as a real life wrestler!" Timmy countered. "Listen punk, while I won titles, you were watching ROH like a nerd before your company show up and you have the guts to argue with me?"

"Buu wants…"

"SHUT UP BUU!" Timmy and Aries yelled.

"No! Buu's sick of you too talking too much! You two are not the best! Buu is! Buu destroys opponents! Buu flies upon opponents! And the best of all, Buu has beaten more cridible opponents that any of you two!" Buu countered as the crowd cheers.

"And I'm sick of you for being a living Bubble Gum!" Timmy mocked.

"And I'm sick of looking at your pink hat!" Aries mocked.

"What did you say punk? Say that again!" Timmy shouted angrily as the three argues with each other.

**Get Ready To Fly!**

(Get Ready to Fly by GRITS plays)

"Here comes the holder of the newly revived Extreme Championship title, AWF's very own Renton Thurston!" Veemon announced.

"Woah woah woah woah woah! Just who the hell are you kid?" Aries asked.

"Who am I? Why are you asking that? Didn't you watch the revived Toonami slot? I'm from Eureka 7 you idiot! And since seeing you guys arguing and whining like me when I'm in the Gekko State, allow me to join along as well." Renton said before entering the ring. "Here are some facts for you three. 1. You Timmy are not the Heart and Soul of the X-Division. You keep winning that title too many times is not even funny! And does anyone remember your title reign? How about 'no we don't' as an answer? 2. You Aries, even if you're the best OC in the world, it doesn't mean that you're the Best X-Division Wreslter out there. There are many others that could challenge you for that title and a few of them are Buu, Timmy, me, TD and Tidus! And 3, congrats on winning the X-Treme title and the Deadly Games. You're one tough Hardcore dude. But beware dude because there are more Extreme guys that could give you a run for your money. And one of them might be me, the AWF Extreme Champion!" he continued.

"How dare you saying garbage right in front of me? You're a nobody! It doesn't matter if you're on Toonami because that doesn't change the fact that you're a nobody and you'll never be on the same level as me!" Aries mocked.

"We'll see about that, AA!" Renton replied.

"Enough! Screw you Aries! Screw you Renton! Screw you Buu! And screw TD and Tidus! I'm the X-Division! I defined the Division! That Division is nothing without me! I live for that Division!" Timmy shouted.

"If that's the case then why did your company remove that Division? Oh that's right! You've buried everyone so bad that no one wants that title anymore! In other words, you killed the Division or since you called yourself the Heart and Soul of the Division… you killed your own soul!" Renton countered as Timmy hits his face with the mic. Aries and Buu then joins in the brawl until…

"Here comes the other two guys in our main event, Tidus and TD!" Lavi exclaimed as Tidus and TD enters the ring and joins in the High Fying Brawl Party. After a few seconds, referees and security guards rushes into the ring to break the brawl.

"These 6 guys are ready to fly and maybe kill each other! Or in Buu's case, LITERALLY kill each other." Agumon said.

"Can't wait for the Main Event! Who shall be the best athlete among these 6?" Sandy wondered.

(Backstage)

"Matou Sakura here! Representing AWF and allow me to welcome my guest for this time, CWF's World Champion and WWT National Champion, Bart Simpson!" Sakura announced as the crowd cheers/boos. "Bart tonight you're going to face 2 fellow main champions Rocko and Mario respectively from CASZ and UCA. What are your thoughts?" she asked.

"My thoughts? Too easy dear lady. Rocko? Who the hell cares about that Wallaby? His series is dead, so as his fanbase and his career is nothing but a walking zombie. He should have retied and let CASZ die along with him. Seeing him with a World Title hurt my eyes so bad it's not even funny. And then there's Mario. Mario, as much as you're a legend in CWF, you're nothing but a washed up loser who became UCA Champ all because of UCA wanting to sign old rejects! Unlike you and Rocko, I'm still young, alive and kicking! One day, I will lead Fiction Wrestling to a better future, a future where no fossils are available, dead or alive." Bart answered.

"Really? Calling me an old fossil?"

Bart turns around and saw… UCA World Champion Mario.

"Listen kid, you're still green compare to me. Who's the Hall of famer in CWF? Me, not you. Who has archived more? Me of course! You're just a spoiled brat who's in CWF because of your father's legacy. Had your father isn't in CWF in the first place, no one knows about you." Mario said.

"And here's a fact for you Red Plumber. While you're holding one title, see what's on my right shoulder? Another belt from WWT! I got 2 titles while you, a washed up dinosaur, only carrying one! And you have the right to confront me?" Bart countered.

"You do realise that your WWT National title is nothing but a filler title to keep those who never has a title in their lives happy? Whatever kid. Tonight, I'll give you a lesson on who's the greatest between you and I." Mario said before leaving Bart.

(Ring)

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome to sing Hunt You Down by Saliva, PCUW's very own Project X!" Agent L announced as Van Culmer, Sarah Watkins, Corey Dominic and Raven Wells appears with cheers from the crowd.

"One of PCUW Commentators, their Tag Champs and one half of the prettiest Female Tag Teams are in a band? Sweet!" Andy cheered.

"These guys are what you get when PCUW decided to created a band just like Jericho's band Fozzy." Agumon explained.

"Wish they had something original though." Guilmon said.

"Hello New York!" Van called as the crowd cheers. "If there's any of you are fans of PCUW, give me a yeah!" he called as the crowd replied with 'Yeah!' "Give me a PCUW chant if you're a fan of us!" he called as the crowd chanted 'P-C-U-DUB!'. "Glad to see some fans of PCUW here! And we thought fans of other companies would overshadow you guys!" he said as the PCUW fans cheered. "And now enjoy the song folks! And 1, And 2, and 1,2,3,4!" (song begins) (listen the song while reading the lyrics. Oh and picture a boy and a girl singing this)

_**I am the master of this game  
And everybody knows my name  
And I will gladly make you see  
That you should not have messed with me **_

_**But you have thrown the gauntlet down  
Only gauntlet one who wears the crown  
So I will gladly hunt you down  
And I'm gonna stomp you into the ground **_

_**And you know it's true  
I'm just better than you  
See the fear that's in your eyes  
I'll make you realise **_

_**Well oh yeah, here we go again  
Looks like we're on the floor again  
Hell yeah, here we go again  
Cause I can't get away **_

_**I'll fight forever  
I won't surrender  
And I will always  
Hunt you down  
Down  
Down  
Down **_

_**Next time you open your mouth up  
You better be ready to back it up  
You better talk to all your friends  
I bet you won't do this again **_

_**Cause when you chose to raise your hand  
That's when a boy messed with a man  
And I will hunt you down my friend  
And I'm gonna tear you limb from limb **_

_**And you know it's true  
I'm just better than you  
See the fear that's in your eyes  
I'll make you realise **_

_**Well oh yeah, here we go again  
Looks like we're on the floor again  
Hell yeah, here we go again  
Cause I can't get away **_

_**I'll fight forever  
I won't surrender  
And I will always  
Hunt you down **_

_**And you know it's true  
I'm just better than you  
See the fear that's in your eyes  
I'll make you realise **_

_**Well oh yeah, here we go again  
Looks like we're on the floor again  
Hell yeah, here we go again  
Cause I can't get away **_

_**I'll fight forever  
I won't surrender  
And I will always  
Hunt you down  
Down  
Down  
Down**_

As the song ends, cheers and 'P-C-U-DUB!' chants can be heard.

"Thanks for the cheers! We love you all!" Sarah thanked to the audience before the band leaves.

"Those kids are awful. They make any Garage Bands sound like Metalica." Desire mocked.

"Good thing Demetri isn't here or else he'll punch you in the face." Lavi said.

("Remember the Name" By Fort Minor Plays)

"This is a Triple Threat Match set for one fall! Introducing first, representing CWF and WWT, from Springfield, Oregon, he is the current CWF World Champon and WWT National Champion, Bart Simpson!" WWT's RA announced as the crowd cheers/boos.

"Among all the three champs in this match, Bart might be the most sucessful among them." Desire said.

"With two titles? Of course he's more sucessful than Rocko and Mario. Can someone send them to a Retirement Home already?" Guilmon asked.

(WCW Crow Sting Theme Plays)

"And his opponents first, representing CASZ, from O-Town, USA, he is the current CASZ World Champion, Rocko Wallaby!" Doraemon announced as the crowd cheers.

"Rocko's currently the longest reigning CASZ World Champion, defeating top threats left and right." Agumon said.

"Yeah. That's what we need. Burying future champions." Desire said.

"Burying? Did you watch any of Rocko's match? It puts his opponents more over!" Veemon countered.

(Holy Diver by Killswitch Engage Plays)

"And lastly, representing UCA and XCW, from the Mushroom Kingdom, he is the current UCA World Champion, Mario!" Agent L announced as the crowd boos.

"That… that guy is using Spongebob's theme! Fuck you Mario! Fuck you!" Desire cursed.

"Shut up will you! Did anyone complain when Taichi uses CM Punk's old theme? Or when Takeru uses Jeff Hardy's old theme?" Andy asked.

"Screw them. That song is reserved for Spongebob only!" Desire answered.

"If you think you can reserve a song, you're delusional." Lavi said.

(Bell Rings)

The three stand on their corners before Bart and Mario goes after Rocko. After giving the cornered Rocko a 2 on 1 Beatdown, they pick him up and Irish Whips him onto the turnbuckle. Bart goes for a Clothesline onto Rocko, but Rocko moves away, sending Bart crashing onto the turnbuckle while Rocko knocks Mario down with a Flying Forearm Smash. He then nails Mario with an Inverted Atomic Drop before grabbing him from behind and goes for the Wallaby Death Drop (Scorpion Death Drop). Bart however tackles Rocko away before pinning Mario.

The referee counts, "1,…" Mario kicks out.

Bart picks Mario up and Irish Whips him onto the ropes and as Mario bounces off the ropes, Bart knocks him down with a Dropkick before turning around and gets a kick to the gut by Rocko as Rocko nails Bart with a Front Suplex. Rocko turns around and receives a Lariat followed by a Flapjack by Mario before Mario plants Rocko down with a Belly-to-Belly Suplex. With Rocko's on the corner, Bart quickly Chop Blocks Mario's leg before locking him in a Figure 4 Leg Lock.

"Bart's going to make a huge upset here!" Mr Comanator observed.

"If he wins then his status as a champion will be increased!" Guilmon said.

Rocko, after getting up using the turnbuckle, slowly went to the top turnbuckle and goes for a Flying Leg Drop onto their legs. After placing Mario on the corner, Rocko picks Bart up and Irish Whips him crashing onto Mario. As Rocko goes for a Stinger Splash, Bart grabs Mario's head and nails him with the BartDog (Bulldog) while kicking Rocko's face at the same time before pinning Mario.

"Huge upset! This could be it!" Agumon exclaimed.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Rocko manages to stop the count!

"So close! Rocko has breaked the pin!" Mr Comanator observed.

Rocko slams him onto the turnbuckle before nailing him with a Stinger Splash. After that he picks Bart up and plants him with the Wallaby Death Drop. Before Rocko could even pin Bart, Mario picks him up, turns him around, lifts him up and plants his ass with the Nintendozer (Rolling Fireman's Carry Slam). With Bart's on outside the ring, Mario pins Rocko.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here's your winner, Mario!" Agent L announced as the crowd boos.

"And whoever thought a washed up Hall of Famer would end up winning this match?" Andy asked in surprise.

"I have to admit, Mario still got it and he might be a great champion in years to come." Guilmon said.

"And that's score one for UCA's champs." Sandy said.

(Backstage)

We can see Aries Austin still frustuated after the earlier brawl.

"Excuse me Aries but…" Bob Jones tried to ask but…

"Give me that mic!" Aries interupted as he grabs the mic. "Among all 5 of you, the biggest bone that I want to pick tonight is you Timmy Turner! You're not the Heart and Soul of the X-Division! You're nothing but it's poison! Tonight, I will unhook whatever item that will be hanging above the ring and now only beat you for it, but also the rest of the guys! Buu, TD, Tidus, Renton, it doesn't matter! I'll prove myself that I'm the Greatest OC That Has Ever Been Created!" he said before throwing the mic onto the wall and leaves the scene.

...

A/N: There's the first half of FWA Episode 2. Will start writing Part 2 after TLC/Slammy Awards.

Until then, please review!


	6. FWA 2012 Episode 2 Part 2

And now here's part 2!

Once again, I own nothing.

...

(Ring)

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome to present the Royal Rumble of the Year Award, the Winner of CWF Rumble III, Sokka!" WWT's RA announced as the crowd cheers.

**Show No Fear!**

(Line In The Sand by Motorhead Plays)

"This guy is easily the worst Rumble winner in Fiction Wrestling, even worse than Jake Long!" Desire complainted.

"You have to admit though. Sokka manages to put on a good performance during CWF Rumble III, outlasting the others to pick up the win." Lavi said.

"Yeah. That guy has 'Future Champion' labeled at his forehead." Sandy said as Sokka's on the podium.

"Boy what an honor for me to present this award. Despite this controversy caused by Nelson that might cause me my title shot at Wrestleversary, I won't mind about that tonight. Instead, I'm going to announce which company has the best Rumble Match!" Sokka said.

(Promo)

_Narrator: FWA Royal Rumble of the Year Award!_

_(shows CWF Rumble)_

_CWF Rumble!_

_(shows WWT Rumble)_

_WWT Rumble!_

_(shows AWF Anime Rumble)_

_AWF Anime Rumble!_

_(shows Animated Royal Rumble)_

_Animated Royal Rumble!_

(Ring)

"Since there are only 4 nominees, let's go straight to the full results! Show us the results Titantron!" Sokka ordered.

(Titantron)

_(drum rolls)_

…

_4__th__: WWT Rumble: 10 percent_

_3__rd__: CWF Rumble: 15 percent_

_2__nd__: AWF Anime Rumble: 25 percent_

_1__st__: Animated Royal Rumble: 50 percent_

(Ring)

"And your winner with a huge gap, Animated Royal Rumble!" Sokka announced as the crowd cheers. "And now please welcome to receive the award, the Chairman of WWE, Vince McMahon!" he announced as the crowd cheers/boos. Vince however didn't show up. "Errm… Mr McMahon! Your company has won an award!" he called.

"Allow me to receive that award!"

Deadpool appears on the stage with cheers.

"Well if it isn't the Royal Rumble winner himself Deadpool. Here, have a speech first." Sokka offers as Deadpool accepts.

"Okay. For those who are wondering why Mr. McMahon isn't here is simple! He's scared that you guys are going to mock his wife for losing the senate campaign!" Deadpool explained as the crowd cheers with small 'Fuck You Linda!' chants can be heard. "And that chant too. His wife's campaign aside, I would like to thank the WWE Universe, the IWC smarks, the Comic Geeks, Fanfic Writers and Fiction Wrestling Critic for allowing Animated to walk home with the best Royal Rumble of the year! No we didn't win it because we have the words 'WWE', we won it because of you! Thank you and good night everybody!" he said before leaving the stage.

(A/N: For those complaining about how I mocked Linda's senate campaign, get a life! Her campaign was a failure to begin with!)

"Congrats to Deadpool for winning the award! Man he's hillarious!" Andy said.

"Will we see him as the new Toon World Champion in the future? We have no idea." Guilmon wondered.

(It's A New Day by Adelitas Way plays)

"This is a 6 Team Gauntlet Match set for one fall! Introducing the first team, representing Animated and Rookie Revolution, the team of Greg Heffley and Rowley Jefferson!" Doraemon announced as the crowd boos.

"Those two are Souichi's henchmens and bounty hunters of Rookie Revolution." Agumon explained.

"Unfortunately for them they have to go through the Gauntlet at Number 1. Sorry RR, no win for you guys tonight." Andy said.

(Ambulance Siren)

**YOU EEEDIOT!**

(TNA Scott Steiner [FAT ASSES!] Theme Plays)

"And the second team, representing XCW, both from Hollywood, Yugoslavia, the team of Ren and Stimpy!" Agent L announced as the crowd cheers.

"Wait? There's another Hollywood in this world?" Lavi asked.

"Yep. Sadly it's gone along with Yugoslavia." Mr Comanator answered.

"Even if it still exist, it's not the same Hollywood in the LA." Veemon said.

"RR's Token Tag Team and Former XCW Tag Champs shall go first. And I hope the rest of the RR won't attack them." Agumon said.

(Bell Rings)

Greg and Ren starts first as the two locks on a Collar and Elbow Tie Up until Greg manages to push Ren crashing onto the corner. After hitting a Knife Edge Chop, Greg tags to Rowley before the two nails an Aided Suplex followed by two Elbow Drops onto a lying Ren. Rowley picks Ren up only to receive a Jawbreaker instead as Ren bounces off the ropes and knocks Rowley down with a Flying Forearm Smash. After hitting a Belly-to-belly Suplex onto Rowley, Ren quickly tags to Stimpy as the two Clotheslines Rowley before giving him the R&S Death Drop (3-D Dudley Death Drop) and goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Greg stops the count.

Ren picks Greg up and throws him shoulder first onto the turnbuckle. He then grabs Rowley's legs and exposes his lower parts while Stimpy climbs the top turnbuckle and nails a Diving Headbutt onto Rowley's groin/nuts. Greg from behind nails Ren with a Side Suplex before Stimpy nails Greg with a Back Suplex Cutter. After Ren literally kick Rowley out of the ring, he and Stimpy nails another R&S Death Drop onto Rowley before Stimpy goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Greg and Rowley's eliminated! And… Watch out!"

Greg enters the ring, wearing a pair of Brass Knuckles and Low Blows Ren from behind before knocking Stimpy senceless with it. He then nails a Brass Knuckled Fist Drop onto Stimpy's face several times before doing it again on Ren. For the final touch, Greg nails Ren with the Dream Street while Rowley nails Stimpy with the Cross Rhodes before leaving the ring.

"For the love of God, the RR has screwed Ren and Stimpy!" Agumon exclaimed.

"That has got to leave a mark right there!" Lavi continued.

"And the next team might be able to take advantage of this situation!" Sandy added.

("Young" by Hollywood Undead" Plays)

"Introducing team Number 3, representing CCW, Edward Cullen and Jacob Black, Team Twilight!" WWT's RA announced as the crowd boos.

"My eyes! Edward's sparkles has ruined my eyes!" Andy shouted in pain.

"And now Team Twilight are going to take advantage of this situation!" Agumon exclaimed.

(Bell Rings)

With Ren's outside the ring and Stimpy seemed to be dead, Edward quickly pins Stimpy.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Stimpy kicks out!

"Stimpy's still alive folks! He's not going to let some sparkling vampire to pin him that easily!" Sandy exclaimed.

Edward picks Stimpy up and lifts him up before sending him dizzy with an Airplace Spin. As Stimpy's dizzy as hell, Edward quickly nails him with a Double Underhook Mat Slam before tagging himself to Jacob. The two picks Stimpy up and places him on the top turnbuckle before both of them climb to the top of it and sets for a Double Superplex. Ren slides into the ring and slams both Edward and Jacob with the Tower of Doom!

"Both Ren and Stimpy are still alive folks! XCW will not be embarassed by a pair of emo teens!" Mr Comanator exclaimed.

With both members of Team Twilight are down, Stimpy slowly crawls to the corner before tagging himself to Ren. While Jacob rolls out of the ring before using the ring apron to get up, Edward in on the corner using the turnbuckle to get up. After that he turns around and, as Jacob makes a Sneaky Tag, Edward receives a Bubba Cutter by Ren as Ren goes for the pin. Jacob enters the ring, picks Ren up and plants him with the Midnight Slam (Torture Rack Swing into Sidewalk Slam) before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Stimpy stops the count.

Stimpy picks Jacob up and Irish Whips him onto the turnbuckle before leaping to the top turnbuckle and punches Jacob's face several times before going for a Monkey Flip. But Jacob pushes Stimpy away before kicking him to the face and plants him down with the Lycanthrope's Revenge (Zack Attack). Ren grabs Jacob from behind only to get pushed away after Jacob Elbow Tackles him away. As Edward gets up, he and Jacob kicks Ren to the gut and plants him with the Moonlight Sonata (see World's Greatest Tag Team's Broken Arrow) before Jacob goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"They had tried, but failed in the end." Lavi said in dissapointment.

"If it wasn't for Greg and Rowley, Ren and Stimpy might be able to eliminate Team Twilight already!" Sandy complainted.

(New Foundation by Jim Johnston Plays)

"Introducing team Number 4, representing AWF, the team of Kyo and Yuki Sohma, the Sohma Dynasty!" Doraemon announced as the crowd cheers.

"Alright! Here comes AWF's home grown Sohma Dynasty!" Veemon cheered.

"Great. Now we have two teams of pretty boys. I'm sure the female viewers are enjoying this." Desire said.

(Bell Rings)

Kyo went straight towards Jacob as he delivers several Boxing Jabs onto his face before Irish Whipping him onto the ropes. As Jacob bounces off the ropes, Kyo knocks him down with a Japanese Arm Drag followed by an Elbow Drop onto Jacob's shoulder. He then picks Jacob up and slams him onto the turnbuckle before kicking his gut several times with his knee. After Irish Whipping Jacob onto the corner, Kyo charges towards Jacob only to get pushed away after Jacob kicks Kyo to the face. After Jacob plants Kyo down with a Russian Leg Sweep, he goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Kyo kicks out.

Jacob picks Kyo up and receives a Jawbreaker instead, sending him to the corner. Kyo then goes for a Running Knee Strike onto Jacob's face, but Jacob moves away as Kyo crashes knee first onto the turnbuckle. After tagging to Edward, the two picks Kyo up and Irish Whips him onto the ropes. As Kyo bounces off the ropes, they go for a Clothesline. Kyo however dodges it, leaps to the ropes and knocks both of them with a Springboard Clothesline. After knocking Jacob out with a High Kick to his head, Kyo tags himself to Yuki before Edward tackles Kyo down.

Yuki grabs Edward from behind and nails him with a High Angle Belly-to-Back Suplex followed with a Belly-to-Belly Suplex. As Yuki saw Jacob near the ropes, he goes to Clothesline Jacob out of the ring. But Jacob kicks him away before Edward nails Yuki with a Blood Driver (Michinoku Driver). Kyo then nails Edward with a Springboard Dropkick before hitting Jacob with a Drop Toe Hold. As Jacob is lying under the ropes, Kyo bounces off the other ropes and kicks him out of the ring with a Baseball Slide. While Kyo nails Jacob with a Over the Top Rope Suicide Dive, both Edward and Yuki gets up as Edward receives a Saito Suplex by Yuki. After Yuki tags to Kyo, the two nails Edward with the Sohma Attack (Hart Attack) before Kyo puts Edward on the Sharpshooter, forcing Edward to tap out.

"Kyo has forced Edward to tap like a bitch!" Sandy exclaimed.

"3 teams down, 2 more to go!" Veemon exclaimed.

("The Kids Aren't Alright" by The Offspring plays)

"Introducing team Number 5, representing WWT and the F-B-N, the team of Danny Phantom and Jimmy Neutron!" WWT's RA announced as the crowd boos.

"Alright! One of our best Tag Teams are here to rumble!" Desire cheered.

"And where are they right now?" Lavi asked.

"What about… OVER THERE!" Veemon shouted as Danny and Jimmy attacks Kyo and Yuki from behind.

"Oh those dirty cheaters! They're screwing the Sohma Dynasty!" Andy exclaimed.

"No! They're sending a message to the Rookie Revolution! Don't mess with the F-B-N!" Desire countered.

"How does that sending a message when Jimmy's one of RR members?" Veemon asked.

(Bell Rings)

Danny and the weaken Kyo starts off as Danny quickly goes after Kyo's knee by stomping onto it multiple times until the referee stops him. After a kick onto Kyo's ribs, Danny tags himself to Jimmy as Jimmy holds Kyo on a Full Nelson while Danny Knife Edge Chops Kyo's chest several times before Jimmy nails him with a Full Nelson Suplex. After Kyo gets up using the ropes, he charges towards Kyo only to receive a Back Body Drop by both Danny and Jimmy instead.

As Jimmy puts Kyo on The Neutron Lock (Brock Lock), Yuki enters the ring and breaks it after hitting Jimmy with a Double Axe Handle. Danny enters the ring and nails a Running Tackle onto Yuki's ribs before punching his face several times. After hitting Yuki with an Extreme Leg Drop, Danny kicks Yuki out of the ring until the referee orders him to get back to his position. Jimmy picks Kyo up and Irish Whips him onto the ropes. As Kyo bounces off the ropes, Jimmy goes for a Running Clothesline, but Kyo dodges it and nails Jimmy's huge head with several Boxing Jabs followed with an Enzuigiri.

Kyo then sets for the Sharpshooter on Jimmy, but Danny nails a Forearm Smash onto Kyo's back before planting him down with an Inverted DDT. After Jimmy tags himself to Danny, Jimmy drags Kyo to the near corner before Danny nails Kyo with the GhostSault (MoonSault) followed by a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Those bastards has eliminated The Sohma Dynasty!" Sandy exclaimed.

"One team left! Who are there to teach the F-B-N a lesson?" Veemon asked.

(This Fire Burns by Killswitch Engage Plays)

"Introducing the final team, representing PCUW, the team of Phil Hardy and Colt Anderson, the Second City Saints!" Agent L announced as the crowd cheers.

"One of the most beloved tag teams not only in PCUW, but also to smarks around the world!" Andy exclaimed.

"The F-B-N vs The Saints! Who will win this Gauntlet?" Sandy asked.

(Bell Rings)

"Phillip Brooks! Phillip Brooks!"

"Just call him CM Punk!"

"Alright! CM Punk! CM Punk!" the crowd chanted.

Danny and Phil starts first as Phil quickly goes after Danny's leg by kicking it several times before bouncing off the ropes and knocks Danny down with a Forearm Smash. As Danny gets up, Phil kicks Danny's shoulder several times before nailing a Jumping High Kick, pushing Danny to the ropes. He then goes to Clothesline Danny out of the ring, but Danny counters with a Back Body Drop. Phil however manages to hold on the ropes before standing at the ring apron, tackles Danny's spine, and goes for a Slingshot Sunset Flip Pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Danny kicks out.

As the two gets up, Danny catches Phil's leg and tags to Jimmy before pulling Phil towards and knocks him down with a Clothesline. As Phil gets up, Danny and Jimmy punches Phil to the gut and nails him with a Double DDT followed by two Leg Drops at the same time. Jimmy picks Phil up and slams him onto the corner before hitting his chest with several Knife Edge Chops. With Phil sitting on the corner, Jimmy nails him with a Baseball Slide before tagging to Danny.

After dragging Phil to the middle of the ring, Danny climbs the top turnbuckle and goes for another GhostSault. But Phil rolls away as Danny crashes painfully onto the mat. After Phil tags to Colt, 'Colt Cabana!' chants can be heard while Colt knocks Jimmy out of the ring before picking Danny up and nails a Snap Suplex onto him. After dragging Danny to their corner, Colt tags himself to Phil as the two nails Danny with the Ending Sequence (Tag Team finisher; Neckbreaker (Phil)/Colt 50 (Colt) combination). While Colt nails a Suicide Dive onto Jimmy, Phil goes for the pin, but the referee was distracted as…

"Wait a minute! Invader Zim?" Lavi asked in shock.

"Fellow F-B-N Member to the rescue!" Desire cheers. As the referee tries to stop Zim from entering the ring…

"Another F-B-N member, Spongebob Squarepants!" Guilmon exclaimed as Spongebob kicks Phil to the nuts before hitting him with the Spongy Edge (Razor Edge). With Spongebob and Zim leaving the ring, Danny pins Phil as the referee turns around.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here are your winners, Danny Phantom and Jimmy Neutron!" WWT's RA announced as the crowd boos.

"Yes! WWT has won! We won!" Desire cheered.

"Yeah! By cheating!" Veemon countered.

"First The Sohmas now the Saints? Looks like the F-B-N has send a clear message to all other stables including the RR." Andy said.

"What's that message?" Mr Comanator asked.

"When you're messing with the F-B-N, you'll be their bitch 4 life!" Andy answered.

"I'm sure Asheel (OC, not the author) is going to be so pissed next week after seeing this match." Agumon said.

(Backstage)

We can see TD warming up for the main event. He then stops as Renton shows up.

"Well look who we got here? My opponent at Best in the World 2013 PPV!" TD explained.

"I can wait until that PPV. But tonight, facing you and the rest of the High Flying Stars would be an honor. I'll prove to everyone tonight that I can fly and speaking of that, I've a question for you. Can you fly?" Renton asked.

"Duh. Don't let me body shape fool you. I can fly like a spaceship if I wanted to! Make the best Flyer wins." TD replied as he and Renton shakes hands. Then Tidus shows up.

"Let me guess, you guys are going to call me the underdog for the main event am I right?" Tidus asked as TD and Renton nods. "Thought so. By the way, I hope you won't ignore me tonight because if you do, I might end up pulling a shocker of the year." He continued.

"We'll see about that Tidus. We shall see." TD said as Tidus leaves the scene. "See ya at the Main Event." He said to Renton as he leaves the scene.

(Ring)

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome to present the Former Main Female Champion of the Year Award, Ember McLain!" WWT's RA announced as the crowd boos.

("RemEmber" By Ember McLain Plays)

"And there she is, our company's No.1 authority figure!" Desire cheered.

"Look at her face. She's not happy with the reaction." Agumon observed.

"She's a washed up ghost who thinks she's still popular. Of course the crowd didn't like her." Lavi explained as Ember's on the podium.

"New York City!" Ember called as the crowd boos. "Who do you want?" she asked as the crowd replies with 'Ranka!'. "No no no! Who do you want?!" Ember asked again only this time, the crowd replies with 'Sheryl!'. "(sigh) I hate smarks like you. And now without futher ado let's see the nominees for the Former Female Main Champion of the Year, dedicated to those former champs who ends up losing her title.

(Promo)

_FWC Former Main Female Champion of the Year!_

_(shows Konata Izumi)_

_Konata Izumi (Crowd Cheers)_

_(shows Kim Possible)_

_Kim Possible! (Crowd Cheers)_

_(shows Haruhi Suzumiya)_

_Haruhi Suzumiya! (Crowd Boos)_

_(shows Starfire)_

_Starfire! (Crowd Cheers)_

_(shows Sora Takenouchi)_

_Sora Takenouchi! (Crowd Cheers)_

_(shows Shego)_

_Shego! (Crowd Cheers)_

_(shows Tohru Honda)_

_Tohru Honda! (Crowd Cheers)_

_(shows Nazz)_

_Nazz! (Crowd Boos)_

(Ring)

"Well folks, let's see who at what place on the rankings!"

(Titantron)

_8__th__: Konata Izumi: 3 percent_

_Ember: (Laughs) Yeah! Serve you right for having a forgetable reign as a champ and being nothing but one of the moeblobs!_

_7__th__: Shego: 8 percent_

_Ember: (Laughs) That's for having the worst WWT Women's Title Reign in history!_

_6__th__: Kim Possible: 10 percent_

_5__th__: Tohru Honda: 10 percent_

_Ember: Lame champs are lame. On to the 4__th__ Place!_

_4__th__: Haruhi Suzumiya: 15 percent_

_Ember: See folks? That's what you get when you have the most unmemorable title reign in your company's history!_

_3__rd__: Starfire: 15 percent_

_Ember: Wait? How did she get 3__rd__ place while her reign in AWE isn't memorable at all? And now that leaves, Nazz and some Digidestined I don't care about. And now your winner is…_

_(drum roll)_

…

_2__nd__: Nazz: 15 percent_

_1__st__: Sora Takenouchi: 20 percent_

(Ring)

"… XCW's Sora Takenouchi!" Ember announced as the crowd cheers.

("Heavy In Your Arms" by Florence & The Machine Plays)

"So please tell me how the hell did that woman win the award instead of Nazz who's one of the best heels today?" Desire asked.

"Simple! While Nazz pulls a JBL on her every single title match (Cheating), Sora puts her entire body and soul in every of her title matches." Agumon answered.

"You're quite spot on my Digital friend! And man Taichi sure is lucky to have a hot wife like Sora." Andy said in amusement as Sora's at the podium.

"Well…" before she could talk, some Taichi/Sora Shippers in the crowd chants 'Thank You Sora!' several times. "Thanks for the chant guys. I appriciate that. (ahem) First of all, I would like to thank Space Ghost for hiring me in the XCW. Had that company didn't show up, me and Taichi won't have the best relationship in my life. Speaking of him, I also wanted to thank Taichi for surporting me from the very beginning of my career and also for filling my empty heart. If you didn't exist, I would end up with Yamato instead." She said as the crowd boos at the mention of Yamato. "And also a million thank you to all of my… I mean our fans and shippers for surporting us during our careers! I, no we promise that we'll stay together, win titles together… and maybe give birth to a child in the future. Thank you so much everyone!" she continued before leaving the stage.

"The picture of Sora being a Hot Mom would be amazing." Agumon said.

"She might be hotter than Amata's mom if she keeps in that shape." Andy said.

"Congrats to Sora, the Digidestined of Love for winning that award! Wish her luck into the future." Sandy praised.

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome to perform 'My Way', representing WWT, Limp Bizkit!" WWT's RA announced as the crowd cheers.

"Alright for Limp Bizkit! Rolling Rolling Rolling Rolling!" Sandy sings.

"They're not going to sing Undertaker's theme, but they're going to sing one of Wrestlemania's theme songs instead!" Lavi cheered as the song begins. (Youtube. Search. Listen)

_**Check, check, check check... out my melody**_

_**Special  
You think you're special  
You do  
I can see it in your eyes  
I can see it when you laugh at me  
Look down on me  
You walk around on me  
Just one more fight  
About your leadership  
And I will straight up  
Leave your shit  
Cause I've had enough of this  
And now I'm pissed**_

_**Yeah  
This time I'm 'a let it all come out  
This time I'm 'a stand up and shout  
I'm 'a do things my way  
It's my way  
My way, or the highway**_

_**Check out, check check... out my melody**_

_**Just one more fight  
About a lot of things  
And I will give up everything  
To be on my own again  
Free again**_

_**Yeah  
This time I'm 'a let it all come out  
This time I'm 'a stand up and shout  
I'm 'a do things my way  
It's my way  
My way, or the highway**_

_**Some day you'll see things my way  
Cause you never know  
Where, you never know  
Where you're gonna go**_

_**Check out, check check... out my melody**_

_**Just one more fight  
And I'll be history  
Yes I will straight up  
Leave your shit  
And you'll be the one who's left  
Missing me**_

_**Yeah  
This time I'm 'a let it all come out  
This time I'm 'a stand up and shout  
I'm 'a do things my way  
It's my way  
My way, or the highway**_

_**Some day you'll see things my way  
Cause you never know  
Where, you never know  
Where you're gonna go**_

_**Check out, check check... out my melody**_

("The Sound Of Madness" By Shinedown Plays)

"This is a 6 Team Gauntlet Match set for one fall! Introducing first, representing WWT and XFWA, the team of Kin Tsuchi and Cagalli Yula Atha!" WWT's RA announced as the crowd boos.

"Good news, WWT has a representive for this match!" Desire cheered.

"Bad news, XFWA has a representive for this match." Andy said in dissapointment.

"What's worse is that our company has to team up with that Genie's workplace!" Lavi complainted.

"Be grateful that thanks to my workplace, your company has a representive for this match!" Desire countered.

(Fully Alive by Flyleaf plays)

"And the second team, representing AWE and PCUW, the team of Starfire and Mandy Wells!" WWT's RA announced as the crowd cheers.

"Goddamn! Starfire's 'Big Bangs' are huge!" Andy exclaimed.

"Now this is a good thing. Power and speed combined into one will make a guaranteed victory." Veemon explained.

"Who's the power and who's the speed?" Mr Comanator asked.

"Starfire is the power while Mandy is the speed obviously." Veemon answered.

(Bell Rings)

Starfire and Cagalli starts first as the two locks each other up on a Collar and Elbow Tie Up until Starfire manages to push Cagalli crashing onto the corner before Battering Rams her several times onto the spine. With Cagalli sitting on the corner, Starfire nails her with a Bronco Buster before tagging to Mandy. The two girls then nails a Double Stickface onto Cagalli before picking her up and Irish Whips her onto another turnbuckle. Starfire then Irish Whips Mandy straight onto Cagalli, but Cagalli Elbow Tackles Mandy away before tagging to Kin.

Kin enters the ring and nails Mandy with a Lou Thesz Press before getting up and stomps on her lying body several times until the referee stops her. As Mandy is crawling, Kin rubs her boots onto Mandy's face before picking Mandy up and Uppercuts her onto the corner. After tagging to Cagalli, Kin climbs the top turnbuckle and punches Mandy's face several times before nailing her with a Monkey Flip. As Mandy gets up, Cagalli lifts her from behind and nails her with a Backbreaker Drop before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Mandy kicks out.

Cagalli picks Mandy up and Irish Whips her onto the ropes and as Mandy bounces off the ropes, she sets for a Back Body Drop. Mandy however stops on her track and kicks Cagalli to the face before bouncing off the ropes again and plants her down with a Tilt-a-Whirl Arm Drag followed by an Enzuigiri. After receiving a tag from Mandy, Starfire enters the ring, pulls Cagalli away from Kin and puts her on the Kimura Lock (Lesnar's submission). Kin enters the ring and quickly nails a Double Axe Handle onto Starfire before Mandy nails a Slingshot Crossbody onto Kin. She picks Kin up and throws her out of the ring while Starfire nails Cagalli with a Tamaran Twister (F-5) before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Those two mean girls are out of the competition!" Agumon exclaimed.

"No No No!" Desire yelled.

"Maybe XFWA's out, at least Starfire's 'Big Bangs' are with us!" Andy cheered.

(Seeing Red by Jim Johnston Plays)

"Introducing team Number 3, representing CCW and Animated, the team of Zoe Payne and Ruki Makino!" Agent L announced as the crowd boos.

"Oh God have mercy on Starfire and Mandy, especially Mandy!" Sandy hoped.

"Two Powerhouses ready to wreck some shit! Let's get it on!" Guilmon cheered.

(Bell Rings)

Zoe and Starfire stands in the middle of the ring as the two pushes each other until Zoe proves that she's the strongest after pushing Starfire onto the ropes. She then goes to Clothesline Starfire out of the ring, but Starfire Elbow Tackles Zoe away before tagging to Mandy. Mandy climbs the top turnbuckle and goes for a Diving Crossbody, but Zoe catches her and plants her with a Backbreaker. She then drags Mandy to the middle of the ring and Catapults her face first onto the turnbuckle before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Mandy kicks out.

Zoe picks Mandy up and slams her onto the turnbuckle before tagging to Ruki. After delivering several Boxing Jabs onto Mandy's spine, Zoe places her on the top turnbuckle while Ruki climbs the top turnbuckle and sets for a Superplex. Mandy however manages to punch Ruki's ribs several times before headbutting her several times until Ruki fells onto the mat. After knocking Zoe out of the ring with her leg, she stands on the top turnbuckle before nailing Ruki with a Missile Dropkick.

After receiving a tag, Starfire enters the ring and sets for the Tamaran Twister. But as Zoe enters the ring and charges towards her, Starfire catches her, lifts her up and sets for the Tamaran Twister. Zoe however slips away from Starfire, stands behind her and nails her with a Hair-pull Backbreaker. Mandy goes for a Slingshot Crossbody only to get catched by Zoe as Zoe knocks her out with the TAN (GTS). As Zoe goes outside the ring, Ruki picks Starfire up and plants her down with a Widow's Peak before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Starfire and Mandy's eliminated! Those two female bulls has eliminated them!" Agumon exclaimed.

"(crying) Farewell 'Big Bangs'…." Andy said in a sad tone.

"Sulk it up you virgin." Desire mocked.

(New Foundation by Jim Johnston Plays)

"Introducing team Number 4, representing XCW and AWF, the team of Sora Takenouchi and Tohru Honda!" Doraemon announced as the crowd cheers.

"Another pair of powerhouses! This could be interesting!" Veemon exclaimed.

"One of the nominees and the winner of Former Main Female Champ Award Winner shall team up tonight! Can they make it until the end?" Mr Comanator asked to the audience.

(Bell Rings)

Sora and Ruki starts first, but Ruki tags to Zoe instead. The two locks on a Collar and Elbow Tie Up until Zoe manages to push Sora onto the corner before kicking her to the gut with several knee strikes and places her on the top turnbuckle. After climbing as well, Zoe sets for a Superplex. But Sora punches Zoe to the ribs several times before Uppercutting Zoe down crashing onto the mat. Sora stands at the top turnbuckle and as Zoe gets up, Sora nails her with a Flying Double Axe Handle onto Zoe's face followed by a STO and a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Zoe kicks out.

Sora picks Zoe up only to receive several punches onto the spine before Zoe grabs Sora and slams her face first onto the turnbuckle before Irish Whipping her onto another. After tagging to Ruki, Zoe Irish Whips her crashing onto Sora. But Sora kicks Ruki away before Elbow Tackling a charging Zoe. After hitting an Atomic Drop onto Ruki, Sora knocks Zoe down with a Japanese Arm Drag followed by a Spinebuster. Sora turns around and eats a Big Boot by Ruki as Ruki goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Sora kicks out.

Ruki grabs Sora's legs and Catapults her crashing face first onto the turnbuckle before nailing her with a High Angle Belly to Back Suplex. As Sora crawls to the corner and uses the turnbuckle to get up, Ruki goes for a Running Knee Strike onto Sora's back. But Sora manages to turn around and kicks Ruki away before tagging to Tohru. After hitting a Forearm Smash and an Inverted Atomic Drop, Tohru plants Ruki down with a Saito Suplex.

As she sets for the Sharpshooter, Zoe enters the ring and tackles Tohru down before punching her face several times. Sora grabs Zoe from behind and tosses her out of the ring. Sora turns around and gets herself Clotheslined out of the ring by Ruki. Ruki turns around and gets another Inverted Atomic Drop by Tohru before she plants Ruki with a German Suplex. After Tohru puts Ruki onto the Sharpshooter, Ruki taps out.

"Ruki and Zoe are eliminated! Great effort from Sora and Tohru!" Sandy praised.

"There are two more teams to go! Which team is next?" Veemon wondered.

**I WANT SAUSAGE!**

**SO WE CAN LOOK ALIKE! **(This translation is for gags only. Don't take it seriously!)

(Motteke Sailor Fuku by Aya Hirano Plays)

"Introducing team Number 5, representing CWF and CASZ, the team of Kim Possible and Konata Izumi!" Doraemon announced as the crowd cheers.

"Two girls who are very loyal to their respective companies! Now this is going to be good!" Mr Comanator explained.

"CWF and CASZ has teamed up a lot, and tonight they're doing it again! Can they beat Sora and Tohru?" Agumon asked.

(Bell Rings)

Tohru and Konata starts first. As Tohru tries to grab Konata, Konata quickly went behind her before climbing onto Tohru back, going for a Sleeper Hold. Tohru then decided to ram Konata onto the corner, but Konata manages to escape, causing Tohru to crash back first onto the turnbuckle. After that she leaps to the top turnbuckle and punches Tohru's face several times before nailing her with a Monkey Flip. After Konata tags to Kim, Konata nails Tohru with a Leg Drop before Kim nails her with a Slingshot Senton followed with a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Tohru kicks out.

Kim picks Tohru up only to get pushed away onto the ropes. Tohru gets up and move towards Kim only to eat a pair of boots instead. Kim then Chops Blocks Tohru's leg before nailing her with an Extreme Leg Drop. After dragging her to the corner, Kim climbs the top turnbuckle and goes for the Kimpossible (One-Legged Moonsault). Tohru however manages to lift her knees, sending Kim crashing painfully onto it instead. The two then crawl to their corners and tag to their partners.

Sora goes for a Clothesline, but Konata dodges and leaps to the middle turnbuckle. Sora move towards Konata only to have her legs on her neck before Konata knocks her down with a Headscissors Takedown. Sora gets up and goes for a Lariat, but Konata dodges and nails Sora with a Swinging Neckbreaker. Konata picks Sora up and sets for the Lucky Factor (X-Factor), but Sora manages to counter with a Back Body Drop. Konata gets up and charges towards Sora only to receive a Free Fall Drop instead as Sora goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Kim stops the count.

Tohru enters the ring and knocks Kim down with a Lou Thesz Press. She then throws Kim out of the ring before Kim grabs Tohru's leg, pulls her down and pulls her out of the ring. Sora climbs the top turnbuckle and goes for the Shooting Star Press. But Konata rolls away as Sora crashes painfully onto the mat. Konata picks Sora up and plants her with the Lucky Factor before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"WHAT?" Andy and Lavi yelled in shock.

"Konata has pinned an Award Winner! That was a huge shocker!" Agumon exclaimed.

"I guess it's a good thing her series name is Lucky Star." Sandy said.

"One more team to go! Can Konata and Kim survive?" Guilmon asked.

("Survive" By Sick Puppies plays)

"And the final team, representing UCA and UWE, the team of Daisy and Rukia Kuchiki!" Agent L announced as the crowd boos. Daisy however didn't show up.

"Wait? Where's Daisy?" Desire asked as the Titantron shows Daisy lying in pain backstage.

"Someone just attacked Daisy! But who?" Guilmon wondered. Then Ruki shows up on stage before walking to the ring with Rukia.

"Hold on a minute! Didn't Ruki get eliminated earlier?" Lavi asked.

"I can still remember her tapping to the Sharpshooter. What is she doing here?" Veemon replied as Ruki and Rukia (lol rhymes) stands in front of the ring, looking at Kim, Konata, Tohru and Sora. After a few seconds…

…

… UCA Women's Champion Lightning, CASZ Newbie Chisa Yomoda, PCUW's Tanya Blake, Lilian and Velvet House appears from the audience seats armed with chairs, bats and stuffs. Surounding and outnumbering everyone in the ring. The RR girls enters the ring and attacks Kim, Konata, Tohru and Sora until Starfire and Mandy Wells rushes to the ring. Even with them, it's still 6 on 7 in RR's favour until…

("My Last Breath" by Evanescence Plays)

"Oh my! Here comes CCW's very own Kharma!" Mr Comanator exclaimed as Chell rushes to the ring, making this an equal 7 on 7 Brawl. After a minute for hitting each other with weapons, shits and giggles, the RR Female retreats as Mandy grabs a mic.

"You sure got guts to mess with us! Alright then! With Best In The World X-Over PPV Coming Up next year, how about we issueing you girls a challenge? You RR girls against me, Starfire, Kim Possible, Konata Izumi, Tohru Honda, Sora Takenouchi, and Chell in a 7 on 7 Elimination Tag Team Match!" Mandy challenged as the crowd cheers. "What's that? Did I hear you answering with a 'Yes!'? Well in that case, see ya at Best In The World PPV!" she said as the two teams argues with each other.

"Now this is going to be huge folks! Rookie Revolution Females vs Anti-RR Females! I hope it happens!" Andy hoped.

"Of course it will. If it didn't happen, whoever organized that X-Over PPV are sexists." Guilmon replied.

(Backstage)

We can see Timmy, Aries, Buu, TD, Renton and Tidus warming up on Split Screens.

"Up next, 6 Man Ladder Match for X-Division Pride!" Sandy announced.

"Plus, music performance by J-POP Band Flow and of course the winner of Former Main Champion of the Year Award shall be announced! Stay tuned!" Andy continued.

(Commercial Break)

(Promo)

_(shows a post- apocalyptic city)_

_For those who survived Doomday…_

_(shows some survivors)_

… _there's one title that they want to grab…_

_(shows a shining light)_

…_. To become…._

… _the Best in the World!_

_(Cut of Personality by Living Colour Plays)_

_Watch as your favorite Wrestling Companies band together to find out which company is the best in this X-Over PPV spectacular!_

_And will the Rookie Revolution be buried here?_

_Total Champion Wrestling and other companies presents…_

_Best In The World 2013! Check your local listings! Tickets on sale now!_

…

(Ring)

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome to present the Former Main Champion of the Year Award, WWT's GM, Mr TV!" WWT's RA announced as the crowd cheers.

("Paint it Black" by The Rolling Stones plays)

"Alright! Our GM is presenting the final award for this episode!" Mr Comanator cheered.

"Tonight we shall see who is the best former World Champion in Fiction Wrestling! Take it away TV!" Andy cheered as Mr TV is on the podium.

"Hello New York!" Mr TV called as the crowd cheers. "Do you enjoy the show so far?" he asked as the crowd replies with 'Yes! Yes! Yes!'. "Glad to hear you guys enjoying it… despite lacking WWT Stars of course. Oh well. At least the next episode had Spongebob. (Ahem) This award is dedicated to those who put everything on the line to retain their title, but end up losing in the end. Now on to the nominees!" he ordered.

(Promo)

_FWA Former Main Champion of the Year!_

_(shows Slade)_

_Slade! (Crowd Boos)_

_(shows Garfield)_

_Garfield! (Crowd Boos)_

_(shows Naruto Uzumaki)_

_Naruto Uzumaki! (Crowd Cheers)_

_(shows Shikamaru Nara)_

_Shikamaru Nara! (Crowd Cheers)_

_(shows Dekisugi Hidetoshi)_

_Dekisugi Hidetoshi! (Crowd Cheers)_

_(shows Ed)_

_Ed! (Crowd Cheers)_

_(shows Rojo Bat)_

_Rojo Bat! (Crowd Cheers)_

_(shows Omega Red)_

_Omega Red! (Crowd Boos)_

_(shows Tyson Blake)_

_Tyson Blake! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)_

(Ring)

"And now without futher ado, let's see the results!"

(Titantron)

_9__th__: Dekisugi Hidetoshi: 4 percent_

_8__th__: Omega Red: 5 percent_

_Mr TV: Ouch. Unrememberable title reigns are unrememberable._

_7__th__: Shikamaru Nara: 8 percent_

_6__th__: Rojo Bat: 8 percent_

_5__th__: Naruto Uzumaki: 8 percent_

_Mr TV: Shikamaru tied to Naruto? We should change the name series from 'Naruto' to 'Shikamaru' then!_

_4__th__: Slade: 14 percent_

_Mr TV: Ohhh…. Sorry Slade but you're out! Who's on third?_

_3__rd__: Garfield: 14 percent_

_Mr TV: I hope Garfield didn't kill anyone after seeing this… And now the winner for this award is…._

_(Drum Roll)_

…

…

_2__nd__: Tyson Blake: 16 percent_

_1__st__: Ed: 19 percent_

(Ring)

"… Peach Creek's very own ED HORACE ALBA!" Mr TV announced as the crowd cheers.

(Slay Me by Dale Oliver Plays)

"What's so great about him? He built and company just to be a World Champion! That's cheating!" Desire complainted.

"Ed has put on a lot of great matches. And no despite being one of the founders of PCUW, he didn't pull a Jeff Jarrett by keep burrying everyone on the roster." Agumon explained.

"Burrying everyone on the roster…. Is that Triple H's job?" Lavi asked.

"At least HHH has to deal with his father in law first before burrying someone." Veemon answered as Ed's on the podium after shaking hands with Mr TV.

"Wow! Look at all these people cheering for me and my achivement!" Ed called as the crowd cheers. "I never thought I would never win an award in my entire life. I mean I'm not as smart as Double D or more handsome than Eddy. I'm just a dumbass." He confessed as the crowd chants 'No you're not!' several times. "Thanks for the cheers guys. I would like to thank TNA for inspiring me, Double D and Eddy to build a company! Stay classy TNA! Keep on kicking Aces and 8s' butts while putting greater shows than the WWE! I also wanted to thank Double D and Eddy for being my friend for life! I would be nothing without you guys. And lastly, thank you to all my fans for voting for me! PCUW Forever!" he finished before leaving the stage.

"For a dumbass, he sure can cut a promo." Guilmon said.

"That's the last award for the night, and now we're on the final music performance for the night." Andy said.

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome to perform 'Bravelue', representing AWF, Flow!" Doraemon announced as the crowd cheers.

"Among all the band that your GM could pick, he picked a J-POP Band of all things?!" Desire complainted.

"There's a reason why our company is called **Anime **Wrestling Federation. Plus, he's an otaku." Agumon replied.

"Good thing Sarah isn't here, or she might squeal seeing these Japanese Pretty Boys." Andy said as the song begins. (Youtube. Search. Listen)

_**Hikaru suiheisen hajimari to owari no  
Tokeau soko wa namida no furusato na no **_

_**Furueteru te de shinjirareru mono POKETTO ni tsumekonda  
Kanata de yurameiteru shinkirou **_

_**Sora miagereba michibiite kureru you na  
Natsukashikute atsui hikari wo kureru  
Anata wa chiisaku te wo furu yo  
Ikanakucha mou nakanai yo SHANGURI-RA  
Arata na sekai he to DAIBU shiyou  
Aoiro ni dakareta boku wa... **_

_**Mezasu wa chiheisen haruka na kono michi wo  
Ho wa osoku tomo kaze mikata ni shite saa yukou **_

_**Hibiware nagara tomadoi nagara kimi wa kyou mo ikiteirunda  
Sore wo ne nozomu hitotachi ga iru **_

_**Sora miagereba michibiite kureru you na  
Natsukashikute atsui hikari wo kureru  
Anata wa chiisaku te wo furu yo  
Ikanakucha mou nakanai yo SHANGURI-RA  
Arata na sekai he to DAIBU shiyou  
Aoiro ni dakareta boku wa... **_

_**Yami no mukou gawa doko made demo kawaranu mama  
Fukakute utsukushii umi to sora no ao ao mata aou **_

_**Sora miagereba michibiite kureru you na  
Natsukashikute atsui hikari wo kureru  
Anata wa chiisaku te wo furu yo  
Kikoeru ka? Matteiro yo SHANGURI-RA  
Mugendai no "I" de SABAIBU shiyou  
Kanarazu mitsukedashite miseru yo  
Ikanakucha mou nakanai yo SHANGURI-RA  
Arata na sekai he to DAIBU shiyou  
Aoiro ni dakareta boku wa  
Kono mune no takanari to tomo ni**_

As the song ends, the crowd cheers while chanting 'Thank You Flow!' several times.

"I don't even understand a world they're saying." Desire said.

"You're a genie right? Wish yourself to know Japanese already!" Veemon ordered.

"Ladies and gentlemen hanging above the ring right now is WWT's Vacanted X-Division title. Whoever manages to pull that title down will walk home with that belt as an accessory." Agumon explained.

**Ain't No Stoppin Me Now!**

(Ain't No Stoppin Me by Axel Plays)

"This is a 6 Man Ladder Match set for one fall! Introducing first, representing Animated, from Wagstaff City, Arizona; TD Kenelly!" Agent L announced as the crowd cheers.

"This guy had fought Aries before, and he will face Renton at Best In The World 2013." Mr Comanator said.

"Tonight, not only he had to deal with Aries and Renton, but also Timmy, Tidus and the dangerous among them all, Buu." Veemon said.

("All I Want" by Day to Remember [or for an alternative, SOS by Colle Buddz. Tidus fits well as Kofi Kingston!] Plays)

"Next, representing UCA, from the City of Zanarkand, Tidus!" Agent L announced as the crowd cheers.

"This guy is the underdog among the others! If he wins, UCA Fans would cheer like hell!" Lavi cheered.

'This guy is no big deal for Buu, Aries or Timmy. Although anything can happen in a multi-man match." Guilmon said.

("Blooddrunk" By Children Of Bodem plays)

Next, representing UWE, from The Depths of Hell, he is the current UWE X-Treme Champion, "The Maniacal Destroyer", Majin Buu!" Doraemon announced as the crowd cheers.

"This guy, along with 95 percent of UWE, are dangerous motherfuckers that could make any ECW Originals cry like a baby." Desire said.

"Unless that ECW Original is New Jack, I agree. Tonight, Buu will kill somebody." Lavi said as the crowd started to chant 'Buu's Gonna Kill You!'. (parody of TNA's "Joe's Gonna Kill You!" chants)

**Get Ready to Fly!**

(Get Ready to Fly by GRITS Plays)

"Next, representing AWF, from Bells Forest, he is the current AWF Extreme Champion, Renton Thurston!" Doraemon announced as the crowd cheers.

"The only man who's using a TNA Gimmick in AWF has survived an 8 Man Hardcore Battle Royal at Anime Mania to win that revived title!" Veemon explained.

"Yeah. But his opponents are pussies compared to Buu." Desire mocked.

"Are you calling Great Teacher Onizuka, one of Renton's opponents in that Battle Royal, a pussy? He can kick your ass even if you're a genie!" Lavi warned.

("The Showstoppa" by Tobymac Plays)

"Next, representing WWT, from Dimmsdale, California, Timmy Turner!" WWT's RA announced as the crowd boos.

"There he is folks! The Heart and Soul of the X-Division! He's going to reclaim his title!" Desire cheered.

"Sit down already! You're bothering us!" Andy scolded.

"Timmy has never faced any one of these guys before and tonight he's facing them all at once." Agumon explained.

(Monster by Skillet Plays)

"And lastly, representing PCUW, from Cherry Falls, Aries Austin!" WWT's RA announced as the crowd gives mixed reactions.

"Timmy's No.1 rival and of course one of the smark loving high flyers in Fiction Wrestling! He, along with Buu and Timmy, are favorites to win this match," Veemon explained.

"Who wants to bet that Buu is going to literally kill someone in this match?" Andy asked as everyone else went silent. "Alright then. Let the match begin ref!" he ordered.

(Bell Rings)

"Let's go Aries!"

"Let's go Turner!" the crowd exchanged chants to each other.

The 6 went to their corners/ropes before looking at the title hanging above and at each other. After a while, the 5 ambushes Buu, the most dangerous man in the match. After few seconds of beating Buu down, they throw Buu away before Tidus volunteers to nail Buu with a Suicide Dive. Back in the ring TD and Renton respectively kicks Timmy and Aries to their guts at the same time before Renton plants Aries with a Snap Suplex. TD then does the same onto Timmy, only TD's Suplex looks more powerful.

"'What you can do, I can do better!'. That's what TD and Renton are thinking right now." Lavi said.

Renton catches TD's kick only to eat a Spinning Heel Kick instead. TD turns around and plants Timmy with a Flapjack before Aries leaps onto TD's back, going for a Sleeper Hold. Tidus gets up, climbs the top rope and nails a Springboard Dropkick onto both Aries and TD from behind, knocking both of them down. With Aries and TD rolling out of the ring and Timmy sitting on the corner, Tidus nails Timmy with a Baseball Slide before moving away as Renton nails Timmy with another Baseball Slide.

"Poor Timmy, getting Baseball Slides non-stop in this match." Veemon said.

Buu enters the ring with a chair in hand and sets to smash them onto Renton, but Renton and Tidus knocks Buu down with a Double Dropkick before nailing an Aided Suplex onto Buu. Tidus then chops Renton's chest, sending him all the way to the ropes before going to Clothesline him out of the ring. Renton however manages to throw Tidus out of the ring with a Back Body Drop. Tidus however manages to hold on the ropes before standing on the ring apron, tackles Renton to the spine, grabs him and Suplexes him crashing onto the cold floor together!

"TD has took out Renton! But he might take himself out as well!" Agumon exclaimed.

As Buu stands on the corner, TD enters the ring and quickly goes for a Monkey Flip. But Buu grabs TD and Powerbombs him instead before catching Aries and plants him with a Tilt-a-Whirl Backbreaker. Buu turns around and gets his spine smashed with a chair by Timmy before Timmy plants him with a DDT face first crashing onto the chair. Timmy then goes to the ropes and sets to Baseball Slide Buu out of the ring, but TD catches Timmy's leg, pulls him down and pulls him out of the ring. Buu, seeing TD and Timmy brawling, nails both of them with a Suicide Dive!

"Buu has knocked those two down!" Sandy exclaimed.

As Buu gets up, Renton knocks his head with a chair before entering the ring. After wedging the chair on the corner, Renton picks Aries up and sets to Irish Whip him onto the chair. But Aries reverses, sending Renton crashing onto it instead! As Renton turns around, Aries kicks him to the gut and plants him down with a Double Underhook Brainbuster. TD from behind grabs Aries and plants him with a Belly to Back Suplex Backbreaker! After that he leaves the ring to pick up a table from under the ring.

After opening the chair, TD picks up a ladder from under the ring and enters the ring with it. As he opens and places the ladder at the middle of the ring, Timmy grabs TD from behind and plants him down with a Russian Leg Sweep. Timmy then climbs the top turnbuckle and sets for the Timmy Star (Shooting Star Press) only to change his plans after seeing Tidus climbing the ladder. After climbing the same ladder, he and Tidus are on top of it before exchanging blows until Buu enters the ring… and **PUSHES THE LADDER DOWN, SENDING TIMMY AND TIDUS CRASHING ONTO THE TABLE!**

"My God! Timmy and Tidus are out after that fall!" Agumon exclaimed.

"Not our Timmy! No!" Desire cried.

As 'Holy Shit!' chants can be heard, Buu closes the ladder and picks it up before ramming Aries with it. After leaning the ladder on the corner, Buu dodges Renton's Running Clothesline, sending Renton crashing onto the ladder. With Renton's on the ladder, Buu nails him with a Corner Backflip Kick before TD pushes Buu crashing onto Renton with a Dropkick. TD then nails both Buu and Renton with a Running Battering Ram before hitting a Monkey Flip onto Buu.

As Buu gets up, TD picks Renton up and Irish Whips him onto Buu as Buu nails Renton with a Tilt-a-Whirl Backbreaker. After that TD nails Buu with a Samoan Driver before grabbing Buu's legs and Catapults him crashing onto the ladder. TD turns around and eats an Air-Aries (Springboard Flying Knee) by, no need to guess, Aries. After kicking Buu out of the ring, Aries picks up the ladder and rams it onto Renton before opening and placing it at the middle of the ring.

With Buu and TD outside the ring and so as Renton, Aries climbs the ladder until Timmy follows along. As the two exchanged blows on the top of the ladder, Tidus enters the ring and pushes the ladder down, sending Timmy and Aries crashing onto the mat. After re-placing the ladder, Tidus leaves the ring and re-enters with another table before opening it near the ladder. After that he starts to climb the ladder until TD climbs it on the other side. As they're on the top of the ladder, TD smashes Tidus' face onto the ladder before standing up and nails a Sunset Flip Powerbomb **FROM THE TOP OF THE LADDER, SENDING TIDUS THROUGH THE TABLE!**

"Oh My God! Another table has been killed!" Veemon exclaimed.

"Poor Tidus has to go through the tables twice! That kid sure can take bumps!" Sandy praised.

After yet another 'Holy Shit!' chants followed by a small 'E-C-DUB!' chants from the crowd, TD gets up and climbs the ladder, But Timmy picks up a chair and smashes TD's back with it before pulling TD down crashing onto the mat. After a Flying Double Leg Stomp from the ladder onto TD, Timmy turns around and saw Aries climbing it. As Aries and Timmy climbs the same ladder, Renton enters the ring with another ladder before opening the ladder and places it next to the first ladder.

As Aries and Timmy goes after each other again on the top of the ladder, Renton climbs to the top of the second ladder before trading blows with Timmy and Aries as well. Aries grabs Renton's head and slams his face onto the ladder before pulling him down crashing onto the mat. Timmy then slams Aries' head onto the ladder before picking him up and **SUPLEXES HIM OUT OF THE RING FROM THE TOP OF THE LADDER!**

"My God! Timmy and Aries might had killed each other right there!" Veemon exclaimed.

"If this happened during their match at Best In The World 2013, I would say Déjà vu." Lavi said.

As 'This Is Awesome!' chants can be heard while Aries and Timmy are lying on the floor completely broken and tired, Renton gets up and climbs the ladder only to have TD grabbing him and plants him down with a Powerbomb. As Renton rolls out of the ring, Buu turns TD around and knocks him down with a Savage Rush (Stunner) before turning around and eats a Blitz Kick (Trouble in Paradise) to the face by Tidus. After closing and throwing the second ladder away, Tidus climbs the first ladder all the way to the top.

"Nobody's home! Tidus might pull a shocker here!" Andy exclaimed as Tidus tries to unhook the title belt. Unfortunately Buu pushes the ladder down, forcing Tidus to hang above the ring.

"This could be bad! I can't watch!" Mr Comanator said. Buu then leaves the ring and picks up a bag from under the ring. After re-entering the ring with it, the bag pours…

"Thumbtacks! Painful but instant way to be Hardcore!" Veemon exclaimed as Buu pours thumbtacks under Tidus.

"If Tidus falls, he'll turn into a Pin Cushion!" Lavi said as Buu heads outside the ring and opens the second ladder while Tidus is hanging on for dear life.

"What the… what the hell is that twisted Bubble Gum's going to do?" Desire asked as Buu climbs the second ladder all the way to the top.

"Don't tell me he's…. don't tell me he's…" before Veemon could finish his sentences, Buu **SPEARS TIDUS FROM THE TOP OF THE LADDER, SENDING HIM CRASHING ONTO THE THUMBTACKS!**

"OH MY GAWD!" Veemon exclaimed a la Joey Styles as the crowd went nuts.

"Going through two tables and a pool of thumbtacks! It's official folks! Tidus is UCA's Mick Foley!" Andy exclaimed as the crowd chanted 'Holy Shit!', 'This Is Awesome!', 'E-C-DUB!' and others while Timmy, Aries, Renton and TD are jawdropped after seeing that move.

"The others are jawdropped, and so as us!" Sandy said.

As Buu gets up and turns around, Renton goes for a Springboard Moonsault. As Buu catches him, Renton manages to turn it into an Inverted DDT instead. He turns around, dodges TD's Clothesline and knocks him out with a Pele Kick before picking him up and nails him with the Armita Drive (Styles Clash). Renton gets up and eats an Air-Aries by Aries before Aries picks him up and plants him down with a Falcon Arrow Brainbuster.

With both TD and Renton rolling out of the ring, Aries turns around and receives an amazing Shooting Star DDT by Timmy! After pulling an unconsious Tidus and kicking the thumbtacks away, Timmy places the ladder back to the middle of the ring climbing to the top of the ladder. Buu, after placing a chair near the ladder, climbs to the top as well. As the two are on top, Timmy and Buu exchanged blows until Buu slams his head onto Timmy's face several times. As Timmy is dizzy, Buu pushes him **CRASHING ONTO THE OPENED CHAIR!**

"No! Our Timmy is ruined!" Desire cried.

"Buu has destroyed Timmy's hope of wearing his old title belt with that push!" Agumon exclaimed as Buu unhooks the title belt.

"Here's your winner, UWE's X-Treme Champion, Majin Buu!" Doraemon announced as the crowd cheers.

"There is a reason why Majin Buu won UWE's Deady Games, and he has show one of those reasons in that match!" Lavi exclaimed.

"Thanks to Buu, he'll walk with two titles and UWE will have another title for their collection!" Veemon continued.

"(sobs) Goodbye WWT X-Division belt…" Desire cried.

"Props to Tidus for talking the most bumps, Timmy and Aries for showing a sneak preview for their match at BITW 2013, same thing with TD and Renton, and Buu for proving why he's the High Flyer of the Year!" Andy congratuated.

"Thank you for watching FWA Episode 2! See ya at the next episode with XCW, CCW and PCUW Commentators! Until then, this is the Digimon Trio, the two Butt Monkeys , The Guy, The Genie and The Furry saying good night!" Agumon said as the show ends with Buu raising the WWT X-Division belt on the top of the ladder.

…

Match Results:

Sailor Moon (Animated) def. Sakura Kinomoto (AWF)

Ed (PCUW) def. Kratos (CCW) and Wolfgang (Animated)

Mario (UCA) def. Bart Simpson (CWF) and Rocko Wallaby (CASZ)

Danny Phantom and Jimmy Neutron (WWT) wins 6 Team Gauntlet

6 Female Team Gauntlet ended in No Contest

Majin Buu (UWE) def. Timmy Turner (WWT), Aries Austin (PCUW), TD Kenelly (Animated), Renton Thurston (AWF) and Tidus (UCA)

Award Winners:

Talk Show of the Year: Disco Ball (CCW)

Mid Card Title Match of the Year: Dan Kuso vs Tom Brady (CCW, Dan keeps the Trophy due to winning the match)

Non-title Match of the Year: Aries Austin vs TD Kenelly (PCUW/Animated, Aries keeps the Trophy due to winning the match

Hardcore Brawler of the Year Award: Claude Speed (XCW)

Hardcore Match of the Year Award: Claude Speed vs Deadpool (Animated/XCW, Claude keeps the Trophy due to winning the match)

Tag Team Match of the Year Award: Team 2D vs Ed and Gin (UWE)

Former Hardcore Champion of the Year: Deadpool (Animated)

Former Tag Team Champions of the Year: D-Generation-Ed (XCW)

…

Former Mid Card Champion of the Year: Tom Brady (via having more memorable title matches than TD) (CCW)

High Flyer of the Year: Majin Buu (UWE)

Royal Rumble of the Year: Royal Rumble (Animated)

Former Main Female Champion of the Year: Sora Takenouchi (XCW)

Former Main Champion of the Year: Ed (PCUW)

Rankings:

Animated/XCW: 4 Awards

CCW: 3 Awards

PCUW/UWE: 2 Awards

WWT/AWF/CASZ/CWF/AWE/UCA: 0 Award

A/N: There you have it, the second episode of FWA! Good thing there's the Slammys because if the Slammys didn't happen, I would have forgot to finish this chapter!

So I'm building up a Tag Team Match between the RR Girls and the Anti-RR Girls. Why would I do that? Well if the RR Girls didn't have a match at BITW PPV, you people might accuse Asheel for being a sexist.

And to anyone who are complaining why your company didn't win an award, stop bitching! People voted and that's their choices! I can't do anything about it.

Alright! I'm off for another 3-4 day break! After that I'll start the Episode 3 pre-show! Oh and the commentators for Episode 3? Early, Shake (XCW), Jeremy, Jonathan, Al, Cris (CCW), Demetri and Sarah (PCUW)!

Until then guys, please review!

PS: TLC 2012 RULES!


	7. FWA 2012 Episode 3 Pre-Show

Here's a Christmas Present for you all!

Disclaimer: Nazirul owns nothing.

…

"Welcome everyone to the 3rd Episode of the Fiction Wrestling Awards folks and right now you're watching it's pre-show!" Demetri introduced.

"Joining you all right now are us, from PCUW, Demetri and Sarah! We sure are lucky to get paid extra for commentating in a pre-show." Sarah continued.

"Right now we're going to see a Handicap match between an undefeated monster and two UWE guys." Demetri explained.

(Enter Sandman by Metallica Plays)

"This is a 2 on 1 Handicap Match set for one fall! Introducing first, representing Animated, Broly!" PCUW's Ring Announcer announced as the crowd boos.

"Thus guy is a freak of nature. Until this day, he's still undefeated in 3 minutes!" Demetri said.

"That was in 1 on 1 matches. Tonight, he'll have to beat 2 guys in 3 minutes. Can he do that? I don't know!" Sarah said.

(Modest by Peroxwhy?gen Plays)

"And his opponents, representing UWE, the team of Elicura Havoc-Readman and Hernan Ortiz!" PCUW's RA announced as the crowd cheers.

"While Elicura seemed to be a cute boy in the middle of a warzone, Hernan on the other hand is a hungry wolf who protects Elicura like his own little bro." Sarah explained.

"Protect him al you want Hernan. But tonight, you and him might get destroyed by Broly. Even if you two managed to hold on for 3 minutes." Demetri said.

(Bell Rings)

(3:00) As Broly's standing on the corner, Elicura and Hernan quickly ambush him only to get easily pushed away. (2:50) After knocking Hernan down with a huge fist onto his head, Broly chokes Elicura before going for a Two Handed Chokeslam. (2:40) But Hernan manages to Chop Block Broly's leg, causing him to fell onto the mat. (2:35) While Elicura stomps on Broly several times, Hernan climbs the top turnbuckle and nails him with the Final Countdown (Swanton Bomb) before going for the pin.

CCW's Referee Jim Kawaguchi counts, "1,2,…" Broly kicks out.

"Might be too early for a quick win." Demetri said.

"Come on guys! More than 2 minutes to go!" Sarah cheered.

(2:20) Hernan and Elicura picks Broly up and sets for a Double Suplex. Instead it was Broly who Double Suplexes them instead. (2:05) After a Double Clothesline onto both of them, Broly knocks Elicura down with a huge fist onto his head before turning around and eats an Enzuigiri by Hernan, causing him to get dizzy. (1:50) Hernan then climbs the top rope and goes for a Springboard Crossbody, but Broly catches him before lifting him up and knocks him senceless with The Gigantic Press (Gorilla Press Gutbuster). (1:35) Elicura gets up and charges towards Broly only to receive a Gigantic Spike (Grabs his opponent's face and drives them head first into the ground) instead before Broly goes for a pin.

Jim Kawaguchi counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here's your winner, Broly!" PCUW's RA announced as the crowd boos.

"A minute and a half to beat two UWE Guys. Impressive performance by this monster!" Demetri praised.

"Oh come on that's enough!" Sarah scolded as Broly quickly put a crawling Hernan on a Vice Grip.

"His head is going to pop like a balloon if there are no one to come here!" Demetri exclaimed. Then…

"Alright! Reinforcements from other companies!" Sarah cheered as CASZ's Hooligan, CWF's Rock Lee, AWE's Raimundo Pedrosa and UCA's Hope the Hedgehog rushes to the ring and attacks Broly. After a few seconds of beating Broly down, they pick him up and Irish Whips him onto the ropes. As Broly bounces off the ropes, he breaks Lee and Raimundo with a huge Spear onto the two Lightweight's spines! After pushing Hope onto the corner, he nails Hooligan with a Free Fall Drop before picking him up and Irish Whips him crashing onto Hope. He then crashes himself onto both Hooligan and Hope, squishing them like a bug.

PCUW's Azure Lee, CCW's Justice and Militia and WWT's Chris Griffin enters as well, only to have Broly knocking Chris unconsious with a huge fist onto his head before hitting a Chokeslam onto Azure. As the AmGlads stops on their tracks with Broly staring at them…

(Nightmare by Jim Johnston Plays)

"Here's some distraction for ya! Persona 4's very own 'Brotagonist'!" Demetri cheered as Yu Narukami appears from the audience seats a la Sandman, distracting Broly in the process.

The AmGlads takes the advantage of the situation by enters the ring and tackles Broly down before delivering a Two on One Beatdown. They then pick Broly up and sets for a Double Suplex, but like what happened earlier, Broly Double Suplexes them instead. After Broly hits the AmGlads with a Double Chokeslam, Yu enters the ring and hits Broly's spine with a Singapore Cane. Broly however no sells it before headbutting Yu onto his face, picks up the Singapore Cane and smashes Yu's face with it!

"Oh God! Yu's face is smashed like a watermelon!" Demetri exclaimed as Broly proceeds to smash Azure, Rock Lee, Raimundo, Hope and Hooligan's faces with the Cane, forcing them to bleed the hard way! As Hernan gets up using the ropes, Broly smashes his face with the Cane, busting him wide open. He turns around and saw Elicura on the corner begging for mercy.

"For the love of God, don't wreck that kid's face!" Sarah begged as Broly goes straight to the corner… and smashes Elicura's face with the Cane without giving a damn about anything else. With everyone's down and (except for the AmGlads) bleeding on the forehead, Broly stands in triumph before leaving.

"This monster is insane! Is there anyone who can put and end to this horror?" Sarah asked in fear.

"Rookie Revolution might be able to do it. But we need heroes, not villians to stop this freak!" Demetri replied.

"Ladies and gentlemen this is FWA's Pre-Show. In a few minutes we'll be back for the main show along with fellow broadcasters from XCW and CCW! Until then, this is Sarah and Demetri representing PCUW saying Stay Tuned for more!" Sarah announced.

…

A/N: There you have it folks! The FWA Pre-Show!

Sorry if I had to bury everyone to tried to save Elicura and Hernan here. If I have them beating up Broly, toonwriter might yell 'CRITIC! I'M COMING FOR YOU N-!', book a flight to wherever I live at and kick my ass for making Broly look weak. (he's on an Undefeating Streak remember?) And sorry if the Blazing Wolves isn't here. If I put them to save Hernan, I'll bury them (Broly beats them up bla bla bla…) and New Decade might hunt me down and shoot me for making his stable look weak.

Next chapter will be the FWA Episode 3! I might post the first part before New Year. Until then, please review and Merry Christmas!

P.S: Damnit Cato do you have to name your referees?!


	8. FWA 2012 Episode 3 Part 1

T'was the night before Christmas… oh wait it's already passed…

Anyway here's the first part of FWA Episode 3 before we move on to 2013!

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all. Oh and I'm not using Fictional Band Members. (writing the names of the members can be a bitch)

…

(Tonight Is The Night by Jim Johnston Plays as the intro to Fiction Wrestling Awards. Fireworks goes off and… you know the rest)

"We're here ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to Fiction Wrestling Awards Episode 3!" Early announced.

"We're your hosts representing XCW, Master Shake and Early Cuyler!" Shake introduced. "And what a show we're going to see here tonight!" he continued.

"What about us, being in this arena on the pre-show?" Demetri asked.

"In case you didn't remember us, we're PCUW's hosts Sarah and Demetri!" Sarah introduced.

"And don't forget about us from the Award Winning Company of Last Year, CCW!" Jonathan reminded.

"We're your hosts for the Award Winning CCW, Jeremy, Jonathan, Cris Collinsworth and Al Michaels!" Jeremy introduced.

"We have great matches for you all tonight, and without futher ado, let's start the first match!" Al announced.

("Audit" By Traumatosis Plays)

"This match is set for one fall! Introducing first, representing UWE, he is the UWE Galaxy Champion, Slender Man!" Blader DJ (CCW's Ring Announcer) announced as the crowd boos.

"According to the news, he won a Number 1 Contendership and then his friend gives him the Galaxy title without pinning or submitting him?" Sarah asked.

"Yup. I can't believe that the Damaged Rejects has mocked a title far worse than what WCW did to their World title." Early complainted.

("The Rising" by Jan Cyrka & Toby Bricheno Plays)

"And his opponent, representing CCW, from Lazy Town, Sportacus!" Blader DJ announced as the crowd cheers.

"CCW's most original home grown athlete is set for action against UWE's fluke of a champion tonight!" Al cheered.

"I wish this match is for the title because I can't stand seeing The Damaged Rejects messing with one of their company's title." Demetri hoped. Then…

(E-Mail voice)

"Don't tell me… the RAW anonymous GM is here?" Jeremy asked in surprise.

"I don't think it comes from Hornswoggle. It comes from... Cris' laptop?" Jonathan replied as everyone look at Cris.

"What are you looking at? I'm not Horny's henchmen or something." Cris said before opening the laptop. "(I can't believe I had to announce this) May I have your attention please?" he asked as the crowd boos. "Calm down! This isn't Hornswoggle! Instead it's from…. The guy who organized this show called FWC." He explained s the crowd calms down. "And I quote, 'I hate the way the Damaged Rejects treat the UWE Galaxy Championship. So in order to punish them for their action, I've decided that this match will be for the UWE Galaxy Championship!" he announced as the crowd cheers. "Oh and to add some spice, this will be a Tables Match!" he continued as the crowd cheers.

"Serve you right for mocking your company's title!" Sarah mocked.

"If Sportacus wins that title, he'll be an UWE Superstar within an instant!" Al explained happily.

(Bell Rings)

"Super Dragon! (clap clap clap clap clap) Super Dragon! (clap clap clap clap clap)" the crowd chanted to Sportacus.

The two locks up on a Collar and Elbow Tie Up until Slender manages to toss Sportacus away from him. Sportacus gets up and charges towards Slender only to get goozled before Slender lifts him up and goes for a Chokeslam. Sportacus however manages to slip away, went behind Slender and delivers several kicks onto Slender's back before bouncing off the ropes and nails him with a Bulldog. After a Leg Drop onto Slender's back, Sportacus went to the top rope and goes for a Springboard Senton. But Slender rolls away as Sportacus crashes painfully onto the mat.

"Nobody home! There goes Sporty's back!" Cris mocked.

With Sportacus sitting in the middle of the ring, Slender gets up and nails a Running Kick onto his upper body before Elbow Dropping him. He picks Sportacus up and slams him onto the turnbuckle before he Battering Rams Sportacus several times and Irish Whips him onto another turnbuckle. As Slender charges towards Sportacus, Sportacus pushes him away after kicking him onto the face. He then climbs the top turnbuckle and knocks Slender down with a Missile Dropkick.

"The big man is down! What's next?" Early exclaimed.

Sportacus picks Slender up only to get pushed away onto the ropes. As Slender sets to Clothesline Sportacus out of the ring, Sportacus trips him out by pulling the ring ropes instead. He then bounces off the ropes and knocks Slender down with a Suicide Dive. He then picks Slender up and sets to slam his face onto the ring post. But Slender Elbow Tackles him before grabbing him and slams him face first onto the ring post instead. He then lifts Sportacus up and rams him through the barricade!

"The barricade is down and the time keeper is now exposed to danger!" Shake exclaimed.

"Oh oh, I think Woody needs to buy us another table." Jeremy said as Slender slams Sportacus onto the CCW Announce Table.

"I hope our company's table is made in Japan!" Jonathan hoped as the Commentators run for their lives while Slender chokes Sportacus before going for a Chokeslam. Sportacus, like earlier, escapes from the Chokeslam, went behind Slender and kicks his back and as Slender turns around, Sportacus nails him with a Jumping High Kick. After several punches to send Slender lying on the top of the table, Sportacus, being a Daredevil, climbs the top rope and nails him with the Supernova! (Top Rope Double Shooting Star Press [2 rotations]) The table however…. DIDN'T BREAK!

"hmhmhmhm…. Hahahaha…. HAHAHAHAHA!" Cris laughed a la Iori Yagami.

"I AM THE TABLE!" Demetri shouted a la James Hetfield.

"Now that's what I call a manuver!" Early praised.

"Sadly Sportacus needs a new table, and he needs to make sure that table isn't from Japan." Shake said.

After throwing Slender into the ring, Sportacus enters the ring with a new table which has a 'MADE IN AMERICA!' logo on it. After Sportacus leans it on the corner, he sets for the Sportakick (Trouble in Paradise). As Slender gets up, he goes for it, but Slender blocks it with his hands before lifting Sportacus up and rams him THROUGH THE LEANED TABLE!

"Here's your winner and STILL UWE Galaxy Champion, Slender Man!" Blader DJ announced as the crowd boos.

"So close! Sportacus was so close to saving that title! But that one mistake has costed him the match!" Al exclaimed.

"I hope there's a saviour that shall save the Galaxy title someday. Seeing the Damaged Rejects toying with it makes me want to puke." Demetri complainted in disgust.

As the ring is cleared with Slender and Sportacus leaving the ring…

"Allow me to beg your indulgence for one moment!"

WWT's Spongebob Squarepants shows up with the crowd booing him.

"Oh great. The 'Intellectual Sponge of the masses'. Good thing Desire isn't here." Early said.

"What on earth is this member of the F-B-N going to say right now?" Shake wondered as Spongebob heads to the ring before entering it.

"2012 is a wild year. With all of these Rookie Revolution beating up people, Simon making his 'brother', Benoit and Eddie proud by winning the AWF World title, Eddy for finishing the Destiny Empire once and for all, Itachi and Ben beating up every heroes they encountered, Taichi shutting Jon Arbuckle's mouth by beating Garfield, a rookie named Kenshiro destroying Slade and... Jake Long winning the WWT Championship." Spongebob said as the crowd chants 'Super Dragon! (clap clap clap clap clap)', refering to Jake. "And of course, many of you might be laughing on how Patrick kicked my ass… with a Roll Up Pin. Well guess what folks? Patrick, Eddy, Itachi, Ben, Simon, Jake, RR, all of them are overrated pieces of shit! I'm the face of Fiction Wrestling! I've most talent that any of you doofus could ever have! I'm the king, the alpha and the omega of Fiction Wrestling! I'm the true Revolution to this industry! Unlike the RR who are nothing but a bunch of kids who formed that group because they don't get screen time! I have more talent that them in my backbone and that's saying a lot!" he ranted as the crowd chanted 'You Got Pinned!' to him. "Mock me all you want folks, but that doesn't change the fact and the truth that I'm the Greatest Wrestler in Fiction Wrestling, with more money that any of you, with more mic skills than CM Punk and more moves than John Cena, I am this industry's Revolutionary Figure!" he finished as the crowd boos.

(Just Close Your Eyes by Story of the Year Plays)

"Finally! Someone who can shut that Sponge's mouth!" Sarah cheered.

"Really Spongebob? You, the guy who got beaten by Patrick, the guy who backstabbed the fans and everyone else, is the Revolutionary Figure of this industry?" Asheel asked in disbelief before entering the ring.

"Well look who we have here? A guy who tried to backstab his friends just like me only to fail as I'm not Magazine Covers while you're still a nobody." Spongebob mocked.

"A nobody? Me, a nobody? You're the nobody Spongebob! Eversince you stabbed our backs, you're nothing but a shadow of your former self! Have you ever win cleanly or win at a PPV? No! You didn't win anything eversince you stabbed our backs! I on the other hand becomes more popular and the latest big thing eversince my Face Heel Turn and later Heel face Turn, while you faded into obsercurity with no one talking about you anymore! Admit it Spongebob, you're not a Revolutionary Figure, you're nothing but a ghost in this industry." Asheel mocks as the crowd cheers.

"Watch your fucking mouth! Who are you mocking me huh? A Main Eventer? Oh wait, you never main evented anything! A rich Superstar? Don't make me laugh! My monthly salery is bigger than your yearly salery! You have no rights to talk to me." Spongebob said.

"How about I get my rights to talk with you by challenging you into a fight?" Asheel dared as the crowd cheers. "And since you're fading away in popularity while I'm shining bright, how about you and me, in an Extreme Rules Match? What do you say Hollywood SpongeHulk HoganPants?" he dared as the crowd cheers.

"If you think I'm a coward, you're wrong, dead wrong. I'll accept your challenge and I will shut your mouth!" Spongebob accepted before cheap shotting Asheel with the mic. As a brawl start to spread between the two, CCW referees were called to break them up.

"Another High profile match for Asheel tonight as he faces the so called Face of WWT Spongebob himself!" Demetri announced.

"I can't wait to see Asheel beating Spongebob up! I still can't forgive that Sponge for calling us 'Indy Trash'." Sarah said angrily.

(Backstage)

We can see the Rookie Revolution Females having a discussion.

"Look, Best In The World X-Over PPV is weeks away right?" Rukia asked as everyone else nods. "Alright. Right now we need to take out the Anti-RR's Strongest Link to make our job to kick their asses at the PPV easier. Anyone knows who should we take out?" she asked.

"Let's see… with Kim, Konata and Mandy being speedsters, Sora being the most Experinced, and Tohru being the technical specialist, I think the strongest girls in that group are Starfire and Chell." Chisa answered.

"Excellent. But we need to attack at least one of them after the next match. Who should be our victim?" Rukia asked.

"While Starfire has to handle her sister Blackfire, I suggest we took out Chell who has no problems with anyone these days." Chisa answered.

"Do you have to answer all the questions?" Ruki asked.

"Duh. I'm the smartest girl on this group remember?" Chisa answered.

"Alright. Tonight, we'll paralyse those Anti-RR Girls by taking out Chell! Let's go girls!" Rukia called.

"Wait! What if we got caught on a 7 on 7 Situation?" Lightning asked.

"No problem. I've received a phone call from someone and she says she's going to be our 8th girl. She's show up if anything wrong happens." Chisa answered.

"Alright. Let me do that again. Let's Go Girls!" Rukia called as the RR Girls leaves the scene.

(Ring)

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome to present the Rivalry of the Year Award, Ash Ketchum and Red!" PCUW's RA announced as the crowd cheers/boos.

**You Think You Know Me?**

(Metalingus by Alter Bridge Plays)

"Looks like Ash Ketchum is smiling." Early observed.

"Of course he is! He defeated not one, but two Digidestineds at Anime Mania! Poor Digimon fandom must be crying right now." Cris explained.

"While Ash is making himself more famous, Red on the other hand…. I don't know where he is now." Jeremy said.

"He might be one of the important guys in UCA, but if he doesn't find another company to work, he might turn into Fatt Hardy." Jonathan said as Ash and Red are on the podium.

"Okay. Aside from my complaint that my rivalry with Takeru and Daisuke isn't nominated for this award, I, and Red, would like to present this award to the rivalry which is so huge it rivals Stone Cold vs Vince McMahon in terms of quality, heat, sweat, tears, foul language and others." Ash said.

"And now on to the nominees!" Red ordered.

(Promo)

_Narrator: FWA Rivalry Of The Year Award!_

_(shows Bart Simpson vs Rojo Bat)_

_Bart Simpson vs Rojo Bat!_

_(shows Itachi vs Sasuke)_

_Itachi vs Sasuke!_

_(shows Michael Armington vs Charlie Araya)_

_Michael Armington vs Charlie Araya!_

_(shows Garfield vs Taichi Yagami)_

_Garfield vs Taichi Yagami!_

_(shows Slam and Duck vs Muscle Man and Kevin Levin)_

_Slam and Duck vs Muscle Man and Kevin Levin!_

_(shows Erupting Eds vs Destiny Empire)_

_Erupting Eds vs Destiny Empire!_

_(shows Ed vs Vegeta)_

_Ed vs Vegeta!_

_(shows Tom Brady vs Dan Kuso)_

_Tom Brady vs Dan Kuso!_

_(shows F-B-N vs WWT)_

_F-B-N vs WWT!_

_(shows Taiki Kudo vs Simon the Digger)_

_Taiki Kudo vs Simon the Digger!_

(Ring)

"And now it's time to see which rivalry shall walk home with the trophy!" Red announced.

(Titantron)

_10__th__: Bart Simpson vs Rojo Bat: 3 percent_

_9__th__: Slam and Duck vs Muscle Man and Kevin Levin: 4 percent_

_Red: Ouch. Two rivalries which no one gives a damn._

_8__th__: Itachi vs Sasuke: 5 percent_

_Ash: Wait? A rivalry between two brothers is in 8__th__ place? Not enough Naruto fans I see?_

_7__th__: F-B-N vs WWT: 7 percent._

_Red: (sarcasm) Oh look! It's WCW vs nWo for the 1000__th__ time in a row! Woohoo!_

_6__th__: Michael Armington vs Charlie Araya: 8 percent_

_Ash: This rivalry barely begun and it's on 6__th__ place? How many computers does these UWE Mutants have?_

_5__th__: Taiki Kudo vs Simon the Digger: 10 percent._

_Red: Ah yes. The fued where TTGL stands triumph. I'm not sure whether it's appropriate for Simon to dedicate his victory to Benoit since you know…_

_4__th__: Garfield vs Taichi Yagami: 13 percent_

_Ash: My main rival's fued with a fat cat on 4__th__? Man that cat sure can cut promo to get into 4__th__ place. _

_3th: Ed vs Vegeta: 14 percent._

_Red: Wait? A 3 week fued is on 3__rd__ Place? What is the world coming to?!_

_Ash: And your winner for the Fued of the Year goes to…_

_(drum roll please!)_

…

…

…

_2__nd__: Tom Brady vs Dan Kuso: 15 percent_

_1__st__: Erupting Eds vs Destiny Empire: 16 percent_

_(Ring)_

"…. Erupting Eds vs Destiny Empire!" Ash and Red announced as the crowd cheers.

**Fortune Four! (A/N: THERE'S 3 GUYS!)**

(Fortune Four by Dale Oliver Plays)

"Yes! PCUW has won another trophy!" Sarah cheered.

"Well guys, congrats on winning that award. I've to say that fued rocks." Jeremy praised.

"It's like Immortal vs Fortune, except without grey hairs, old bones, Hogan and Bischoff." Jonathan added.

"Thanks guys. Who would thought that your company's fued blows Brady vs Dan out of water?" Demetri replied as the Erupting Eds are on the podium with the crowd chanting 'T-N-A!'.

"Whew. Is it just me or the crowd is smoking hot tonight?!" Eddy asked as the crowd cheers. "Whoever thought our fued, which is a younger version of Immortal vs Fortune, would win this award? And to make it more surprising, this fued is 3 Guys vs 12 Guys! Looks like we got more fans than we could imagine." Eddy guessed.

"No Eddy. We win this award because of the way we fought the Destiny Empire. We put our best efforts and this is our reward. An award from my… I mean our trophy case! Let's hope Ed won't eat this trophy when he is sleepwalking though." Edd said as the crowd laughs.

"Relax! I'm not going to eat that trophy." Ed said.

"Yeah. I'm sure you'll eat it and said you didn't remember because you're eating the trophy while sleepwalking." Eddy said.

"As the nicest of the Eds, I would like to thank TNA for inspiring us to create PCUW, everyone in the company for putting everything they got to put on a great show, and of course, to all of our fans, Peach Creek or not! Thank you everyone!" Edd thanked as the crowd cheers while chanting 'T-N-A!'.

"They can't chant PCUW?" Ed wondered.

"PCUW has 4 letters. There's no way they could chant 'PCUW'." Edd replied as the crowd started to chant 'P(Pee)-C (Cee)-U-DUB!' several times, amusing Edd in the process.

"You were saying Double D?" Eddy said.

"(ahem. Changes topic) Once again, thank you and I hope you guys keep on surporting us!" he thanked before the Erupting Eds leaves the stage while the crowd chants 'Thank You Eds!' several times.

"Congrats to the Eds! Maybe this is a good sign that they will win the Stable of the Year Award!" Demetri predicted.

"I don't think they'll win the award with the Rookie Revolution running wild like Hulkamania." Cris said.

("My Last Breath" by Evanescence Plays)

"This match is set for one fall! Introducing first, representing CCW, Chell!" Blader DJ announced as the crowd cheers.

"Earlier the RR are planning to take out Chell from the Best In The World 2013 PPV." Cris explained.

"Luckily Chell manages to bring her teammates along. Kim Possible, Konata Izumi, Sora Takenouchi, Tohru Honda, Starfire and Mandy Wells. This team is ready to destroy the female RR Members." Al continued.

(Bouken Desho Desho by Aya Hirano Plays)

"And her opponent, representing CASZ and AWF, Haruhi Suzumiya!" XCW Ring Announcer announced as the crowd boos.

"Ouch. Poor Haruhi having zero chance to beat Chell tonight." Early mocked.

"Whoever booked this match sure hates Haruhi." Shake said. (A/N: Not me! I swear I don't hate Haruhi!)

(Bell Rings)

As Chell move towards Haruhi, Haruhi predictably leaves the ring with nothing to do with Chell. Konata went towards her, grabs her and throws her into the ring. Haruhi tries to leave, but Chell's teammates circles her, unallowing her to escape. As she's sitting on the corner, Chell picks her up and Battering Rams her several times before Irish Whipping Haruhi onto the turnbuckle. As Haruhi gets up, Chell plants her down with the Portal Wound (Double Arm DDT) before going for the pin.

Kenny Cashew counts, "1,2,3!"

"And mercifully, it's over." Al said.

"Here's your winner, Chell!" Blader DJ announced as the crowd cheers. The celebration were cut short however as the RR Girls rushes to the ring with the Anti-RR girls, minus Chell, blocks their way. As the girls tries to stop the RR, a woman is black slides into the ring from behind and hits Chell's leg from behind with a Steel Pipe. Mandy, saw Chell getting ambushed from behind, rushes into the ring only to eat a Can of Hair Spray instead. The bilnded Mandy rips the woman's mask, revealing…. CWF's Angelica Pickles!

"What?" Jeremy asked in shock.

"That's… that's CWF's former Women's Champion who loses her hair last year!" Early exclaimed.

"She's making an impact again! And that impact is joining the RR!" Shake continued as Angelica nails Mandy with a Diamond Cutter. Within a few minutes, the RR Girls destroys the anti-RR Team with a 8 on 7 Advantage.

"I can't believe this! That bitch from All Grown Up has joined the RR and helps them stand triumph right now!" Sarah complainted as the RR Girls stands triumph in the ring with the anti-RR Girls already beaten up and the crowd were chanting 'House of Izumi!', 'Digidestined!', 'Raven Wells!', 'Teen Titans!' and others to get rid of the RR.

(Promo)

_Young Bloods: 1_

_Old Bloods: 0…._

…

(Commercial Break)

(Ring)

(shows what happened earlier) "Welcome back to FWA Episode 3 and before the commercial break the RR Girls tried to take Chell out only to end up with no advantage." Jeremy explained.

"And then there's this. CWF's former Women's Champion Angelica Pickles makes her return and attacks Chell from behind, helping the RR Girls to destroy the anti-RR Team." Jonathan continued.

"Following that incident, we've been noted that the 7 on 7 Match at Best In The World PPV in now a 8 on 8 Match with Angelica on Team RR." Cris continued.

"While no one in Team Anti-RR were injured, they have to choose another partner. But who could it be?" Al finished.

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome to present the Best Siblings/Cousins/Brothers/Sisters Award, CCW's unique twins, Jeremy and Jonathan!" Blader DJ announced as the crowd cheers.

"Alright! We're presenting an award!" Jeremy cheered.

"Don't wet your pants on stage!" Cris mocked to Jeremy. "Kidding. Just kidding." He said as Jeremy and Jonathan heads to the stage.

"Is there any other company who has a pair of siblings doing commentary?" Demetri asked.

"I don't know. CCW might be the only company to do that." Sarah answered.

"Vegeta and Tarble says 'Hello morons!'." Early said.

"I don't think Vegeta would ever confirm Tarble as his brother, let alone relative." Shake said as Jeremy and Jonathan are on the stage.

"Man that's a long walk." Jeremy said.

"At least we are faster than the Undertaker. Anyway this award is dedicated to brothers, sisters, cousins and siblings who has a bond so tight that they could be the next Hardyz, Dudleyz, E&C, Brother of Distruction, Steiner Brothers, and others in terms of relationship." Jonathan said.

(Promo)

_FWA BSCS (too long to write) Award of the Year!_

_(shows Edward and Alphonse Elric)_

_Edward and Alphonse Elric! (Crowd Cheers)_

_(shows Sam and Dean Winchester)_

_Sam and Dean Winchester! (Crowd Boos)_

_(shows Ben and Gwen Tennyson)_

_Ben and Gwen Tennyson! (Crowd Boos)_

_(shows Garra and Kankuro)_

_Garra and Kankuro! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)_

_(shows Dagget and Norbert Beaver)_

_Dagget and Norbert Beaver! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)_

_(shows Raven and Amanda Wells)_

_Raven and Amanda Wells! (Crowd Cheers)_

_(shows Phineas and Ferb)_

_Phineas and Ferb! (Crowd Cheers)_

_(shows Yin and Yang)_

_Yin and Yang! (Crowd Boos)_

(Ring)

"I can't believe that the previous winners of this award really fucked each other. And now let's see the rankings shall we?" Jonathan asked.

(Titantron)

_8__th__: Yin and Yang: 4 percent_

_7__th__: Phineas and Ferb: 4 percent_

_Jeremy: Two nominees from Disney ends up in the Bottom 2._

_6__th__: Garra and Kankuro: 6 percent_

_5__th__: Sam and Dean Winchester: 6 percent_

_Jonathan: One pair hates each other and another is from a live action show. I wonder why not many people watches Supernatural?_

_4__th__: Amanda and Raven Wells: 14 percent._

_Jeremy: Rock and Roll Country's on 4__th__? How come? Those two are cute!_

_Jonathan: We're down to the Top 3 folks! Which shall walk home with the award?_

_(Drum Roll Please)_

…

…

…

_3__rd__: Dagget and Norbert Beaver: 17 percent_

_2__nd__: Ben and Gwen Tennyson: 20 percent_

_1__st__: Edward and Alphonse Elric: 24 percent_

(Ring)

"Fullmetal Alchemist's very own Edward and Alphonse Elric!" Jeremy and Jonathan announced as the crowd cheers.

(Born To Win by Mutiny Within Plays)

"If you watch or read FMA, you'll find out why they deserve this award." Early explained.

"In CASZ they're underdogs, in AWF they are Tag Champs. And now they have won an award!" Shake exclaimed as The Elrics are on the podium after shaking hands with Jeremy and Jonathan with the crowd chanting 'F-M-A!' like crazy.

"Wow. Look at how many fans we have brother!" Al pointed excitingly.

"I know Al. Whoever thought two alchemists like us can have fans?" Ed replied. "Despite facing the Humonculus, stopping Father, getting screwed by Jean Kazuhiza, winning nXt, fueding with a cat and a mouse and winning a brutal 4 Way to be AWF's newest Tag Champs, me and Al are always together." He said.

"And since we're blonds, you guys can compare us with Edge and Christian!" Al said as the crowd cheers.

"Wait? E&C are bros?" Ed asked.

"I'm just guessing. Still, we would like to…"

"Al, I'm the oldest remember?" Ed interupted.

"Sorry brother. Guess your height didn't help." Al said as the crowd laughs.

"Very funny Al. Anyway to all of our fans who surported us from Volume 1 to the last Volume, from the First Episode to the Final, from the 2003 series to Brotherhood, from CASZ and AWF to Animated and UCA, we would like to say thank you for helping us tighten our bonds! We wouldn't go anywhere without you guys!" Ed thanked as the crowd cheers before leaving the stage.

"Those two are amazing! I wonder if they could win at Wrestlemania?" Shake wondered.

"With this type of bond? Of course they will!" Early replied.

"Meh. The only reason why they won is because their series in on Adult Swim. If it wasn't for that thing, The Elrics are nobodies." Cris ranted.

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome to performed 'Today', representing UCA, Digital Summer!" XCW's RA announced as the crowd… went silent?

"Who are these guys?" Demetri wondered.

"I don't know. These guys are relavitely unknown but Force knows them." Sarah said as the crowd chanted 'Who Are You?' to them.

"Shhh… they're singing." Al said as the song begins.

_**And Today could be,  
The last day you ever see  
Ask Yourself did you even try  
Tomorrow's no guarantee  
And what if you should die?**_

_**Could You tell me  
What are You waiting for?  
(what are you waiting for)  
Said you always wanted more  
(said you always wanted more)**_

_**There is no Tomorrow  
There is just today  
There is no forever  
Don't let it slip away  
(don't let it slip away)  
But already at today  
So don't wait  
So don't wait**_

_**I don't believe in prophecy  
I don't believe it's one fate to decide  
I rather take my chance at sea  
Then just try and try and try to survive  
A 9 to 5 a daily suicide **_

_**So tell me  
What are you waiting for?  
(what are you waiting for)  
No excuses anymore  
(no excuses anymore)**_

_**And there is no Tomorrow  
There is just today  
There is no forever  
Don't let it slip away  
(don't let it slip away)  
But already at today  
So don't wait  
Just don't wait**_

_**There is no Tomorrow  
There is just today  
There is no forever  
Don't let it slip away  
I can't...?  
I rather die**_

Daily suicide  
(daily suicide)

_**And there is no tomorrow  
So what are you waiting for?  
(what are you waiting for)  
Said you always wanted more  
(said you always wanted more)**_

_**And there is no Tomorrow  
There is just today  
There is no forever  
Don't let it slip away  
(don't let it slip away)  
But already at today  
So don't wait  
(i rather die)  
Just don't wait  
(daily suicide)**_

As the song ends, the crowd cheers.

"Man these guys are good. I wish they're more well known though." Sarah praised.

"Props to Force for introducing us to Digital Summer." Demetri added.

(Locker Room)

We can see the Anti- RR Girls, still hurt after the Beatdown they received, talking to each other.

"I'm glad that none of us are injured." Starfire said in relief.

"But now we have to choose another girl into our group." Tohru said.

"Say Wheatley, you're Chell's manager right? Is there any suggestion?" Kim asked.

"Wait? Why are you asking me of all people?" Wheatley asked back.

"Because you're Chell's manager and apparently someone is stupid enough to name Chell as our captain." Sora answered as we can see Konata distancing herself (she's the one who named Chell as the captain).

"I'm managing a team's captain? Why that's an honor! Sadly I have no suggestions." Wheatley replied.

"Chell, sorry for saying this but your manager is an idiot." Kim said.

"Watch your mouth! I'm still smart you know!" Wheatley shouted.

"Hold on guys! I know who could join us!" Mandy said.

"Really? Who?" Kim asked. Then the door knocks.

"Knock Knock!" someone called from outside.

"Who's there?" Mandy asked.

"Braden!" the someone answered.

"Braden who?" Mandy asked.

"Braden Walker!" the someone answered.

"Alright!" Mandy then opens the door, revealing her teammate Raven Wells!

"How could we forgot that Mandy has a Tag Team Partner?" Tohru wondered.

"Calling me an idiot while you girls completely forgot Mandy's tag team partner. Morons." Wheatley said.

"So Raven, are you going to join the Anti-RR Girls for the X-Over PPV?" Sora asked.

"If Mandy's here, I'm joining as well! Sign me up!" Raven answered.

"Alright!" the girls cheered.

"Wonderful! I would like to celebrate our new recruit with…" Tohru then closes Starfire's mouth.

"It's okay. Nothing to be said here." Tohru tried to cover her actions. (If she didn't, Starfire would invite Raven to eat her alien foods from Tamaran)

"Now that our team is complete and there are weeks away from the PPV, what should we do?" Sora asked.

"Change your clothes?" Wheatley suggested.

"In your dreams pervert." Mandy rejected.

"How about we go on a shopping?" Konata suggested.

"Great idea! Shopping Mall, we coming for you …" Tohru interupts by closing Raven's mouth.

"Sorry. I don't want to hear any profanity." Tohru said.

"Whatever. Let's go!" Kim called as the anti-RR Girls leaves the scene.

(Ring)

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome to present the Best Couple of the Year Award, PCUW's very own Zack and Marina!" PCUW's RA announced as the crowd cheers.

(Revelations by Audioslave Plays)

"Fun fact guys. Those two are the only Authority Couple in Fiction Wrestling." Demetri explained.

"Man I'm jealous. Wish other companies would have female authority figures like PCUW." Early hopes as the two PCUW Lovebirds are on the podium with the crowd teasing them for being lovers.

"Aw stop it guys. You making us feel embarassed." Zack begged as the crowd seemed to stop teasing them. "Alright. Wrestling is basicly a soap opera for men, and we all know soap operas are incomplete without romance." He explained.

"And this award is dedicated to Couples you people shipped and teased on the Internet after reading tabloids." Marina continued.

"Smarks read tabloids?" Zack asked.

"Of course. Tabloids with John Morrison and Melina on it are like hotcakes." Marina answered.

"(laughs) That aside, let's see the nominees." Zack said.

(Promo)

_FWA Couple of the Year!_

_(Shows Zim and Misty)_

_Zim and Misty! (Crowd Boos)_

_(Shows Ember and Youngblood)_

_Ember and Youngblood! (Crowd Boos)_

_(Shows Taichi Yagami and Sora Takenouchi)_

_Taichi Yagami and Sora Takenouchi! (Crowd Cheers)_

_(Shows Yusuke Urameshi and Keiko Yukimura)_

_Yusuke Urameshi and Keiko Yukimura! (Crowd Cheers)_

_(Shows Takeru Takaishi and Hikari Yagami)_

_Takeru Takaishi and Hikari Yagami! (Crowd Cheers)_

_(Shows Geoff & Bridgette)_

_Geoff & Bridgette! (Crowd Cheers)_

_(Shows Gwen and Steve)_

_Gwen and Steve! (Crowd Cheers)_

_(Shows Thomas Ambrose & Ashley Mesnard)_

_Thomas Ambrose & Ashley Mesnard! (Crowd Cheers)_

_(Shows Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki)_

_Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)_

(Ring)

"Among all of them, only two are married." Marina explained.

"Taichi and Sora outside XCW and Yusuke and Keiko during X-Roads. Good thing Hornswoggle didn't crash into their wedding ceremony on that PPV." Zack continued.

"Alright. And now to save some time, it's time to see which couple is in dead last and which couple is Number 1." Marina announced.

(Titantron)

_9__th__: Zim and Misty: 5 percent_

_8__th__: Youngblood and Ember: 8 percent_

_7__th__: Thomas and Ashley: 9 percent_

_6__th__: Gwen and Steve: 10 percent_

_5__th__: Takeru and Hikari: 10 percent_

_4__th__: Yusuke and Keiko: 10 percent_

_3__rd__: Geoff and Bridgette: 11 percent_

_2__nd__: Ichigo and Rukia: 12 percent_

_1__st__: Taichi and Sora: 20 percent_

(Ring)

"Your winner as shown on the Titantron, Taichi Yagami and Sora Takenouchi!" Zack and Marina announced together as the crowd cheers.

"Woohoo! Looks like XCW has won another award!" Shake cheered.

"In ECW you have Tommy Dreamer and Beulah McGullicuty (correct spelling please?) married in real life. But in XCW, we have Taichi and Sora as their equalvent." Early explained as Taichi's alone on the podium.

"Man. Winning an award here tonight was a shocker to me. Too bad I can't call Sora to get the award since she's currently shopping with her teammates. If I called her, she might kill my credit card." Taichi joked as the crowd laughs. "Joking aside, I would like to thank all of you for shipping me and Sora together all the way until we're finally married! We won the shipping war and our reward are sucessful careers in XCW. Thank you so much I love you." He said before leaving the stage.

"Looks like Taichi has no other words right now." Early observed.

"When you and your wife are the couple of the year, of course you don't have other words to say." Shake explained.

("Children Of The Grave" By White Zombie Plays)

"This is a Fatal Four Way Match set for one fall! Introducing first, representing UWE, from Burslem, Stoke-On-Tent, Staffordshire, England, Rogen Townsend!" PCUW's RA announced as the crowd cheers.

"If anyone from UWE had a match tonight, expect the match to be taken to the extreme." Jeremy explained.

"No doubt about it. Rogen is one of those guys who you don't want to mess with in Fiction Wrestling." Jonathan continued.

(Wayfarer by Kavinsky Plays)

"Next, representing XCW, from Vice City, Florida, Tommy Vercetti!" XCW's RA announced as the crowd cheers.

"Claude's sidekick is going to square off with one of the badass UWE Stars tonight!" Early exclaimed.

"Too bad this match also has a pretty boy (Takeru) and a bisexual weirdo (Wolf)." Shake complainted.

(No More Words by Endeverafter Plays)

"Next, representing AWF, from Odaiba, Japan, Takeru Takaishi!" Blader DJ announced as the crowd cheers.

"This kid is a great high flyer in AWF. Plus, he's free from drugs." Demetri said.

"I wish someone could introduce him some crystal meth or cocaine. I want to see him walking to the ring completely wasted." Cris hoped.

(Sin With a Grin by Shinedown Plays)

"And lastly, representing PCUW, from Berry River, Wolf Lanchester!" PCUW's RA announced as the crowd boos. Wolf however didn't show up.

"Alright. Where's Wolf?" Demetri asked.

"Eating some sheeps?" Cris joked.

"Not funny. Although with Wolf not showing up, I guess it's going to be a Triple Threat Match instead." Sarah said.

(Bell Rings)

With the match quickly turned into a 3 Way, the three look at each other before Tommy and Rogen sucker punches Takeru together before nailing him with a Double Suplex. Rogen picks Takeru up and Irish Whips him onto the turnbuckle before nailing him with a Running Clothesline. As Takeru's sitting on the corner, Tommy nails him with a Baseball Slide before getting up and gets a kick to the gut followed with a DDT by Rogen. He picks Tommy up and Irish Whips him bouncing off the ropes before planting him with a Side Walk Sam followed by a pin.

CCW Ref Leif Heralding counts, "1,2,…." Takeru stops the count.

Takeru picks Rogen up and Uppercuts him to the ropes before going to Clothesline him out of the ring. But Rogen sends Takeru out with a Back Body Drop instead with Takeru fortunately being able to hold on the ropes. As he stands on the ring apron, he punches Rogen away before climbing the top rope and goes for a Springboard Seated Senton. But Rogen moves away, causing Takeru to nail it onto Tommy instead. Takeru gets up, turns around and eats a World Coming Down (Clothesline From Hell) by Rogen before Rogen goes for the pin.

Leif Heralding counts, "1,2,…" Tommy stops the count.

Tommy picks Rogen up and plants him with a Fisherman Suplex before lifting him up and knocks him with the Vercetti Driver (Vertebreaker). Takeru turns Tommy around and nails him with the Twisted Hope (Twist of Fate) before climbing to the top turnbuckle and goes for the Diving Hope (Swanton Bomb). Rogen however pulls Tommy away, sending Takeru crashing painfully onto the mat. After throwing Tommy onto the barricade, Rogen enters the ring and sends Takeru fliping in mid air with the WCD before going for the pin.

Leif Heralding counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here's your winner, Rogen Townsend!" Blader DJ announced.

"Maybe there's no weapon, but Rogen is distructive in this match!" Jeremy praised.

"Giving hard blows onto his opponents left and right. No wonder this guy fits in UWE." Jonathan said in amusement.

**Simply…. The Greatest….**

"Hold on! What's going on?" Al asked in confusion.

(TNA Orlando Jordan Theme Plays)

Wolf Lanchester shows up on stage… squirting yogurt on his chest before rubbing it and heads to the ring. (think Orlando Jordan after Homicide vs Rob Terry)

"Oh my God! My eyes! It burns!" Demetri screamed in pain.

"I know Wolf is weird at time… but not THIS weird!" Sarah shouted in horror.

"I think we can only see this type of enterance by Wolf tonight. No replays on PCUW." Early said as Wolf enters the ring and nails Takeru with The Wolf's Prey (The Cutter). Before leaving the ring, he humps on Takeru's lying body.

"This is… disturbing…." Shake said as he was speechless.

"Good thing this show is rated TV-14. Or this show might get canceled on the spot." Early said in relief.

(Backstage)

"Carl Brutanandilewski here for XCW and please welcome my guests for tonight, two large fries with a medium sized cup… I mean manager, CCW's Forces of Nature." Carl announced as the crowd boos. "Tonight you'll participate in a 4 Way Elimination Tag Team Match with some of the…"

"May I interupt you?" Doc Louis interupted. "Now before you could say our opponents for tonight are some of the best Tag Teams in Fiction Wrestling, you sir are damn wrong. As far as I concerned, is there any Tag Team that has an epic combination of Brains, Speed and Brawn like us? No, not at all! With my brains and their speed and muscle, we're the most dominant force in Tag Team Division! If you didn't believe me, I shall prove it to you. Tonight, Soda Popinski and Bald Bull shall be the final two mens standing." He said in confidence before the Forces of Nature leaves Carl.

(Ring)

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome to present the Best Backstage Interviewer Award, AWF's GM, Nazirul!" XCW's RA announced as the crowd cheers.

(MacMillitant by Jim Johnston Plays)

"Man this GM is goofy as hell." Cris said.

"Everytime Nazirul shows up, expect him to say playa or announce a Tag Team Match." Al explained.

"An otaku impersonating Teddy Long… Can I laugh?" Demetri asked.

"Remove your headphone first then you can laugh." Sarah answered as Nazirul is on the podium.

"Alright playas. You guys might be asking why Matou Sakura isn't nominated here right? Well first, if she's nominated, none of you would vote for her anyway since you guys never played Fate/Stay Night, espacially the Heaven's Feel route. And now let's see the nominees for this award!" Nazirul announced.

(Promo)

_FWA Backstage Announcer of the Year Award!_

_(shows Kolton and Melanie)_

_Kolton and Melanie!_

_(shows Carl Brutanandilewski)_

_Carl Brutanandilewski!_

_(shows Chuckie Finster, Penny, and Libby Folfax)_

_Chuckie Finster, Penny, and Libby Folfax!_

_(shows Donut, Simmons, Tucker, Grif, and Caboose)_

_Donut, Simmons, Tucker, Grif, and Caboose!_

_(shows Bob Jones)_

_Bob Jones!_

_(shows Sunny Day)_

_Sunny Day!_

_(shows Tommy Pickles)_

_Tommy Pickles!_

_(shows Libby Folfax and LeShawna)_

_Libby Folfax and LeShawna!_

_(shows John Santoni & Bridgette)_

_John Santoni & Bridgette!_

(Ring)

"And now without futher ado… hold on! Where's the trophy? How could I forgot about the damned trophy!?" Nazirul asked.

"Um… excuse me?"

Matou Sakura appears with the trophy.

"(grabs trophy) Oh thanks. Now where was I? Oh yeah! And now without futher ado let's see the results!" Nazirul announced.

(Titantron)

_9__th__: Sunny Day: 4 percent_

_Nazirul: What? CCW's backstage announcer's on dead last? How could this happened? CCW is one of the best companies out there!_

_8__th__: John Santoni and Bridgette: 9 percent_

_7__th__: Libby Folfax and LeShawna: 9 percent_

_6__th__: Bob Jones: 9 percent_

_5__th__: Carl Brutanandilewski: 9 percent_

_4__th__: Kolton and Melanie: 9 percent_

_Nazirul: WHAT?! A 5 Way Tie? Im… impposible! How about the Top 3?_

_(drum roll please)_

…

…

…

_3__rd__: Tommy Pickles: 15 percent_

_2__nd__: Donut, Simmons, Tucker, Grif, and Caboose: 15 percent_

_1__st__: Chuckie Finster, Penny, and Libby Folfax: 15 percent_

_(Ring)_

"It's a Three Way Tie folks!" Nazirul announced. "Man this is tough. I can't judge these Backstage Interviewers very well so I can't pull a Tie-Breaker for this award. And giving this award to the others who are not In the Top 3 doesn't work either due to a 5 Way Tie. Which leaves me no choice but to give the award to…. Sorry but not you Sakura. Instead it's **Sunny Day!**" he announced as the crowd cheers.

"I can't believe this! Thanks to this stupid 3 to 5 Way Ties, a guy who was voted dead last in the winner!" Shake complainted.

"There's no other choices. Sunny Day didn't tie himself with the others." Al said as Sunny heads to the podium after shaking hands with Nazirul and receiving the trophy from Sakura,

"Alright! First of all, thank you for the Handshake Nazirul. Second, thank you pretty lady for giving me this award. Third…."

Sunny gets interupted as the other Interviewers started to protest on Nazirul's decision. After a few minutes of Nazirul trying to calm them down, they went crazy and balistic enough to attack Nazirul, Sakura and Sunny before beating each other up for the trophy. Security rushes to the scene to stop the Keyfabe-breaking brawl all because of a trophy.

…

A/N: There you have it folks! First half of FWA Episode 3!

Few things:

1. Wolf's enterance. After watching Orlando Jordan's enterance in TNA and noticed that Wolf has been acting… weird, (I'm not talking about any type of weird. I'm talking about 'Wolf in a Bisexual Weirdo' weird) I've decided to have Wolf doing the same enterance as Orlando did. (Search 'Orlando Jordan makes his mark in TNA') Feel free to yell at me guys, but if you watch Orlando's enterance on YouTube and then replace him with Wolf, you might be laughing or be disturbed by the mental image of Wolf Squirting yogurt on his chest, or being lowered from the rafters while wearing Police Tapes…

2. Angelica. To be fair, I talked with JC and he agrees that Angelica should be an RR Member to make herself relevant again. (remember her reign during Power Inc arc?) Plus, an 8 on 8 Match sounds more fun right?

3. Best Interviewer Award. Seriously I have no idea who should win this in my opinion. So instead of blowing my brain up for ideas, I've decided to have Sunny Day winning in instead despite being in dead last. (he's not tied to anybody!) As for the non-Scripted/Keyfabe-breaking brawl, I've to insert that. (imagine you're nominated for an High Class award. And then you are tied with another nominees. Then it was announced that the guy who's in last place wins the award because he's not tied to anyone. Now start pissing off…)

Next chapter will come out before, during or after New Years. Until then, please review!


	9. FWA 2012 Episode 3 Part 2

Okay. Regarding the Best Interviewer Award, I've created a tie breaker poll for you guys.

If it ends in a tie, I don't know what else to do.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

….

(Ring)

"Ladies and gentlemen before the commercial break The Best Interviewer Awards ended with a controversy." Early explained.

"With 2 tie-ups, Nazirul, the award presenter, has no choice but to give the award to the guy who didn't tie at all, Sunny Day." Shake continued.

"And apperantly that award has been vacated, allowing you guys to vote for the true winner for that award online." Demetri continued.

"The results wil be revealed after this show ends." Sarah finished.

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome to present the Best Announcers Award, representing XFWA, Andy W Hole and Lavi!" PCUW's RA announced as the crowd cheers.

("Welcome to the Jungle" by Guns N' Roses Plays)

"These two appear as commentators representing the new company XFWA on the last episode." Jonathan explained.

"I watched that episode. I've to say Andy and Lavi has a lot of chances to win this award if they're nominated." Jeremy said.

"Win? Oh please! They can't commentate like us! Poor WWT and AWF Commentators has to carry the whole show by theirselves due to how bad these XFWA Commentators are." Cris critized.

"Do you really expect a new and young company to have a perfect commentator?" Al asked as Andy and Lavi are on the podium.

"First we get to commentate along with the guys from WWT and AWF, now we get to present an award? Best show ever!" Andy cheered.

"And it's an honor to present this award dedicated to those who calls the match, making the match enjoyable even though there are a lot of rest-holds." Lavi said.

"Let's see the commentators who are fighting each other to win this award." Andy said.

(Promo)

_FWA Best Announcers Award!_

_(shows Vegeta and Tarble)_

_Vegeta and Tarble!_

_(shows Al, Cris, Jeremy and Jonathan)_

_Al. Cris, Jeremy and Jonathan!_

_(shows Demetri and Sarah)_

_Demetri and Sarah!_

_(shows Mr Comanator, Desire and Sandy)_

_Mr Comanator, Desire and Sandy!_

_(shows Agumon, Veemon and Guilmon)_

_Agumon, Veemon and Guilmon!_

_(shows Bender and Iroh)_

_Bender and Iroh!_

_(shows Church and Sarge)_

_Church and Sarge!_

_(shows AJ and Jimmy)_

_AJ and Jimmy!)_

_(shows Early and Shake)_

_Early and Shake!_

_(shows Drake and Josh)_

_Drake and Josh!_

(Ring)

"Seeing those names make us feel inferior." Lavi said.

"Damn right. And now on to the results!" Andy announced.

(Titantron)

_10__th__: AJ and Jimmy: 3 percent_

_Andy: Since that team were seperated due to Jimmy being in RR, that's not a surprise._

_9__th__: Early and Shake: 6 percent._

_Lavi: Looks like XCW needs a better pair of announcers. Or they might need to change their commentating styles._

_8__th__: Bender and Iroh: 7 percent_

_Andy: The robot and the old man are on 8__th__? That's one impressive feat._

_7__th__: Church and Sarge: 8 percent_

_6__th__: Agumon, Veemon and Guilmon: 8 percent_

_5__th__: Mr Comanator, Sandy and Desire: 8 percent_

_Lavi: A 3 way tie and WWT's on top 5 while AWF and UCA aren't on them? Weird…_

_4__th__: Al, Cris, Jeremy and Jonathan: 9 percent_

_Andy: Wha… how…. How did the CCW Commentators, which are one of the best, aren't on the Top 3? So who's on 3__rd__?_

_3__rd__: Demetri and Sarah: 13 percent_

_Lavi: The only boy and girl commentators on 3__rd__! Which leaves us with the reigning award holder and UWE's Commentators._

_Andy: And the Best Announcer Awards goes to…._

_(drum roll please)_

…

…

…

_2__nd__: Vegeta and Tarble: 14 percent_

_1__st__: Drake and Josh: 18 percent_

(Ring)

"…. UWE's Drake and Josh!" Andy and Lavi announced as the crowd cheers.

("It's Not My Time" By Three Doors Down plays)

"This pair is very unique I should say." Early said.

"Yeah. Not only they're able to call a hardcore match despite being comedians, they can also pull jokes in the middle of a serious, deadly and/or bloody match!" Shake added.

"I'm expecting Vegeta to be completely butthurt on Twitter and next week after losing his award to them." Demetri said as Drake and Josh are on the podium with the crowd cheering for those two.

"Well… you liked us and this is your reward!" Drake shouted as the crowd cheers.

"From being a comidic brothers-like duo to being Commentators for one of the most violent Fiction Wrestling Companies in the world…. We sure have evolved into something new." Josh said. "Some of you might label us the 'Gorilla Monsoon and Bobby Heenan of Fiction Wrestling' since we're comedians in Nickelodeon. But you guys are wrong." He continued.

"Our face might be comedy worthy, but our commentaries are not the same as Heenan and Monsoon. We've our own styles and we're sticking with it until the end." Drake explained.

"So you all the UWE Mutants who voted for us, thank you for voting for us and thank you for saving this trophy from Vegeta's dirty hands! Now will you excuse us, we're going to a war against him." Josh said.

"What war are we going to get into with Vegeta?" Drake asked.

"Twitter War of course! Surport us! See ya!" Josh replied before he and Drake leaves the scene.

"If they keep up on their commentating performance, I'm expecting them to retain their awards next year." Al said.

(Drop The Bombshell by Powerman 5000 Plays)

"This is a Fatal 4 Way Elimination Tag Team Match! Introducing first, representing UWE and UCA, the UWE Tag Team Champions, from New York City, Tom and Jerry, Team 2D!" XCW's RA announced as the crowd cheers/boos.

"These guys are beloved in UWE, but hated in UCA." Jeremy explained.

"While those two put people through tables in UWE, they make fun out of the Elrics at UCA. I think that's the reason." Jonathan guessed.

(Born To Win by Mutiny Within Plays)

"Next, representing AWF and CASZ as their Tag Team Champions, from Resembool, Ametris, the team of Edward and Alphonse Elric!" Blader DJ announced as the crowd cheers.

"Aside from winning the Best BSCS Awards earlier, these two are amazing underdogs and fan favorites." Early said.

"Winning the titles in AWF and CASZ then gets a chance to shine at Animated and UCA? Those proves that the Elrics are the most popular brothers in Fiction Wrestling." Shake said.

(My Time by DX Band Plays)

"Next, representing PCUW as the Tag Team Champions, the team of Van Culmer and Corey Dominic!" PCUW's RA announced as the crowd cheers.

"Alright! Our Tag Champs are here to rumble!" Sarah cheered.

"Those are your Tag Champs? They're skinny losers compared to….

(United Kingdom by Jim Johnston Plays)

"… our champs." Cris mocked.

"And lastly, representing CCW as the Tag Team Champions, the team of Bald Bull and Soda Popinski, the Forces of Nature!" Blader DJ announced as the crowd boos.

"Good God those two are large muscleheads." Demetri said in amusement.

"With a pair of tiny brains." Sarah mocked.

"Fun Fact: Among all of these guys, Edward is the shortest of the bunch." Early explained.

"Ed is shorter than Jerry who's a mouse? See kids? That's what happens if you didn't drink your milk." Shake adviced.

(Bell Rings)

Tom, Ed, Van and BB starts first for their teams. The four look at each other until BB gets himself ambushed by the others. BB however manages to push them away. After tackling Ed down, BB knocks Van down with a Haymaker before punching Tom straight onto the ribs and plants him with a Belly-to Belly Suplex. He then plants Ed with a Free Fall Drop before Van leaps on BB's back and sets for a Sleeper Hold. BB however manages to slam Van onto the turnbuckle before picking Ed up and Irish Whips him crashing onto Van. As BB sets to crash himself onto the two cornered guys, Tom Chop Blocks BB's leg from behind before going for the pin.

Lonny Cunningham counts, "1,2,…." BB kicks out.

Tom picks BB up only to get pushed away onto the corner. Van leaps on BB's back only to receive a Snapmare instead. BB turns around and eats a Missile Dropkick by Ed before Ed tags himself to Al. The two brothers kick BB's gut and plants him with an Aided DDT before they respectively nails BB's upper and lower body with two Leg Drops. Al then dodges Tom's Clothesline before knocking him down with an Enzuigiri. Al then climbs the turnbuckle and sets for the Star Shooting Press, but Corey, who's already being tagged in, climbs the same turnbuckle and Super-plexes Al before going for the pin.

Lonny Cunningham counts, "1,2,…" Ed stops the count.

Van enters the ring and attacks Ed before throwing him out of the ring. Al gets up and throws Van out as well before Corey nails kicks Al to the guts and goes for the Dominic Clash (Styles Clash). BB however grabs both of them from behind and then German Suplexes both of them at the same time! As BB nails Van with the Turkish Delight (Gutwrench Powerbomb), Al gets up and nails his brother's Alchemy Kick (Trouble In Paradise) onto BB, knocking him down.

"Bald Bull's down! Al's going for a huge upset here!" Demetri exclaimed.

Al climbs the top turnbuckle and goes for the Shooting Star Press. But Tom quickly nails a Bubba Cutter in mid air onto Al before tagging to Jerry, plants Al with the Non Stop Violance (Dudley Death Drop) and while Tom nails a Plancha onto Van and Ed while Jerry goes for the pin.

Lonny Cunningham counts, "1,2,3!"

"The Elrics has been eliminated! Tom and Jerry has eliminated the Elrics!" Early exclaimed.

"Something tells me that the Elrics and Team 2D will kill each other at UCA." Shake said.

BB tags himself to Soda before Soda nails Jerry, who's taunting Al, from behind with the Vodka Vise Grip (Vise Grip). Tom quickly enters the ring and saves Jerry by attacking Soda only to receive the Cokeslam (One-Handed Chokeslam) instead. As Soda turns around, Corey knocks him out with a Pele Kick. Corey then tags himself to Van and while Corey knocks BB down out of the ring, Van picks Soda up only to receive a Low Blow instead. Corey turns around and eats a Perestroika (Belly-to-Belly Suplex) by Soda before Soda sets for the Cokeslam.

Jerry from behind nails a Double Axe Handle onto Soda, allowing Corey to set for a Suplex. Jerry enters the scene and together with Corey nails Soda with an Aided Suplex. As Tom and Soda gets up, Jerry pushes Corey away before nailing Soda with the Non Stop Violance with Tom. Corey knocks Tom down with a Lou Thesz Press while Van turns Jerry around, kicks him to the gut and plants him with the The Fade to Black (Reverse Tombstone Piledriver) before going for the pin.

Lonny Cunningham counts, "1,2,3!"

"Our Tag Champs has eliminated UWE's! That was a shocker!" Demetri exclaimed.

"I don't think they should be celebrating yet." Cris said.

Back in the ring Van and Corey seemed to be shivering in fear before slowly turning around and receives a huge Double Clothesline by BB. As Soda gets up, the nightmare begins for PCUW's Tag Champs as BB and Soda respectively Big Boots Van and Corey before Van receives the Turkish Delight by BB while Soda nails Corey with a Cokeslam. Soda then locks Corey on the Vodka Vise Grip until he's unconsious.

"No…. Corey's out…" Sarah said in a worried tone.

"Your winners by Knock Out, the CCW Tag Team Champions, The Forces of Nature!" Blader DJ announced as the crowd boos.

"These monsters has destroyed the other Tag Champs, and one of those teams has 2 Tag Team titles!" Early exclaimed.

"See? This proves that having two Tag Team titles won't mean any shit to the Forces of Nature. They destroys and that's their nature." Cris explained.

"I… I hope Corey's okay. If he's on coma, I'm expecting PCUW to sue CCW for Soda's actions." Demetri said.

(Backstage)

"Sunny Day here, for CCW Backstage Crew and please welcome my guest for this time… of all people… CWF's Hardcore Champion Patrick Star!" Sunny Day announced as the crowd cheers at Patrick, but boos at Sunny for what happened earlier. "Patrick tonight you're facing three other Hardcore Champions named Kenny McCormick, Ichigo Kurosaki and Senji Kiyomasa. How do you feel?" he asked.

"(drools) Uh…. 24?" Patrick answered stupidly.

"Dude, give us a serious answer please?" Sunny asked.

"(wakes up from his stupid mode) Sorry. As for my match, maybe CWF isn't as Hardcore as UWE, UCA or even XCW, at least I'm tough enough to hang with them… except Kenny who'll die early as the bell rings. I took out Spongebob at Televmania and tonight, I will walk through Ichigo and Senji, proving to everyone that I'm Hardcore along with the others. For those who are asking what did I have to defend myself against those two? Two words: (Karate Chops) HI YAH! I'm a Karate Chopping Machine and I'm not afraid to my abilities on them, even if they're a Shinigami or a Deadman! Oh and I hope any of those flatfoots didn't stole my lollipop earlier (Patrick's mouth is covered with lollipop) because if they do, they're dead tonight." Patrick answered before leaving Sunny.

(Ring)

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome to present the Best GM Award, he is the GM of XFWA, Ryan K!" PCUW's RA announced.

("Rock N' Roll Train" by AC*DC plays)

"We already see the XFWA Announcers having the honor to present the Best Announcers Award, and now it's the company's GM's turn to present an award." Al said.

"I'm surprised that he didn't explode after finding out that he has received the honor to present an award." Cris said as Ryan's on the podium.

"Damn. Whoever thought XFWA, despite only appearing for one episode so far, gets the honor to present awards to the others? It's like we're destined to be the 'Next Big Thing' in Fiction Wrestling, and no we don't have Brock Lesnar here. (ahem) This award is dedicated to all the GMs who managed to keep their shows strong and alive without any chaos at all." Ryan said.

(Promo)

_FWA Best GM of the Year!_

_(shows GB)_

_GB! (Crowd Boos)_

_(shows Nazirul)_

_Nazirul! (Crowd Cheers)_

_(shows Mr. TV)_

_Mr. TV! (Crowd Cheers)_

_(shows Force the Fox)_

_Force the Fox! (Crowd Cheers)_

_(shows Woody Paige)_

_Woody Paige! (Crowd Cheers)_

_(shows JC)_

_JC! (Crowd Cheers)_

_(shows Steve)_

_Steve! (Crowd Cheers)_

_(shows Jean Kazuhiza)_

_Jean Kazuhiza! (Crowd Boos)_

_(shows Connor Jobling)_

_Connor Jobling! (Crowd Cheers)_

_(shows Jon Arbuckle)_

_Jon Arbuckle! (Crowd Boos)_

_(shows Zack)_

_Zack! (Crowd Cheers)_

(Ring)

"Seeing all those names makes me wants to bow down to them… On to the results please?" Ryan ordered.

(Titantron)

_11__th__: John Arbuckle: 4 percent_

_10__th__: Steve: 4 percent_

_Ryan: No respect for any of them? Damn…._

_9__th__: Jean Kazuhiza: 5 percent_

_Ryan: Well, serves you right for turning on our backs._

_8__th__: GB: 8 percent_

_7__th__: JC: 8 percent_

_Ryan: The dull (GB) and the exciting (JC) shared percentages? How surprising!_

_6__th__: Connor Jobling: 10 percent_

_5__th__: Woody Paige: 10 percent_

_4__th__: Mr TV: 10 percent_

_3__rd__: Nazirul: 10 percent_

_Ryan: A 4 Way Tie…. Please don't tell me this will end with a tie?!_

_(drum rolls)_

…

…

…

_2__nd__: Zack: 13 percent_

_1__st__: Force the Fox: 15 percent_

(Ring)

"Thank God! And your winner is Force the Fox!" Ryan announced as the crowd cheers.

(Boom by P.O.D Plays)

"I have to admit. Force has been a good GM for UCA, keeping the company strong and alive without any backstage politics." Al said.

"My problem is that Force doesn't have any storylines to be involved compared to Zack (I'm putting Destiny Empire under Extreme Supervision forever! Serves you right), Nazirul (I'm booking a match to end your rivalry for good playa!) and Mr TV (You have bored the entire X-Division Timmy Turner! For that I'll kill it!). If I were the judge, any one of my choices could win this thing." Cris explained as Force's on the podium.

"Wow. And I thought I don't have a chance to win this award? I mean with Zack, Nazirul, Mr TV, Woody and Connor on the same list, I was expecting any of them to win the whole thing. Instead, it was me! Either you guys are furries or you guys love my job as the UCA GM. I don't think there are any other words for me to use to express my feelings in winning this award. So before I end this speech, I would like to thank you for surporting UCA and it's early days. I promise next year will be the year of UCA! UCA Forever!" Force said before leaving the stage.

"Let's hope that one day, UCA will challenge CCW in terms of ratings and quality." Jeremy said.

"From the looks of it, UCA has a lot of potential to be our rival in the future." Jonathan said.

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome to perform for UWE, Rob Zombie!" Blader DJ announced as the crowd cheers.

"Holy shit! It's that guy who sings Edge's early theme song!" Demetri exclaimed.

"Now I have the urge to yell 'THANK YOU EDGE!'. Who's feeling the same as I am?" Sarah asked as everyone raises their hands and 'Never Gonna Stop' is about to begin.

_**Yeah  
My durango number 95  
Take me to the home  
Kick boots  
And ultra live  
See heaven flash  
A horrorshow  
Knock it nice  
And smooth  
Step back and  
Watch it flow yeah**_

_**Never gonna stop me  
Never gonna stop  
Never gonna stop me  
Never gonna stop  
Never gonna stop me  
Never gonna stop  
Never gonna stop me  
Never gonna stop**_

_**Yeah  
The devil ride  
A dinosaur  
He paint the monster red  
So the blood don't  
Stain the floor  
In out  
Real savage show  
Skorry as a shot  
Came sickness  
Watch it flow yeah**_

_**Never gonna stop me  
Never gonna stop  
Never gonna stop me  
Never gonna stop  
Never gonna stop me  
Never gonna stop  
Never gonna stop me  
Never gonna stop**_

_**Scream if you want it  
Cause I want more  
Scream if you want it  
Cause I want more**_

_**Yeah  
My durango number 95  
Take me to the home  
Kick boots  
And ultra live  
See heaven flash  
A horrorshow  
Knock it nice  
And smooth  
Step back and  
Watch it flow yeah**_

_**Never gonna stop me  
Never gonna stop  
Never gonna stop me  
Never gonna stop  
Never gonna stop me  
Never gonna stop  
Never gonna stop me  
Never gonna stop**_

_**Scream if you want it  
Cause I want more  
Scream if you want it  
Cause I want more**_

As the song ends, the crowd started to cheer while chanting 'THANK YOU EDGE!' several times.

(Promo)

_There are 3 sides in Fiction Wrestling…_

_The Good…_

_(shows many Faces in Fiction Wrestling)_

_The Bad…_

_(shows many Heels in Fiction Wrestling)_

_And the Natural…_

_(shows many Tweeners in Fiction Wrestling)_

_However…_

_There's another side in Fiction Wrestling…_

_And that side is…_

_(shows Rookie Revolution)_

_Revolution!_

_Will the bloods of the Rookie Revolution suceed in taking out old bloods?_

_Or will they be destroyed?_

_TCW and other companies presents Best In The World 2013 X-Over PPV!_

_Check your local listings!_

(Ring)

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome, the Chairman of AWE, Squilliam Fancyson!" PCUW's RA announced as the crowd cheers.

(Clarinet Music Plays)

"Good thing that wasn't Squidward's. If that was Squidward's, our ears would bleed in an instant." Cris said.

"Speaking of Squidward, I'm sure he's not happy seeing Squilliam being an owner to a company while Squidward has to work his ass off for a title." Al said as Squilliam's on the podium.

"Well look at here… While Squidward has to work as a wrestler in WWT without any chances to Main Event a show, I on the other hand owns a company. Further proves that Squidward still suck eggs compared to me." Squilliam boasted. "Hate me all you want, but if it wasn't for me, AWE won't be on the map. And tonight, it's a honor for me to present this trohpy dedicated to all companies who are fighting to be the best." He continued.

(Promo)

_FWA Company of The Year!_

_(shows Animated)_

_Animated!_

_(shows XCW)_

_XCW!_

_(shows CCW)_

_CCW!_

_(shows PCUW)_

_PCUW!_

_(shows WWT)_

_WWT!_

_(shows AWF)_

_AWF!_

_(shows CWF)_

_CWF!_

_(shows CASZ)_

_CASZ!_

_(shows AWE)_

_AWE!_

_(shows CAWF)_

_CAWF!_

_(shows UWE)_

_UWE!_

_(shows UCA)_

_UCA!_

_(Ring)_

"Hang on tight ladies and gentlemen because this is going to be a tight competition." Squilliam adviced.

(Titantron)

_12__th__: AWE: 1 percent_

_11__th__: CAWF: 2 percent_

_Squilliam: AWE's in dead last place with only 1 percent voting? What did I go wrong? (somewhere, Squidward is laughing at Squilliam)_

_10__th__: CASZ: 3 percent_

_9__th__: CWF: 3 percent_

_Squilliam: 2 formerly biggest companies are on 9__th__ and 10__th__. Looks like no one cares about their old style bookings anymore._

_8__th__: AWF: 6 percent_

_Squilliam: This is what happens when you hired animes that no one cares about it._

_7__th__: WWT: 7 percent._

_Squilliam: The company that Squidward's working at 7__th__? (somewhere, Squidward is laughing at Squilliam again…)_

_6__th__: CCW: 8 percent_

_Squilliam: That… that's impossible! How could the current award holder's on 6__th__? How could this happen? _

_5__th__: UCA: 10 percent_

_4__th__: XCW: 10 percent_

_Squilliam: And how come a new company like UCA being ranked higher than CCW and tied with XCW of all companies? This is weird…. And now the Company of the Year goes to…._

_(drum roll please)_

…

…

…

_3__rd__: PCUW: 13 percent_

_2__nd__: Animated: 13 percent_

_1__st__: UWE: 17 percent_

(Ring)

"… the upcoming newcomer Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment!" Squilliam announced as the crowd cheers.

("It's Not My Time" By Three Doors Down plays)

"Of all companies that could beat us for the award, it had to be THIS company?" Cris complainted.

"It's the fans choice. Besides, UWE has put on a lot of great matches like us and the rest." Al explained as Force the Fox, replacing the absent Connor Jobling, is on the podium.

"Okay. Maybe I'm not Connor but at least he left me the script in case of his company winning the award. And I quote…"

"_It's an honor for a company which had just started to win this award. It's pretty much a huge shocker considering that we're competing against WWE's Animated, PCUW which is better than current WWE, CCW the winner of last year's award, XCW the best impersonation of ECW, the improved WWT and AWF and of course the old schools CWF and CASZ. We only had two PPVs and we won an award makes me feel happy. As for those who keep calling UWE 'Garbage Wrestling', guess what? We're not Garbage Wrestling. And no, we're not ripoffs of ECW and/or CZW. UWE is what happens when ECW's Paul Heyman has a brain in business and finances and CZW without botches and John Zandig (JEEZUS!) combined into a perfect child of a company! In the near future, we shall reach No.1 and be honored to be yell 'WE ARE NO.1!'. To all of our loyal Mutants who surported us from the very beginning, I would like to say thank you. I promise that in 2013, UWE will be the Best Company In The World! Signed, Connor Jobling. PS: JEEZUS!" _

Force quoted before leaving the stage.

"UWE is basicly a real life Danger Zone (I'VE BEEN IN THE DANGER ZONE!). If you can't take the heat, stay out of the kitchen." Jonathan explained.

"I hope no girls in UWE has to stay in the Kitchen after being destroyed to pieces in UWE." Sarah hoped.

("What Would Brian Boitano Do?" by DVDA Plays)

"This is a Fatal 4 Way Extreme Rules Match set for one fall! Introducing first, representing XCW as their Hardcore Champion, from South Park, Kenny McCormick!" XCW's RA announced as the crowd boos. Kenny, instead of entering the ring, tries to avoid his death by hiding under the ring.

"Hiding under the ring? That's your company's Hardcore Champion?" Cris mocked.

"I'm sure Kenny has something planned in mind." Early replied.

("Out of my Way" By Seether Plays)

"Next, representing CWF as their Hardcore Champion along with WWT, from Bikini Bottom, Patrick Star!" PCUW's RA announced as the crowd cheers.

"If it wasn't for Renton who decided to pick a fight with Buu, Aries, Timmy, Tidus and TD on the last episode, Patrick won't be scheduled for this match." Demetri explained.

"Out of the 4 guys competing here, Patrick is the Darkhorse prior to defeating Spongebob at Televmania despite being less Hardcore." Sarah explained.

**I WILL BE YOUR DEADMAN!**

(One Reason bt Fade ft RWB…. opps…. Wrong song…)

**Bring It! Bring It!**

(Bring It by Trapt Plays)

"Next, representing UCA as their Hardcore Champion, residing in Deadman Wonderland, Senji Kiyomasa!" Blader DJ announced as the crowd cheers.

"Despite being more popular than Ichigo thanks to Toonami, Senji is… well… the least favorite brawler in Fiction Wrestling." Cris explained.

"Give him some time. UCA is still as young as a baby. He'll be one of the best brawlers next year." Al replied.

**You Think You Know Me?**

(Metalingus by Alter Bridge Plays)

"And lastly, representing UWE as their X-Treme Champion, from Karakura Town, Japan, 'The Rated R Shinigami', Ichigo Kurosaki!" XCW's RA announced as the crowd cheers.

"This guy is one of UWE's most Deadly Super Weapons. Being able to compete in any type of Extreme Matches." Early explained.

"Tonight, Ichigo will go head to head with 3 other Hardcore Champs. Let's hope that he could survive here." Shake said.

(Bell Rings)

Ichigo, Senji and Patrick look at each other before Patrick leaves the ring to pick up two chairs and throws them into the ring. As Ichigo and Senji picks the chairs up, Patrick then pulls Kenny away from under the ring before throwing him into the ring. Kenny gets up only to get murdered by Ichigo and Senji's Con-Chair-To!

"OH MY GOD! THEY KILLED KENNY!" Demetri shouted.

"YOU BASTARDS!" Sarah shouted.

While Patrick pulls Kenny's corpse out of the ring, Ichigo nails a Chair Shot onto Senji's spine before DDTing him face first onto the chair. Patrick enters the ring and knocks Ichigo down with a Lou Thesz Press before picking up a Steel Chair and slams Ichigo's lying body with it several times until Senji hits Patrick's back with another chair. After dropping the chair, Senji grabs Patrick from behind and plants him crashing onto the chair with a Belly-to-Back Suplex before going for the pin.

Scott Van Buren counts, "1,2,…" Patrick kicks out.

Senji picks up the chair and opens it at the middle of the ring before picking Patrick up only to get pushed away by Patrick's Uppercut, sending Senji sitting on the chair. Patrick then nails a Running Kick onto Senji's face before picking him up and Bodyslams him onto the chair. Ichigo turns Patrick around and smashes his gut with a chair before hitting his back with it. After wedging the chair on the corner, Ichigo picks Patrick up and Irish Whips him onto it. But Patrick reverses the Whip, sending Ichigo crashing onto the chair instead before Patrick goes for a Roll Up Pin.

Scott Van Buren counts, "1,2,…"

Senji stops the count by hitting Patrick with a chair before wedging the chair on the corner. Senji turns around and receives a Pat Gore (GORE! GORE! GORE!) by Patrick before Patrick picks Senji up and sets for the SuperNova (Jacknife Powerbomb). As Patrick lifts Senji up, Ichigo knocks Patrick down with a Getsuga Tensho (Spear) before going for a pin. Senji easily stops the count and picks Ichigo up only to get pushed backfirst onto the chair wedged corner. Ichigo goes for a Running Battering Ram, but Senji moves away, sending Ichigo crashing onto the chair. As Ichigo recovers and turns around, Senji kicks him to the gut and plants him down with the Crow Claw (Double Underhook Impaler DDT)! Senji turns around and receives the Pat Gore by Patrick before Patrick picks him up and plants him down with the SuperNova.

"Patrick's going for an upset here! This could be it!" Early exclaimed as Patrick goes for the pin.

Scott Van Buren counts, "1,2,…"

"No wait! Kenny's still alive!" Shake exclaimed as Kenny stops the count by hitting Patrick with a Singapore Cane. Kenny picks Patrick up and knocks him out with the South Park Stunner (Stone Cold Stunner) before going for the pin.

"Kenny's going for an upset here! This could be it!" Shake exclaimed.

Scott Van Buren counts, "1,2,…" Ichigo stops the count!

"So close! Kenny's so close to making an impact!" Early exclaimed.

Ichigo picks Kenny up and Irish Whips him onto the ropes. After bouncing off the ropes, Kenny nails Ichigo with a Hurricanrana, sending Ichigo's head on the lower ropes before Kenny nails him with the 303 (619). As Ichigo gets up, Kenny climbs the top rope and goes for a Springboard Seated Senton, but Ichigo moves away as Kenny hits it onto Senji instead! Kenny gets up, turns around and gets killed again! Only this time, Ichigo kills him with the Getsuga Tensho before going for the pin.

Scott Van Buren counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here's your winner, UWE's X-Treme Champion, Ichigo Kurosaki!" XCW's RA announced as the crowd cheers.

"Kenny almost going for the biggest shocker in his career only to get himself killed two times in a row." Jonathan explained.

"And in the end, Ichigo stands in triumph, proving why he's more Hardcore than anyone else." Jeremy said.

While Ichigo leaves the ring, Kenny, before God could even give him another chance to live, gets himself killed for the 3rd time in one night by Senji who nails him with the Wonderland Whip (Irish Whip Pulled Back Into A Military Press-Samoan Drop).

"Looks like Senji's pissed after that lost." Demetri said.

"More like milking Kenny's Death Jokes for all it's worth. Proofs? Look at him laughing." Sarah said.

"Even I, a guy who would never laugh at someone's death, would laugh at Kenny's death. It's so funny." Al said.

"Ladies and gentlemen coming soon to your TV Screen and City is the X-Over PPV hosted by TCW, Best In The World." Cris explained.

"This PPV is heavy loaded. Not only it's going to pit the best superstars from every companies, but also going to be the Battleground for Rookie Revolution and those who are against them." Al added.

"One of the features for this PPV is the 'Best of the Best Tournament', pitting one top star with another all the way to the finals!" Jeremy announced.

"CCW has Dan Kuso representing the company, but the question is, can he win the whole thing?" Jonathan asked.

"Not even a chance! XCW's Representive and the Best Brawler in Fiction Wrestling Claude Speed shall kick everyones collective asses!" Early boasted.

"Don't you even forget that our company's representive is the current World Champion? Eddy will win this tournament for sure!" Sarah boasted.

"Alongside Dan, Eddy and Claude are WWT's Spongebob, AWE's Slade, TCW's Terry Blake Jr, UWE's Majin Buu, CASZ's Samus Aran, Animated's TD, AWF's Renton, UCA's Crash Bandicoot, CWF's Danny Phantom and two guys from two upcoming companies. Darth Vader from Lemon Brooks Federation and Yugi Motou from XCF." Demetri added.

"So far there are 14. And it might end up being 16 if CAWF and XFWA are going to join along as well." Al said.

"Aside from 2 Undercard Matches (M Bison (YES! YES!) vs Ares and TJ Dettwiler vs Gary Oak), we also had a dream match for the IWC: Timmy Turner vs Aries Austin!" Demetri announced.

"This match is basicly a dream match that the IWC will eat and sleep with forever. If they're still complaining about how this match would end, then God help us on how to please them." Sarah said.

"Then, these girls shall tore each other as Sailor Moon, Gwen Tennyson and Asui Hikaru goes 1 on 1 on 1 in a Hell In A Cell Match." Jeremy announced.

"I don't know what the hell is Asui thinking. Putting herself against two Women's Champions inside the HIAC? I hope she has her insurance bills checked." Jonathan said.

"And then there's this, two of the best champions in the world, Itachi Uchiha and Ben Tennyson going head to head, toe to toe!" Shake announced.

"Our champion going up against Animated's finest champ. Knowing their agenda, they might troll us with a Fingerpoke of Doom finish." Cris said.

"And of course, let the war pigeons loose as 8 RR Girls goes heads to heads against the anti-RR Girls in a 8 vs 8 Elimination Tag Team Match!" Demetri announced.

"With the addition of Angelica to the RR and Raven Wells to the anti-RR, I'll expect kickass action from these girls." Sarah hoped.

"And the main event. The RR faces the Veterans in a 10 on 10 Elimination Tag Team Match!" Early announced.

"Will the RR get rid of the old bloods? Or will the old bloods shut the youngster's mouths? Anything can happen in this PPV!" Shake explained.

"Best In The World Is sponsored by…

_K-Mart (I don't know how would Vince McMahon try to promote this PPV)_

_Krusty Krabs (Buy a Krabby Patty Combo for 100 Dollars and get a chance to win a Free (fake) Ticket to this PPV!)_

_Peach Creek Candy Store (A chance to win free tickets if you buy a dozen Jawbreakers!)_

_Sam's Candy Bar (Guess the correct flavor of this sundae without tasting it and get a chance to win free tickets)_

_Junes Department Store (Spend at least 100 Dollars/? Yens and get a chance to win a pair of tickets to this PPV! Everyday's Great At Your Junes!)_

_And Springfield's Comic Store! (Buy as many comic books as you can and stand a chance to win a ticket to this PPV!_" Al announced.

"Cult of Personality by Living Colour is the (Un)Official Theme for this PPV!" Cris announced.

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome to present the PPV of the Year Award, CCW's Zero Kazama!" Blader DJ announced as the crowd cheers/boos.

(Light Wings by Dale Oliver Plays)

"So I heard Zero is trying to be the top authority figure in CCW, dethroning Woody in the process right?" Early curiously asked.

"To be fair, Zero's not happy after Woody announced that James Gordon is the newest Authority Figure for CCW, thus destroying every single of his chances to become the new GM." Al answered as Zero's on the podium. (Any mistakes on this current issue in CCW?)

"Alright. I have better things to do so let's cut to the chase and let's see the nominees for this award." Zero said.

(Promo)

_FWA PPV of the Year!_

_(shows AWF Anime Mania)_

_Anime Mania!_

_(shows CWF Rumble)_

_CWF Rumble!_

_(shows CASZ Brawlpalooza)_

_Brawlpalooza!_

_(shows UWE Bad Blood)_

_Bad Blood!_

_(shows CCW Jackpot)_

_Jackpot!_

_(shows WWT Televmania)_

_Televmania!_

_(shows AWE Injustice)_

_Injustice!_

_(shows PCUW New Day)_

_New Day!_

_(shows WWE Animated Royal Rumble)_

_Royal Rumble!_

_(shows XCW Endgame)_

_Endgame!_

(Ring)

"Okay. On to the results and I hope CCW gets to retain it's title." Zero ordered.

(Titantron)

_10__th__: Brawlapalooza: 2 percent_

_Zero: Ha! Looks like Jean backstabbing the fans doesn't go very well isn't it?_

_9__th__: Injustice: 3 percent._

_Zero: A Main Event featuring a green rookie who was overpushed by winning the title. Who the hell would buy that PPV?_

_8th: CWF Rumble: 5 percent_

_Zero: Yikes. Further proofs that CWF are no longer relevant in this industry._

_7__th__: Televmania: 9 percent_

_6__th__: Endgame: 10 percent_

_Zero: A normal XCW PPV defeated WWT's Biggest Show of the Year? Am I dreaming or what?_

_5__th__: Anime Mania: 11 percent_

_4__th__: Royal Rumble: 11 percent_

_Zero: AWF's Biggest PPV tied to WWE's 2__nd__ Biggest PPV? Man AWF have been improving a lot to be ranked along with Royal Rumble. On to the top 3!_

_3__rd__: Jackpot: 12 percent_

_Zero: No No No! CCW lost? To what PPV? Tell us what PPV defeated CCW this year?!_

_(drum roll please)_

…

…

…

_2__nd__: New Day: 15 percent_

_1__st__: Bad Blood: 16 percent_

(Ring)

"…. Of all PPVs that could beat ours, an **average non-important** UWE PPV defeated our first PPV in the USA?!" Zero announced in shock as the crowd cheers whie the pissed off Zero leaves the stage.

"God looks like Zero has lost his mind." Early observed.

"Of course he is. Losing the PPV of the Year Award to a smaller company. Even Vince McMahon would go crazy if TNA Bound for Glory sells more or being more popular than Wrestlemania." Shake explained.

"So where's the trophy?" Demetri asked.

"I'm sure it's already been given to Connor before the show. Wish he could make a speech here tonight." Sarah answered.

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome to perform for CASZ, Soundgarden!" PCUW's RA announced as the crowd cheers.

"Wait? An evil GM hired a band who sings for a **Superhero **Movie?" Jeremy asked.

"That's so weird that I don't have time to talk about it." Jonathan said as 'Live to Rise' are about to begin.

_**What if all you understand  
Could fit into the center of our hand?  
Then you found it wasn't you  
Who held the sum of everything you knew**_

_**We're insane but not alone,  
You hold on and let go**_

_**Like the sun we will live to rise  
Like the sun we will live and die and then ignite again  
Like the sun we will live to rise again**_

_**What if the one thing that I missed  
Was everything I need to pass the test?  
And if I fail what happens then?  
Can I still count on you as a friend?**_

_**We're insane but not alone,  
You hold on and let go**_

_**Like the sun we will live to rise  
Like the sun we will live and die and then ignite again  
Like the sun we will live to rise again, again, again, again.**_

_**Warm my face  
Warm your face  
Warm my face  
Warm your face  
Warm my face  
Warm your face  
Warm my face  
Warm your face  
Warm my face  
Warm your face**_

_**Like the sun we will live to rise  
Like the sun we will live and die and then ignite again**_

_**Like the sun we will live to rise  
Like the sun we will live and die and then ignite again  
Like the sun we will live to rise again, again.**_

As the song ends, the crowd cheers while chanting 'Avengers!' several times.

"God please send the Avengers to arrest Jean Kazuhiza." Demetri prayed.

"You nuts? Without Jean, CASZ's 'Nu Attitude' will be dead!" Cris rejected.

(Sell Your Soul by Hollywood Undead Plays)

"This is an Extreme Rules Match set for one fall! Introducing first, representing WWT, Spongebob Squarepants!" Blader DJ announced as the crowd boos.

"Earlier Spongebob boasted that he is the Revolutionary Figure in Fiction Wrestling today." Demetri reminded.

"Sick of hearing this Sponge's mouth, Asheel drops by and challenges him in this match where the loser shuts his mouth." Sarah explained.

(Just Close Your Eyes by Story of the Year Plays)

"And his opponent, representing PCUW, Asheel Din!" PCUW's RA announced as the crowd cheers.

"And look at Asheel! Charging towards the ring, holding a Kendo Stick, not bothering to waste any time to shut Spongebob's mouth!" Early exclaimed.

(Bell Rings)

Asheel slides into the ring and immidiately smashes Spongebob's spine with the Kendo Stick before hitting his back with it. As Spongeob is crawling, Asheel gets the honor to whip his back with the stick multiple times until he's satisfied. He then leaves the ring to pick up a Garbage Bin before re-entering the ring with it. As Spongebob's standing near the ropes, Asheel smashes his face with the Garbage Bin before dropping it and Suplexes him crashing onto it and goes for a pin.

Vincent Perry counts, "1,2,…" Spongebob kicks out.

Asheel then leaves the ring and picks up the Steel Steps before re-entering the ring with it. After placing it in the middle of the ring, Asheel picks Spongebob up only to get a Thumb to the Eye instead before Spongebob Bulldog's Asheel onto the steel steps. He then picks up the Kendo Stick and proceeds to smash Asheel's shoulder with it multiple times before leaving the ring to pick up a Steel Chair. After entering the ring, he saw Asheel slowly using the turnbuckle to get up.

As Asheel's standing on the corner, Spongebob smashes his spine with the chair before placing Asheel on the top of the turnbuckle. After opening the chair near the corner, Spongebob climbs the turnbuckle and sets to Super-plex Asheel onto the chair. But Asheel punches Spongebob several times before pushing him down crashing onto the chair! He then stands on the top turnbuckle and goes for the Omega Extreme (Shooting Star Press into a Corkscrew Dive. But Spongebob rolls away, sending Asheel crashing painfully onto the mat. After Spongebob plants Asheel with the Spongy Edge, he goes for a pin.

Vincent Perry counts, "1,2,…." Asheel kicks out.

Spongebob then climbs the top turnbuckle and goes for the Headspring (Diving Headbutt), but Asheel moves away, causing Spongebob to crash painfully onto the mat. After pulling the Steel Steps towards him, Asheel then nails Spongebob with the AND (RKO) crashing onto the Steel Steps. He then drags Spongebob to the corner, climbs the top turnbuckle and nails Spongebob with the Omega Extreme. Before Asheel could even pin Spongebob, the F-B-N Member appears an rushes to the ring. Asheel picks up the Steel Chair and threatens anyone who tried to enter the ring.

"Asheel's going to fight the whole F-B-N with that chair… Look out!" Demetri shouted as Spongebob Low Blows Asheel from behind before going for a Roll Up Pin.

Vincent Perry counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here's your winner, Spongebob Squarepants!" Blader DJ announced as the crowd boos.

"Oh come on that's enough!" Demetri scolded.

"It's not enough! The F-B-N is sending a message to the RR by beating Asheel up!" Al exclaimed as the F-B-N beats the living hell out of Asheel.

"Finally! Reinforcements!" Sarah cheered as Asheel's teammates from the Age of the Fallen rescues Asheel and brawls with the F-B-N. Then things got ugly…

"No… not them!" Jeremy said as the RR Members shows up and attacks the F-B-N and the Age of the Fallen!

"F-B-N sends them a message and this is how the RR replies!" Jonathan exclaimed.

After a good 2 or 3 minutes of beating up F-B-N and AOTF, the RR Members (Souichi, Taiki, Greg, Rowley, Hotsuma, Megaman,, Jason Krueger, Red Murdock, Willy and Brody Blake, Christopher and Jack House, Jimmy Neutron and Shinji Ikari) stands triumph on top of the fallen F-B-N/AOTF Bodies before Souichi grabs a mic.

"See this? You idiots might be asking, 'What Side Are We On?'. None! We're on our own side and that side is '**Revolution**'. Tonight, what we did is a sneak preview of what will happen at Best In The World. We shall eliminate the old and replace them with the new! And then this industry will be on our grasps! Anyone who opposes us will suffer! At the PPV, WE. SHALL. STAND. TALL. AGAINST OLD MENS! This is our revolution! This is our future! This is… ROOKIE REVOLUTION! We are not heroes! We are not villians! We are Not anti-Heroes! We Are **Revolutionists**!" Souichi shouted as the crowd boos loudly while Taiki whispers something. "Everyone, chant with me! Because after these chants, we shall be the new rulers of Fiction Wrestling! ALL HAIL BRITANNIA!" he called as Taiki whispers something to Souichi. "My mistake…. I mean… (lifts arm) **ALL HAIL ROOKIE REVOLUTION!"** he called. (for some Background music, search 'ALL HAIL BRITANNIA' and listen to it while imagining the RR Members chanting 'ALL HAIL ROOKIE REVOLUTION!'. It'll be epic!)

"**ALL HAIL ROOKIE REVOLUTION!"** the rest of the RR Members chanted while raising their arms, showing their RR Armpads as the show ends with the crowd boos and throws garbage in disgust.

…

Match Results:

Slender def. Sportacus

Chell def. Haruhi

Rogen def. Takeru and Tommy

Forces of Nature def. Van and Corey, Team 2D and The Elrics

Ichigo def. Senji, Patrick and Kenny

Asheel vs Spongebob ends in No Contest.

…

Award Results:

Talk Show of the Year: Disco Ball (CCW)

Mid Card Title Match of the Year: Dan Kuso vs Tom Brady (CCW, Dan keeps the Trophy due to winning the match)

Non-title Match of the Year: Aries Austin vs TD Kenelly (PCUW/Animated, Aries keeps the Trophy due to winning the match

Hardcore Brawler of the Year Award: Claude Speed (XCW)

Hardcore Match of the Year Award: Claude Speed vs Deadpool (Animated/XCW, Claude keeps the Trophy due to winning the match)

Tag Team Match of the Year Award: Team 2D vs Ed and Gin (UWE)

Former Hardcore Champion of the Year: Deadpool (Animated)

Former Tag Team Champions of the Year: D-Generation-Ed (XCW)

Former Mid Card Champion of the Year: Tom Brady (via having more memorable title matches than TD) (CCW)

High Flyer of the Year: Majin Buu (UWE)

Royal Rumble of the Year: Royal Rumble (Animated)

Former Main Female Champion of the Year: Sora Takenouchi (XCW)

Former Main Champion of the Year: Ed (PCUW)

Rivalry of the Year Award: Erupting Eds vs Destiny Empire (PCUW, Erupting Eds keeps the Trophy due to winning the fued)

Best Brothers/Sisters/Cousins/Siblings Award: Edward and Alphonse Elric (AWF/CASZ/UCA/Animated)

Best Couple Award: Taichi Yagami and Sora Takenouchi (XCW, [gives DX Clouch Chops] suck it Yamato/Sora Shippers!)

Best Interviewer Award: Tommy Pickles (UWE via Tiebreaker Voting)

Best Commentators Award: Drake and Josh (UWE)

Best GM Award: Force the Fox (UCA)

Best Company Award: UWE

PPV of the Year: Bad Blood (UWE)

Rankings:

UWE: 6 Awards

XCW/Animated: 5 Awards

CCW/PCUW: 3 Awards

UCA: 2 Awards

AWF/CASZ: 1 Awards

WWT/AWE/CWF: 0 Awards

A/N: There you have it folks! Episode 3 finished just in time to celebrate the New Year!

Holy Cow! UWE wins 4 AWARDS in ONE EPISODE? I guess UWE is going to be ranked No.1 next year. (that is if Connor [can I call you Connor? Your penname is too long] doesn't abandon UWE before it reached it's biggest PPV of course)

Next Episode will be the main course! Who's the Superstar of the Year? Which is Match of the Year? What does Chaos The Hedgehog have in mind for us? Is someone returning at Episode 4? Will Itachi and Ben kill Taichi and Simon first before killing each other? Who's the better girl? CCW's Gwen or PCUW's Ivory? Can Abel destroy the other Secondary Champs? Who are the commentators? Vegeta, Tarble, Drake, Josh, Church and Sarge!

By the way Asheel, feel free to start writing your Best In The World PPV since my last push for the RR are done. (plus, we're hours away from 2013)

Please Review and Happy New Year!

PS: Please make a Vegeta vs Drake and Josh: Twitter War! Please I beg in you toonwriter and Connor!


	10. FWA 2012 Episode 4 Pre-Show

Alright! Here's the pre-show to FWA Episode 4!

Note: Due to promoting something, there will be 2 matches instead of 1.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

…

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome to announce the Top 12 Nominees to advance to the final round of the Shining Star of the Year Voting, Nick Terakidan!" WWE's Lilian Garcia announced as the crowd cheers while Nick is already on the stage. (who the hell is Animated's Ring Announcer?)

"Thank you Lilian. Wish you're Animated's Ring Announcer for good. For those who didn't know about me, I'm a friend of many people in this industry. From TW and Ken Anarchy to Hernan Ortiz and Connor Jobling. In other words, I'm a friendly guy. And what an honor for me to announce the Top 12 guys who are going to be chosen for the final voting for the Shining Star of the Year." Nick explained. "Now, let's see who's on top of the poll who's our first finalist shall we?" he asked.

…

…

The Titantron shows…. Aries Austin!

"Congrats Aries! You're the first youngster to the Top 12!" Nick congratulated as the crowd cheers/boos while Aries appears before Nick tells him to stand at the right side of the stage. "And who's going to join Aries at No.2?" he wondered.

….

….

The Titantron shows…. Dan Kuso!

"Ladies and gentlemen one of the finest stars in Animated and CCW, Dan Kuso!" Nick announced as the crowd cheer. Dan then appears before standing next to Aries. "On to the third! Who's it gonna be?"

…

…

The Titantron shows… Majin Buu!

"One of UWE's blood trigger machines, Majin Buu!" Nick announced as the crowd cheers. After shaking hands with Nick, Buu stands next to Dan. "So the Top 3 are Aries, Dan and Buu. Let's see who's on 4th!"

….

….

The Titantron shows… Asheel Din!

"Alright! PCUW's Original Asheel Din is on 4th Place!" Nick announced as the crowd cheers. After having a fistbump, Asheel stands next to Aries with Aries seemed to be uncomfortable. "And now let's see who's on 5th shall we?"

…

…

The Titantron shows… Deadpool!

"The Merc With The Mouth, Deadpool!" Nick announced as the crowd cheers. Then smoke appears on stage, revealing Deadpool. Deadpool and Nick High Fives each other before Deadpool stands next to Buu. "6th place! Who's on 6th Place?"

…

…

The Titantron shows… Tom Brady!

"Dan's rival and the MVMVP himself, Tom Brady!" Nick announced as the crowd boos. Brady ignores Nick before standing next to Aries. "We're halfway folks! Now on to the 7th Place!"

…

…

The Titantron shows… TD Kenelly!

"Alright! Animated's very own Shelton Benjamin, TD!" Nick announced as the crowd cheers. TD shows up, bump fists with Nick and went to stand next to Asheel. "While TD got the lucky Number 7, who gets Number 8?"

…

…

The Titantron shows… Megaman!

"CCW's Megaman step right up because you're on the Top 12!" Nick called as the crowd boos. After ignoring Nick, Megaman stands next to Aries. "How rude… and the 9th spot goes to…"

…

….

The Titantron shows…. Timmy Turner!

"… Aries' No.1 Rival, Timmy Turner!" Nick announced as the crowd boos. Timmy, after ignoring Nick, stares at Aries before standing next to Tom. "Another ignorant kid. And who's standing on 10th?"

…

…

The Titantron shows…. Claude Speed!

"XCW's Hardcore Superstar, Claude Speed!" Nick announced as the crowd cheers. After Claude and Nick had a fistbump, Claude stands next to Buu. "Ouch. My fist hurts. With 2 more spots to go, who's next?"

…

…

The Titantron shows… Tidus!

"UCA's very own Tidus!" Nick announced as the crowd cheers. After a high five to Nick, Tidus stands next to TD. "One more spot to go folks! Who's on 12th Place?"

(drum roll please!)

…

…

The Titantron shows… Jason Krueger!

"The last spot goes to Jason Krueger!" Nick announced as the crowd boos. Jason, after ignoring Nick, stands next to Timmy. "Congrats to the 12 of you. Now you're on the Final Voting to determine who shall walk home with the Shining Star of the Year Award. And remember to vote for them while the show is on! And no we're not going to rig the polls like what WWE did at the Slammy Awards! (Smarks Voted for Punk! WWE Rigs poll! Cena Wins LOL!) It's your choice guys, not the organizers. Now you guys can leave the stage and we'll see ya later at the main show." He said as he and the Top 12 leaves the stage.

(I Came To Play by Downstait Plays)

"This match is set for one fall! Introducing first, representing us as the Cruiserweight Champion from Mushroom Kingdom, Toad!" UCA's RA announced as the crowd boos.

"Finally we get to open our mouths! Welcome to the pre-show of FWA Episode 4 mortal! Who are you hearing right now are us Animated Commentators Vegeta and Tarble. And I can't believe we got robbed by Drake and Josh of all people!" Vegeta introduced.

"We're not talking about this again. Right now I want to focus on calling this match." Tarble said.

"Our trophy is yours too you know!" Vegeta said.

(Me Against the World by Simple Plan Plays)

"And his opponent, representing PCUW as their X-Division Champion, Edd!" Pacman (UWE's RA) announced as the crowd cheers.

"Oh great. Another X-Division vs Cruiserweight Match. Last time this happened, this doesn't end well for us." Vegeta reminded.

"Two high flying wrestlers ready to face each other in this pre-show! Who will get the pin?" Tarble asked to the audience.

(Bell Rings)

Edd and Toad stands in the middle of the ring as Edd offers a handshake. Toad accepts it before pulling Edd towards him and knocks him down with a Lariat. Edd gets up and receives a knee strike onto his gut by Toad before hitting a Hair-pull Backbreaker followed by a Leg Drop. Toad then went to the ring apron and goes for a Slingshot Leg Drop, but Edd rolls away, sending Toad crashing onto the mat. With Toad sitting near the ropes, Edd nails Toad with a Running Kick onto Toad's upper body before hitting a Springboard Moonsault followed by a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Toad kicks out.

Edd picks Toad up and places him onto the ropes before hitting several Knife Edge Chops until Toad Eye Rakes Edd away. Toad climbs to the top rope and as Edd turns around, Toad knocks him down with a Springboard Clothesline and as Edd gets up and turns around, Toad nails an Inverted Atomic Drop followed by an Inverted DDT. He then went to the ring apron and sets for a Slingshot Leg Drop, but Edd gets up and tackles Toad out of the ring before nailing him with a Suicide Dive.

Edd picks Toad up and Irish Whips him onto the ring post. Toad however reserves the Whip, sending Edd crashing onto it instead. As Edd turns around, Toad pushes him crashing back first onto the turnbuckle with a Dropkick. He then charges towards Edd only to crash face first onto the ring post after Edd nails him with a Drop Toe Hold. After throwing Toad into the ring, Edd climbs the top turnbuckle and nails him with a Somersault Leg Drop before going for a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Toad kicks out.

Edd picks Toad up only to get pushed onto the corner instead. Toad then moves towards Edd only to get pushed away after Edd kicks him to the face. Before Toad could even turn around, Edd nails him with the Daredevil D (Bridging Wrist Lock Electric Chair Drop) before going for a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Toad kicks out!

"How many times does Toad kicks out?" Tarble wondered.

Edd climbs the top turnbuckle and goes for a 450 Splash, but Toad rolls away as Edd crashes painfully onto the mat. After hitting the Toad Swing (Swinging Inverted DDT), Toad climbs the top turnbuckle and nails Edd with the Goomba Stomp (Diving Double Foot Stomp) before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,… (Leg On The Ropes) 3!"

"Here's your winner, Toad! UCA's RA announced as the crowd boos.

"I can't believe it! Toad cheated his way to win this match! Did you see his legs on the ropes?" Tarble complainted.

"Who cares! As long as that Indy Trash lost the match, I'm fine with it." Vegeta said.

"Can you be less harsh to the PCUW Superstars?" Tarble asked.

"How about I answer that with a Big Fat 'Hell No!'?" Vegeta asked back.

(Backstage)

"Tommy Pickles here, representing UWE as your Backstage Interviewer of the Year! Please welcome my guests, they're the Best Commentators of the Year, fellow workers Drake and Josh!" Tommy Pickles announced as the crowd cheers. "Tonight you two will get the honor to not only shoving that trophy right in front of Vegeta's face, but also representing UWE as announcers. How does it feels?" he asked.

"How does it feels? It's great! We defeated an old geezer for this award, proving that only young guys can be on commentary… except for Iroh. That old man's tea is better than anything Vegeta has done. Tonight, we'll try our best to commentate and prove to everyone why we're the winner of this trophy! By the way Tommy congrats on winning that Interviewer Award." Drake answered.

"Thanks. Good luck on commentary!" Tommy replied as Drake and Josh leaves the scene.

(Ring)

(these following are written by toonwriter)

Vegeta is busy seething with anger as Tarble looks over.

"What's wrong, Vegeta?" Tarble asked.

"You know DAMN well what's wrong! That worm Drake Parker steals my gimmick, my thing, my CATCHPHRASE! THE SAME DAMB CATCHPHRASE THAT MADE WRESTLEMANIA XI A LEGEND! AND HE GETS AWARDED A PRIZE FOR IT! I thought The WWE Universe was dumb! The Fiction Wrestling Multiverse is filled with imbecilic morons who need lombotomies!"

"You know we commentate with them right after this, right?" Tarble said.

"Parker is sitting next to you. He sits near me, I break his damn neck." Vegeta said.

"Look on the bright side. You were the first winner. And you're a Hall of Famer. Be happy that someone chose to copy you. You're an influence!"

"Tarble, do I HAVE to kill you?"

(toonwriter's writing: off)

"Ladies and gentlemen, to announce the Top 10 for the Diva of the Year Award, Kristen Willison!" Lilian announced as the crowd cheers.

"Thank you for the cheers everyone! It's an honor for me to announce the Top 10 girls who shall compete for the Diva of the Year Award. And now without further ado, it's time to see who's the first girl to be in the Top 10!" Kristen announced.

…

…

The Titantron shows… Gwen Tennyson!

"Congrats Gwen! You're the first girl in the Top 10!" Kristen congratulated as the crowd boos. As Gwen shows up, Kristen asks her to stand at the right side of the stage. Gwen then flips Kristen off before standing on the stage. "No wonder she's the 'Alpha Bitch'. So who's the runner up?"

…

…

The Titantron shows… Sora Takenouchi!

"XCW's hot mom and Taichi's wife, Sora Takenouchi!" Kristen announced as the crowd cheers. After a handshake, Sora stands next to Gwen as Gwen can be seen disgusted by Sora. "Like it or not, you two have to stand next to each other. And now on to the third!"

…

…

The Titantron shows… Rukia Kuchiki!

"The girl who defeated me at Bad Blood, Rukia Kuchiki!" Kristen announced as the crowd cheers/boos. As Kristen offers a handshake, Rukia rejects it before standing next to Gwen. "How rude… and that's the Top 3 folks! Who's on 4th?"

…

…

The Titantron shows… Sailor Moon!

"Animated's very own 'Alpha Bitch', Sailor Moon!" Kristen announced as the crowd boos. After fliping Kristen off, Sailor stares at Gwen before standing next to Rukia. "I wish Asui is here…. On to the 5th Place!"

…

…

The Titantron shows… Chell!

"CCW's Female Bulldozing Machine, Chell!" Kristen announced as the crowd cheers. After shaking hands with Kristen, Chell look at both Gwen and Rukia before standing next to Sora. "We're halfway done folks! Who's on 6th?"

…

…

The Titantron shows… Nazz!

"Best face in XCW, best heel in PCUW, Nazz!" Kristen announced as the crowd boos. Nazz, after fliping off Kristen, stands next to Sailor Moon. "And now on to the lucky 7th Place!"

…

…

The Titantron shows… Ivory Gerdelman!

"The girl who kicked Nazz's ass, Ivory Gerdelman!" Kristen announced as the crowd cheers. After a handshake, Ivory stares at Nazz before standing next to Chell. "7 down, 3 to go! Who's on 8th?"

…

…

The Titantron shows…. Mandy Wells!

"One half of Rock and Roll Country, Mandy Wells!" Kristen announed as the crowd cheers. After a fistbump with Kristen, Mandy looks at Rukia standing next to Ivory. "2 more to go folks! On to 9th!"

…

…

The Titantron shows… Princess Peach!

"The current and reigning XCW Women's Champion, Peach!" Kristen announced as the crowd boos. After fliping Kristen off, Peach looks at Sora before standing next to Nazz. "And now the girl who's on 10th Place goes to…"

(drum roll please!)

…

…

The Titantron shows… Haruhi Suzumiya!

"The leader of the SOS Brigade, Haruhi Suzumiya!" Kristen announced as the crowd boos. After fliping off Kristen, Haruhi stands next to Peach. "Congrats girls, you on the Top 10! And I'm sure you're chosen not because of how you look, instead you girls were chosen because of your wrestling talents! And now the moment has coem for the fans to decided in an unrigged poll who shall win this award and be able to brag about your achivement for the rest of the year. Once again, congrats on being in the Top 10! Make the best girl wins!" she said before she and the Top 10 leaves the stage.

(this match is brought to you by… toonwriter and WCW!)

The bell rings as Ken Anarchy stands in the ring.

"This match...is a preview for WCW: Showdown! And it is scheduled for one-fall!" He said. "It's Time" by Jim Johnston plays in the arena as Soul Eater's BlackStar jumps out. The crowd gives him a mix of cheers and boos as BlackStar lifts up his hands and yells out "YES! YES! YES! YES!" as he jumps down the ramp.

"Coming to the ring first; from The DWMA; BlackStar!"

"Ken Anarchy has been adamant when it comes to promoting Showdown as WCW. What is that about?" Tarble said.

"Anarchy seems like mediocte things...like The Fiction Wrestling Multiverse..." Vegeta snidely remarked.

"You know, making fun of them won't get you votes. Anyway, BlackStar is a young rookie plucked right from The FCW Traininh grounds. A former Toon FCW Champion and is actually currently The Current Toon Universal Champion. The kid is hungry, but cocky as well." Tarble said.

"I saw this kid during one of my FCW trips. Next to Brock Sampson, this kid is the next big thing! He has the look, the skill, and the style! Dolph Ziggler comparisons are already coming in! And no, you idiot Multiverse, that does not mean "LULZ! BlackStar iz Ziggler! Make him do ZigZag!1!1!11! The kid is better than that! BlackStar did his thing in the territories, and had these words to say."

BlackStar: Haha! Fiction Wrestling, PLEASE watch out! I beg of you to not sleep on THIS monumental piece of talent! You will miss out on the greatest debut EVER! The Spongebobs, The Asheels, The Arayas, The Bradys...PALE in comparison to the almighty BLACKSTAR! Consider this moment in time! You can tell your kids you remember when Hall of Famer BlackStar FIRST debuted on The Fiction Wrestling Awards with a win!"

We come back to the show, where BlackStar continues to chant "YES!" in the ring.

"Cocky kid..." Tarble said.

"Well he can back it up, no doubt." Vegeta said. "If he has the gold to back up that money, I'm okay."

BlackStar waits in the ring for his opponent...

"Unbreakable" by Cage 9 plays as Grimmjow walks out slowly to a mixed reception. He stares at BlackStar as the Shinigami and the Loudmouth Reaper stare each other down.

"And from Los Noches, Hueco Mundo; Grimmjow!"

"This guy...whoa, what a monster. 3x Toon FCW Champion. 4x Toon Universal Champion. And many of these rivalries happened with BlackStar." Tarble said. "I'll tell you now, I never thought Grimmjow would even be called up. The guy is disrespect incarnate."

"You bet your ass he is! I said hi to him, and he just called me old man and walked off! I should've finished his Hollow ass right there!" Vegeta said. "Just a disrespecful clod! He speaks ill of McMahon on twitter once, and gets a contract? Commander Duke, our head of Talent Relations here, better get his head together."

"Grimmjow is a powerful man, brother. A powerhouse by definition! But he has a mean streak, and BlackStar knows this. Hardcore tendencies rivalring even Psymon and Araya. He loves to cause pain, and loves to find new ways to make it happen. Him vs. BlackStar...2009...Falls Count Anywhere...Toon Universal Title...you have to see it...established him as a major threat." Tarble said.

The two circle the ring as referee Lonny Cunningham rings the bell. Grimmjow goes for a tie up, but BlackStar is smart and avoids the grapple with the larger man. Poking his head, BlackStar says "I'm smarter than that, big guy!". Grimmjow goes to grab BlackStar, but the reaper ducks down and grabs Grimmjow's right leg. He takes him down and locks in a Leg Lock in his attempt to keep the big Arrancar soldier down. Grimm kicks BlackStar off and gets up. The reaper runs forward, but gets a Back Body Drop from Grimmjow! BlackStar writhes in pain as Grimmjow picks him up and Irish Whips him to the ropes. BlackStar comes back and receives a BIG Sit-Out Spinebuster that rattles the spine of BlackStar. BlackStar gets up and stumbles back onto the shoulders of Grimmjow! The hollow wrecks the reaper's back with a Torture Rack! BlackStar wiggles and shakes as he tries to escape. Grimmjow continues to arch BlackStar's back, the reaper in dire straights. BlackStar manages to wiggle free and bounces off the ropes, hitting a Chop Block on the rebound! BlackStar kicks the back of Grimmjow's head, followed by jumping off the ropes and hitting a Flying Chuck to the head of Grimmjow! The big man is down and BlackStar hops on the top turnbuckle and taunts to the crowd. "FWAs ARE BLACKSTAR!" he says before diving off for a Swanton Bomb...and it connects! He pins the big man!

1...2...Grimmjow kicks out.

"Both men getting in a nice bit of offense, but you can see BlackStar may've studied his old rival more." Tarble said.

"Yes he did! Look at BlackStar! He manages to use his size to wiggle out of every hold that behemoth puts on him!" Vegeta said. "The size difference playing out here. Grimmjow is big and powerful, but Star is small and quick!"

"Their rivalry has been based around size and respect. BlackStar wants EVERYONE'S respect, but Grimmjow doesn't want to give that to BlackStar." Tarble said.

"Well with the way he's dominating the big boy, he may get it soon!" Vegeta said. "OOH! What a Savate Kick to the jaw of Jow!"

Grimmjow tumbles over like a Jenga stack after running into a vicious Savate Kick to the jaw. BlackStar laughs heartily and bounces off the ropes, and comes back on the rebound with flip and a Senton Splash! Pin time! 1...2...Grimmjow gets up, with BlackStar in his hands. He gets up and tosses him with a Fallaway Slam! BlackStar uses the turnbuckle to get up, but at the last minute...sees the train coming right for him! Grimmjow delivers a Corner Splash the reaper stumbles from out of the corner. Grimmjow picks him up from behind for a Sidewalk Slam...but it gets turned into a Hurricarana by BlackStar! Grimmjow rolls back onto his feet and gets a Dropkick to his knee by BlackStar! BlackStar hops on the top rope and measures Grimmjow. He dives off for a Bionic Elbow, but gets a Throat Punch! Coughing and hacking, BlackStar gets yanked up and placed on the top turnbuckle. Grimmjow climbs it as well, but BlackStar knees his stomach and delivers multiple head shots as well, making Grimmjow drop down a bit. BlackStar grabs his head and spins off the corner for a Tornado DDT, that he then beautifully transitions into an Anaconda Vice! Grimmjow flails around as his arm and neck get back over and under! BlackStar wrenches the arm some more and begins yelling out "YES! YES! YES! YES!" as Grimmjow tries to grabs Star's head. He begins punching the head, followed by using his leg movement to kick Star. Finally, Grimmjow just gets up and picks up a surprised BlackStar with him!

"Have you ever seen someone just PICK UP someone from a submission like that?" Tarble asked.

"Yes, and I did it much better, thank you!" Vegeta said.

Grimmjow stares at a starled BlackStar evilly before delivering a Backbreaker, followed by flipping BlackStar off of him and across the ring with a 360° flip! BlackStar gets up and stumbles into a Tilt-A-Whirl Slam! Grimmjow laughs a bit as he picks BlackStar up and hits an Oklahoma Slam! Grimmjow then stalks Grimmjow again. He bounces off the ropes and hits a CROSSBODY!

"The agility of the big man to hit a Crossbody like that! AND FOLLOWS IT UP WITH A WHEEL KICK!" Tarble said.

"What a impressive feat for someone like him! He earns points in my book!" Vegeta said.

Grimmjow watches as BlackStar uses the ropes to get up. Grimmjow runs forward, but stops as he sees BlackStar pull the ropes down! The bigger man uppercuts BlackStar out of the ring! Grimmjow turns around and catches his breathe...but turns back around for a DIVING SEATED SENTON! NO, GRIMMJOW CATCHES HIM! HE PUTS HIM ON HIS SHOULDERS AND TOSSES HIM FORWARD FOR THE PANTHER'S RUIN (Wasteland)! He pins BlackStar!

1...

2...

BLACKSTAR GRABS THE ROPES IN THE NICK OF TIME!

"Whoo! What a match! This isn't your classic David vs. Goliath! Both men doing impressive moves that have been surprising the whole time!" Tarble said.

"BlackStar needs to recover here and get that fire back, or he'll be mince meat for Grimmjow!" Vegeta said.

Grimmjow climbs the turnbuckle to the top, looking for a high-flying move of his own. He stalks BlackStar as he stands up...Grimmjow stands tall on the turnbuckle...BlackStar pulls the ropes and crotches Grimmjow! The soul reaper jumps onto the top and Enzuguiris Grimmjow, followed by jumping onto the corner again, jumping onto Grimmjow's shoulders, and hitting a Frankensteiner!

"And THAT'S the fire he needed! BlackStar just opened the match to himself!" Vegeta said.

"And BlackStar's standing tall on the turnbuckle now!" Tarble said.

BlackStar stands tall as Grimmjow is in a daze. Then, in the same tune of "'Twas the Night Before Christmas", BlackStar yells out, "SCREW ARIES, SCREW TURNER, SCREW SPORTY, SCREW BUU! SCREW TIDUS, SCREW RENTON, SCREW TD, SPEEDY AND ROJO TOO! MERRY CHRISTMAS!" before diving off with The Shooting Star Splash! The backflip is perfect...

...AND GRIMMJOW GETS UP AND GRABS HIM BY HIS LEGS! Obviously playing possum, Grimmjow grabs one leg and outs hlit over his shoulder before bending it over his neck, in a move he calls The Jagged Blade (Over the Shoulder Single Leg Boston Crab)! BlackStar is in the middle of the ring with no way of getting to the ropes" he tries, but Grimmjow has him anchored in the middle of the ring! Grimmjow smiles sadistically as BlackStar flails in agony...before tapping out to the Jagged Blade! The bell rings as Grimmjoe lets go of BlackStar and chuckles to himself.

"Here is your winner; Grimmjow!" Anarchy said, filled with pride over his Showdown members.

"What a great match!" Tarble said. "BlackStar put up a great fight, but Grimmjow picked up the win with that NEW move of his!"

"I knew it was new! I never saw him do it before! That's probably why BlackStar didn't recognize it!" Vegeta said. "But now that he knows this new submission, trust me when I say BlackStar will be ready for it next time! He adapts very well!"

"Well folks, up next is episode four, the FINAL episode of The Fiction Wrestling Awards!" Tarble said. "Please don't listen to Vegeta. We do love you, Multiverse!"

"Like hell I do! I oughta Big Bang this building to hell!" Vegeta yelled out.

Tarble sighed. "Oh well...can't stop him..."

"And if Parker so much as THINKS about THINKING about THOUGHTS that disrespect me, he's not making it past part one!" Vegeta exclaims.

Tarble sighs and facepalms before looking back at the screen. "*Sigh* Episode Four will begin after the commercials! But before that, let's see who are on the Top 8 for the Superstar of the Year Award!"

(thanks for reading! Now back to my writing! FACK!)

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome to announce the Top 8 for the Superstar of the Year Award, Hernan Ortiz!" Lilian announced as the crowd cheers.

"Man being announced by Lilian is an honor! Although I prefer Howard Finkel…. And by the way I would like to thank the organizers of this event for having me to announce the Top 8 guys who are going to compete for this award. And now, without wasting any breath or time, let's see who's first on the Top 8!" Hernan announced as the crowd cheers.

…

…

The Titantron shows… Ed!

"PCUW's very own Ed!" Hernan announced as the crowd cheers. Ed, after shaking hands with Hernan, stands on the other side of the stage. "Ed's on Number 1? Something tells me that PCUW's going home with the Main Trophy… Who's on Number 2?"

…

…

The Titantron shows… Eddy!

"PCUW's current champion, Eddy!" Hernan announced as the crowd cheers. After a fistbump, Eddy stands nest to Ed fater getting hugged by Ed. "Aw two friends hugging… hope there's no yaoi fics about them. Who's on 3rd folks?"

…

…

The Titantron shows… Ben Tennyson!

"CCW's Magnus Champion, Ben Tennyson!" Hernan announced as the crowd boos. After completely ignoring Hernan and the Eds, Ben stands on the stage away from them. "Selfish… cocky…. That's the Top 3 folks! Who's on 4th?"

…

…

The Titantron shows… Itachi Uchiha!

"Toon World champion himself, Itachi Uchiha!" Hernan announced as the crowd boos. Then the lights went out. As the lights went on, everyone were shocked to see Ben standing next to Ben. Itachi and Ben then proceeds to stare at each other. "Calm down guys! If you want to fight, wait for the Best In The World PPV. On to 5th please!"

…

…

The Titantron shows… Taichi Yagami!

"Sora's husband, the first Googlehead and your XCW Champion, Taichi Yagami!" Hernan announced as the crowd cheers. After shaking hands with Hernan, Taichi stands next to the Ed Boys. "3 more to go, who's on 6th?"

…

…

The Titantron shows… Chaos The Hedgehog!

"UWE's World Champion, Chaos The Hedgehog!" Hernan announced as the crowd boos. Chaos then completely ignores Hernan, then ignores the rest of the Top 8 before standing at the middle of the right side of the stage alone. "What is he a loner? Lucky Number 7! Who's on lucky No.7?"

…

…

The Titantron shows… Spongebob Squarepants!

"The current title holder, Spongebob Squarepants!" Hernan announced as the crowd boos. Spongebob, after competely ignoring Hernan, ignores the rest before having no choice but to stand next to Chaos. Chaos and Spongebob seemed to be not happy with each other. "So many evil egos, so little space to contain them. And the final man on the Top 8 is…"

(drum roll please!)

…

…

The Titantron shows… Mario!

"One of the most sucessful Video Game characters in Fiction Wrestling, Mario!" Hernan announced as the crowd boos. After ignoring Hernan, Mario, after staring at the rest of the heels and Taichi, stands next to the Eds. "Congrats to the 8 of you! As pointed you guys are on the Top 8 to win the Biggest Prize of them all, the Superstar of the Year Award! With this award, you may brag to the others as much as you want, and no one would dare to reply to your braggings. And remember, the ones who shall choose the winner isn't FWC who chooses Spongebob last year. Instead, the fans shall determine who is the Star of the Year in their point of view and opinion. If you lose, don't bother going on a Twitter rampage or attack the winner after the show. Unetrstood? Alright. Now please stay tuned folks because after this, the show will begin!" Hernan said as the pre-show ends with Hernan and the Top 8 leaving the stage.

…

A/N: There you have it folks! Episode 4's pre-show!

Sorry for it being too long. Toonwriter asked me to promote WCW and I followed his orders. As a result, this pre-show has to be longer.

And now, the next chapter will be the Determinator! Who shall win the main Awards? Who will win between Gwen and Ivory? Can Abel take out the rest of the Secondary Champs? Will Itachi and Ben dominate the main event? And who shall be the Diva/Superstar of the Year? The answers will be revealed soon!

Until then, please review!


	11. FWA 2012 Episode 4 Part 1

Alright! Here comes the first half of FWA Episode 4!

Disclaimer: And not a single thing are owned by me…

…

(Tonight Is The Night by Jim Johnston Plays as the intro to Fiction Wrestling Awards. Fireworks goes off on top of the Titantron while the camera circles around the arena, showing fans in attendence)

"Welcome to the final episode of Fiction Wrestling Awards! I'm with my brother, Prince Vegeta! And I'm Tarble, The OTHER Saiyan Prince! And we're NOT the Spirit Squad or the Ginyu Force! Instead, we're your commentator representing Animated!" Tarble introduced. We can see Vegeta slamming his fists onto the announce table in anger.

"Of all teams that we've to work with…. It has to be THESE GUYS?" Vegeta complainted.

"Deal with it Vegeta! The fans choosed us to win this Award! They loves us more than you!" Drake said.

"I swear if we're in the ring, I'll tear you apart you freaking pig…" Vegeta cursed.

"Anyways we're your Best Announcers of the Year, Drake and Josh. And we're representing UWE, the Company of the Year!" Josh introduced.

"Don't count us out yet! We're here to commentate as well!" Chruch called.

"For those who didn't know us, we're your commentators representing UCA, Sarge and Chruch!" Sarge introduced.

"I rather commentate with the WWT and AWF Commentators than spending time with you guys from two 'Baby in a Diaper' Companies." Vegeta said.

"Yeah. A 'Baby in a Diaper' who had just won the Best Company Award…" Josh said.

(Playing The Saint by Digital Summer Plays)

"This is a Tag Team Match set for one fall! Introducing first, representing us as our Womens Champion, Lightning Farron!" UCA's RA announced as the crowd boos.

"Cut the music! Cut the damed music!" Lightning ordered as song ends. "First of all, I don't give a damn if this is a 2 Champs vs 2 Champs Match because I don't care about Peach, Juniper Lee or that Digimon girl oh what's her name? Oh yeah, Hikari Yagami! What I care is that I want a challenge from someone better than any of the three that I mentioned! (enters the ring) Tonight, champion or not, I would like to face a Digimon girl who's bigger than Hikari. And that girl is you Sora Takenouchi!" she challenged as the crowd cheers.

"Wait? She's challenging Sora? Didn't Sora had a match on Episode 2?" Chruch wondered.

"She did, but Lightning wants a challenge. Challenge from a veteran like Sora." Sarge replied as Lighting is waiting for Sora to come out.

("Heavy In Your Arms" by Florence & The Machine Plays)

"Oh oh… here comes XCW's captain of 'Team Mom'." Drake said.

"Well what do you know… a girl from the RR challenges me before the Best In The World PPV. You know, maybe I already had a match in which Konata pulled an upset on me, but thanks to a much needed break, I'm ready to wrestle again and what better way to remove my ring rust than beating you in a match tonight!" Sora replied as the crowd cheers.

"Oh really? Well come on! Bring it on!" Lightning dared as Sora heads to the ring only to stop on her tracks after seeing the RR Girls surounding the ring. "That is IF you want walk through my partners!"

"Smart idea. But you forgot that I also had allies!" Sora replied as the rest of the Anti-RR Girls appears from the stage and heads towards Sora. The two teams exchanges insults to each other until…

(message received voice)

"Damnit Hornswoggle stop being the Anonymous GM already!" Josh complainted.

"It's not from Horny. Instead it came from… Vegeta's laptop." Drake explained as everyone looked at Vegeta.

"What are you looking at huh? Do I looked like Michael Cole to you?" Vegeta asked before opening the laptop and decided to read it. "It's from the same guy who ordered Slender Man to defend his title on the last episode. And I quote: With tensions between 2 teams building up, I'm going to give a sneak preview with a Lumberjill Tag Team Match! It's going to be Lightning and Rukia Kuchiki vs Sora Takenouchi and…."

"Hold it Vegeta! Let me decide my partner." Sora interupted. "I'll say… I'm teaming up with Konata Izumi!" she announced as the crowd cheers. Then another message has been received.

Vegeta quoted, "Very well. As for the rest of the girls, you girls will be the Lumberjills! Have fun!"

"So it's Lighting and Rukia vs Sora and Konata. Wait? Why would Sora choose Konata as her partner instead of Chell, Starfire or Tohru?" Chruch asked.

"Remember that Konata pinned her cleanly at Episode 2. I'm sure that's the reason." Sarge answered.

(Bell Rings)

Rukia and Konata starts first as the two girls circles around the ring before locking each other on a Collar and Elbow Tie Up. As Konata pushes Rukia onto the corner, Konata nails her with several Knee Strikes onto the gut before climbing the top turnbuckle and punches her face several times. As Rukia's sitting on the corner, Konata nails her with a Bronco Buster before dragging her to the middle of the ring and tags to Sora. Konata and Sora then respectively nails Rukia with an Extreme Leg Drop and a Slingshot Leg Drop before Sora goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Rukia kicks out.

Sora picks Rukia up only to get an Eye Rake instead. She then grabs Sora from behind before planting her with a Russian Leg Sweep and as Sora rolls herself to the ropes, Rukia Baseball Slides her out of the ring, sending her to the pack of female wolves of the RR. After a 7 on 1 Beatdown, the RR throws Sora back into the ring. As Sora's in a crawling position, Rukia trash talks in front of her before kicking her to the face. She then drags Sora to the corner and tags to Lightning.

The two girls then proceeds to stomp Sora's arm multiple times before picking her up and slams her onto the turnbuckle. After Lightning Battering Rams Sora several times, she tags herself to Rukia before the two places her on the top turnbuckle and sets for a Double Super-plex. Sora however manages to fight back after Headbutting Lightning to the face, sending her crashing to the mat before delivering several punches onto Rukia and pushes her crashing down onto the mat as well. As the two RR Girls gets up, Sora nails them with a Crossbody from the top turnbuckle before tagging to Konata.

Konata enters the ring and nails Rukia's leg with several Martial Arts Kicks before grabbing her arm and nails a Japanese Arm Drag. After a Drop Toe Hold onto Rukia, Konata eats a Forearm Smash by Lightning before Sora enters the ring and nails her with a Lou Thesz Press before throwing her into the anti-RR Side of the Lumberjills. While the RR Lumberjills tries to save Lightning, Sora nails Tanya Blake and the House Sisters with a Suicide Dive while Konata nails Rukia with the Lucky Factor (X-Factor) before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here are your winners, the team of Sora Takenouchi and Konata Izumi!" Pacman announced as the crowd cheers.

"Alright! The Anti-RR Girls has received an advantage before going to the BITW PPV!" Tarble cheered.

"I believe the RR Girls are not happy with this result. They might be ready to kill those anti-RR Girls at BITW." Chruch said. Then the Titantron shows…. CASZ Newest Champion Red-Dust.

"Ladies and gentlemen… you folks should be lucky that you won't see me breaking a sweat by representing CASZ as your champ. Leave that job to Rocko who did it on Episode 2. Maybe I don't have a match, but I have a message to the rest of the champs. In the future, I will be the most blizzare and the most dominant Main Champion in Fiction Wrestling! I will beat anyone who stands in my way and leave a mark of them. Someday, in the future, you'll only remember my name… (taking a long breath a la Goldust) Red-Dust!"

The Titantron then went black.

"Looks like Red-Dust is sending a message than he will be the most dominant Main Champ in 2013." Church said.

"That promo is bullshit! That weirdo gay red devil will never be the most dominant Main Champion! The most dominant Main Champ is me… I mean Itachi!" Vegeta rejected.

"Yeah right. Itachi doesn't stand a chance against Chaos The Hedgehog, our World Champion." Drake replied.

"Speaking of Chaos, we've been announced that he has something to say that will shook the world." Josh explained.

"(hyuk!) Ladies and gentlemen please welcome to present the Female Match of the Year, PCUW's Broadcast Duo, Demetri and Sarah!" Goofy (Animated's RA) announced as the crowd cheers.

(Adrenaline by Shinedown Plays)

"As sitting next to those nerds weren't enough, I HAVE TO LISTEN TO THOSE TWO INDY TRASH?" Vegeta complainted.

"Calm down Vegeta. Who knows? We might walk home with an award?" Tarble tries to calm Vegeta down as Demetri and Sarah are on the podium.

"Alright. Hey Vegeta how are you doing?" Demetri asked as Vegeta looked annoyed.

"I don't think we should disturb that guy. Who knows he might turn into a giant gorilla or some sort." Sarah said.

"You're thinking of Goku, not Vegeta. Whatever. And now it's time to crown the Female Match of the Year." Demetri said.

"This award is a living proof that any girls can put on a good match as long as the bookers didn't treat them like eye candy instead of legimate athletes." Sarah explained.

(Promo)

_FWA Female Match of the Year!_

_(shows Gwen Tennyson vs Chell vs Zoe Payne)_

_Gwen Tennyson vs Chell vs Zoe Payne at CCW Jackpot!_

_(shows 8 Divas Ladder Match)_

_8 Divas Ladder Match at AWF Anime Mania!_

_(shows Rukia Kuchiki Vs Kristen Willison)_

_Rukia Kuchiki Vs Kristen Willison at UWE Bad Blood!_

_(shows Ino Yamanaka vs Misty)_

_Ino Yamanaka vs Misty at WWT Televmania!_

_(shows Nazz vs Ivory Gerdelman)_

_Nazz vs Ivory Gerdelman at PCUW New Day!_

_(shows Starfire vs Lexi Bunny)_

_Starfire vs Lexi Bunny at AWE Front of the Line!_

_(shows CWF Diva Rumble)_

_CWF Diva Rumble at CWF Rumble!_

_(shows Sailor Moon vs Ruki Makino vs Gwen Tennyson)_

_Sailor Moon vs Ruki Makino vs Gwen Tennyson at (WWE Animated X-Roads)_

(Ring)

"Great matches in this list. I don't think the WWE won't even dare to let their Divas have matches more than 5 Minutes." Sarah said.

"Enough potshots Sarah or Vegeta might kill us. And now let's see the results!" Demetri announced.

(Titantron)

_8__th__: Starfire vs Lexi Bunny: 3 percent_

_Demetri: Ouch. Not even a single love for AWE?_

_Sarah: AWE isn't a big dead these days. Which is quite sad…_

_7__th__: CWF's Divas Rumble: 6 percent_

_Demetri: I wish CWF would let their Divas have longer matches._

_Sarah: Too bad CWF is rated-PG…_

_6__th__: Ino Yamanaka vs Misty: 8 percent_

_Demetri: WWT's on 6__th__? Hang on folks! The rest of the matches might be a killer!_

_5__th__: 8 Divas Ladder Match: 10 percent_

_Sarah: 8 Girls with many ladders and high spots on 5__th__? Why didn't this match get more votes? (A/N: Answer? No One Gives a Shit About Animes…. Except Naruto, Bleach, DBZ and Pokemon)_

_4__th__: Rukia Kuchiki vs Kristen Willison: 12 percent_

_Demetri: And I was expecting the UWE Mutants to vote this match all the way to victory._

_Sarah: We're on the Top 3 folks! Which match is on 3__rd__?_

_3__rd__: Gwen Tennyson vs Chell vs Zoe Payne: 15 percent_

_Demetri: CCW, which has some of the best Divas out there, is on 3__rd__?_

_Sarah: Which leaves…. PCUW and Animated's matches!_

_Demetri: Please let PCUW Win… Please Let PCUW Win…_

_(drum roll please)_

…

…

_2__nd__: Nazz vs Ivory Gerdelman: 19 percent_

_1__st__: Sailor Moon vs Ruki Makino vs Gwen Tennyson: 23 percent_

_(Ring)_

"… and your winner is… ugh…. Sailor Moon vs Ruki Makino vs Gwen Tennyson at X-Roads…" Sarah depressingly announced as the crowd boos.

"Yes! WE WON! WE WON BITCHES!" Vegeta cheered like crazy.

(Moonlight Densetsu Plays)

"Take that you Indy Losers! Our Divas Match in a non-important PPV, beats yours which takes place on the grandest stage of your company! PCUW are nothing!" Vegeta mocked.

"Non-Important PPV? It's a 'Road to Wrestlemania' PPV! Of course it's important!" Drake countered.

"Not like it matters! Seeing that TNA-lite losing an award will always amuse me to no ends!" Vegeta replied as Sailor's on the podium.

"See this folks? My match has defeated Ivory's match! Which further proves that I'm better than her and all of the PCUW Divas! With my upcoming series in 2013, expect to see me every day until Wrestlemania! As for all the haters, see this? I won an award and an upcoming remake while you are eating hamburgers! I will always be the most relevant Diva in Fiction Wrestling! Nothing can stop me and my popularity at all!" Sailor boasted as the crowd boos.

"Oh really?"

Gwen Tennyson shows up on stage.

"You? The most relevant Diva in Fiction Wrestling? Don't make me laugh! I'm the first and ONLY CCW Divas Champion while you're nothing! You come from a company that treated Divas like shit while I'm from a company that treat Divas like Fighters! You're pathedic Sailor. The most pathedic, irrelervant champion is History!" Gwen mocked.

"First, didn't you realise that you and I worked at the same company (Animated). Two, I'm going to get a remake of my own series next year while you don't have a series of your own! Third, I kicked your ass at X-Roads and I will have the honor to do it again at Best In The World! Screw Asui Hikaru! At the PPV, it will be you and I inside the match that shall change any of our careers." Sailor replied as the two stares at each other.

"I don't like seeing these girls staring each other like hungry wolves." Chruch said.

"Let's hope Asui would shut their mouths and put them to a place where they truly belongs: Hospital." Sarge said.

(Backstage)

"Tommy Pickles, UWE's and Interviewer of the Year here! Please welcome my guest at this time, XCW's TV Champ, Claude Speed!" Tommy announced as the crowd cheers. "Claude tonight you'll be fighting WWT's Invader Zim in an Extreme Rules Match. Any thoughts on this?" he asked.

"My thoughts? Zim would be as easy as squishing a bug. If I were him, I would write a last will and beg for this event to be canceled via a meteor drop. Tonight, I will literally squash Zim and shut the F-B-N's mouth for good." Claude answered.

"Wait Claude! I've another question. With your Hardcore skills, would you like to join the UWE?" Tommy asked.

"Call me when your GM finished playing any series of Grand Theft Auto. Then I might consider fighting in UWE." Claude answered before leaving Tommy.

(Promo)

_Tonight…_

_A current Main Champion…_

_Shall receive a surprise by me…_

_Who you might ask?_

_(pfft…)_

_You'll see…_

(Ring)

"Who… who the hell was that?" Drake asked.

"Don't know. Let's hope the Main Champions are ready for him." Josh answered.

"Whoever that guy is, he'll be dead once he goes head to head with Itachi." Vegeta said.

"Or Chaos." Josh said.

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome to present the Male Match of the Year Award, CCW's Woody Paige!" UCA's RA announced as the crowd cheers.

(Light Wings by Dale Oliver Plays)

"Well what do you know? Woody looks unhappy for the first time in his career." Vegeta observed.

"So far CCW has lost their Company of the Year, GM of the Year and PPV of the Year Awards. Sad day for CCW, good day for the new winners of those awards." Chruch said as Woody's at the podium.

"Okay. Relax guys, I'm not crying over the fact that CCW lost some awards. I mean those other companies are tough challengers. And now I would like to present this award dedicated to the best matches we've seen in 2012. These matches will be ranked along with the likes of HHH vs Undertaker, Rock vs Cena, Punk vs Jericho, and the rest of the great matches that happened this year." Woody explained.

(Promo)

_FWA Male Match of the Year!_

_(shows Ben Tennyson vs El Blaze vs Jimmy Neutron)_

_Ben Tennyson vs El Blaze vs Jimmy Neutron at CCW Jackpot!_

_(shows Bart Simpson vs Chiro)_

_Bart Simpson vs Chiro at CWF Heavy Impact!_

_(shows Itachi Uchiha vs Sasuke Uchiha)_

_Itachi Uchiha vs Sasuke Uchiha at WWE Animated Survivor Series!_

_(shows Kankuro vs Jake Long)_

_Kankuro vs Jake Long at WWT Televmania!_

_(shows Garfield vs Taichi Yagami)_

_Garfield vs Taichi Yagami at XCW Endgame!_

_(shows Chaos The Hedgehog Vs Tyson Blake Vs Charlie Araya)_

_Chaos The Hedgehog Vs Tyson Blake Vs Charlie Araya at UWE Bad Blood!_

_(shows Kenshiro vs Slade)_

_Kenshiro vs Slade at AWE Injustice!_

_(shows The Erupting Eds vs The Destiny Empire at PCUW New Year's War)_

_The Erupting Eds vs The Destiny Empire at PCUW New Year's War!_

_(shows Simon the Digger vs Taiki Kudo)_

_Simon The Digger vs Taiki Kudo at AWF Anime Mania! _

_(shows Scourge the Hedgehog vs Jason Krueger vs Bowser)_

_Scourge the Hedgehog vs Jason Krueger vs Bowser at a random episode of UCA!_

_(Ring)_

"(gulps) I don't like CCW's chances in winning here… and now let's see the rankings!" Woody called.

(Titantron)

_11__th__: Bart Simpson vs Chiro: 3 percent_

_Woody: A retirement match on dead last? Proves that CWF are no longer relevant, just like the current NWA._

_10__th__: Kenshiro vs Slade: 4 percent_

_Woody: 4 percent? I thought you guys love Fist of the North Star and it's badassery?_

_9__th__: Scourge the Hedgehog vs Jason Krueger vs Bowser: 5 percent_

_Woody: How did a match on a random UCA Episode being ranked higher than a CWF/AWE PPV Match?_

_8__th__: Kankuro vs Jake Long: 7 percent_

_Woody: A match where Jake fullfilled his 'Boyhood Dreams' on 8__th__? Don't tell me you guys didn't like the American Dragon?_

_7__th__: Chaos the Hedgehog vs Tyson Blake vs Charlie Araya: 8 percent_

_Woody: Ha! Serve you right for stealing our Company and PPV of the Year Awards UWE!_

_6__th__: Itachi Uchiha vs Sasuke Uchiha: 9 percent_

_Woody: How come a match which involves 2 Gary Stus (no offence to any Naruto fans) being ranked higher than UWE's title match?_

_5__th__: Simon the Digger vs Taiki Kudo: 10 percent_

_4__th__: Ben Tennyson vs El Blaze vs Jimmy Neutron: 10 percent_

_3__rd__: Garfield vs Taichi Yagami: 10 percent: 10 percent_

_Woody: Tied with a XCW Match is fine. But tied to an AWF Match of all things? Wow…. Shows that AWF is improving… And now the winner of the Match of the Year goes to….._

_(drum roll please!)_

…

…

_2__nd__: Itachi Uchiha vs Asheel Din: 12 percent_

_1__st__: Erupting Eds vs Destiny Empire: 15 percent_

(Ring)

"… Erupting Eds vs Destiny Empire at PCUW New Year's War!" Woody announced as the crowd cheers.

"(slams fists onto the table) NO! NO! NO!" Vegeta screamed in anger.

**Fortune Four! (There's 3 Guys! Sorry. Memetic Reaction…)**

(Fortune Four by Dale Oliver Plays)

"How dare that garbage company booked a better match than the WWE? How dare they!?" Vegeta complainted angrily.

"Here's a funny fact here. While the booker for Itachi vs Asheel is a guy (Toonwriter? Asheel?), the booker for the Eds vs Empire is a girl (PCUW's author)! And since that PCUW Match defeated Itachi vs Asheel…"

"Does that mean the WWE Bookers were defeated by a female booker of all people?" Chruch interupted as Sarge nods.

"Ahahahaha! Your company bookers were defeated by a girl! Even Animated has turned into a pile of shit just like those 3 Hour RAWs!" Drake mocked.

"SHUT UP YOU FAT PIG!" Vegeta yelled angrily as the Erupting Eds are on the podium.

"Hello New York!" Eddy called as the crowd cheers. "Glad to hear the PCUW Universe having some voices!" he praised.

"You know guys, we deserve this award. I mean our match with Destiny Empire was hell on earth. The fact that we have to compete in a 4 on 3 Handicap Match doesn't help either." Edd explained.

"But thanks to you guys for the cheerings, and Asheel for saving us, we managed to beat the odds and defeated those smelly Destiny Empire!" Ed continued.

"So in the end, we just wanted to say thank you for making our match with them inside the Lethal Lockdown the Best Match of 2012! Thank you, I love you all!" Edd finished as the crowd cheers while chanting 'P-C-U-DUB!' several times.

"Goddamnit enough with that shitty chants!" Vegeta complainted.

"Butthurt because a smaller company won an award instead of your company? Suck it up Prince." Josh said.

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome to perform for CWF, Run DMC and Aerosmith!" Pacman announced as the crowd cheers.

"Run DMC and Aerosmith? Damn JC sure has great taste in music." Chruch said.

"Let's see if this is more entertaining than Animated's Kanye West." Sarge said as the song 'Walk This Way' is about to begin.

_[Run-D.M.C.]_  
Now there's a backseat/lover  
That's always under/cover  
And I talk til my daddy say  
Said you ain't seen/nuthin  
Til you're down on her/muffin  
And there's sure to be a change in ways  
Now there's a cheer/leader  
That's a real big/pleaser  
As far as I can remi/nisce  
But the best thing/love it  
Was her sister and her/cousin  
And it started with a little kiss, like this

She starts/swingin  
With the boys in/tune  
And her feet just fly up in the air  
Singin hey diddle diddle with a kitty in the middle  
And they swingin like it just don't care  
So I took a big/chance  
At the high school/dance  
With a lady who was ready to play  
It wasn't me she was/foolin  
Cause she knew what was she was/doin  
when she told me how to walk this way

_[Chorus: Run-D.M.C. and Aerosmith]_

She told me to  
Walk this way!  
Talk this way!  
_[repeat 2X]_  
_[repeat all 2X]_  
Well just gimme a kiss/some head!  
Oooh, a-like this!

_[Run-D.M.C.]_  
School girl/sleazy  
With a/classy kind of sassy  
Little skirt hangin way up her knee  
It was three young ladies  
In the school gym/locker  
And they find they were lookin D  
I was high school/loser  
Never made it with a/lady  
Til a boy told me somethin I missed  
That my next door/neighbor  
had a daughter/had a favor  
And I gave the girl just a little kiss, like this

_[Aerosmith]_  
She starts swingin with the boys in the school  
with her feet flyin up in the air  
Singing hey diddle diddle with a kitty in the middle  
I was swingin like I didn't care  
So I took a big chance at the high school dance  
With a miss who was ready to play  
Wasn't me she was foolin cause she knew what she was doin  
when she told me how to walk this way

As the song ends, the crowd cheers.

"Damn it's pretty good." Tarble praised.

"CWF might be no longer relevant, but JC's taste in music will aleays be relevant." Josh said.

("Perfect Strangers" By Deep Purple Plays)

"This is an Extreme Rules Match set for one fall! Introducing first, representing WWT as their Television Champion, from Irken Planet, Invader Zim! (hyuck)" Goofy announced as the crowd boos. Zim, instead of heading to the ring, hides at the podium.

"What the hell is he doing? He can't hide forever in this match!" Drake wondered.

"I believe Zim is praying for the Irken Gods to bless his soul." Josh replied.

("No Mercy" by Pharaoh Monche Plays)

"And his opponent, representing XCW as their Television Champion, from Liberty City, Claude Speed!" Pacman announced as the crowd cheers.

"Tonight, two TV Champs shall duking… wait a minute!" Tarble gets interupted as Zim rams the podium onto Claude from behind.

"It's an ambush! Zim's using the podium as a weapon!" Sarge exclaimed.

"Excellent plan by WWT's TV Champ! Beat us that guy who stole our Toon Hardcore title!" Vegeta cheered.

Zim, dropping the podium down, picks Claude up and Suplexes him onto the podium before picking him up and throws him off the stage. As Claude gets up and turns around, Zim knocks him down with a Flying Clothesline before picking him up and throws him into the audience seats. Zim enters the audience seats and beats the hell out of Claude before dragging him to somewhere else. After thathe grabs a bottle of beer from a fan, yells 'Enjoy Your Drink!' to Claude and smashes Claude's head with the bottle.

After dragging him all the way to the barricade, Zim picks Claude up and slams him onto the barricade. As Claude is standing near the barricade, Zim goes for the Alien Spear through the barricade. But Claude pushes Zim away with a kick to the face before picking up a can of beer and sprays the beer onto Zim's face. As Zim is blinded, Claude picks him up and throws him onto the barricade. After getting a Kendo Stick from a fan, Claude went towards Zim only to receive a kick to the nuts instead. As Claude is on a kneeling position, Zim smacks his neck from behind with the Kendo Stick. As Claude slowly gets up using the barricade, Zim Alien Spears him through the barricade!

"My God! Zim has put on a challenge there for Claude!" Drake exclaimed.

"That could be it! Come on Zim get a pinfall already!" Vegeta cheered.

As 'Holy Shit!' chants can be heard, Zim picks up the Kendo Stick and proceeds to smack Claude's back multiple times until he's satisfied. He then picks Claude up and set to Irish Whip him onto the ring post. Claude however reverses the Whip, sending Zim crashing onto it instead. Claude then grabs Zim from behind and nails him with a Belly-to-Back Suplex onto the cold floor. After picking up a giant 'STOP' sign from under the ring, Claude picks Zim up and DDTs him face first onto the 'STOP' sign!.

"Oh! That's it! That bug's brain is squashed!" Sarge exclaimed.

"We're witnessing a momentum shift here! Will Claude win this thing?" Tarble asked.

"Ask that to yourself. Because we have bigger things to do here!" Vegeta replied as Claude removes the cover of the Animated Announcers Table. After an argument with Vegeta in which Claude ends it with a middle finger, Zim Chop Blocks Claude's leg from behind before slamming his face onto the table. After throwing Claude onto the table, Zim stands on top of it and sets to DDT Claude through the table. Claude however manages to punch Zim to the ribs several times before hitting a Belly-to-Belly Suplex, sending Zim crashing through the UWE Announce Table instead!

"Our table! Oh wait it's Japanese. Thank God." Drake said in relief as the table didn't break.

As Zim slowly gets up, Claude goes for a Bicycle Kick, but Zim catches him, lifts Claude up and nails him with Fireman's Carry Drop through the UCA Announce Table!

"Our Table! No!" Chruch cried as 'Holy Shit!' chants can be heard.

"Farewell Table, you're one hell of a patriotic American table." Sarge said in a sad tone.

"Good thing there's no diet soda on your table." Drake said.

Zim, after throwing Claude into the ring, picks up a chair from under the ring before entering the ring. After wedging the chair on the corner, Zim picks Claude up and Irish Whips him crashing onto the wedged chair! As Claude moves away from the corner, Zim goes for another Alien Spear, but Claude moves away, sending Zim crashing onto the wedged chair! As Zim turns around, he eats a Bicycle Kick by Claude and that's all she wrote!

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"And you just got Sarge'd!" Sarge mocked.

"Here's your winner, Claude Speed!" Pacman announced as the crowd cheers.

"Zim tries to prove that he's not an easy picking. But in the end, he got squashed by Claude." Tarble said.

"Once a bug will always be a bug. And everyone knows bugs will get squashed one day." Chruch explained.

"When the hell did you know anything about philosophy?" Vegeta asked.

"Don't know. Just something random that popped inside my head." Chruch answered.

(Backstage)

"Chuckie Finster here! Representing Animated please welcome my guest at this time, AWE's Rising Star, Johnny Test!" Chuckie announced as the crowd boos. "Test… no not Andrew Martin (RIP), but Johnny Test… Test, tonight you have the honor to wrestle Dan Kuso, Domon Kasshu and some Abyss knock off named Abel. How do you feel?" he asked.

"How do I feel? Excited of course! Having the honor to wrestle some great talents will always make me happy! But that's an answer if you're a kid. A mature answer? Simple. I'm ready to kick their asses. Abel, you're nothing but a disgrace to your own Company. Messing around with your own belt? Very laughable. Whoever thinks that I'm the worst Secondary Champ should look on your face because you deserves the tutle of being the 'Worst Secondary Champ in Fiction Wrestling'. Next there's Domon. Look man, didn't you know that Toonami died? No one cares about you or you G Gundam shit. Here in the new millineum, no one cares about Super Robots! Instead, they care about me, a revolutionary character from a series that shall change the Animation History! While your popularity are rotten, mine is shiny. And lastly there's Dan Kuso. Like Domon, no one cares about your Bakugan franchise. People are talking about me! The future of Animation and the Future of AWE! My show gets more views than your show could ever hope to be! You eliminating many people at the Rumble? Confronting Broly? Beating Tom Brady? Oh please! I can do that better while being blind folded! Tonight, I will stand triumph and Johnny Test will be a True Shining Star." Test answered before leaving Chuckie.

(Ring)

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome to present the OMG Moment of the Year Award, our proud GM, Force the Fox!" UCA's RA announced as the crowd cheers.

(Boom by P.O.D Plays)

"And there he is folks! Our GM who won the Best GM Award!" Chruch exclaimed.

"What's so great about him? I mean he only run 2 episodes and won that award? I call Bullshit!" Vegeta complainted.

"Talk something bad about our GM or we'll hurt you." Sarge warned.

"Bring it on you dumb soldier!" Vegeta dared as Force is on the new podium.

"Man this mic looks shiny. (ahem) Here we have an award dedicated to events that makes us jawdropped or heartbroken. And now let's see the nominees for this award." Force said.

(Promo)

_FWA OMG! Moment of the Year!_

_(shows Broly destroying people left and right at Royal Rumble)_

_Broly's Rumble Destruction!_

_(shows Taichi rising from the ashes and confronts Jon Arbuckle plus Garfield)_

_Taichi's Resurrection!_

_(shows Jean Kazuhiza screwing the Elrics at Brawlpalooza)_

_Jean Kazuhiza's Heel Turn!_

_(shows Asheel attacking Ed, this helping Kevin to end Ed's streak)_

_Asheel Din helps Kevin to end Ed's streak!_

_(shows Eddy returning as a face in CWF)_

_The return of the Erupting Eds!_

_(shows Kenshiro Powerbombing Slade through Pyrotechnics Station at AWE Injustice)_

_Kenshiro Powerbombing Slade through Pyrotechnics Station!_

_(shows Sonic shocking the world by returning to UCA)_

_Sonic returns to UCA!_

_(shows Spongebob stabbing Patrick from behind before shaking hands with Danny Phantom)_

_Spongebob's Heel Turn!_

_(shows Charlie Araya clearing house before Bad Blood)_

_The return of "The Hellview Devil" on the Brawl before Bad Blood!_

(Ring)

"Such Heartstopping moments, but only one shall win this award. Let's see the rankings folks!" Force called.

(Titantron)

_9__th__: Kenshiro Powerbombing Slade through Pyrotechnics Station: 2 percent_

_Force: Wait? AWE only have 2 percent? Poor them for being minor leagues._

_8__th__: Sonic Returning to UCA_

_Force: What? We're on 8__th__? Where did we go wrong when Sonic returns?_

_7__th__: The return of "The Hellview Devil" on the Brawl before Bad Blood: 7 percent_

_Force: Ouch. Looks like Connor and Charlie aren't going to be happy seeing this…_

_6__th__: Broly's Rumble Destruction: 11 percent_

_Force: Oh oh… I hope Broly won't go berserk after hearing this…_

_5__th__: Jean Kazuhiza's Heel Turn: 12 percent_

_4__th__: The Return of Mr Eddy and the Erupting Eds: 12 percent_

_3__rd__: Taichi's Resurrection: 12 percent_

_Force: Wow. Tough competition there. And now your OMG Moment of the Year Award Winner goes to…._

_(drum roll please!)_

…

…

_2__nd__: Asheel helps Kevin end Ed's streak: 16 percent _

_1__st__: Spongebob's Heel Turn: 19 percent_

(Ring)

"… Spongebob's Hogan-like Heel Turn!" Force announced as the crowd boos.

(Sell Yor Soul by Hollywood Undead Plays)

"There he is folks, the traitor, the Judas, the backstabber of Fiction Wrestling." Tarble said in disgust.

"Congrats Spongebob! Come to WWE so that you can be the best heel in the business! Don't worry! We're not going to repackage you as 'SpongeLord TensaiPants'!" Vegeta cheered as Spongebob's at the podium.

"You Sold Out! You Sold Out!" the crowd chanted.

"Yeah yeah yeah, bla bla bla! Who care about your chants!? I won an award while most of you are working as a fry cook at McDonalds! See this? My action has brought me to this award! Not only that, it brought me to a bigger fame and fortune! Asheel and Jean Kazuhiza tries to copy me and what happened to them? Asheel's turn didn't work and Jean has transformed himself into a Vince McMahon rip off! Yeah, proves that any attempt to copying me will fail within an instant! As for the rest of the nominees? They're not even OMG! Worthy! My turn has caused Heart Attacks and many peope to come and get me to break my hands and legs! The others? Nothing! They don't have any impact! Even if they do, it's not as big as mine! No thank you to you losers because the only person that I would like to thank for my success is myself for being… myself! Screw you and have a good day!" Spongebob trash talked before leaving with the crowd throwing garbage at him.

"Looks like the crowd are completely angry at the Sponge." Drake observed.

"(making a phone call) Hello Vince? Yeah I would like you to sign Spongebob. Don't worry! He'll be a better heel than CM Punk and Big Show! I swear! Really? Thanks!" Vegeta phone called.

"Let me guess? You're asking Vince to hire Spongebob am I right?" Tarble guessed.

"Damn right! With SPongebob in Animated, WWE will reign surprime and the company's profits with be OVER 9000!" Vegeta replied.

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome to perform I Come Alive, The Used!" Pacman announced as the crowd cheers.

"The Used? Who the hell paid them to perform?" Sarge asked.

"FWC? He's the show's organizer. Or maybe someone pays him to have The Used performing tonight." Chruch guessed as the song is about to begin.

Breathing in now,  
I try counting my blessings.  
Picturing the last time I fed.  
Beg forgiveness,  
With some words that mean nothing,  
Illusions like smoke in my breath.

I come alive,  
When I'm falling down.  
I let myself go,  
'Til I hit the ground.  
When I'm there, at the edge,  
In this moment I feel it I know.  
Come alive when I'm falling down.

Air is thin now.  
While my lungs are collapsing,  
Vertigo blankets my head.  
Far from reckless,  
When I'm comfortable, thought  
That I know I could never forget.  
(That I know I could never forget)

I come alive,  
When I'm falling down.  
I let myself go,  
'Til I hit the ground.  
When I'm there, at the edge,  
In this moment I feel it I know.  
Come alive when I'm falling down.  
(Yeah!)

Keep your distance,  
Far away from me.  
Watch this eat me alive  
Keep your distance,  
Far away from me  
Watch this eat me alive.

I come alive,  
When I'm falling down.  
I let myself go,  
'Til I hit the ground.  
When I'm there, at the edge,  
In this moment I feel it I know.  
Come alive when I'm falling down.

I come alive!  
I come alive!  
I come alive!  
I come alive!  
(Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!)  
(I come alive, I come alive)

As the song ends, the crowd cheers.

"Some parts of this song were… freaky…" Drake said in fear.

"Man up fat boy. That song doesn't scare me at all." Vegeta replied.

(Backstage)

"Hey ya'll! Libby Folfax is in the house! Representing Animated, please welcome my guest at this time, AWF World Champion, Simon the Digger!" Libby announced as the crowd cheers. "Simon after your victory over Taiki at Anime Mania live in Saitama Super Stadium, you're here in Madison Square Garden, ready to face three guys who are above your league, Itachi, Ben and Taichi. How do you feel?" she asked.

"Listen Libby. It doesn't matter if Itachi, Ben or Taichi is more superior and popular than me. Because when it comes to me, everyone knows that I can do the impossible and see the invisible. Tonight, I'm going to prove to everyone that I'm not a filler guy in the main event. I'll show the world that I'm one of the best Main Champions and of course promoting TTGL to the Fiction Wrestling Industry. I hope there's no cheating or run-ins here because I'm expecting a clean and fair match. Tonight, someone is going to tap out to the Giga Drill Breaker." Simon answered.

"Tough words dude."

Simon turns around and saw… XCW Champion Taichi Yagami.

"Maybe your series isn't as popular as mine, but your skills amuses me. You know, among all the champs out there, you might be the most technical of them all." Taichi said.

"Don't say that Taichi. I'm nothing compared to you. I mean you're a legend with a happy family while I'm nothing but a digger…"

"And a mecha pilot. You're point?" Taichi interupted. "Listen Simon, I don't care whoever wins the main event between the two of us. Because tonight, I'm going to show Itachi and Ben that I'm on their level. Nothing can stop me from proving it, not even you Simon. Make the best man wins." He said before leaving Simon.

(Other Side of the Backstage)

We can see Chaos the Hedgehog heading to the ring for his match which is next. He then stops before looking at Toon World Champion Itachi Uchiha. After a staredown, Chaos continues to walk.

"Here it is folks! Chaos the Hedgehog is going to speak next!" Vegeta announced.

(Commercial Break)

(Promo)

_12__th__ January 2013…_

_An ECW Mutant shall debut a new company…_

_Join it's revolution…_

_(Drowning Pool scream here before 'Bodies' started to play)_

_National Cartoon Wrestling, coming soon to SyFy (kidding)!_

_Don't worry! 'The Zombie' won't be there!_

(Ring)

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome to present the Tag Team of the Year Award, Shadow and Hope The Hedgehog!" UCA's RA announced as the crowd cheers/boos.

("I Am (Third Remix)" by Dale Oliver Plays)

"Wait? Hope and Shadow are friends? I thought Shadow is anti-social?" Drake wondered.

"Here in UCA, instead of being your generic bad guy, Shadow is a good guy which is quite odd at first." Sarge replied as the two Hedgehogs are on the podium.

"Don't worry guys! Shadow won't punch me to the face am I right?" Hope asked as Shadow nods. "Now it's an honor for us to present this award dedicated to Tag Teams around the Fiction Wrestling Industry." He continued.

(Promo)

_FWA Tag Team of the Year!_

_(shows Slam and Danger)_

_Slam and Danger! (Crowd Cheers)_

_(shows Kevin and Rolf)_

_Kevin and Rolf! (Crowd Boos)_

_(shows The Winchesters)_

_The Winchesters! (Crowd Boos)_

_(shows Norbert and Sasquach)_

_Norbert and Sasquach! (Crowd Cheers)_

_(shows D-Generation Ed)_

_D-Generation Ed! (Crowd Cheers)_

_(shows Mas y Menos)_

_Mas y Menos! (Crowd Cheers)_

_(shows The Elrics)_

_The Elrics! (Crowd Cheers)_

_(shows The Forces of Nature)_

_The Forces of Nature! (Crowd Boos)_

_(shows The Sohma Dynasty)_

_The Sohma Dynasty! (Crowd Cheers)_

_(shows Team 2D: Tom and Jerry)_

_Tom and Jerry! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)_

(Ring)

"Do you have the envelope Shadow?" Hope asked as Shadow took out the envelope. "Is Chaos here somewhere?" he asked as Shadow looks around before shaking his head. "Alrighty! Let's see the results!" he called.

(Titantron)

_10__th__: Mas y Menos: 3 percent_

_Hope: Mas y Menos on last place? Looks like Paulina need to shake her ass more… oh wait CWF's Rated PG… nevermind._

_9__th__: Slam and Danger: 4 percent_

_Hope: Question: How many of us watches Loonatics Unleashed?_

_8__th__: The Sohma Dynasty: 5 percent_

_7__th__: Norbert and Sasquach: 5 percent_

_Hope: AWF and WWT tied in 8__th__ and 7__th__? Proves that they're not worthy to compete with UWE and UCA._

_6__th__: The Forces of Nature: 7 percent _

_5__th__: The Winchesters: 7 percent_

_Hope: Two muscleheads and two brothers sharing the 5__th__ Place? Wow. Tight contest here._

_4__th__: Kevin and Rolf: 12 percent_

_Hope: One of the best Heel Teams on 4__th__? Hang on folks! We're going to see the Top 3!_

_3__rd__: D-Generation-Ed: 14 percent_

_Hope: Ouch. Two Ed Edd'n Eddy representatives didn't make it further. And the winner for the Tag Team of the Year goes to…._

_(drum roll)_

…

…

_2__nd__: Team 2D: 17 percent _

_1__st__: The Elrics: 20 percent_

(Ring)

"…. The Elric Brothers!" Hope announced as the crowd cheers.

("Perfect Strangers" by Deep Purple Plays)

"Ugh… not these brothers again. I'm sick of seeing their faces." Vegeta complainted.

"Hate them are you want, but the Elrics are quite popular these days. Their status as Underdogs in their workplaces doesn't help at all either." Sarge explained as The Elrics are on the podium after shaking hands with Hope and Shadow.

"F-M-A! F-M-A! F-M-A!" the crowd chanted.

"Boy we're so happy hearing you guys chanting our series name!" Al shouted as the crowd cheers.

"You guys are amazing! I mean you guys are very loyal to us, surporting us left to right, one company to another. And thanks to you guys, we've done it! We're Tag Team Champions!" Ed shouted as the crowd cheers.

"And now, thanks to you guys, we're your Tag Team of the Year! Thanks to everyone who voted for us! We promise that we will keep on entertaining you guys!" Al said to the fans as the fans cheerings gets louder. As Al turns around, Team 2D plants him down with the Non Stop Violence (Dudley Death Drop) before running away. As Ed checks on Al, pyro blasted on the stage, nearly burning the Elrics.

"What the? Are the production team nuts? Are they trying to burn the Elrics?" Sarge asked.

"I beieve that pyro marks the enterance of a certain Hedgehog who has something to say." Tarble answered as 'Rollin' by Limp Bizkit Plays.

"This is a Gauntlet Match set for one fall! Introducing first, representing UCA and us as our company's World Champion, Chaos the Hedgehog!" Pacman announced as the crowd boos.

"This guy is as dark as Shadow. Hell, not even Shadow is this dark." Drake explained.

"Before he sets for action, let's see what he's about to say." Josh said as Chaos stands in the middle of the ring.

"At Bad Blood, I accomplished what was destined to happen since the beginning. At Bad Blood, I achieved the greatest prize in the UWE, and all of Fiction Wrestling, and proved my dominance. At Bad Blood, I became the UWE Omega Champion! With my victory and subsequent crowning, I have now established what was true all along, that I am the alpha dog in the UWE, that I am the one, true God of Destruction, that nobody can compare to me, and that the Era of Destruction has begun. And yet…and yet, you people don't seem to notice it at all! Want to know what I mean? Ever since I won the Omega Title, I have heard other people talk immensely, but it wasn't about my win at Bad Blood, my status as the God of Destruction, or the Era of Destruction. No, all I have heard you people talk about is Itachi and his stupid undefeated streak, if he will ever be defeated, and if he will remain World Champ forever! All I hear about is Ben Tennyson at CCW and his reign as Magnus Champion, and that he may be the best in the universe! All I damn hear about is Eddy's ridiculous World Title win in PCUW, Jake Long winning the WWT World Title at Televmania, Tai finally a World Champ after eleven years, and all the other freakin' World Champions, and I AM FUCKING SICK OF IT! All this buzz about the other World Champions, all this talk about what is going on with them is complete and utter bullshit! They don't hold a candle to what I'm capable of, they aren't able to do the things I do, and couldn't handle me if they tried! I am the God of Destruction and they are just vermin, and it's high time you people realize that! It's time to speak the truth about these so-called 'World Champions'." Chaos said.

"Uh oh…. shooting time folks! Take cover!" Sarge ordered.

"Jake Long, the WWT World Champion…what a complete and utter joke. His World Title win was a complete fluke, just like his Rumble win was a fluke. Anyone can beat Kankuro, even a cockroach can beat him. I give Jake Long one or two months before he chokes and loses that title, and even if he does get past that point, he'll never be as big as that despicable sponge, Squarepants! Jake Long is just a fish in a sea of sharks!"

"Jake's not going to be happy after hearing this…." Chruch said.

"Taichi Yagami...the XCW World Champion…what can I say about you…except for the fact that you are a freakin' waste of space! The only time you were ever relevant was during the Attitude Era in Animated, and even then you didn't mean much! You didn't win a World Title for eleven years, how pathetic is that? And now that you won the World Title by a fluke, we're supposed to believe you actually mean something? Taichi, I've faced insects with more relevance and credibility than you, so why don't you just go to a retirement home and stay there, because you don't matter in the year 2013!"

"Damn right! Just retire Taichi! Let Daisuke do your work!" Vegeta mocked.

"Speaking of retire, shouldn't you be retiring as well?" Drake asked.

"Bart Simpson, the CWF World Champion. Am I really supposed to take this kid seriously? The only reason he's even big in this business is because he's the son of Homer Simpson. He's been coasting on his name for god knows how many years! If his last name wasn't Simpson, he'd be cleaning the toilets in the arenas. Add to the fact that he hid under the ring like a coward at The Clash just so he could be able to win the Toon World Title, and you have one big time weakling."

"I agree! I agree!" Vegeta cheered.

"Kenshiro, the AWE Champion…are you serious? I've seen some pathetic attempts at creating main event stars quick, but this is by far the most pathetic. So he beat Slade in a Last Man Standing, who cares? I'd have done it in half the time he did, no scratch that, I would have done it in a QUARTER of the time he did! Give the bastard 6 months and soon no one will remember his name after he loses that title so easily."

"Damn right! Kenshiro is nothing but AWE's poor version of Ryback!" Vegeta mocked.

"Simon the Digger, the AWF Shounen Champion…complete ripoff of Chris Benoit in AWF in every sense of the word, from his moveset to even his title celebration, everything he is in AWF is just a rip-off like the whole damn company is. Absolute joke. Not to mention his anime is overrated as hell and unoriginal, just like he is!"

"Yeah! AWF should just die! Nazirul should turn his company into a Hentai/Lolicon-Production Studio!" Vegeta mocked.

"Red-Dust, the CASZ World Champion…Really? REALLY?! You got to be kidding me! Some pathetic excuse for a devil that wears wigs and acts like a chick is a World Champion?! If the CASZ World Title wasn't crap before, it certainly is now! Red-Dust isn't worthy of walking the very ground I touch! I am the true devil of Fiction Wrestling, and you would crap your pants if you faced me, Red-Dust! You are no doubt the worst World Champion I've ever seen!"

"Not to mention he's gay as hell!" Vegeta mocked.

"Mario, the UCA World Champion, he has been champion for nearly a year in the company, but damn, if he isn't the saddest being I've ever met. Not only does he continue to hold onto his glory days, his peak that happened decades ago for dear life, he's practically weaseled his way out of every title match in his reign. How weak can you be if you can't retain the title at least once fairly? You're just a shell of who you once were Mario, not only in UCA, but everywhere in Fiction Wrestling. Why people still try to sign you I will never know."

"Um hello? Bashing Mario while working in the same company as he is? Force's not happy…" Chruch said.

"And Eddy, the PCUW World Champion…the people loved ya, the title win was emotional…and it was all a bunch of crap! You try and smile like a good guy, but we all know you're still that scheming, scamming, shameless, selfish evil bastard out for only money who kidnapped Gaz and held her hostage in CWF! I gotta give you credit though; you sure got the people fooled, but good guy or bad, doesn't change the fact that if you weren't one of PCUW's creator, you'd be a jobber for life!"

"Speaking the truth there! Eddy is nothing but a cheap version of Jeff Jarrett!" Vegeta mocked.

"And now, to my personal favorites…first off, Ben Tennyson, the CCW Magnus Champion. I will admit, when you ran over Autocylus and screwed him out of his title, I was a tiny bit impressed, since it was pretty evil, but why would you go to all that trouble to take the guy out? To make sure he couldn't defend the title? Wait, I know, it's because you knew you couldn't beat the damn fool straight up! You knew if you faced him, you'd be embarrassed in seconds! For a guy that calls himself the best and is unafraid, you sure were in a damn hurry to screw him out of his title and take him out, you know, since you knew you weren't going to beat him in the first place! I mean after all he ended your first reign as champ FIVE DAYS AFTER IT BEGAN! PATHETIC! And after you lost it, you act like the biggest sore loser, the most spoiled brat in the world by stealing the damn belt and proclaiming yourself still champion, even when the record books clearly state you got your ass beat! How low, how pathetic, how sad can one person be to do all that. You can go and talk about how great you are and how you are the best in the universe, but at the end of the day, you are nothing more than a lame, overrated, sore loser of a hero who can't even lace up John Cena's boots!"

"Comparing Ben with John Cena? What the hell is Chaos smoking?" Tarble asked.

"And now, there's Itachi…the Toon World Champion…oh wait sorry, the MANGEKYO World Champion…What a pathetic name…anyways, he's the man with the undefeated Streak…the man who took out the Konoha 12…he is unstoppable! Except for the fact that all the hype about you is just that…hype! You want to talk about your undefeated streak, and how grand it is, well me let tell you, that streak is a joke! That streak is tainted my friend! Tainted! It's riddled with disqualification wins and interference left and right, and you say there are still wins, but they are phony wins, Akatsuki bastard! They don't mean crock shit, and they never will, and that's why the credibility of your stupid Streak doesn't mean jack! Of course, you should be lucky to have those disqualifications and interference, because if you didn't, your streak would've ended a long time ago! And then there's the Royal Rumble...where Alucard threw out his match with you! What a joke! That is one tainted win if I've ever seen one, one that probably saved your stupid streak! And of course, Clash of the Titans…You…Lost! You lost a casket match to Typhoon Cat! For a guy that boasts he's undefeated, you sure do love to leave out that little tidbit, probably because you don't want your tainted record blemished! And what's worse, you took a dive that night for your stupid, overly complicated plan! Seriously…just pathetic. You can say it's unofficial, that it's your WWE undefeated streak that's intact, but you still lost and all these people know it, they all saw it! How pathetic that you can't even own up to your loss and try to act like it didn't happen! Your title defenses have been jokes. You couldn't get your brother to quit, Pain saved your ass from Naruto, Raimundo's the ultimate choker so beating him is no accomplishment, Alucard took a dive against you and you had to chain TD's leg to the post to even have a chance at beating him at the Rumble, and you only succeeded in your last two defenses because of interference galore! You claim you're some unstoppable force, that you reign over Animated, but let's face it Itachi, all that talk is just crap out of your ass! We all know you're set up to lose to Deadpool at WrestleMania, it's practically set in stone! You know what Itachi, when it comes to you and your streak, and how you try to portray it, you're not just a ripoff Undertaker, you're a ripoff Goldberg too! You and Ben are called the "modern heel world champions" but that's just a freakin' lie if you ask me! You two are nothing, you two are absolute jokes, and are completely overrated, phony, hype-heavy sons of bitches! I AM THE TRUE MODERN HEEL WORLD CHAMPION! I didn't go through some stupid, elaborate, and convoluted plan and Money in the Bank cash-in to win this title! I didn't have to run somebody over and screw him out of the title so I could have an easier time winning the belt against a guy that chokes in title matches! No, I won this title straight-up, went through a war destroying my opponents with my own bare hands before claiming my prize! I have created a path of destruction in UWE, one that is untainted! I have destroyed my opponents so badly they couldn't even continue their matches! I may have lost a few times, like when my own undefeated streak was ended by Spongebob, but I don't try to act like it never happened, no I learn from my loss and come back more sadistic, more powerful, and more destructive than ever!"

"I… wait? Did he just mocked Itachi, OUR World Champion?" Vegeta asked.

"Welcome to reality where Chaos hates everyone." Tarble answered.

"I back down from no one, I destroy everything in my way without remorse or fear, and compared to me, Itachi, Ben, and every other World Champion are just insignificant insects waiting to be squashed! This Omega Title…this is the REAL World Championship, and I AM THE REAL WORLD CHAMPION! All the other championships and champions are nothing but absolute garbage that mean jack shit! Those guys can go pretending they are World Champs if they want, but I am and always will be the one true World Champion of Fiction Wrestling! Now, I know you other "World Champions" will take exception to what I said and come for me, but you know what I say: bring it on! I'm fine with you coming for me, I want you to come, so I can destroy every last one of you, so I can show that you are all inferior to me, that your world titles mean nothing! And when it's all said and done, I will stand tall as the true God of Destruction, and the Real World Champion, and no Jake, no Simon, no Tai, no Bart, no Mario, no Kenshiro, no Red-Dust, no Eddy, no Ben, and certainly no damn Itachi is going to change that! You people better get used to it, you people better learn to fear and respect me, because this is the Era of Destruction and it will be an era you will never forget!" Chaos finished as the crowd boos loudly to the point garbages were thrown and some fans tries to jump to the ring to attack Chaos.

"My God… this guy has pissed off more people than Cena or Hogan!" Chruch observed.

(Feedback by Dale Oliver Plays)

"And he might pissed the other champs as well. Look at Eddy's face!" Sarge exclaimed.

"Oh really Chaos? Just because I'm one of the founders of PCUW doesn't mean I used it as my playground just like what HHH and Jarrett did! We, the Eds, put many people over! And saying that I should turn on my friend's back? I'm loyal to them! There's no way I'm going back to the Darkside! I will always be with The Erupting Eds for life! And calling me a jobber if I didn't create PCUW? Don't make me laugh! I won numberous titles in many companies while you only had one on your entire career! Plus, I won the title at the grandest stage of PCUW while you won your title on a non-important PPV of all places! (sigh) You know what, how about I teach you some respect right now!?" Eddy challenged as the crowd cheers.

"Bring it… Skipper!" Chaos replied as Eddy, pissed with Chaos calling him 'Skipper', slides into the ring and knocks Chaos down with a Lou Thesz Press before punching him to the face multiple times. Chaos, with blood in his mouth, spits before getting up while the referee pulls Eddy away before trying to calm him down. Eddy pushes the referee away before charging towards Chaos only to get a Drop Toe Hold instead. Chaos then pulls Eddy to the middle of the ring before locking him on the Hell's Gate (Undertaker's Submission Move).

"Hey Chaos!" Edd calls as he appears along with Ed… in a Monster Suit! "How dare you mock one of us! Now face the wrath of… Ed!" he announced before putting a pebble in Ed's shoe, turning him into a rampaging monster while Chaos gets up and challenges Ed to enter the ring.

"This is not going to be pretty…" Josh said.

"I don't think Chaos can survive facing Ed with a pebble in his shoe." Drake said as Ed heads to the ring until a message arrives!

"Not me again…" Vegeta sighed before reading the e-mail. He then quotes FWC, "As much as I like to see Ed in a Monster Suit and a pebble in his shoe ripping Chaos apart, I will not change the schedule for this event again! I'm not going to have the Erupting Eds vs Chaos in a 3 on 1 Handicap Match or Ed vs Chaos in a Last Man Standing Match. Instead, I'm going to pit Chaos against not only Eddy, but also 2 more pissed off Champs in the name of Jake Long and Kenshiro in a 3 on 1 Handicap Match! Good luck and I hope you've paid your insurance bills Chaos!"

"That's what happens when you can't control your own damned mouth!" Sarge mocked.

"Can Chaos survive the wrath of 3 angry main champs? Find out after this short break!

(Commercial Break)

(Ring)

"We're back folks! And due to Chaos mouth, FWC has turned a Gauntlet Match into a 3 on 1 Handicap Match!" Tarble announced.

"Chaos has to face Jake Long, Kenshiro and Eddy at the same time. This is not good for our champ." Drake said.

(Bell Rings)

Kenshiro and Chaos locks on each other in a Collar and Elbow Tie Up until Kenshiro manages to push Chaos crashing onto the corner. After several quick boxing jabs onto Chaos' spine, Kenshiro tags himself Jake Long. Jake climbs the top turnbuckle and punches Chaos' face several times before going for a Monkey Flip. Instead, Chaos pushes him crashing onto the mat before knocking Eddy and Kenshiro down with two Elbow Tackles. He then dodges Jake's Clothesline, sending him crashing onto the turnbuckle before Chaos plants him with a Double A Spinebuster followed by a pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Jake kicks out.

Chaos slams Jake onto the turnbuckle before kicking his gut with several Knee Strikes. He then Irish Whips him crashing onto the turnbuckle and as Jake is walking backwards, Chaos grabs him from behind and plants him with a Belly-to-Back Suplex Backbreaker. He then chokes Jake to the throat, picks him up and goes for a Chokeslam. But Jake escapes, went behind Chaos, climbs on his back and goes for a Sleeper Hold. Chaos however nails him with a Snapmare instead.

Chaos then lifts Jake up and sets for the Ride to Hell (The Last Ride), but Jake punches Chaos to the face several times before sending him face first onto the turnbuckle and a Hurricanrana. Jake then tags himself to Eddy and as Chaos' sitting on the corner, Jake and Eddy nails him with a Double Baseball Slide. After that Eddy picks Chaos up and nails him with the SuckerBreaker (Mic Check). To embarrass Chaos, Eddy puts him on the Money Lock (Ankle Lock) until…

"Wait a minute! Are those…" Chruch gets interupted

"Eddy and Jake's respective rivals, Kevin and Kankuro! They want revenge!" Sarge exclaimed.

After tagging to Kenshiro, Eddy and Jake goes heads to heads with Kevin and Kankuro. As they're brawling all the way to the audience seats, Kenshiro waits for Chaos to get up so he can nail hit with a Sit-Out Powerbomb. Then… Kane's pyro bursts on the stage!

(Burned by Jim Johnston Plays)

"What?" Drake shouted in shock.

"Don't tell me… the guy who said that he's returning is…" Josh gets interupted.

"It's Slade! AWE's former Champion Slade!" Vegeta exclaimed as Slade, with a burned/torned clothings and a cracked mask, stands on the stage as Kenshiro yells 'YOU'RE STILL ALIVE?!' towards Slade before daring him to enter the ring. Then…

"It's Bearer! Paul Bearer has signed himself to AWE!" Vegeta exclaimed as Paul Bearer distracts the referee, allowing Chaos to Low Blow Kenshiro from behind. Chaos turns Kenshiro around and plants him with the Ride to Hell before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here's your winner, Chaos the Hedgehog!" Pacman announced as the crowd boos.

"I can't believe this! Slade has returned and he wants vengance! He wants that title back and destroy Kenshiro for good!" Tarble exclaimed.

"Looks like things are heating up in AWE between these two. Meanwhile Chaos manages to pick up a lucky victory right there." Chruch observed.

And Kevin will receive punishment for running into the match all to screw Eddy." Drake added.

…

A/N: There you have it folks! The first half of Episode 4!

At first, I suffered difficulty to write this chapter because the Announcers for this episode are VERY HARD to be used. If I do anything stupid with them (like any one of them yelling 'BAH GAWD KANG!' or being OOC, Toonwriter/Connor/Forcewalker might hunt me down). Plus, I'm getting tired of writing this and wanted to end the Awards as soon as possible. (Good thing I'm writing once per year!)

As for Slade/ Paul Bearer thing, well it's a request by KingofGothz. Feel free to update AWE now dude!

The Chaos' speech? A request by Forcewalker. Happy dude?

About the 'A girl defeated the WWE Bookers' thing on the Match of the Year Part? Well according to Sarah on Chapter 18 of PCUW, she wrote the Lethal Lockdown Match ALL BY HERSELF while Asheel vs Itachi were writen by Asheel with assistance by toonwriter. And since Lethal Lockdown defeated Itachi vs Asheel in the poll, does that mean Asheel's (a GUY!) writing skills were defeated by Sarah, who is a GIRL!? (Please do not mock Asheel for losing to a girl please! If you do that, he might cancel Best In The World PPV!)

So Chaos has shoot on other champs, Slade returns and 4 Awards has their owners. Next chapter will be the finale folks! Gwen Tennyson vs Ivory Gerdelman, Fatal 4 Way Featuring Secondary Champs (and Abel), and the Main Event! Plus, who will be the Shining Star/Diva/Superstar of the Year?

Until the next chapter, please review!

PS: And please for the love of everything that is holy… DO NOT COMPLAIN ABOUT THE MATCHES! Matches lack details/too short? Don't bother complaining! This show doesn't focus on matches! Instead, it focuses on 'Who Wins That Award?'! So to those who harassed me via PM (I'm not telling names), please do not complain about the matches! I beg in you please! If you want a long and detailed match, ask someone else like Asheel or someone else!


	12. FWA 2012 Episode 4 Part 2

Here's the final part of Episode 4 folks!

Disclaimer: For the final time, I own nothing.

PS: I'll be using Animated and UWE's Interviewer for this episode. (Seriously UCA, how many Backstage Interviewers do you need?)

PSS: I refuse to use English Dubbed names for any anime character (except Ash since his Dubbed name sticks in everyones heads more than his Japanese name). So to any Digimon Fans, do not scratch your heads if you saw the names Taichi (Tai), Daisuke (Davis), Takeru (TK) and Hikari (Kari).

…

(Backstage)

"Penny here, for Animated and allow me to welcome my guest for this time, PCUW's Womens Champion, Ivory Gerdelman!" Penny announced as the crowd cheers. "First of all, congrats on winning that belt at New Day. Second, tonight you'll be facing another Womens Champ from CCW, Gwen Tennyson. How do you feel about this?" she asked.

"Kinda nervous at first. I mean it's Gwen Tennyson. The girl who deletes Emmy's title reign from CCW's History and of course the so called 'Alpha Bitch' of Fiction Wrestling. Gwen, if I were you, I won't trash talk wih Sailor Moon or Asui Hikaru because tonight, you're dealling with me, the girl who put everything on the line beating Nazz at New Day. Once I beat you, I'm sure Sailor and Asui would laugh at you until Best In The World. See you in the ring, Alpha Bitch." Ivory answered before leaving Penny.

(Other Side of the Backstage)

We can see Chaos the Hedgehog walking until…. CASZ World Champion Red-Dust confronts him.

"What are you going to do? Playing mind games with me?" Chaos asked.

"Tsk tsk tsk… what you said earlier is mostly true. But I'm warning you Chaos, what you said earlier has shooked the roof of this Industry and one day, that roof will collapse and crashes upon you. Someday, anywhere, we will meet and face each other again and until that day happens, you'll remember the name of the guy who shall kick your ass… (sniffs air a la Goldust) Red….. Dust." Red-Dust answered before leaving Chaos. Then CW Magnus Champion Ben Tennyson shows up.

"For a pipebomb dropper, you're a coward. Avoiding me and Itachi while having to depend on run-ins to win your match? Proves that you're a loser." Ben said.

"One, the reason why I'm avoiding you because the organizers of this event is saving something for you, me and Itachi. And those run-ins? Is their fault for messing around with their rivals. I swear if you lose tonight's main event, expect an evil laugh by me. See you later, Benjamin…" Chaos said before leaving Ben.

(Ring)

"(hyuck!) Ladies and gentlemen please welcome to present the Stable of the Year, Animated and AWF's Daisuke Motomiya!" Goofy announced as the crowd boos.

(Line In The Sand by Motorhead Plays)

"Daisuke, who used to be popular with his epic Love Triangle with Takeru and Hikari, seemed to be fading in popularity." Josh observed.

"Losing to Edd at Animated-PCUW Supershow and then loses to Ash Ketchum at Anime Mania? No doubt that those are the reasons why he's no longer relevant and worthy of a 'Future Endevaourment'." Drake said as Daisuke's on the podium.

"Shut up! I'm not a loser!" Daisuke yelled to the crowd. "I can't believe that this year is the worst year I could ever had in Fiction Wrestling. But I swear next year will be the year of Daisuke! I swear it!" he swored. "Now without further ado, let's see the Stables that shall compete for an award that shall place the winner along with Stables like the 4 Horsemens, N.W.O, DX and the rest." He finished.

(Promo)

_FWA Stable of the Year!_

_(shows Nick World Order)_

_Nick World Order! (Crowd Boos)_

_(shows The Full Blooded French)_

_The Full Blooded French! (Crowd Boos)_

_(shows Damaged Rejects)_

_Damaged Rejects! (Crowd Boos)_

_(shows the Sony Saints)_

_Sony Saints! (Crowd Cheers)_

_(shows Nation of Animation)_

_Nation of Animation! (Crowd Boos)_

_(shows The Blazing Wolves)_

_The Blazing Wolves! (Crowd Cheers)_

_(shows Mushroom Kingdom)_

_Mushroom Kingdom! (Crowd Boos)_

_(shows Rookie Revolution)_

_Rookie Revolution! (Crowd Boos)_

_(shows The Erupting Eds)_

_The Erupting Eds! (Crowd Cheers)_

_(shows The NoBGG)_

_The NoBGG! (Crowd Cheers)_

_(shows the Destiny Empire)_

_Destiny Empire! (Crowd Boos)_

_(shows Doc Louis' Clients)_

_Doc Louis' Cilents! (Crowd Boos)_

_(shows The Bullies)_

_The Bullies! (Crowd Boos)_

(Ring)

"…. This is the first time I'm fortunate that Digivolution isn't nominated for this Award…. Without further ado, let's see the results!" Daisuke ordered.

(Titantron)

_13__th__: Nick World Order: 2 percent_

_12__th__: The NoBGG: 2 percent_

_11__th__: Full Blooded French: 3 percent_

_Daisuke: 3 Stables which doesn't have any impact at all to this world. No wonder they're outside of Top 10…_

_10__th__: Sony Saints: 5 percent _

_9__th__: Nation of Animation: 5 percent_

_Daisuke: A Stable who didn't do anything yet is o the Top 10? Stupid UCA fans…._

_8__th__: Doc Louis' Cilents: 6 percent_

_7__th__: The Blazing Wolves: 6 percent_

_Daisuke: A CCW and UWE Stable tied? Tight contest here…_

_6__th__: Mushroom Kingdom: 7 percent_

_5__th__: The Bullies: 7 percent_

_Daisuke: The current award holder are on 5__th__! We're going to have a new winner folks!_

_4__th__: Damaged Rejects: 10 percent_

_Daisuke: If only Slender and Abel didn't make fun out of their Galaxy Title, they would have been on the Top 3! Speaking of Top 3, let's see the winner for the award!_

_(drum roll please!)_

…

…

_3__rd__: Destiny Empire: 12 percent_

_2__nd__: The Rookie Revolution: 14 percent_

_1__st__: Erupting Eds: 16 percent_

(Ring)

"…. I'm expecting a Beatdown after this…. Your winner of the Stable of the Year goes to the Erupting Eds!" Daisuke announced as the crowd cheers.

**Fortune Four! **

(Fortune Four by Dale Oliver Plays)

"Oh come on! Not them again?" Vegeta complainted.

"Seriously, how many PCUW, or better, 'Ed Edd'n Eddy' fans are there in this world?" Sarge continued.

"Maybe around 1/8 of Earth's population? Still, the Eds has been sticking with each other so long and strong it's not even funny." Drake replied as the Erupting Eds are on the podium.

"Wow…. Maybe my face turn in CWF helps after all!" Eddy said is surprise.

"Of course. Eversince you returned to us, we're winning one award to another!" Ed replied.

"I'm… I mean we are compleely speechless, considering the fact that we've won a lot of awards this year…" Edd said.

"You guys are amazing! I mean voting for us despite our show being 'TNA without Hogan/Bischoff and cheaper'! It's like while the Elrics are the most popular Tag Team, we're the most popular Stable in Fiction Wrestling!" Eddy compared as the crowd cheers. "Once again, thank you for voting for us! We promise that in the future, the Eds will rock your world!" he finished and before they could return to backstage…

"Uh oh… looks like Daisuke's expectations has come true…" Tarble said as the Rookie Revolution surounds the Eds.

"Yes! Beat those Indy Trash for stealing your award! Get them RR!" Vegeta cheered as the RR sets to attack the Eds. Then…

"Oh yeah! Veteran Express coming through!" Church cheered as Team Veteran shows up to the rescue! The RR and Veterans brawls against each other on stage with the Eds helping the Veterans. After a minute of getting pawned, The RR retreats as the Veterans chases them.

"The Veterans are teaching the RR what's a beating is all about!" Josh cheered.

"RR vs Veterans, the Final Battle! Can't wait for that to happen!" Church announced. Then another message were received.

"Goddamnit!" Vegeta shouted before opening the laptop. He then quoted FWC, "Since Itachi, Ben and Chaos hates each other's guts, I've decided to propose a match for Best In The World. There's already an Animated vs CCW vs UWE match featuring Sailor vs Gwen vs Asui, but I've decided to add another. How about, at the PPV, it's going to be Itachi vs Ben vs Chaos… in a Hell In a Cell Match? Losers get their mouths shut for good!" the crowd cheers after hearing that propose.

"I hope that happens. Itachi vs Ben vs Chaos has a lot of potential!" Drake said excitingly.

"I'm expecting them throwing each other from the top of the Cell in their match. Their hatred to each other cannot be contained inside a HIAC Alone." Josh said.

("Popular" by The Veronicas Plays)

"This is a Last Man Standing Match set for one fall! Introducing first, representing CCW as their Womens Champion, Gwen Tennyson!" Pacman announced as the crowd boos.

"And there she is folks, the 'Alpha Bitch' in Fiction Wrestling." Sarge said.

"Gwen has to be careful in this match. Sure, Ivory is easy to beat in her view, but with Sailor and Asui around, she might get screwed." Church explained as Gwen, already in the ring, demands a mic.

"Not another shoot…" Tarble said.

"Before I start, I've something to say about fellow champions. And if you think this is a 'Piss Break' for you then go ahead, take a piss! Like I care about virgins like you!" Gwen said as the crowd boos.

"From now on, I'm not going to take a piss." Drake said.

"Why would you say that?' Josh asked.

"If I go, I'll be a virgin." Drake answered.

"You're not a virgin. You're nothing but a fatass." Vegeta mocked.

"Now, allow me to start from the worse company to the best. First off, AWE's Lexi Bunny. Seriously, does anyone here knows about Loonatics Unleashed? No, I never heard about it either. Does she has enough talent to hang out with the rest of the top girls like me? No she doesn't! Because AWE can't build female starts for shit! Then there's CASZ Womens Champion, Ayano Minegishi. Oh look! We're a champion from North Korea! How scary isn't it? Only morons would think that a North Korean champion would be frightening. All of her matches were shit compared to mine! Her opponents are shit and so as her skills! I don't care if she brought a Nuclear Weapon to confront me because I can be more threatening that her, with Nuclear or Without Nuclear! Next we have CWF's Women's Champion Juniper Lee who apparaently tries to copy every single heel turn from Hogan's to AJ Lee's. News flash June, turn heel all you want, but you'll never be a big as me! Hell, no Diva in CWF can be bigger than me! They can't even lace my boots!"

"Next we have Ino Yamanaka, WWT Women's Champ. Last year you were a heel who tried to be just like me before CCW shows up. But even when I haven't debuted yet, you still failed to be around my level! Once you're irrelevant, you turned face and became champion. Turn as many times as you want, but you are an ant compared to me! Oh wait? You're Haruno Sakura's rival in your series? Yeah right. While you didn't appear for God Knows How Many Episodes in Naruto, I on the other hand has a great rivalry with Charmcaster in my series! Next there's AWF Womens Champion, Hikari Yagami. Seriously? Does anyone here knows about Digimon in this world? I don't care if you're an AWF Original who wrestled since Day 1, Season 1 because I on the other hand wrestled for CCW since Day 1 and became the ONLY Womens Champion in CCW's History! Oh and I can outwrestle you while Blindfolded! Then we have UWE's Womens Champion Rukia Kuchiki. Great, a flat chested Shinigami as a Womens Champ? Give me a break! The reason why you're a champion is because your GM is a huge fanboy of Bleach! If he's not, then you won't be holding that title! How many Hardcore Matches have you been on TV? A few. What about me? A lot! Compared to me, you're a horse shit."

"Next there's Lightning Farron, the UCA's Champion. How sad that UCA's Womens Champion is from Final Fantasy of all places! Does anyone here cares about Final Fantasy after FF12 Ended? No one? Good! And how many great matches did you have in your career compared to me, an CCW Original? Zero! I can't believe that I'm hoping for Asui to win that title from you… And then there's Princess Peach, the XCW Womens Champ. You can beat Sora Takenouchi as many times as you want Princess, but you're still nothing compared to me. Why? Because Sora is shit! Plus, while I'm an Action Girl in my series, you're nothing but your generic 'SAVE ME!' princess who get kidnapped every single day 24/7! And then there's my opponent for tonight, Ivory Gerdelman, PCUW Womens Champion. It doesn't matter if you're Kazarian's niece because you're nothing but a paper champion! Hell, thanks to your status as Kazarian's niece, I would be honored to say that you're nothing but the One and Only **Mary Sue** in Fiction Wrestling! And lastly…"

(A/N: God I'm terrible at Shoot Promos. Note to self: Ask Cato to write a Shoot Promo for Gwen next time, even if he's busy with his real life jobs)

(Kaz by Dale Oliver Plays)

"Uh oh. Looks like someone had enough of Gwen's voice…" Church said as Ivory appears on stage.

"Are you serious? Calling me a Mary Sue because I'm Kazarian's niece and PCUW's Womens Champion? Well news flash Gwen. I'm not perfect! Sure, I'm a good wrestler, but at least I don't have powers like you! Compared to you who is apparently a ¼ Anodite ¾ Human who can be a 100 percent Anodite when your full power is released even if it is temporally? Who's the 'Mary Sue' now huh? Say it!" Ivory asked before dropping the mic and charges into the ring.

"Here we go folks! Gwen and Ivory, one on one, right now!" Drake exclaimed.

(Bell Rings)

Ivory slides into the ring before tackling Gwen down and punches her face several times until the referee pulls her away. As she's on the ropes, Gwen gets up and sets to Clothesline her out only to get thrown out of the ring by Ivory's Back Body Drop instead. Ivory then Slingshots herself onto Gwen and as Gwen catches Ivory before going to ram her onto the Steel Steps, Ivory nails a Headscissors Takedown, sending Gwen crashing onto the Steel Steps instead. As Gwen sits near the Steel Steps, Ivory delivers several kicks onto Gwen's Upperbody with the crowd chanting 'YES!' everytime the kick connects.

"What are you going to do when Daniel Bryan's Catch Phrase runs wild on this show Brother?" Church asked.

Ivory picks Gwen up and sets to slam her face onto the Steel Steps, but Gwen Elbow Tackles her to the spine before grabbing Ivory and slams her face onto the Steel Steps. She then picks up the Steel Steps and Ivory to the face with it before slamming it onto Ivory's upperbody. After placing her on the Steel Steps, Gwen climbs the ring apron and nails a Flying Double Knee Drop onto Ivory's back. For good measures, Gwen picks up the Steel Steps and rams Ivory with it again. While Gwen enters the ring with the Steel Steps, the referee starts the count.

The referee counts, "1,2,3,4,…" Ivory gets up.

As Ivory stands up, Gwen goes for a Baseball Slide only to have Ivory catching Gwen's legs, pulls her out of the ring, grabs her legs and then Catapults her onto the barricade. She then picks up a chair from under the ring and smacks Gwen's back several times with it as 'Yes!' chants occurs everytime the chair shot connects. She then picks Gwen up only to get punched to the gut several times before Gwen pushes her crashing onto the ring apron. She then sets to Irish Whip Ivory onto the barricade, but Ivory reverses, sending Gwen crashing onto it instead. Ivory, in a attempt to knock Gwen out, Spears her through the barricade!"

"Oh man! Now that has to put Gwen out of the match!" Drake exclaimed.

"I don't think so. Look!" Sarge called.

The referee counts, "1,2,3,4,5, …." Gwen gets up.

"Gwen is one tough girl to be handled! Ivory won't pick up a win with that Spear alone." Church explained.

Ivory picks Gwen up and throws her into the ring before standing at the ring apron and sets for a Slingshot Senton, but Gwen quickly tackles her to the gut before hitting a DDT on the ropes a la Orton. As Ivory crawls to the corner and uses the turnbuckle to get up, Gwen nails her to the back with the Kneecapitation (Elijah Express) before lifting her up from behind and plants her down with the Hocus Pocus (Vertebreaker)!

"Hocus Pocus! Ivory is done for good!" Drake exclaimed.

"Hahaha! Yes! Go Gwen! Destroy that Indy Trash!" Vegeta cheered.

The referee counts, "1,2,3,4,5,6,7,…." Ivory gets up!

"She's still alive folks! Ivory's still alive!" Tarble announed.

"Why can't she admit that she's no match against Gwen? Just give up already!" Vegeta complainted.

Gwen went towards Ivory only to get several Elbow Tackles to the spine instead. After being pushed to the corner by an Uppercut, Ivory get up and Clotheslines her before hitting a Bulldog onto the Steel Steps! She then leaves the ring and sets up a table near the ring. After entering the ring with a chair, Ivory waits for Gwen to turn around while Gwen is using the ropes to get up. As Gwen turns around, Ivory blasts Gwen's face with a Chair Shot before placing the chair on her face… and nails a Springboard Leg Drop onto the chair, damaging Gwen's face!

"There goes Gwen's face! I don't think any plastic surgery could fix that!" Drake exclaimed.

Ivory picks Gwen up and throws her out of the ring, but Gwen manages to hold on the ropes before standing at the ring apron. Ivory turns around and tries to nail a Forearm onto Gwen. But Gwen dodges before tackling her to the spine and goes for a Back Body Drop through the table. Ivory however manages to hold on the ropes before standing at the ring apron along with Gwen. The two exchanged blows until Ivory dodges Gwen's Elbow Tackle, went behind her and quickly sends Gwen and herself through the table with a Russian Leg Sweep!

"And both girls are down! What a quick move by Ivory!" Church exclaimed as 'Holy Shit!' chants can be heard.

The referee counts, "1,2,3,4,5,6,7,…"

Both Gwen and Ivory gets up using the ring apron. As Ivory moved forwards, Gwen kicks her to the gut before she Suplexes her onto the cold floor. She then picks Ivory up only to get pushed onto the ring post after Ivory nails her with an Uppercut. Ivory charges towards Gwen, but Gwen Elbow Tackles her away before grabbing her and slams her face first onto the ring post. She then grabs Ivory's legs and Catapults her crashing onto the ring post. After throwing Ivory into the ring, Gwen picks up…

"My God! Sledgehammer!" Chruch observed.

"Now Gwen is going to bury Ivory, HHH Style!" Sarge exclaimed.

As Gwen enters the ring with the Sledgehammer, Ivory can be seen trying to get up using the ropes. As Ivory's on the ropes, Gwen goes for a Sledgehammer Shot, but Ivory pushes Gwen away by kicking her to the face, grabs the Sledgehammer away from Gwen and hits Gwen's spine with it. Ivory then sets for the Darkness Approaches (Reverse Tombstone Piledriver).

"Ivory's going for her finisher! This is the end for Gwen!" Drake exclaimed. Then…

"It's Sailor Moon! What the hell is she doing?" Tarble exclaimed as Ivory drops Gwen down, Sailor knocks Ivory out with the Senshi Boot! (Brouge Kick)

"SHE'S MINE BITCH!" Sailor yelled at Ivory before beating the hell out of Gwen.

"I think Sailor wants a piece of Gwen right now, and she's not going to share Gwen with Ivory!" Drake exclaimed.

While Sailor and Gwen fights against each other all the way to the enterance ramp, the referee starts to count on the Unconsious Ivory, "1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10!"

"Here's your winner, CCW Womens Champion, Gwen Tennyson!" UCA's RA announced.

"I can't believe it! Sailor just screwed Ivory out of this match!" Church exclaimed.

"I believe Sailor doesn't give a damn about Ivory! All she wants right now is Gwen!" Tarble explained as Sailor Suplexes Gwen onto the enterance ramp. Then…

"Here comes the 3rd Girl in the equation, Asui Hikaru!" Drake exclaimed as Asui knocks Sailor down with a Lou Thesz Press before punching her face multiple times. Gwen grabs Asui from behind and throws her into the audience seats before Sailor throws Gwen into the seats as well. Sailor stands on the barricade and goes for a Flying Clothesline onto both of them, but both Gwen and Asui Superkicks Sailor while in mid air! Gwen and Asui then goes one on one before Sailor chases them and the camera were unable to follow them.

"Can you imagine these three girls inside the Hell In A Cell at Best In The World PPV? I'm expecting them to throw each other off the top of the Cell!" Drake wondered.

"Whoever gets thrown off, we announcers loses an announce table." Tarble said.

"I hope there's a pair of Spanish Announcers in charge for that PPV because I don't want any of our tables to break!" Josh hoped.

(Promo)

_Year 2013…_

_(shows a post-2012 world)_

_Will be the year…_

_(shows many top stars on Fiction Wrestling)_

_Where the best guys shall compete with each other…_

_(shows two figures standing in the middle of the ring, staring at each other)_

_To become…_

_The Best In The World!_

_(Your Going Down by Sick Puppies Plays)_

_Witness this X-Over PPV Spectacular as your favorite starts from many companies duking against each other!_

_Who will be the Best in the World?_

_And will the Rookie destroy the Veterans for good?_

_Total Championship Wrestling and other Companies Presents…_

_**Best In The World 2013!**_

_Tickets are on sale now!_

(Ring)

We can see the Top 12 for the Shining Star of the Year Award standing on stage, waiting for the winner to be announced.

"(hyuck!) Ladies and gentlemen, to present the Shining Star of the Year, CCW's "New Diesel" Shaquille O'Neal!" Goofy announced as the crowd cheers.

("Strut" by Dale Oliver Plays)

"Here he is folks, one of the best NBA Players of all time!" Tarble cheered.

"I hope he didn't tear his quad while announcing the winner for this award." Vegeta mocked.

"Dude, this is Shaq, not Kevin Nash. His quads are as tough as steel." Josh replied as Shaq is already on the podium.

"Don't worry guys. My quads are still alive and kicking." Shaq joked as the crowd cheers. "Okay. Quad jokes aside, it's time to decide who shall walk home with the Shining Star of the Year Award. Will it be… Jason Krueger? (Crowd Boos) Will it be Tidus? (Crowd Cheers) Claude Speed? (Crowd Cheers) Timmy Turner? (Crowd Boos) Megaman? (Crowd Boos) TD Kenelly? (Crowd Cheers) Tom Brady? (Crowd Boos) Deadpool? (Crowd Cheers) Asheel Din? (Crowd Cheers) Majin Buu? (Crowd Cheers) Dan Kuso? (Crowd Cheers) Or will it be Aries Austin? (Crowd Cheers/Boos) Let the Titantron show the results.

(Titantron)

…

…

12th: Jason Krueger

"Ouch. Sorry Jason but you're out of this game. Please leave the stage." Shaq ordered as Jason leaves the stage.

…

…

11th: Megaman

"Sorry Megaman. I think your classic version doesn't put butts in the seats. Move on please?" Shaq ordered as Megaman leaves the stage

…

…

10th: Tidus

"Tidus, you're a great and cool kid, but sadly your fandom is still too small. Try again next year okay?"

…

…

9th: TD Kenelly

"You might be athletic, but you don't have many fans yet. May I suggest work harder for next year?"

…

…

8th: Claude Speed

"You may be Hardcore, but the fans doesn't think you're a Shining Star Material. Try again next time okay?"

…

…

7th: Timmy Turner

"You may be the Heart and Soul of the X-Division, but the fans think you're nothing but it's murderer. Sorry Turner, there's always next time."

…

…

6th: Asheel Din

"Ah yes Asheel, one of those PCUW Guys. You've the talent and the fanbase, but it's still not enough. I'm expecting something better from you next year."

…

…

5th: Aries Austin

"Wow. Sorry Aries. You may have a lot of smarks rooting for you, but there are more Marks than Smarks in Pro Wrestling. Sorry dude, you're out." Shaq explained as Aries leaves the stage. "So now this leaves us with the Top 4. Dan, Tom, Buu and Deadpool. It's time for the final decision! You choose them and we're going to crown them! And your winner of the 2012 Shining Star of the Year goes to…."

(drum roll please)

…

…

…

"… DAN KUSO!" Shaq announced as the crowd cheers with confetti blasted on/dropped to the stage. After shaking hands with Buu before Buu, Deadpool and Brady leaves the stage, Dan receives the trophy from Shaq before shaking his hand and raises the trophy to the air.

"He deserve it folks! This is the guy who ended Tom Brady's title reign, eliminated many guys in Animated's Royal Rumble and the only man who had the guts to confront Broly! Congratulations Dan Kuso!" Tarble praised.

"So many great guys in the Top 12, but in the end, Dan manages to stand in triumph. Now he can show the world that he's a Shining Star in Fiction Wrestling until the next year!" Church continued as Dan is on the podium while the fans were chanting Dan's last name multiple times.

"Wow…. I… I'm…. I don't know what to say. I mean winning this award was a shocker to me. When Shaq announced my name, I nearly got myself a Heart Attack. I mean me? The Shining Star of the Year? I was expecting someone else like Buu or Timmy or Aries or even Brady. Instead it was me and, you guessed it, I was shocked. I've defeated many Top Star for the future all thanks to you guys who surported me from Day 1 in CCW and Animated until this day! I promise that one day, your Shining Star of the Year will be your Superstar of the Year for 2013! Thank you! I love you all!" Dan announced as the crowd cheers. He then went to the ring, going for his match.

("Becoming the Bull" by Atreyu Plays)

"This is a Fatal 4 Way Match set for one fall! Introducing first, representing CCW as their Universal Champion, the Shining Star of 2012, Dan Kuso!" UCA's RA announced as the crowd cheers.

"Here we go folks! The Shining Star is set for action here against 2 fellow Secondary Champions!" Drake exclaimed.

"And another who dared to mock one of his workplace's title." Josh said is disgust.

(WWE Test Theme Plays)

"Next, representing AWE as their Intercontinental Champion, from Porkbelly, Johnny Test!" Pacman announced as the crowd cheers.

"This guy is so cocky, he could give The Miz a run for his money." Church said.

"That guy has potential to become a young star in AWE. All he needs is a catchpraise and oversell all the moves his receives." Sarge said.

"The image of Johnny Test Overselling a Stone Cold Stunner makes my day dude." Drake said.

(Next Big Thing by Jim Johnston Plays)

"Next, representing AWF as their Japanese Champion, from Neo-Japan, the 'King of Hearts', Domon Kasshu!" UCA's RA announced as the crowd cheers.

"The Neo-Japan representative from G Gundam defeated 00's Setsuna, SEED Destiny's Shinn and AGE's Flit to win that title at Anime Mania." Tarble explained.

"Well, among all the Gundam pilots hired in AWF, Domon is the only pilot favored by the fans. I mean with SEED Destiny being shit, so as 00 Season 2 and Kio Arc AGE…"

"We know we know. Domon is posibilly the most popular Gundam Pilot in the US, rivaling Heero Yuy from Wing." Josh interupted Drake.

("Undertaker's Ministry Theme (Cover)" By Traumatosis Plays)

"And lastly, representing our company, from Parts Unknown, Alexander 'Abel' Belison!" Pacman announced as the crowd boos.

"While Domon represents Manliness, this guy represents Fear…" Sarge said.

"More like comedy. How dare him giving his title to his lackey Slender Man? He's a joke!" Tarble complainted.

"The way Slender won the Galaxy title is worst than WCW's Fingerpoke of Doom. I wish there's a Worst Moment of the Year Award…" Church wished. Before the match could even began, another message has arrived!

"(sigh) Alright alright! I'll read the message!" Vegeta shouted before starting to quote FWC, "Due to my hatred on how the Damaged Rejects treat UWE's Galaxy Championship, I've decided that in this match, if Abel loses, the Galaxy title will be immidiately given to the winner of this match! Have fun guys!" the crowd cheers after hearing that announcement.

"So the Galaxy title is on the line folks! If Dan wins, his futures will get even more brighter!" Tarble announced.

(Bell Rings)

Test (not Andrew Martin [RIP]), Dan and Domon corners Abel before the three nails a 3 on 1 Beatdown on Abel. After they placed Abel on the corner, Test nails him with a Running Knee Smash onto Abel's face before Domon Irish Whips him onto another turnbuckle. He then Irish Whips Dan onto Abel in which Dan nails Abel with a Running Battering Ram before turning around and catches Test's kick and slams him onto the turnbuckle. After several Boxing Jabs onto Test, Domon turns around and receives a Double A Spinebuster by Dan before Dan goes for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Domon kicks out.

Dan picks Domon up and Irish Whips him onto Abel, but Abel Elbow Tackles Domon away before Dan plants him down with a Russian Leg Sweep. Dan turns around and gets tackled down bt Test before Test punches his face several times until Abel picks him up and throws him out of the ring. Abel turns around and receives a punch to the gut by Dan before Dan gets up and sets for the Pyrus-Plant (Pedigree). Abel however easily Back Body Drops Dan and as Dan gets up, Abel chokes him before setting up for a Chokeslam. Domon from behind lifts Abel from behind and plants him down with a Belly-to-Back Suplex before slamming Dan crashing onto Abel with a Flapjack. After Elbow Tackling Test out of the ring, Domon stands on the corner.

"ANSWER ME NEW YORK! THE SCHOOL OF THE UNDEFEATED OF THE EAST!" Domon yelled as the crowd goes electric.

"(I remember this!) THE WINDS OF THE KING!" Drake yelled.

"ZENSHIN!" Josh yelled.

"KEIRETSU!" Church yelled.

"TEMPA KYOURAN!" Tarble yelled as Domon catches a charging Dan and throws him out of the ring crashing onto Test with a Sekiha Tenkyoken (F-5).

"LOOK! THE EAST IS BURNING RED!" Domon and the announcers (except Vegeta and Sarge) yelled as the crowd cheers. Then he raises his head to the air.

"THESE HAND OF DOMON'S GLOWS WITH AN AWESOME POWER!" Drake yelled.

"IT'S BURNING GRIP TELLS HIM TO DEFEAT ABEL!" Josh continued.

"TAKE THIS! HIS LOVE! HIS ANGER AND ALL OF HIS SORROW…."

"…**SHINING FINGER SWORD!" **The UWE Announcers yelled as Domon goes for the Shining Finger Sword (Mandible Claw) onto Abel. Abel however… managed to catch and block it!

"IMPOSSIBLE! Abel has rejected Domon's Power of Love!" Church exclaimed.

"Abel is created by pure hatred! Power of Love won't hurt him one bit!" Sarge explained as Abel lifts Domon up and plants him with the Tombstone Piledriver before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…." Dan stops the count!

"Domon might not be able to take Abel out, but maybe Dan could!" Tarble said in confidence.

Dan picks Abel up and nails several Knee Strikes onto Abel's gut before going for another Pyrus Plant. Test however tackles Dan away before getting himself choked by Abel. Test fortunately were able to escape by kicking Abel's gut several times before he and Dan Double Suplexes Abel. Dan lifts Test up and drops him onto Abel before kicking Abel to the gut and plants him with the Pyrus Plant! As Domon slowly gets up, Dan knocks him down with the Sideburn (Side Effect) before turning around and receives a Kick to the Nuts by Abel.

"Your winner by DQ, Dan Kuso! However, the Galaxy Championship still belongs to the Damaged Rejects (hyuck)!" Goofy announced as the crowd boos.

"I can't believe this! Abel manages to realize that the title won't change hands via DQ and DQs himself for the lulz!" Tarble exclaimed.

"And now let the beatdown comence!" Sarge exclaimed as fellow Damaged Rejects members Iori Hideki, Azazel and the Galaxy Champ himself Slender Man enters the ring and delivers a Beatdown on Dan, Domon and Test.

"The Damaged Rejects has sent a message, and here comes the Blazing Wolves!" Church exclaimed as Hernan Ortiz, Nick Terakidan, Travis Touchdown and Alex Mercer rescues the three by attacking the Rejects. The two stables then brawls against each other all the way to the audiences seats.

"Good God! UWE is filled with war gladiators like those two stables!" Sarge exclaimed.

"That's UWE for you guys. And look! The other three are still in the ring!" Drake exclaimed.

Dan, Domon and Test gets up before they looked at each other with Test giving Dan and Domon Middle Fingers. The two then kicks Test to the gut before Domon lifts Test up and plants his cocky ass with the Sekiha Tenkyoken. For an insult to injury, Dan puts Test on the Anaconda Vise as Test taps out like a bitch. After a few minutes until Test can be seen crying, Dan and Domon stares at each other before shaking each others hands and Domon raising Dan's hand to the air.

"Looks like Domon has some respect to the Shining Star of the Year." Church observed.

"Of course. The King of Hearts always be respectful to his opponents." Josh replied.

(Backstage)

We can see Itachi Uchiha and Ben Tennyson heading to the ring for the Main Event.

"Here it is folks! The Main Event! Two giants will collide while ignoring 2 ants! Stay tuned because the Saiyan Prince orders you!" Vegeta announced.

(Commercial Break)

(Ring)

We can see the Top 10 for the Diva of the Year Award standing on the stage waiting for the winner to be announced.

"(hyuck) Ladies and gentlemen please welcome to present the Diva of the Year Award, Samus Aran!" Goofy announced as the crowd cheers.

(Seduction by Eminem plays)

"There she is folks, last year's Diva of the Year who won the award due to her achivement in VGWA." Tarble explained.

"With VGWA's dead, she's no longer relevant in this industry to defend her title. At least CASZ is kind enough to hire her." Sarge continued as Samus is already on the podium.

"Wow. Looking at you girls, you girls sure had the potential to become Diva of the Year. Fortunately for you girls, I have a tough career this year. I mean with VGWA dead, I've to rely on Instant Noodles and working in the indies for money while you guys proceed to have 4 to 5 Star Matches with each other. But be warned girls. Now that CASZ has hired me, I might win this award again at FWA 2013. And now it's my honor to present this award. Let's see who among you girls that shall win this award or get kicked out of this stage." Samus said.

…

….

10th: Sailor Moon

"Sorry Sailor. You might won the Match of the Year, but you're not a Diva of the Year Material. You're out of here." Samus said

…

…

9th: Haruhi Suzumiya

"Well what do you know? The girl who has the gut to argue with Gwen last year for this award is on 9th Place. Oh how the mighty has fallen…"

…

…

8th: Ivory Gerdelman

7th: Chell

"You girls might pack some punches, but sadly these fans doesn't think you're Diva of the Year Material. Don't be sad, there's always next year!"

…

…

6th: Mandy Wells

"Well look at here… a girl who won a Males title… too bad it's secondary. Make sure you rock the world next year girl!"

…

…

5th: Peach

4th: Gwen Tennyson

"(trying to avoid laughing) Gwen tied to a Damsel in Distress of all people? That's laughable for you Gwen. Run along, beware of Bowser!"

After Gwen and Peach leaves the stage, this leaves us with Rukia Kuchiki, Nazz and Sora Takenouchi.

"All that's left is a Flat Chested Shinigami, Peach Creek's Tough Girl and Taichi Yagami's Wife. Jeez… this is a tight contest here… and your winner for the Diva of the Year Award goes to…."

(drum the roll please!)

…

…

….

"… SORA TAKENOUCHI!" Samus announced as the crowd cheers while confettis bursts on/drops to the stage. While Rukia and Nazz leaves in jealousy, Sora, unable to contain her excitement, hugs Samus before receiving the trophy with Samus raising Sora's hand to the air. After that, Sora heads to the podium.

"Wow…. Don't get me wrong guys. It's just… winning this award would be an honor for me! I mean I've to compete with some of the best females out there. Gwen, Nazz, Rukia, Ivory, Mandy… I wonder why Asui isn't nominated for this award? (Dear Connor: Give Asui a one on one match!) Still, I'm very honored to win this. I would like to thank XCW for giving me a place to show my talents, the fans for voting for me and of course, to my husband who's still an idiot like our childhood days, Taichi Yagami. If it wasn't for your brave effort to win my heart Taichi, I would have end up with Yamato and I won't be in XCW…" Sora then gets interupted by 'Fuck Yamato!' chants.

"Are they chanting to Kira 'Jesus' Yamato?" Drake asked.

"More like they're chanting to Yamato 'Matt' Ishida, Taichi's rival." Josh answered.

"Calm down guys. I know you hate him for being my former boyfriend, but that's the past. Now it's time to more on to the future and in the future, I will be your XCW Womens Champion again! I promise!" Sora announced as the crowd cheers.

(This Fire Burns by Killswitch Engage Plays)

Taichi Yagami appears on stage, congrats Sora for the Award win and kisses her before heading to the ring.

"Taichi sure is happy seeing his wife walking home with an award." Josh observed.

"And now it's time for the Main Event folks! 4 Champions shall collide against each other to prove who's the best among all!" Church exclaimed.

(Hero by Skillet Plays)

"And there he is folks, the Longest Reigning CCW Champion of the World, Ben Tennyson." Sarge introduced.

"Ben has become one of the best champions in Fiction Wrestling, and tonight, he's going to deal with 3 other champs with Itachi being one of them." Church explained.

(Whatever by Our Lady Peace Plays)

"This is the guy who nearly died winning the AWF Championship at Anime Mania, Simon the Digger." Drake explained.

"He might be the least known champ about all, but his match with Taiki at Mania were amazing. And he dedicates his victory to his girlfriend, his fallen aniki, Eddie and of course, Benoit." Josh continued.

**GONG!**

(WWF The Ministry of Darkness Theme Plays)

"And here comes the Toon World Champion, the guy who can strike fear to anyone, Itachi Uchiha." Vegeta explained.

"I don't think any one of his opponents are scared of Itachi. I mean Taichi is the Digidestined of Courage, Simon piloting a mecha with Hot Blood and Ben having experince in transforming into Ghostfreak." Tarble continued.

"Tonight, only one champion shall remain standing while the others can go cry in their corner." Sarge said.

"(hyuck) Ladies and gentlemen, already in the ring, Howard Finkel!" Goofy announced as the crowd cheers.

"Ladies and gentlemen this is your Main Event set for one fall! Introducing first, representing XCW as their World Champion, from Odaiba, Japan, Taichi Yagami!" Finkel announced as the crowd cheers. "Next, representing CCW as their Magnus Champion, 'The Tenth Wonder', Ben Tennyson!" he announced as the crowd boos. "Next, representing AWF as their World Champion, Simon the Digger!" he announced as the crowd cheers. "And lastly, representing Animated as their Mangekyo Champion, Itachi Uchiha!" he announced as the crowd boos while Finkel leaves the ring.

(Bell Rings)

The 4 champs look at each other until the three goes after Itachi on the corner. Ben pushes Taichi and Simon away before he Foot Chokes Itachi until Simon turns him around and nails a Knife Edge Chop onto his chest. Taichi grabs Ben and throws him out of the ring only to have Ben holding on the ropes. Simon grabs Taichi from behind and sets for a German Suplex, but Taichi Elbow Tackles Simon away before nailing him with a German Suplex of his own. As Ben is standing on the ring apron, Taichi sets to tackle him out only to get Elbow Tackled away instead.

Ben enters the ring and from behind nails Taichi with an Inverted Backbreaker. Ben gets up and gets himself choked by Itachi before Itachi goes for a Chokeslam. Ben however manages to escape, went behind Itachi and pushes him towards Simon as Simon plants Itachi with a Belly-to-Belly Suplex. Simon turns around and receives a Forearm Smash by Ben followed by another Forearm and a Scoop Slam. Taichi turns Ben around and delivers several punches onto Ben until Ben's on the corner.

Taichi Knife Edge Chops Ben onto his chest several times before Irish Whipping him crashing onto another turnbuckle. He then goes for a Running Battering Ram, but Ben pushes Taichi away with a boot to the face before Chop Blocking his leg from behind. After dragging him near the corner, Ben Catapults Taichi onto the turnbuckle before turning around and eats a Big Boot by Itachi. As Ben rolls out of the ring, Itachi picks Simon up, climbs the top rope and nals him with the Old School before going for the pin.

The referee counts, "1,2,…" Simon kicks out.

Itachi lifts Simon up and sets for the Last Ride, but Taichi Chop Blocks Itachi's leg from behind, sending him down with Simon's weight crushing his face. After dragging Itachi to the middle of the ring, Taichi puts him on a Figure 4 Leg Lock, triggering multiple 'WOOOOOOO!' chants. Ben enters the ring and nails a Knee Drop onto Taichi's chest before picking him up and throws him crashing onto the ring post. Ben picks Itachi up only to receive an Eye Rake before choking Ben and sets for a Chokeslam. Once again, Ben escapes from the Chokeslam, went behind Itachi and sets for a German Suplex. Simon from behind grabs Ben and then German Suplexes both Ben and Itachi.

While Itachi rolls himself out of the ring, Simon waits for Ben to get up on the ropes before receiving a High Kick onto his head from behind by Taichi. Simon turns around and receives several Martial Arts Kick by Taichi before Taichi nails him with a Jawbreaker. As Simon dizzily turns around, Ben plants him with an Intergalactic (RKO) before getting himself knocked down by Taichi's High Kick to the Jaw. Taichi climbs the top turnbuckle and gets set for a Diving Headbutt until…

"It's Mario! Our Champion and No.1 Contender for the XCW Title!" Church exclaimed as Mario appears from the audience seats and pushes Taichi down crashing onto Ben's lying body. Mario enters the ring and throws Taichi out of the ring before nailing him with a Suicide Dive. The two proceeds to brawl all the way to the outside of the ring.

"Looks like Taichi's out of game! We're down to 3!" Sarge exclaimed.

Itachi crawls himself into the ring before getting ready for a Chokeslam onto Simon, but Ben turns Itachi around, kicks him to the gut, and plants a Hangman Rope DDT onto him. He then coldly look at Itachi as he gets set for another Intergalatic until…

"It's Chaos! Chaos the Hedgehog! The guy who shooted on Ben and Itachi earlier!" Drake exclaimed.

"Ben and Chaos hate each other, and there's your proof!" Josh explained as Ben leaves the ring and exchanged blows with Chaos before Chaos kicks Ben to the nuts, lifts him up and plants him with the Ride to Hell (Last Ride straight back first onto the Enterance Ramp! After throwing Ben into the audience, Chaos stands on the ring apron only to get himself Choked by Itachi before Itachi Chokeslams him onto the cold floor! Itachi turns around and receives a Drop Toe Hold by Simon before Simon puts Itachi on the Giga Drill Breaker!

"Simon got the submission locked in! With no one to go, will Itachi tap out?" Church exclaimed.

"If he does, this could be a major upset from the AWF Champ!" Tarble said until…

"Akatsuki! Akatsuki's Pain to the rescue!" Sarge exclaimed as Pein appears from under the ring and distracts the referee while Kisame slides into the ring and bashes Simon's skull with a Kendo Stick!

"Good God! Simon's head has turned into a Watermelon!" Church exclaimed.

As the Akatsuki members retreats to the audience seats to handle Ben, Itachi picks Simon up, lifts him and plants him with the Tombstone Piledriver. And the rest is history folks.

The referee counts, "1,2,3!"

"Here's your winner, Itachi Uchiha!" Finkel announced as the crowd boos.

"And the undefeated streak continues! Itachi has defeated 3 other champions with one of them being Ben Tennyson!" Vegeta cheered.

"Yeah… WITH A FEW RUN-INS! Congrats. That proves that Itachi is a fluke of a champion." Church said.

"Hold on guys! I think the Akatsuki forgot someone!" Tarble called as Chaos the Hedgehog, with a Sledgehammer in hand, waits for Itachi to turn around. As Itachi turns around, Chaos sets to smash his spine with the Sledgehammer. But another Akatsuki Member Tobi grabs Chaos leg from outside the ring and pulls him out. Chaos grabs Tobi and throws him crashing onto the barricade before turning around and receives a Sledgehammer Shot to the spine by Itachi. After another Sledgehammer Shot onto Chaos' back and another one onto his back again, Itachi places his foot on Chaos' back and stands dominant.

"This is why Itachi is a fluke. I mean he has to depend on his Akatsuki Teammates to be dominant! He's a cheater!" Drake complainted.

"And Chaos isn't? Shut up. Your Double Standards are annoying." Vegeta replied.

"Well, if Itachi vs Ben vs Chaos happens at BITW PPV inside the HIAC, the Akatsuki had no chance in hell to save their leader." Tarble said.

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome the final performer for this event, Pantera!" Pacman announced as the crowd cheers.

"Oh great. Not another annoymous guy asking FWC to feature these guys." Sarge said.

"Look on the bright side folks. This is the final musical performance for the event, and it's genre is Metal." Church explained as the song 'Floods' begins.

A dead issue,  
don't wrestle with it,  
deaf ears are sleeping  
A guilty bliss,  
so inviting (let me in),

nailed to the cross  
I feel you, relate to you, accuse you  
Wash away us all,  
take us with the floods  
Then throughout the night, they were raped and executed  
Cold hearted world

Your language unheard of,  
the vast sound of tuning out  
The rash of negativity  
is seen one sid edly,

burn away the day  
The nervous, the drifting, the heaving  
Wash away us all, take us with the floods  
Then throughout the day mankind played with grenades  
Cold hearted world  
And at night they might bait the pentagram  
Extinguishing the sun  
Wash away man, take him with the floods

As the song ends, the crowd cheers while randomly chanting 'Fuck You Bieber!' several times.

(Backstage)

We can see Ed and Eddy talking to each other until Spongebob shows up, Spongebob, after disgustingly looked at the Eds, leaves the scene.

"What's up with him?" Eddy asked as Ed shrugs.

"Up next, Superstar of the Year will be crowned! Stay tuned!" Tarble announced.

(Commercial Break)

(Ring)

On the stage we can see the Top 8, minus Mario, Taichi, Ben, and Chaos who in the main event earlier.

"(hyuck) Ladies and gentlemen please welcome to present the Superstar of the Year Award, Animated's GM, GB!" Goofy announced as the crowd boos while GB is already on the podium.

"Thank you. Now as you know, Mario, Taichi, Ben and Chaos isn't her edue to what happened before the commercials. As for Itachi, he's here for winning the match." GB explained. "And now, with air-time for this show running short thanks to Chaos' shoot, I won't waste any time and announce the winner for the Superstar of the Year Award." He continued.

(Titantron)

…

…

8th: Spongebob Squarepants

"Oooooohhh…. Sorry Spongebob but you're out! You're not a Superstar of the Year!" GB mocked as Spongebob goes on a rant while the crowd were chanting 'Nananana! Nananana! Hey Hey Hey! Goodbye!' to him. He then leaves the stage in anger.

…

…

7th: Ben Tennyson

"Ouch. The Tenth Wonder doesn't get any respect here…"

…

…

6th: Mario

5th: Itachi Uchiha

"Two Smug Snakes tied together. Sorry Itachi but… whoa!" GB were shocked as Itachi stares him straight to the face, giving him fear. After a few seconds, Itachi leaves GB as GB literally piss on his pants. "Shit my pants… and now we're down to the Top 4. Ed, Eddy, Chaos and Ben. I hope Chaos and Ben could make it here in time…. And now your winner of the Superstar of the Year goes to…"

(drum roll please?)

…

…

…

"…. ED!" GB announced as the crowd went electric, Confettis bursts on/drops onto the stage, and Ed can't hold his emotions before hugging Eddy tightly. After receiving the trophy, Ed raises the trophy to the air.

"Congratulations to PCUW's Ed folks! He has worked his ass off and he deserves that award!" Tarble praised.

"That's not fair! That Indy Trash should not win that award! He's a garbage! Garbage I said! GARBAGE!" Vegeta yelled in anger.

"Aw look. Veggie stil butthurt after Ed kicked his ass at PCUW-Animated Supershow." Drake mocked.

"SHUT UP FAT PIG!" Vegeta yelled angrily.

On the stage, Ed turns around… and saw a jealous Eddy.

"Don't tell me… Eddy's jealousy will force him to turn on Ed's back?" Church guessed.

"Come on Eddy! Hit and steal your friend's trophy! Your days as Mr Eddy were priceless!" Sarge cheered. After a while, it ends with Eddy and Ed shaking hands before Eddy raises Ed's arm to the air.

"Goddamnit! Why would you turn heel Eddy? You suck as a face!" Sarge complainted.

"Eddy has said it before. He's now loyal to his friends and will never stab them in the back no matter what happens." Church explained.

"Folks, thank you for joining us in this marvelous event! And there he is, your Superstar of the Year! Until Best In The World PPV and the next episode of our company's show, see ya and good night!" Tarble announced as the show ends with the Eds and many PCUW Faces celebrating Ed's award victory.

…

Match Results:

Sora and Konata def Rukia and Lightning

Claude def. Zim

Chaos def. Eddy, Jake and Kenshiro (Slade returns bitches!)

Gwen def. Ivory

Dan def. Abel, Domon and Test via DQ

Itachi def. Ben, Simon and Taichi

Award Results:

Talk Show of the Year: Disco Ball (CCW)

Mid Card Title Match of the Year: Dan Kuso vs Tom Brady (CCW, Dan keeps the Trophy due to winning the match)

Non-title Match of the Year: Aries Austin vs TD Kenelly (PCUW/Animated, Aries keeps the Trophy due to winning the match

Hardcore Brawler of the Year Award: Claude Speed (XCW)

Hardcore Match of the Year Award: Claude Speed vs Deadpool (Animated/XCW, Claude keeps the Trophy due to winning the match)

Tag Team Match of the Year Award: Team 2D vs Ed and Gin (UWE)

Former Hardcore Champion of the Year: Deadpool (Animated)

Former Tag Team Champions of the Year: D-Generation-Ed (XCW)

Former Mid Card Champion of the Year: Tom Brady (via having more memorable title matches than TD) (CCW)

High Flyer of the Year: Majin Buu (UWE)

Royal Rumble of the Year: Royal Rumble (Animated)

Former Main Female Champion of the Year: Sora Takenouchi (XCW)

Former Main Champion of the Year: Ed (PCUW)

Rivalry of the Year Award: Erupting Eds vs Destiny Empire (PCUW, Erupting Eds keeps the Trophy due to winning the fued)

Best Brothers/Sisters/Cousins/Siblings Award: Edward and Alphonse Elric (AWF/CASZ/UCA/Animated)

Best Couple Award: Taichi Yagami and Sora Takenouchi (XCW, [gives DX Clouch Chops] suck it Yamato/Sora Shippers!)

Best Interviewer Award: Tommy Pickles (UWE via Tiebreaker Voting)

Best Commentators Award: Drake and Josh (UWE)

Best GM Award: Force the Fox (UCA)

Best Company Award: UWE

PPV of the Year: Bad Blood (UWE)

(Female) Match of the Year: Sailor Moon vs Katara vs Ruki Makino (Animated, Sailor keeps the trophy due to winning the match)

(Male) Match of the Year: The Erupting Eds vs The Destiny Empire (PCUW, Erupting Eds keeps the trophy due to winning the match)

OMG! Moment of the Year: Spongebob's Heel Turn (WWT, here's your farewell present Yossi. ;_; [plays Leave the Memories Alone by Fuel])

Tag Team of the Year: Edward and Alphonse Elric (AWF/CASZ/UCA/Animated)

Stable of the Year: Erupting Eds (PCUW/XCW/CWF)

Shining Star of the Year: Dan Kuso (Animated/CCW via Tie Breaker [he tied with Brady, Deadpool and Buu BTW])

Diva of the Year: Sora Takenouchi (XCW)

Superstar of the Year: Ed (PCUW/CWF/XCW)

Rankings:

Animated/XCW: 8 Awards

PCUW: 7 Awards

UWE: 6 Awards

CCW: 4 Awards

UCA: 3 Awards

CASZ/AWF/CWF: 2 Awards

WWT: 1 Awards

AWE: 0 Awards

A/N: There you have it folks! The final part of the final episode of FWA! Finally! FWC HAS FINISHED WRITING THIS FIC!

Thanks to many of you who voted on my forums. If it wasn't for you guys, I won't be able to write this thing. Oh and thanks to Wrestling Newsletter Observer Awards for inspiring me to make this fic, Dave Meltzer and Bryan Alvarez for inspiring me to be a Critic for Fiction Wrestling (to be fair, I'm just an average Smark just like many on the Internet. The reason I'm became a critic for Fiction Wrestling despite my last name isn't Meltzer or Alvarez is because I'm interested in your skills on writing a wrestling match. And after reading too many Wrestling Reviews, FWC was borned![cries like a newborn baby]), and fuck you real life jobs and the wonders of the Internet for trying to delay my updates on this fic!

Any mistakes that I've made during this fic's run? I'm sorry. I'm not perfect you know.

Congrats to all the winners! You amused us and we voted for you! You deserves your awards!

And now let this fanfic rest in peace…

[Leave the Memories Alone]

Please Review and until whenever I'm not lazy enough to write something before FWA 2013, see ya!


End file.
